Pride and Prejudice
by Mizumiii
Summary: Netsu est une jeune fille de seize ans tout à fait normale... Enfin aussi normale que peut être une jeune fille aux pouvoirs brûlants!
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde !

Comme je suis une personne raisonnable avec peu de temps libre j'ai commencé une deuxième fanfic ! XDD

Celle-ci se déroule durant le manga, et contient les OCS de mon autre fic

ce qui permets pour ceux qui la lisent d'essayer de repérer les spoils (qui seront bien cachés promis) ;)

Cette fic sera publiée régulièrement mais sûrement moins que l'autre vu que je préparer mon concours cette année xD

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Hoshano Netsu leva les yeux sur le bâtiment de l'UA avec l'impression qu'elle allait se tordre le cou avant d'avoir pu en apercevoir le bout. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait passer le terrible examen d'entrée de cette école. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir le passer et elle aperçu rapidement une dizaine d'autres étudiants se rendre dans le bâtiment où avait lieu la réunion à propose de l'épreuve.

« Netsu, fit sa mère derrière elle. Je vais y aller, bonne chance !

-Merci maman ! »

Sa mère lui fit un petit signe encourageant de la main puis elle reprit sa voiture en direction de son travail. C'était une femme à l'emploi du temps chargé mais qui trouvait toujours le temps de s'occuper de sa fille. Sur ce point, l'adolescente n'avait pas à se plaindre. Ses parents l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et elle ne s'était jamais sentit rejetée. Grâce à eux, elle avait pu aller normalement à l'école malgré sa quirk et avait vécu une scolarité tranquille même si, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours désiré plus. Car, son but était de devenir une pro héro. Depuis toute petite elle avait un sens de la justice très prononcé et elle désirait de tout son cœur mettre son pouvoir au service des autres.

Finalement, sans un regard en arrière, elle fila dans la salle de conférence et s'installa au dernier rang, celui le plus éloigné de l'estrade pour pouvoir observer dans le plus grand calme les nouveaux arrivants. Mais, elle ne voulait pas voir ses concurrents, non elle aimait simplement observer les différents pouvoirs et les apparences physiques que cela pouvait induire. Elle aperçut des personnes de toutes tailles, certaines avec une peau d'une couleur exotique et même quelqu'un avec une tête d'oiseau. Elle les trouva tous superbes et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation en les observant. De son côté, elle avait un physique plutôt banal, des cheveux verts qui tombaient en boucles en dessous de ses oreilles, elle les avait coupés pour la rentré, des yeux d'un bleu lagon, une taille correcte, légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne, et elle avait des formes là où il fallait.

La jeune fille écouta les explications d'une oreille distraite, elle était une élève très attentive, des fois, les années bissextiles. Elle observait toujours les autres étudiants, certains semblaient se connaître, sûrement venaient-ils d'une même école et Netsu songea qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir de tels amis. Après tout, cette année serait peut-être l'occasion d'en rencontrer ! Mais, tout d'abords elle devait réussir son examen ! Alors que Netsu se relevait pour sortir elle rentra dans quelqu'un sans faire attention.

« Désolée ! S'exclama t-elle en se retrouvant par terre.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est de ma faute, l'excusa aimablement un jeune homme en lui tendant la main. »

Netsu refusa sa main et se redressa toute seule avec un sourire contrit. Elle évita soigneusement de le toucher mais en profita pour l'observer aussi. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière malgré une mèche rebelle qui tombait devant ses yeux perles. Son regard fut attiré par l'exotisme de sa cravate et de sa chemise blanche dont le premier bouton était défait, elle remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas dépourvu d'une poitrine. Ce n'était pas un garçon. Netsu se mit à rougir à cause de sa confusion mais son vis à vis ne sembla par le remarquer ou fit très bien semblant.

« Je m'appelle Aki et toi ? Demanda t-elle poliment en tendant toujours sa main.

-Netsu, se présenta t-elle en évitant toujours sa main. »

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent quelques secondes avec une profonde perplexité.

« Désolée ma quirk, justifia Netsu en comprenant soudainement la source du malaise.

-Oh ! Je vois, excuse moi pour la maladresse !

-Pas de soucis, j'ai tendance à oublier que ce n'est pas commun, la rassura t-elle. Je crois que l'épreuve va commencer, on devrait se dépêcher.

-Effectivement, je suis dans la salle d'examen 3 et toi ? Fit-elle en sortant un papier.

-La deux je crois, répondit Netsu en consultant le sien.

-Tant pis. Je te souhaite bonne chance alors.

-Merci ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se quittèrent après s'être promis de se retrouver pour le jour de la rentrée puis elles se dirigèrent chacune vers le lieu de leur examen. Netsu dû prendre le bus puis elle se retrouva devant une reproduction de leur ville. Leurs enseignants leur rappelèrent que le but était d'accumuler le plus de points possible en détruisant les robots qui arpentaient les rues en face d'eux. La jeune fille était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne regarda même pas les autres étudiantes qui allaient lui faire concurrence. Toute son attention était concentrée dans un seul et unique but : réussir coûte que coûte cette épreuve !

Dès que le feu vert fut donné, elle s'élança en courant vers l'entrée. Grâce à sa rapidité et sa taille elle n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler avant l'entassement d'étudiants qui se forma dans la précipitation du départ. Une fois dans l'arène, elle bifurqua dans la première rue qu'elle aperçue et fonça à la recherche de points ambulants. Le premier qu'elle trouva était un de ceux à un point, il ne représentait pas de réel danger ni intérêt mais elle n'allait pas rechigner. D'un bond elle sauta sur la tête de la machine puis posa sa main sur le haut. En quelques secondes le métal avait fondu et elle pu arracher sans problème les câbles qui avaient à l'intérieur. Le robot émis quelques bruits puis il s'écroula au sol dans un grand vacarme. Netsu évita les débris puis décida de s'éloigner un peu plus, elle ne voulait pas se faire voler ses proies par d'autres étudiants. La jeune fille réussit à en débusquer cinq autre à deux points, ce qui lui faisait pour l'instant un score correct. Mais, après un moment d'errance, elle finit par tomber sur la rue centrale où la plus part des affrontements avaient lieu. Il y régnait une ambiance déstabilisante avec des étudiants qui couraient partout, de la glace, de la fumée et même du feu à certains endroits. Dans ce capharnaüm, elle réussit tout de même à repérer un robot à trois points. Ravie, elle se précipita vers lui mais, elle glissa sur qui semblait être un drôle de liquide et emportée par sa vitesse elle allait se prendre son adversaire en pleine face. Heureusement, un autre étudiant arriva et la rattrapa in-extrémiste.

« C'était moins une, plaisanta le nouveau venu qui n'était personne d'autre que l'étudiant à la tête d'oiseau qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. »

Mais, au même moment, elle remarqua qu'il la tenait toujours avec sa main. Celle-ci était toujours posée sur son bras mais elle paniqua tout de même.

« Lâche-moi ! Hurla t-elle en retirant son bras de toutes ses forces.

-Désolé je voulais seulement t'aider, s'étonna t-il ne la voyant réagir ainsi.

-Je... »

Netsu vit dans le regard de son vis à vis qu'il était blessé par son comportement, elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de s'excuser comme avec Aki mais le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé et il lui restait peu de temps. De plus, la façon dont il l'avait attrapée l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle avait encore du mal à penser clairement. Finalement, elle arrêta de réfléchir et pris ses jambes à son cou sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

La jeune fille couru dans les rues s'arrêtant seulement pour détruire les robots mais cette fois-ci elle prit soin de ne pas glisser. Elle était proche de cinquante points ce qui lui convenait tout à fait mais soudainement il y eu un grand bruit puis le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Netsu se réceptionna tant bien que mal mais des cris s'élevèrent de la rue centrale. Sans attendre, elle s'y précipita. Elle se doutait que cela devait être le robot dont les enseignants avaient parlé lors de l'explication des consignes mais le fait que cela provoque autant d'émoi l'interpella. En quelques secondes, elle avait rejoins l'artère principale. La plus part des élèves courraient dans le sens opposé du robot et Netsu leur embarqua le pas en comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de combattre. Elle resta tout de même légèrement en arrière pour surveiller que personne ne se faisait distancer puis ils rejoignirent tous l'entrée au moment où la fin était annoncée dans les hauts parleurs.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

* * *

Et voilà ! Que pensez vous de Netsu? Est-ce qu'elle a réussi? Dites moi tout :D


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premier Jour

Hello tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de poster la suite x'D

Je ne sais toujours pas à quel rythme je publierais mais comme pour l'instant je vais suivre le manga cela devrait être assez régulier ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Contente de voir que cette fic aussi te plaît ;) le style est différent de l'autre mais j'espère que tu aimeras aussi :D

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premier jour**

* * *

Netsu pénétra dans le grand bâtiment avec un profond sentiment de puissance qui la traversa. Les couloirs étaient presque vides car il était encore tôt, sa mère l'avait déposée en partant au travail, et elle pu profiter en silence de ce moment unique et galvanisant. Déjà, quand elle avait reçu sa lettre qui indiquait qu'elle était prise à l'UA et qui plus est dans la classe 1-A, la plus connue, elle avait sauté de joie tellement elle était heureuse et soulagée. Ses parents l'avaient même emmener au restaurant pour fêter ça !

Maintenant, l'instant d'euphorie était passé mais elle restait très enjouée et satisfaite d'avoir réussi à atteindre son premier but. Le suivant était d'obtenir sa licence de pro-héro. Netsu avança tranquillement jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la salle de sa nouvelle classe. Celle-ci était immense, elle faisait presque deux fois sa taille ! Avec étonnement, elle l'ouvrit et se rendit compte qu'elle était tout de même très légère. Puis, elle pénétra dans la pièce, les tables étaient rangées deux par deux, en trois colonnes distinctes. Elle remarqua que seuls trois élèves étaient déjà arrivés. L'un d'eux ne lui disait strictement rien, il avait un visage en forme de pierre et gardait son regard résolument baissé. L'autre était Aki, son amie était négligemment adossée contre une fenêtre et la regardait avec un petit sourire charmeur. Netsu avança vers elle avec entrain, elle nota distraitement la présence du dernier élève. Mais, elle tiqua en se souvenant que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé pendant l'épreuve, elle éprouva une vague de remords sauf qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, elle se résolue à demander son avis à sa nouvelle amie.

« Hey Aki ! S'exclama Netsu avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-Bonjour Netsu, lui répondit-elle dans un français désarment. Je suis ravie de voir que tu as réussis l'épreuve et que nous sommes dans la même classe.

-Moi aussi ! C'est vraiment super qu'on soit ensemble ! Approuva la verte en souriant. »

Elle trouvait Aki adorable, son air charmeur et ses manières de parler étaient tout simplement ravissantes. Netsu se demandait seulement pourquoi elle s'habillait en garçon, car elle portait actuellement le costume masculin de l'école et non la version pour fille qu'elle portait elle. Mais, elle préférait ne pas aborder le sujet tout de suite.

« Hm dis moi... Tu vois le type avec la tête d'oiseau au fond ? Demanda Nestu visiblement gênée.

-Tokoyami Fumikage ? Demanda Aki qui visiblement connaissait son nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

-Comment dire... Lors de l'examen je l'ai un peu bousculé... Enfin, il m'a aidée mais sur le coup j'ai paniqué et je n'ai pas été super sympa. Du coup je crois qu'il m'en veut et je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger les choses, expliqua la jeune fille visiblement en difficulté.

-Il suffit de t'excuser, lui expliqua simplement son amie sans se départir de son sourire assuré.

-Tu es sûr que ça suffit ? S'étonna Netsu.

-Bien sûr ! »

L'adolescente fit la moue mais après tout Aki semblait sûr d'elle et elle devait avoir beaucoup plus d'expériences en la matière qu'elle-même. Et puis, qu'avait-elle à risquer dans l'histoire ? Elle souhaitait simplement partir sur de bonnes bases avec ses camarades de classe. Netsu prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers Tokoyami. Le jeune garçon était assis sur sa chaise, il se tenait droit mais il avait le regard orienté vers la fenêtre comme si son esprit était absorbé par le paysage. Sa camarade se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'observer d'aussi près et elle sentit étrangement son cœur s'emballer. Comme il était déjà connu, elle trouvait particulièrement intéressant et fascinant les personnes aux quirks physiques exotiques mais Tokoyami était unique en son genre. Son visage était totalement celui d'un oiseau, recouvert de plumes noires qui avaient l'air plutôt douces de là où elle était, elle nota aussi qu'il avait les yeux d'un rouge sang assez troublant. Netsu se demanda un instant s'il voudrait bien qu'elle touche ses plumes... Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas l'approche la plus logique à faire si elle voulait qu'il la pardonne pour son comportement durant l'examen. Mais, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et elle ne savait pas comment attirer son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers Aki et celui-ci se contenta de lever ses deux pouces en l'air avec un sourire encourageant.

La verte fit la grimace et reporta à nouveau son attention sur son homologue masculin.

« Hey ! Tokoyami-kun ? Demanda t-elle en essayant de paraître sur d'elle.

-Oh, fit-il en la remarquant enfin il sembla hésiter sur la suite et elle comprit qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom.

-Je m'appelle Netsu, fit-elle rapidement à cause du stress, on s'est déjà vu lors de l'épreuve, tu m'avais aidée quand j'ai glissé et j'ai mal réagis. Enfin bref je voulais m'excuser. Voilà, je m'excuse ! »

Fumikage la regarda d'un air étonné, ses deux yeux rouges la fixaient intensément ce qui la gênaient terriblement.

« Pas de soucis, répondit-il finalement. Je comprends que tu ai pu être surprise. »

Netsu le regarda interloquée sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il y eut un petit silence, puis elle réalisa ce qu'il essayait de dire.

« Ah non mais pas du tout ! Le rassura t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi c'est moi ! Je brûle les gens en les touchant à cause de ma quirk, expliqua t-elle. J'avais seulement peur de te blesser !

-De me blesser ? S'étonna Tokoyami visiblement étonné par son inquiétude. Tu ne m'as pas blessé, je te l'assure.

-Je sais, je porte en permanence un tissu spécial isolant. Mon uniforme en est fait aussi, mais même avec ça si tu me touches trop longtemps tu risques d'être brûlé... Enfin, je suis contente que tu n'ai rien ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas !

-Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, la rassura t-elle avec ce qu'elle devinait être un sourire dans le regard. »

Il était difficile de deviner ses émotions sur son visage atypique mais Netsu estima qu'il souriant. Parce que ses yeux rouges se plissèrent légèrement et son bec s'entrouvrit avec un claquement satisfait.

« Géniale, attesta Netsu en souriant aussi. J'espère qu'on pourra être ami cette année !

-Moi aussi, approuva Tokoyami. Par contre, dis moi, c'est ton ami là-bas ? Celui qui fait du gringe à toute la classe ?

-Qui ça Aki ? Demanda Netsu trop surprise pour relever le fait qu'il s'était trompé sur son genre. »

Mais, la verte vit bien en se retournant qu'Aki était à l'entrée de la salle et accueillais chaque élève avec un sourire ravageur et un air de prince séduisant. La jeune fille se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main.

« Ce type est incorrigible, décréta t-elle. Désolée, je dois y aller, on se reparle plus tard !

-Quand tu veux, fis Tokoyami une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée. »

Netsu se précipita à l'autre bout de la classe au moment où son amie saluait une nouvelle étudiante. Celle-ci avec des cheveux presque aussi verts que les siens à la différence qu'ils semblaient avoir aussi des reflets noirs. De plus, elle ne se tenait pas complètement droite et sa coiffure ressemblait à un nœud dans son dos, mais en réalité elle était extrêmement mignonne. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la draguer aussi ouvertement et Netsu s'apprêta à voler à se rescousse vu comment elle était gênée par Aki.

« Akiii ! Arrête de draguer tout ce qui bouge, la gronda t-elle. J

-Mais, je ne faisais que me présenter à cette gente dame, expliqua t-elle avec autant d'innocence qu'elle en était capable.

-C'est ça, à d'autre, répliqua Netsu. Ça va ? J'espère qu'Aki ne t'as pas trop embêté ? Demanda t-elle à la nouvelle. Je m'appelle Netsu.

-Non ça va, la rassura t-elle. Je m'appelle Asui.

-Enchanté Asui ! Si Aki recommence n'hésite pas à la repousser, lui conseilla t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Hé ! Ne dis pas ça, protesta t-elle d'un air indigné. »

Netsu allait renchérir mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur professeur principal. Bon, honnêtement, la jeune fille crût au début que c'était un nouvel élève, en même temps arriver enroulé dans un sac de couchage c'était assez spécial pour un enseignant. Il se présenta sommairement puis il leur demanda d'aller revêtir leur tenue de sport fournie par l'établissement. Les élèves savaient déjà où se trouvaient les vestiaires et ils s'y rendirent en rang d'oignon à l'exception d'Aki qui prit le chemin opposé.

« Tu vas où ? Lui demanda Netsu étonnée.

-Les enseignants m'ont autorisée à me changer séparément, expliqua t-elle.

-Je peux venir ?

-Bien sûr. »

Elles rejoignirent une salle de cours inoccupée puis elles commencèrent à se changer en silence. Netsu était entrain de se rendre compte que Aki ne s'habillait pas en garçon uniquement par goût mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Au final, elle avait l'impression qu'une certaine gêne s'installait et elle aurait aimé la faire partir. Sauf qu'elle était trop timide pour oser poser les questions qui la taraudaient.

« Regarde Netsu. »

La jeune fille qui évitait sciemment de regarder du côté de son amie tourna la tête à sa demande. Pour la voir complètement nue à l'exception de sa culotte ce qui la fit rougir et elle se cacha les yeux par pudeur et surtout par réflexe.

« Tu peux regarder, ce moqua gentiment Aki. Je voulais juste te montrer que je suis comme toi une fille. Seulement, je me sens plus garçon que fille. »

Netsu avait écarté ses doigts et regarda attentivement son amie. Elle ressemblait effectivement à un garçon malgré sa coiffure et son visage presque masculin. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle se bandait la poitrine.

« Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour de la chirurgie esthétique, avoua Aki. Donc pour l'instant je fais avec les moyens du bords.

-Oh, fut tout ce que Netsu trouva à dire. »

Elle n'était ni choquée ni dégoûtée. Seulement, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Sa tête était complètement vide et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Finalement, une question lui vient et elle la posa de but en blanc.

« Du coup je parle au masculin ou au féminin de toi ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est vrai la seule chose qui te pose problème ? S'étonna Aki avant d'éclater de rire. C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais ! La grammaire te pose plus de problème que l'étique !

-Bah je ne sais pas moi, ronchonna Netsu rassurée par son amusement. Tu fais ce que tu veux et j'aimerais juste t'aider à te sentir bien donc ça serait bien que je ne fasse pas de gaffe.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, avoua son amie d'un air sérieux. Je me sens homme, finit-elle par expliquer. Alors oui, j'aimerais que tout le monde me considère comme tel, conjugue tout au masculin, les noms, les adjectifs, les participes passés !

-ça marche, accepta Netsu. Et si les autres le découvrent ?

-Je ne me cache pas Netsu, déclara t-il. Je suis ce que je suis.

-D'accord ! »

Les deux amis finirent de s'habiller en vitesse en discutant de sujet plus anodins. Finalement, cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour Netsu, au contraire, elle était contente qu'il n'y ait plus rien de caché entre eux. Toute gêne avait disparue dans leur rapport et leur amitié pouvait redevenir normale.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en-bas en même temps que les derniers retardataires et leurs enseignants commença les explications de leur activité. Netsu comprit qu'ils devaient faire 8 tests, à l'aide de leur quirk, et que celui qui aurait les plus mauvais tests seraient disqualifiés. La jeune fille sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle resta interdite un moment. Comment allait-elle faire pour se démarquer avec sa quirk qui n'était pas particulièrement extraordinaire. Encore, s'il leur demandait de faire chauffer de l'eau elle pourrait se débrouiller... Mais, elle en doutait fort.

La première épreuve était une course. Jusque là rien d'insurmontable. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Aki jeter un stylo de l'autre côté de la ligne et se téléporter instantanément sur lui.

« Une seconde, nota Aizawa. »

La mâchoire de Netsu faillit se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise. Comment diable allait-elle pouvoir rivaliser un tel exploit ? Le suivant fit un score presque aussi bon à l'aide des propulseurs qu'il avait à l'arrière des mollets. Ce fut ensuite un concours des personnes aux quirks les plus impressionnantes les une que les autres et finalement elle se retrouva accroupie par terre à jouer avec bâton dans le sable tout en maugréant sur les personnes qui naissaient avec un avantage certains sur les autres.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux blonds. »

Elle l'observa un instant, il était plutôt pas mal, les traits carrés, une chevelure blonde et courte, mais tout ce qu'elle nota sur sa quirk était la queue qu'il avait dans le bas du dos. Finalement, elle acquiesça pour lui signifier son accord.

« Toi aussi tu as une quirk pas faite pour ça ? Demanda t-elle en lui donnant un bout de bâton.

-Oui, avoua t-il. Une queue. Voilà à quoi cela ce résume. Je m'appelle Ojiro et toi ?

-Netsu. C'est vraiment pas juste. Je me suis vachement entraînée, j'ai fais pleins de sports mais rien ne peut rivaliser avec ça...

-Allez courage, c'est à nous. »

Ojiro lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et la jeune fille se retient de l'esquiver mais le geste avait été trop rapide pour qu'elle l'évite. Finalement, elle était un peu rassurée sur les épreuves. Après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à avoir une quirk très offensive. Ils se mirent tout les deux sur la ligne de départ puis partirent en courant. Sauf que son nouvel ami s'aida de sa queue pour lui donner un considérable booste de vitesse. Netsu faillit pleurer des larmes de rage mais elle préféra donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour finir avec le meilleur score possible.

« 5,9 secondes et 6,8 secondes, déclara Aizawa. »

Netsu s'écroula au sol en retenant des larmes amers. Ojiro s'approcha d'elle visiblement gêné.

« Espèce de faux frère ! S'indigna t-elle ne le voyant approcher.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il. Je ne pensais pas faire un aussi bon score. Mais tu t'en es bien sorti toi aussi.

-Pas vraiment, déplora t-elle en retenant des larmes de rages. »

Le test suivant consisté à appuyer sur un testeur de force. Netsu y mit toutes ses forces mais elle ne réussit qu'à atteindre un minuscule 50 kg. La tension commençait à monter en elle et elle se voyait déjà remise à la porte de l'Académie au bout de la première matinée. Comment pourrait-elle se regarder dans le miroir après ça ?

Ensuite ils durent faire un saut en longueur sans élan. Grâce à son entraînement physique elle obtient un score correcte mais rien d'aussi brillant que les autres. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Tokoyami s'en sortait plutôt brillamment dans la plus part des épreuves. Elle passa le reste de l'épreuve à l'observer avec un intérêt soudain. Sa quirk n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. En réalité, il possédait une ombre en forme d'oiseau qui l'aidait et lui obéissait aveuglement et qui semblait elle-même posséder un énorme potentiel.

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça tu baves, se moqua Aki en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

-Je ne te parle plus à toi non plus, répliqua t-elle. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais une quirk aussi puissante.

-Je me contente de me téléporter tu sais, répliqua t-il, ce n'est pas forcément très fort. »

Netsu ne répliqua rien. Elle se préparait mentalement pour l'épreuve suivante. Des pas chassés prolongés. Elle fit exactement le même score qu'au collège. Le lancer de poids. Idem. Le seul fait notable fut quand un des autres élèves fut pris à partis par leur enseignant. Apparemment, il avait un problème à contrôler sa quirk. Sauf que juste après il lança la balle et celle-ci atterrit 705 mètres plus loin. Cette fois-ci, plus rien ne pouvait sauver Netsu. La jeune fille se prépara mentalement à affronter le regard fuyant de ses camarades et celui désolé de ses parents. Puis, Aizawa annonça les résultats.

Comme prévu, elle avait fini bonne dernière. La voir écrit noir sur blanc était encore plus dur que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine et le monde tanguer autour d'elle.

« Netsu ? Netsu ! Appela Aki. Tu as entendu le professeur ?

-De quoi ? Demanda t-elle en revenant soudainement à elle.

-Le prof a dis que c'était une blague, lui apprit Tokoyami.

-Une blague ? Répéta t-elle machinalement. Alors je ne suis pas exclue ?

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Aki. Son test était volontairement plus facile pour certain que d'autre !

-Je peux rester alors ? S'étonna Netsu des larmes dans les yeux.

-Mais bien sûr que oui.

-Si je pouvais je t'embrasserais Aki, déclara t-elle de but en blanc.

-Je sais, je suis merveilleux, lui répliqua t-il du tac au tac. »

Netsu éclata de rire, soulagée de ne plus avoir cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Sérieusement, si c'était tout les jours comme ça, elle allait devenir folle avant la fin de l'année !

* * *

Oui, Netsu est nulle en réalité. xDD Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi? De Aki par exemple? Je trouve ce personnage super intéressant :D Pour ceux qui connaissent, il me fait penser à Jack Harkness x'D

Dites moi tout :D


	3. Chapitre 2 : La battle

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme je vous l'avais dis je publie un peu n'importe comment cette fic ! :p Pas de relecture ni rien donc désolée pour les fautes ;)

 **Yuno Nichi :** C'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent ensemble à croire que l'auteur fait ça exprès xD mais Asui aura bientôt de quoi s'occuper ;) Netsu intéressée? Elle est dans le déni la pauvre xD

 **Gigi :** Clairement elle a très bon goût ! Et comme je ne trouvais pas de fic sur Tokoyami je me suis dis, ouvrons le fandom ! (je suis devenue une pro à ça à force xD) Si tu en connais d'autre je suis vivement intéressée !

 **Evilfaul :** Je suis contente que Aki te plaise c'est un personnage vraiment intéressant ! Merci de commenter :3

Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des commentaires ! Et aussi aux petits timides qui n'osent pas en laisser ;)

P.S : J'ai crée un compte pinterest pour ceux qui veulent voir des images de mes persos :D Cherchez Mizumi1593 ;)

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La battle**

* * *

Netsu avait quitté l'école la veille en compagnie d'Aki et de Ojiro, à qui elle avait pardonné sa trahison de la matinée assez rapidement (enfin surtout à partir du moment où il lui avait donné son dessert à la cantine). Ils étaient devenus tout le trois plus bons amis, le blond avait une passion remarquable pour les arts martiaux et l'adolescente en discuta avec lui. Comme sa quirk était plutôt faiblarde elle avait essayé de compenser par le sport et avait touché un peu à tout. Finalement, ils s'étaient quittés tout les trois en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain.

La jeune fille était rentrée chez elle le cœur léger en songeant à quel point la journée avait été riche en rebondissement. Cette école promettait de faire d'elle une grande héroïne et même peut-être parviendrait-elle à contrôler sa quirk. Netsu tendit sa main devant elle avec un air absent, elle songea une fraction de seconde à Tokoyami. Qu'elle sensation cela aurait-il fait s'il l'avait touchée sur sa peau plutôt qu'à travers ses vêtements ? Cela aurait-il été agréable ? Mais, à l'instant même où elle pensa à cela elle se redressa brusquement de sa chaise. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller à de tels pensées ! Elle avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps et elle n'allait pas revenir dessus.

Netsu mangea rapidement un plat que sa mère lui avait laissé dans le frigo puis elle s'installa sur son pc et lança son jeu favori. Bon, elle était obligée de porter des gants pour pouvoir jouer plusieurs heures sans faire fondre son clavier mais elle était tout simplement imbattable ! Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir qu'elle comprit qu'elle jouait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et que si sa mère la surprenait ainsi elle allait se faire remonter les bretelles ! Netsu se déshabilla alors à la vitesse de la lumière puis se faufila sous ses couvertures dans un simulacre de sommeil profond. C'est ainsi que sa mère la trouva. La jeune femme regarda sa fille faire semblant de dormir avec un sourire à moitié convaincu. Elle aurait pu passer sa main sur le clavier de l'ordinateur pour vérifier s'il était chaud mais elle n'en doutait absolument pas. Elle referma alors la porte et la laissa dormir.

Le lendemain, Netsu dû assister à un cours d'anglais. Elle resta scotchée devant le niveau de normalité et fut tout simplement incapable de participer malgré l'entrain de leur enseignant qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de réveiller sa classe. Seul Midoriya et Momo participaient un tant soit peu pour sauver le bateau du naufrage imminent. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement clairement audible mais que Present Mic ignora avec une facilité déconcertante. Il les quitta en leur demandant d'attendre sagement leur enseignant suivant qui n'allait, d'après ses dires, sûrement pas tarder. Netsu se retourna pour discuter avec Aki mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était déjà entrain de faire du charme à Asui qui était assise juste à côté de lui.

« Akiiii tiens toi tranquille, le sermonna t-elle comme un enfant.

-Mais je n'ai rien fais de mal, répliqua t-il innocemment. N'est-ce pas Asui ? »

La jeune fille les regarda tout les deux sans rien dire, visiblement elle n'osait prendre le partis d'aucun d'eux et elle se contenta de les regarder en faisant un petit bruit de grenouille. Instantanément, le visage d'Aki et de Netsu se dérida et tout deux la trouvèrent tout simplement adorable.

« En vrai il n'arrête pas de la draguer, déclara Tokoyami.

-Ah ! Je le savais ! S'écria Netsu étonnée mais ravie que son camarade l'aide.

-Ceux ne sont que des accusations calomnieuses, répliqua Aki visiblement outré qu'on puisse ainsi le trahir. »

Mais, leur discussion ne put pas aller beaucoup plus loin car une personnalité bien connu des étudiants pénétra en fanfare dans leur classe.

« C'est moiii ! Je rentre par la porte comme une personne normale ! S'exclama All Might avec un enthousiasme débordant. »

Tout les élèves se mirent à crier de joie en voyant leur idole venir leur faire classe. La plus part avait crû à une plaisanterie en apprenant que ce héro leur ferait cours mais maintenant qu'ils le voyaient en chair et en os, leur joie n'avait plus aucune limite.

« Pour mon cours nous allons nous entraîner et pour ça vous allez pouvoir porter vos costumes de héros ! Le test d'aujourd'hui sera La bataille ! »

En même temps, il appuya sur un bouton et tout le pan du mur droit de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître des valises sur lesquelles étaient notées leur numéro d'élèves. Ils se précipitèrent tous dans un joyeux bazar pour récupérer la leur. Netsu prit la sienne avec un vague intérêt, le jour où on lui avait demandé de dessiner ce qu'elle voulait elle n'avait pas trop sût quoi mettre, maintenant elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

Finalement, ils durent tous se changer puis All Might les emmena sur un des terrains d'entraînement de l'UA. Ils étaient tous surexcités et n'arrêtaient pas de commenter les tenues des un et des autres. Netsu était plus intimidée de voir que tout le monde semblait avoir une idée assez précise et originale pour leurs costumes sauf le sien qui semblait légèrement banale et un peu simple comparé aux autres. Elle tira sur sa combinaison noir en ayant soudainement un peu honte de sa dégaine. Elle portait aussi des gants et des bottes avec de grosses semelles épaisses, elle aimait bien ce style et c'était la seule frivolité qu'elle s'était permise pour son costume.

« L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui va consister à se diviser en deux groupes de deux qui s'affronteront chacun leur tour. Un groupe aura le rôle de vilain, et l'autre de héro. Le but des héros est de récupérer la bombe des vilains, il suffit de la toucher pour cela, et celui des vilains est bien entendu de les en empêcher. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Tout le monde se mit à approuver vivement. Ils étaient tous remontés à blocs et excités par leurs nouveaux costumes. Même Netsu se laissa aller à la bonne humeur générale, après tout, All Might était un héro tellement cool que seulement par sa présence il réussissait à effacer tout les soucis. Cela avait peut-être aussi un rapport avec le fait que Tokoyami l'avait complimentée sur ses chaussures mais elle n'était pas totalement sûr de ça.

« Tout le monde va piocher un papier avec une lettre et ce sera le nom de votre groupe, ensuite je piocherais deux lettres au hasard et deux groupes devront donc s'affronter. C'est compris ? »

Il eut à nouveau le droit à des cris d'approbations puis ils commencèrent à piocher. Netsu se retrouva comme par hasard avec Aki et elle se sentit rassurer. Même si elle connaissais un peu Ojiro,Tokoyami et Asui, elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec son ami. Ensuite, All Might désigna deux groupes qui devaient s'affronter et les combats commencèrent. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été appelé allèrent attendre dans une salle munie d'un énorme écran télévisé qui diffusait en live ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Le premier affrontement opposait Deku et Uraraka, une jeune fille blonde, contre Bakugo, un type vraiment flippant et dérangé aux yeux de Netsu et Tenya. Mais, rapidement, cela sembla partir en règlement de compte entre Deku et Bakugo qui avait visiblement un problème à régler. Heureusement, ce fut tout de même Deku et Uraraka qui remportèrent l'épreuve.

« Ce Bakugo est effrayant, déclara Netsu impressionnée et légèrement inquiétée par son comportement aux antipodes de celui d'un aspirant héro.

-C'est vrai, approuva Aki visiblement songeur. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un de mauvais. Seulement, il ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressens.

-Si tu le dis, fit la jeune fille perplexe même si le point de vue de son ami donnait à réfléchir. »

Après tout, qui était-elle pour juger Bakugo ? On se méprenait souvent sur elle, comme l'avait prouvé son comportement avec Tokoyami lors de l'épreuve, alors peut-être que leur camarade était seulement incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par la violence. Finalement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car il fut l'heure de désigner les prochains concurrents.

Les deux lettres que piocha ensuite leur enseignant fut H, en tant que vilains, et K, en tant que héros. Netsu se sentit intérieurement heureuse d'être du côté des héros, après tout c'était ce qu'elle voulait devenir donc autant se mettre dans le bain directe ! Leurs adversaires n'étaient personne d'autres que Tokoyami et Asui. La jeune fille aurait préféré se battre contre des personnes qu'elle connaissait moins mais ce n'était pas elle qui fixait les règles. Alors, qu'ils allaient commencer, Aki lui murmura une idée de plan à l'oreille et Netsu accepta immédiatement.

Au bruit du lancement, Netsu et Aki s'élancèrent dans le bâtiment. Le deuxième avança directement en direction de la bombe tandis que la première s'en éloignait volontairement. Aki portait une tenue simple mais classe qui lui donnait presque l'allure d'un magicien extraordinaire mais cela collait bien avec son style personnelle. De plus, son costume comportait une multitudes de poches remplis d'objets qu'il avait marqué pour pouvoir utiliser sa quirk sans limites. Son plan était risqué et comporté beaucoup de risques mais il aimait les risques. Après tout, la vie était faite pour être vécue à fond !

Tokoyami vit débarquer Aki dans la salle sans même faire l'effort de se cacher.

« Qu'espère tu fais en nous affrontant en un contre deux ? Demanda Tokoyami tout de même sur ses gardes.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire mon plan seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé ? Répliqua Aki d'un air supérieur.

-ça vaut toujours le coup de demander, ribbit, fit Asui accroupi prêt de la bombe.

-Attention, préparez-vous à être éblouis ! »

Aki se fendit dans une rapidité étonnante et contrastant avec son attitude débonnaire mais dans un mouvement vif il lança un stylo en direction de la bombe. Instantanément, la quirk de Tokoyami fit son apparition et son ombre en forme de corbeau para le projectile l'envoyant reposer sur le sol juste à côté de la bombe.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à passer notre défense, prémonisa Tokoyami qui comptait sur son ombre et les extraordinaires réflexes d'Asui.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Aki sans se départir de son sourire. »

L'instant d'après il sortit à nouveau un projectile mais au lieu d'en envoyer un se fut une dizaine qui partirent dans tout les sens. Sans même paraître inquiets, les deux vilains arrêtèrent tout les stylos sans se fatiguer. Mais, Aki en profitait pour avancer lentement mais sûrement vers eux se qui leur mit la puce à l'oreille. Tokoyami commença à envoyer son ombre vers son adversaire pour forcer le combat entre eux tandis qu'Asui continuait d'écarter à l'aide de sa langue les projectiles du héro.

« Tu t'escrimes en vain, assura Tokoyami qui sentait un doute de plus en plus tenace le lancer.

-C'est ce que tu crois ! A toi Netsu ! »

Automatiquement, les deux vilains firent face à la porte d'entrée en s'attendant à voir pénétrer leur nouvel adversaire mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il y eut un craquement assourdissant et le sol s'effondra sous haut, au même instant, Netsu apparu comme par magie derrière eux en souriant.

« Désolée les amis mais cette bombe est à nous maintenant ! »

Et, nonchalamment, elle s'accrocha à la bombe qui commençait à tomber avec elle. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'écrouler jusqu'à l'étage du dessous, la jeune fille et son précieux paquet disparurent pour ré-apparaître à côté d'Aki.

« Le groupe K remporte cette épreuve ! Déclara la voix d'All Might dans les hauts parleurs.

« ça a marché ! S'exclama Netsu. Oups, ajouta t-elle en voyant que la bombe était entrain de fondre. »

Elle s'empressa de la lâcher avant de renfiler ses gants qu'elle avait enlevés pour faire fondre le sol. Tokoyami et Asui s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Bien joué, salua Tokoyami.

-C'était l'idée d'Aki, justifia Netsu étrangement heureuse de ce compliment inattendu.

-Sans ta quirk pour faire fondre le sol cela n'aurait pas marché, répliqua Aki. Ne te sous-estime pas.

-Aah trop de compliments, s'exclama Netsu en devenant toute rouge. »

On pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortirent de ses oreilles tellement elle était gênée ce qui fit éclater de rire ses amis. Leurs amusements redoubla quand All Might leur demanda gentiment de déguerpir pour laisser la place aux prochains groupes qui devaient s'affronter. Ils partirent alors au pas de course en riant joyeusement tout les quatre.

Finalement, ils retournèrent dans la salle d'observation pour regarder les autres élèves passer à leur tour. Mais, il y avait une nouvelle personne dans la salle. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux roux raide et dont le regard ambre avait un éclat dur qui fit froid dans le dos de Netsu quand elle la vit.

« Alors voilà nos héros, fit-elle en les voyant arriver. Je suis Cheshire, votre professeur d'aptitude physique. Je vous ai observé pendant l'épreuve, c'était du beau travail. Par contre, Netsu j'aurais deux mots à te dire. Suis moi. »

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement inquiète. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal sans même s'en rendre compte ? Ou alors ils avaient finalement décidé de la virer à cause de sa quirk pas assez offensive ? Toutes ses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'elle suivait sa nouvelle enseignante. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers ses amis et Aki lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Cheshire s'arrêta un peu plus loin, dans un coin de la salle éloigné des autres étudiants. Elle se tourna vers son élève et l'observa d'un regard critique dans un silence gênant pendant quelques secondes.

« Bon, fit-elle en prenant la parole au bout d'un moment. Je ne voulais pas en parler devant tes camarades pour ne pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Mais, dis moi, tu as peur de ta quirk non ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna Netsu prise au dépourvue, elle se sentit encore plus gênée et aurait tout donné pour couper cours à cette conversation.

-Ta tenue de combat est bien trop épaisse. Tu peux à peine bouger et te battre encore moins. Quelle idée de porter des gants alors que ta quirk repose sur le fait de toucher des choses ? A quoi cela te sers d'avoir tout ton corps recouvert si tu ne peux rien toucher ? Demanda l'enseignante en touchant juste. Si tu dois enlever tes gants à chaque fois que tu veux te battre tu vas perdre un temps précieux. Si tu ne mettait pas un pantalon tu pourrais aussi toucher avec tes jambes par exemple.

-Je... Je, balbutia Netsu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Cheshire. Tu pensais pouvoir te battre sans jamais toucher quelqu'un ?

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Netsu au bords des larmes. »

Elle savait que son enseignante ne voulait que son bien mais ce qu'elle lui disait allait tellement à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait passé sa vie à faire qu'elle en était complètement bouleversée. Le pire était sûrement qu'elle mettait en lumière l'incohérence de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Oui elle voulait devenir un héro, non elle ne voulait blesser personne. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne pouvoir avoir aucun contact physique de toute sa vie car cela signifiait blesser mais devenir héro semblait entraîner de devoir se résoudre à blesser volontairement les gens. Son enseignante sembla voir son trouble car son visage s'adoucit soudainement et un sourire apparut même sur son visage.

« Désolée Netsu, je suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Tu veux qu'on en discute plus doucement ? »

Avec un effort de volonté Netsu ravala ses larmes et hocha vivement la tête avec détermination. Il était hors de question qu'elle fuit cette conversation, elle voulait devenir un héro, à sa façon.

« Pour commencer, je pense que tu pourrais revoir ton costume, d'accord ?

-Vous voulez que je retire mes gants c'est ça ? Demanda Netsu.

-Oui ce serait le minimum. Je pense que porter un short ou une jupe, quelque chose de court en bas te permettrait aussi d'utiliser tes jambes comme armes. »

Netsu grimaça mais accepta l'idée.

« Si tu veux j'en parlerais au service des costumes moi-même. Ensuite tu testeras ton nouveau costume et tu me diras ?

-D'accord madame.

-Netsu, commença Cheshire, être un héro n'est pas toujours facile. Mais, c'est justement parce que nous héro acceptons de nous salir les mains que d'autres peuvent vivre en paix, tu comprends cela ?

-Oui, madame.

-Tu me fais penser à une amie à moi, soupira la rousse.

-Elle avait le même genre de pouvoir que moi ? Demanda Netsu.

-En quelque sorte, elle avait d'incroyable pouvoir de feu, expliqua t-elle. Elle a eut pas mal de problèmes avec ça mais elle s'est battue pour aider les gens et ensuite elle a été reconnue à sa juste valeur.

-Je pourrais parler avec elle ?

-Un jour peut-être... En attendant, parlons de ce costume ! »

* * *

Voilà un petit aperçu de la quirk d'Aki et de Netsu :p Même si l'un des deux est bien meilleur que l'autre xD Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Vous préférez laquelle?

Dites moi tout :D

P.S : J'ai crée un compte pinterest pour ceux qui veulent voir des images de mes persos :D Cherchez Mizumi1593 ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Election des délégués

Hello !

Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai commencé à prendre de l'avance sur ce que je publie ici donc finalement vous aurez peut-être doit à quelque chose d'aussi régulier que _Faux semblants, Vraisemblance_ ;)

 **Yuno Nichi :** J'ai maintenant une idée bien précise de ce que je veux lui faire porter et il sera loin de laisser indifférent ;) Si tu veux avoir une idée tu peux jeter un oeil sur

mon pinterest : Mizumi1593 :p

 **Gigi :** Si tu veux enrichir ce fandom vas-y ! Je ne peux que t'encourager ! :D Pour Aki je vais essayer de développer un peu plus sa quirk ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Hé oui Cheshire est toujours là pour aider (terroriser) ses élèves x'D

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Élection d'un délégué**

* * *

Netsu avait la tête retourné le lendemain matin dans le métro. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dis son enseignante et elle avait beau retourner la question dans tout les sens elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : elle devait apprendre à ne plus craindre sa quirk, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais devenir un vrai héro.

C'est encore dans le brouillard, le réveil était difficile, qu'elle arriva devant son école. Il était encore tôt mais il y avait déjà une foule de gens qui se pressaient devant la porte d'entrée. Netsu hésita un instant en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de journalistes amassaient et impatients d'interroger les nouveaux étudiants. Après avoir passé cinq minutes à les regarder de loin, elle finit par se décider à braver le danger. Ce qu'elle regretta instantanément quand elle se retrouva ballottée de part en part par les adultes qui ne prirent pas immédiatement conscience de sa présence. Mais le pire arriva quand ils la remarquèrent.

« Une jeune étudiante ! Remarqua un homme avec une caméra impressionnante sur l'épaule.

-Argh, fit Netsu en se voyant surprise.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? L'interrogea une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés dans un carré stricte.

-Euh je, commença la jeune fille sans savoir si elle voulait vraiment leur donner cette information.

-All Might donne vraiment cours ici ? Quel genre de cours ?

-Je, balbutia t-elle sans avoir le temps de répondre à une seule des questions.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? Enchaîna un autre journaliste. »

Netsu commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne avec toutes leurs questions, elle envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de mettre le feu à un des micros pour leur faire peur. Mais, d'un autre côté, si elle devenait un jour un héro, elle devrait se confronter à ce genre de comportement au quotidien.

« Laissez la tranquille ! »

Netsu se retourna vers son sauveur avec un soulagement visible mais elle fut encore plus surprise en découvrant Tokoyami. Elle avait d'abords crû que ce serait Aki mais finalement ce n'était pas lui. Elle se mit à rougir violemment en remarquant que son ami l'avait attrapée par l'épaule dans une attitude très protectrice. Mais, elle n'osa pas se dégager, partagée entre la peur de le brûler et celle de devoir à nouveau affronter les journalistes seules.

« Laissez nous passer ou nous en référerons au directeur, déclara son ami d'une voix forte et intimidante malgré son petit gabarit en comparaison de celui des journalistes qui les entouraient. »

Les adultes grommelèrent mais finalement ils les laissèrent passer. Après tout, s'ils ne voulaient pas répondre à leurs questions cela ne servait à rien de les garder avec eux, il y avait encore plein d'autres élèves qui se feraient une joie de passer à la télévision. Tokoyami entraîna Netsu à sa suite dès qu'il vit une ouverture dans le rang des journalistes. Ils la pris par le bras en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher sa peau, il voulait éviter de l'inquiéter comme lors de l'examen d'entrée, puis la mena jusqu'à l'intérieur de leur école. Une fois sûr d'être loin des adultes, il s'autorisa à la regarder ce qu'il avait soigneusement évité depuis qu'il l'avait vue aux prises avec ces vautours. Le jeune garçon se figea en voyant qu'elle avait les yeux humides et l'air extrêmement gêné.

« Toko, murmura t-elle. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant...

-Oh pardon ! S'excusa t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait gardé sa main autour de son bras durant tout ce temps sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura t-elle visiblement plus à l'aise une fois les contacts physiques évités. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier : sans toi je serais encore aux prises avec eux ! Donnez moi des robots tueurs mais des journalistes ça non, plaisanta t-elle en riant joyeusement.

-Ceux sont les pires, approuva Tokoyami. Attends, ce ne serait pas Aki entrain de leur parler là-bas ?

-Je crois bien que oui... »

Les deux amis observèrent avec étonnement Aki entrain de discuter tranquillement avec les journalistes. Visiblement, c'était plus lui que eux qui faisaient la conversation mais leur camarade ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Il parla sans s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Asui arrive. Immédiatement, son attention se rapporta sur son amie qu'il salua avec une élégance sans pareil avant de s'excuser au près des adultes pour pouvoir l'accompagner jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux devant Tokoyami et Netsu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tout les deux ? Demanda Asui en tirant le bout de sa langue.

-On essai d'éviter les journalistes, expliqua Tokoyami.

-Pourquoi ? Ceux sont des personnes adorables, déclara Aki.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils pensent la même chose de toi, pouffa Netsu vite rejointe par son ami qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec elle.

-De quoi vous parlez ? S'étonna leur camarade en faisant la moue. De toute façon, nous devrions nous dépêcher, le cours d'Aisawa-sensei va bientôt commencer. »

Le groupe d'amis rejoignit la classe en discutant des journalistes, ils se demandaient tous pourquoi ils venaient soudainement leur poser toutes ces questions alors que la rentrée était passé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Finalement, comme ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien leur avoir passé par la tête, ils changèrent de sujet de conversation. Asui leur raconta les frasques de sa petite sœur qui s'était mise en tête ce matin de rester dans sa baignoire et de ne pas aller à l'école. Apparemment, elle avait réussis à la convaincre de sortir en lui préparant un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans leur classe et vu l'heure cela ne les étonna pas que tout le monde soit déjà là. Il ne manquait plus que leur professeur principale, qu'ils avaient en première heure, mais il ne se fit pas attendre. A peine était-il apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte que tout le monde se tût et attendit patiemment qu'il commence son cours. Il commence par leur toucher deux mots sur leurs cours avec All Might de la vieille. Ce qui raviva instantanément les souvenirs de Cheshire à l'esprit de Netsu. Elle se sentit rougir en songeant qu'elle devrait avoir honte d'ainsi entraver ses pouvoirs alors que tout ses camarades se démenaient avec une énergie admirable.

« Bon, maintenant vous allez devoir élire un délégué de classe. Je vous laisse l'heure pour vous décider, vous me réveillez que quand vous serez décider, déclara Aizawa de sa voix morne. »

Et, avant qu'un élève n'ait eu le temps de protester, il s'était enfui dans son sac de couchage et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Les étudiants s'entre regardèrent en songeant que les professeurs de l'U.A n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient pu connaître jusque là. Tout le monde commença à s'agiter dans un joyeux capharnaüm mais une voix les fit soudainement tous se taire.

« C'est une lourde responsabilité, préviens Ida un de leur camarade à lunette qui affichait un air toujours très sérieux, que vous vouliez le faire ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez le faire ! C'est un rôle sacré qui nécessite l'estime et la confiance des autres. Le seul vrai délégué sera celui choisi à la majorité par la voix démocratique. Voilà pourquoi cela doit être décidé par vote. »

Netsu songea que son discours aurait eu sûrement plus d'impact s'il n'était pas aussi entrain de lever la main pour se présenter avec une ferveur digne de celle d'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on propose de fêter noël une semaine en avance.

« Mais on se connaît tous à peine, fit remarquer Tsui, tout le monde va juste voter pour soi-même.

-Justement, approuva Ida, si une personne a plus qu'un vote c'est bien qu'elle était destinée pour ce rôle ! Est-ce que ça vous va professeur ?

-Tant que vous finissez dans l'heure, marmotta t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Parfait ! Maintenant tout le monde écrit un nom sur un bout de papier puis une main innocente devra les ramasser pour faire le compte au tableau, proposa leur camarade qui semblait prendre cette situation très à cœur. »

Netsu était perplexe devant sa feuille. Elle savait que tout le monde allait voter pour soi-même, après tout il était plutôt difficile de choisir un délégué sans vraiment connaître tout le monde. Mais, elle hésitait à voter pour elle-même. Après tout, elle se voyait mal en tant que déléguée et n'en éprouvait pas forcément le besoin. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce rôle lui permettrait de protéger ses camarades et de faire respecter leurs droits devant les professeurs. Après une longue hésitation, et plusieurs ratures, elle finit par écrire son nom. Uraraka ramassa tout les votes puis elle les déplia soigneusement devant eux, sur le bureau du professeur avant de comptabiliser au tableau les résultats.

Avec surprise, une seule personne avait obtenu 3 votes et il s'agissait de Deku, enfin c'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait entendue nommé, il semblait lui aussi très étonné de ce résultat. Mais, elle fut elle aussi extrêmement surprise en découvrant qu'elle avait réussir à obtenir deux votes et se retrouvait donc à égalité avec Momo, une camarade aux longs cheveux d'ébènes, pour le poste de vice-délégué. Netsu n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui avait pu voter pour elle mais elle se sentait plutôt encouragée et elle était fermement décidée à respecter le choix de celui ou celle qui avait crû en elle.

« Bon, pour Midoriya c'est plutôt clair, déclara Ida. Mais, pour Momo et Netsu il va falloir faire un deuxième tour pour les départager. »

Tout le monde accepta cette idée et ils durent voter une deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci ils devaient choisir entre les deux jeunes femmes. Cette idée mettait très mal à l'aise Netsu qui avait rarement au l'occasion de se retrouver aussi rapidement au centre de l'attention d'une nouvelle classe. La suite se déroula tranquillement et Uraraka inscrivit le résultat avec une lenteur qui faillit tuer la jeune fille d'impatience. Au final, Netsu n'obtiens que neuf votes sur vingt deux.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une défaite à plate couture, se moqua Aki en se tournant vers son amie qui faisait une mine attristée.

-C'est difficile à accepter mais c'est vrai, avoua t-elle un peu déçue de s'être faite ainsi éliminer alors qu'elle avait réussi à aller aussi loin.

-La prochaine fois peut-être, tenta de la consoler Tokoyami.

-Moi je sais d'où viens la différence entre vous deux, plaisanta Aki en fixant résolument la poitrine de Netsu.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Et puis ils ne sont pas si petits que ça ! S'écria t-elle. Tokoyami ! Ils ne sont pas si petits que ça hein ! »

Le jeune étudiant faillit s'étouffer en voyant Netsu se dresser devant lui avec un air de princesse outrée. Que devait-il dire ?! Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué vers Aki mais celui-ci se contentait de le fixer avec un sourire satisfait ce qui lui permis de comprendre que ce diablotin avait tout manigancé depuis le début ! Tokoyami puisa tout le courage dont il était capable pour préparer sa réponse.

« Ta poitrine est mieux que celle de Momo, déclara t-il d'une traite en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné des plumes ce qui rendait indécelable son rougissement actuel.

-Oh, fit tout simplement Netsu qui semblait aussi gêné que lui l'instant d'avant. Merci. »

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, elle pouvait rougir et son visage ne s'en priva pas. Elle sentit une grande chaleur la saisir aux joues et elle ne su plus où se mettre. Heureusement, leur professeur suivant pénétra dans la classe et elle pu se faire oublier.

Netsu reconnu immédiatement l'enseignante qui l'avait conseillée la veille. Elle arriva avec une présence et une allure presque aussi impressionnante que celle d'All Might et les élèves se calmèrent instantanément.

« Je suis Cheshire, votre enseignante de condition physique. Et d'arabe pour ceux qui prendront l'option. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous faire cracher vos poumons de gringalets ! Les faibles pourront partir quand ils veulent et je ne garderais que les meilleurs. Je vous donne une minute pour me rejoindre devant le portail de l'école et en tenue de sport. »

Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, elle traversa le mur de la classe qui donnait sur la cour et passa au travers comme s'il n'existait pas. Les élèves se levèrent instantanément et s'agglutinèrent devant la fenêtre pour la voir atterrir souplement sur le sol. Elle dégaina un chronomètre de sa poche et les étudiants commencèrent à s'agiter furieusement. Certains commencèrent à paniquer mais les plus déterminés commencèrent à ouvrir les fenêtres pour pouvoir rejoindre leur enseignante. Netsu n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution car Aki l'agrippa par la hanche puis l'entraîna à sa suite pendant qu'il sautait dans le vide. Heureusement, il lança rapidement un stylo et ils se téléportèrent devant le portail sans la moindre égratignure. Ce moyen de transport était aussi simple qu'efficace, c'était comme cligner des yeux et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait plusieurs mètres plus loin. Netsu était sincèrement impressionnée par la quirk de son ami. Tokoyami et Asui atterrirent juste à côté d'eux sans aucuns soucis. Ojiro les suivit de près puis qu'il avait réussis à descendre en utilisant sa queue comme grappin, ce qui était plutôt bien pensé.

« Bon, je vois que tout le monde est là, déclara Cheshire dès que le chronomètre eut sonné. C'est parti pour une petite course alors. »

Netsu béni ses années de sports intensifs durant l'heure qui suivit car ce n'était absolument pas une _petite course_ qu'ils firent. Leur enseignante les traîna sur tout le tour du campus, qu'ils découvrirent beaucoup plus grand que prévu. De plus, elle enchaîna tout un tas d'exercices divers et variés qu'ils durent exécutés tout en maintenant le rythme d'enfer qu'elle leur imposait. Finalement, alors que l'heure arrivait à son terme, elle leur fit faire une dernière accélération et ils furent enfin libérés. La plus part d'entre eux avait réussis à suivre leur professeur mais certains se retrouvaient bien en arrière. Il s'agissait surtout de ceux qui n'avait pas suivis d'entraînement physique avant d'arriver à l'U.A. Comme par exemple Mineta, le plus petit garçon de la classe, qui n'avait pas réussis à s'accrocher à quelqu'un durant la course et qui arriva bon dernier.

« Je suis plutôt satisfaite de vos résultats, apprécia leur enseignante avec un sourire qui expliquait clairement l'origine de son nom de héro. Je vous laisse profiter de votre repas et on se voit bientôt ! »

La plus part des élèves s'enfuirent rapidement en entendant cela mais Netsu resta et s'approcha de son professeur.

« Mademoiselle Hoshano, fit son enseignante en la voyant arrivée. Vous avez eu le temps de penser à votre futur costume de héro ?

-Oui, avoua t-elle. On a un entraînement en tenue demain après-midi donc j'ai dû fabriquer quelque chose avec mes propres vêtements.

-ça suffira le temps que le support t'envoie le nouveau costume, supposa Cheshire. Mais je suis contente que tu y penses sérieusement. Je viendrais voir demain ce que ça donne.

-Merci ! »

Netsu s'éloigna toute guillerette. Que son enseignante reconnaisse ainsi sa motivation était terriblement gratifiant et elle en retirait une motivation nouvelle et intarissable.

« Eh bien, fit Aki pendant qu'ils mangeaient au self. Tu as l'air bien motivé.

-Oui, Cheshire a dit qu'elle viendrait voir mon idée de costume cette après-midi ! Je suis contente que les enseignants prennent leur rôle autant au sérieux !

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, apprécia Aki. Je me demande ce sur quoi portera l'entraînement de tout à l'heure. »

Mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus car presque immédiatement, une sonnerie stridente leur vrilla les tympans et ils comprirent instantanément qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« Brèche dans la sécurité. Niveau 3. Veuillez évacuer rapidement. »

Immédiatement, il y eut un grand bruit de chaises qui tombent et raclent puis tout les élèves se précipitèrent en courant vers les sorties. S'en suivit un chaos incompréhensible dans lequel les étudiants se poussèrent sans ménagement pour essayer de sortir en premier le tout dans un vent de panique de plus en plus grand. Netsu se retrouva bousculée sans management, son petit gabarit n'aidant pas, elle aperçut Aki qui tentait de l'atteindre mais d'autres élèves plus costauds l'en empêchait sans le vouloir. De son côté, la jeune fille commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, elle sentait la température de son corps monter en flèche et si les autres élèves ne se calmaient pas rapidement elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à tous les brûler sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Quel tout le monde se calme ! Tonna soudainement une voix que Netsu reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle d'Ida. Ce n'est que la presse ! Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! Nous sommes à l'U. A, comportons nous comme de vrais héros ! »

Aussi tôt, tout les élèves se stoppèrent et s'entre regardèrent avec une honte mal dissimulée. Netsu aida un élève qui était tombé à se relever et celui-ci la remercia chaleureusement.

« Netsu ! Ça va ? Demanda Tokoyami qui arrivait dans l'autre sens.

-Oh Toko, oui oui, Ida a géré, répondit-elle en souriant.

-J'ai entendu des cris alors je me suis demandais ce qu'il se passait, se justifia t-il sous le regard goguenard d'Aki qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène.

-Merci de t'être inquiété, fit Netsu en lui dédiant un sourire chaleureux. »

 _Je ne tiendrais pas toute l'année comme ça,_ songea Tokoyami en regardant la jeune femme tout en sentant une drôle d'émotion lui enserrer la poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire...

Finalement, les journalistes furent dispersé par la police et les élèves purent retourner dans leurs classes respectives dans un calme tout relatif. Dans la 1-A, ils entamèrent le cours par la cérémonie d'élection des délégués. Deku et Momo se retrouvèrent devant la classe mais le jeune garçon décida de laisser son poste à Ida.

« Tu as montré que tu pouvais calmer les élèves et que tu savais comment réagir en situation de crise, expliqua t-il sans hésiter. Je pense que tu es mieux fais pour ce rôle que moi. »

Les étudiants qui étaient là durant l'incendie de la cantine approuvèrent vivement et il fut rapidement approuvé et décidé qu'Ida serait leur délégué. Aizawa organisa la cérémonie et Ida fut reconnu officiellement comme celui qui les représenterait au près des adultes. Netsu le regarda avec admiration, il avait su comment réagir alors que tout le monde paniquait, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait devenir !

La jeune fille était plutôt de bonne humeur mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la brèche qui avait permis aux journalistes de s'introduire annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles pour leur école. Des événements dramatiques n'allaient pas tarder à se produire.

* * *

Et oui ! Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'USJ ! :D Pour vous donner un ordre d'idées j'ai fini d'écrire le chap 4 et je suis au milieu du 5 mais du coup vous aurez le 4 que dans environ une semaine :o ;)

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! :D


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'exercice de Sauvet-

Hello!

Je vous avais dis que j'espacerais la publication pour avoir un rythme plus régulier mais du coup je vais poster ce chapitre en même temps que celui de mon autre fic ;) Comme ça, ça fait un parallèle et tout et tout :p

 **Evilfaul :** je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! C'est la première fois que je me fais autant plaisir sur la création d'un perso qui est un thème de la société à lui tout seul :p

 **Gigi :** Finalement tu auras eu moins longtemps à attendre ;)

 **Yuno Nichi :** Si tu veux connaître un peu plus Raiko tu peux lire ma fanfic qui lui est consacrée ;) _Faux Semblants, Vraisemblances._ Allez, faisons des paris : combien de temps va tenir Tokoyami avant de céder? x'D

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, c'est pour vous que j'écris alors ne m'oubliez pas ! :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'exercice de Sauvet-**

* * *

Le début de la journée avait été plutôt tranquille et monotone songea Netsu en tentant de garder le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Elle avait retrouvé ses amis, Aki avait encore passé la matinée à saluer toutes les jeunes filles avec son éternel sourire dragueur, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-consterné d'Asui tandis qu'elle discutait joyeusement avec Tokoyami sur un nouveau jeux vidéos qui était sorti la veille. Puis, ils avaient commencé par un cours d'anglais avec Present Mic dont la motivation extravagante à 8h du matin n'atteignait toujours pas ses élèves. Ensuite, ils avaient eu une leçon de mathématiques plutôt facile et maintenant c'était au tour de leur professeur principale de prendre le relais.

« Pour l'exercice d'aujourd'hui vous serez encadré par All Might, un autre enseignant et moi-même. Nous verrons ce qui fais de vous l'essence d'un héro : l'exercice de sauvetage ! »

La classe explosa en cris d'excitation, tout le monde voulait enfin pouvoir exercer leurs capacités de héros.

« Pour cette fois-ci vous n'êtes pas obligés de porter votre costume mais c'est aussi l'occasion de voir s'ils sont adaptés à ce genre d'exercice et de décider si vous voulez y apporter des modifications, expliqua Aizawa avec sa flegme actuelle. L'aire d'entraînement est plutôt éloigné donc nous allons nous y rendre en bus. C'est tout pour les consignes, rejoignez moi au bus dans dix minutes. »

L'enseignant quitta la classe sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de les surveiller et ils commencèrent tous à discuter avec enthousiasme de cet exercice. Netsu regarda ses camarades se ruer sur leurs tenues de héro mais elle se contenta de tirer celle qu'elle avait improvisé de son sac à dos. Elle et Aki allèrent se changer dans leur salle réservée.

« C'est toi qui as fais ton costume toute seule ? Demanda t-il impressionné.

-Oui, avoua Netsu gênée. Mais ce n'est pas terrible, je voulais surtout demander son avis à Madame Shibuya son avis sur la question avant de le proposer au support.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Aki. »

Les deux amis rejoignirent rapidement les autres et Ida les fit monter dans le bus en fonction de leur numéro d'étudiants. Aki se retrouva à côté d'Asui, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'un des deux, et Netsu fut ravie de pouvoir se placer avec Tokoyami. La discutions dériva rapidement sur les meilleurs quirks et celles qui avaient le plus de potentiel dans le monde des pro héros. Netsu regarda ses mains avec circonspections. Elle avait réussi à ne pas les ganter, ce qui lui avait coûté un effort de volonté considérable mais maintenant elle ne se sentait pas vraiment plus utile. Et, à côté de personnes comme Bakugo ou Todoroki, son alter ne semblait pas très puissante.

« Ton pouvoir est très puissant, déclara Tokoyami comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

-ahaaaa, merci, bafouilla Netsu prise au dépourvu. Mais, comparée à la tienne, son pouvoir offensif est limité et elle n'est pas très spectaculaire alors pour la popularité on repassera...

-Je pense juste que tu n'as pas encore trouvé ta façon de l'utiliser, supposa son ami qui semblait décidé à lui remonter le morale.

-Peut-être bien, approuva la jeune fille en pesant ses paroles dans son esprit. Ma propre façon... »

Leurs camarades avaient commencé à se charrier et le volume sonore fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par leur enseignant. De toute façon, le trajet se termina rapidement et les élèves durent descendre pour entrer dans un immense parc. Ils eurent tous l'impression d'être dans un lieu de divertissent ou de cinéma : il y avait plusieurs reproductions de diverses formes d'accidents et désastres naturels ou non. Ils aperçurent un espace nautique, des incendies au loin, des zones rocheuses entre autre catastrophes.

« Ceci est une aire d'entraînement que j'ai crée, expliqua une personne qui était déjà présente sur les lieux. C'est endroit est l'U.S.J, Ultimate Space for Jams ! »

Ils reconnurent tous numéro 13 qui était un héro très connu par sa participation et son soutien actif durant toutes les catastrophes qui pouvaient arriver au Japon. A côté d'elle se tenait Cheshire avec son sourire habituel collait sur ses lèvres. Netsu sentit son cœur s'emballer en la voyant, elle espérait qu'elles pourraient discuter de son costume !

« Hé, numéro 13, où est All Might ? Demanda Aizawa en voyant qu'il n'était pas avec lui.

-Il m'a appelé pour dire qu'il avait été retenu sur la route pour secourir des civils, maintenant il se repose en salle des professeurs.

-Ce mec est le comble de l'illogisme, soupira t-il. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Avant ça, une chose ou deux, enfin trois, imposa numéro 13, comme vous savez mon alter s'appelle Black Hole.

-Oui, elle sert à aider les civils coincés sous des rochers et tout, expliqua Deku avec enthousiasme.

-C'est vrai, avoua t-il, mais elle peut aussi tuer sans problème. Je veux vous faire comprendre que votre alter peut autant sauver que tuer. Grâce aux exercices d'Aizawa et d'All Might vous avez pu comprendre le vrai potentiel de vos alters mais elles ne servent absolument pas à faire mal. Ce cours sera votre nouveau départ, il servira à vous monter que vos pouvoirs servent uniquement au bien de l'humanité ! Merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'ici. »

Certains élèves l'applaudirent, touchés par son discours, Netsu en faisait partis et même Cheshire les rejoignit avec une lueur dans les yeux que seul Aizawa remarqua. Après tout, elle avait toujours été porté par un profond désir de justice et d'aider les gens alors ce cours-ci la touchait plus que les précédents même si elle voulait aussi devenir plus forte. En tout cas, elle était emportée par les mots de numéro 13 et maintenant sa volonté était monté à bloc !

« Très bien fit Aizawa une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé. Pour la première chose... »

Ils le virent tous se stopper soudainement et tourner la tête vivement derrière lui comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait.

« Regroupez vous et ne bougez pas ! Hurla t-il. »

Alors qu'eux-même n'avait pas encore saisit l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait, leurs trois enseignants les avaient déjà regroupés et c'étaient placés entre eux et... une espèce de lourde brume noir qui était apparue comme par magie. Et, en une fraction de seconde, l'enfer déferla sur eux sans aucune pitié.

« C'est un exercice ? Demanda un de leur camarade aux cheveux rouges. »

Netsu n'osa rien dire, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas un exercice, ces types qui déferlaient de la brume avait l'air de tout sauf des enfants de cœurs.

« Ne bougez pas, imposa Aizawa. Ceux sont des vilains !

-Numéro 13, Eraserhead et même Cheshire, énuméra la brume qui visiblement était humaine. Selon le planning que nous avons consulté en salle des professeurs, All might est censé être ici aussi.

-Alors c'était vous qui avait organisé tout ça, fit leur professeur en mettant ses lunettes.

-Où est-il ? Demanda un autre type terrifiant avec pleins de mains sur son visages et ses bras. Nous avons organisé tout ça... Ne me dites pas qu'All might, le symbole de la paix n'est pas là... Je me demande s'il va se montrer si on tue les gosses ! »

Certains élèves frissonnèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas en l'entendant finir sa phrase avec une nonchalance horrifiante. Ils ne s'étaient jamais confrontés à de vrais vilains et en voir ici, dans l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux, avait quelque chose d'irréel et de tout simplement terrifiant pour des adolescents de seize ans.

« Numéro 13, Cheshire, essayaient de contacter l'école, Kaminari utilise aussi ton alter pour essayer de les avoir. Mais il doit sûrement y avoir un type avec une alter électrique qui bloque les communications et l'alarme, expliqua Aizawa en avançant vers les vilains.

-Professeur ! S'exclama Midoriya en le voyant avancer seul. Vous n'allez pas les combattre tout seul !

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Shibuya en s'avançant à son tour.

-Cheshire, s'étonna Aizawa en la voyant se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Ne crois pas que tu peux profiter tout seul, se moqua t-elle en lui tirant la langue comme s'ils n'allaient pas risquer leurs vies dans quelques seconde.

-Tant que tu ne te mets pas dans mes pieds, accepta t-il en haussant ses épaules avec son éternelle désinvolture.

-Mais ! Insista Deku. Vos alters ne sont pas faites pour ce genre de combat !

-Midoriya, répliqua Shibuya. Ai confiance en tes professeurs. 13, on compte sur toi. »

En un clin d'œil, les deux enseignants c'étaient jetés dans la mêlé. Netsu les regarda se battre avec stupéfaction grandissante. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient passé leur vie à combattre ensemble, il n'y avait aucun faux mouvement, aucune gênes, ils réagissaient à chaque mouvement de l'autre, répondant et attaquant dans une harmonie parfaite qui frôlait le rêve. Pendant que Aizawa contrôlé les quirks à distances et combattaient au corps à corps, Shibuya s'occupait d'éliminer un par un les plus éloignés avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de les observer plus longtemps car numéro 13 commença à les faire évacuer dans une précipitation contrôlée. Sauf que la brume apparut soudainement devant eux.

Ils étaient piégés.

« Salutations, déclara une voix qui semblait sortir tout droit de leurs pires cauchemars. Nous sommes l'alliance des vilains. Je m'excuse pour cette intrusion mais nous sommes venus ici pour anéantir le symbole de la paix. Enfin, laissons ça de côté, mon rôle est de... »

Mais le vilain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Bakugo et Kirishima s'étaient jetés sur lui sans hésiter une seule seconde. Le premier lança une explosion sur lui sans se retenir et le deuxième le balaya d'un puissant coup de pied renforcé par son alter.

« Je parie que tu ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se battre nous aussi ! S'exclama celui aux cheveux rouges. »

Sa déclaration eu le don de réveiller Netsu qui s'était sentit comme tétanisée depuis l'arrivée des vilains. Elle avait été incapable de penser par elle-même ni de décider quoi faire mais l'intervention de ses deux camarades lui fit prendre conscience que eux aussi pouvaient se battre !

« C'était plutôt osé, déclara le vilain en se reconstituant sans problème. Mais il est vrai que vous êtes la nouvelle génération de héro.

-C'est inutile ! S'exclama numéro 13. Courrez ! »

Mais, alors que les deux élèves se tournaient vers leurs enseignants avec un air perdu, une voix froide et terrifiante retentit avec force.

 _ **Vous allez être éparpillés...**_

Netsu fit avec horreur la brume s'élancer de tout les côtés, les encerclant sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Elle vit Aki s'élancer vers elle pour l'aider mais il était déjà trop tard, il était trop loin et le vilain trop rapide.

 _ **Et torturés.**_

Alors qu'elle regardait son ami courir vers elle en paniquant, elle sentit soudainement qu'on la tirait violemment.

 _ **Et massacrés !**_

Netsu eut l'impression d'être plongé dans le néant, elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien. Elle ne parvenait pas à respirer non plus : C'était la sensation la plus atroce qu'elle ait jamais ressentit de toute sa vie. Elle sentit la panique la gagner de plus en plus jusqu'à la submerger totalement et elle ressentit comme une puissante vague enfler en elle mais incapable de la retenir dans son corps elle la laissa exploser avec une violence insoupçonnée.

Et ce fut la libération. Elle sentit l'air entrer brusquement dans sa gorge la faisant tousser avec difficulté. Puis, la lumière l'atteignit avec force, l'aveuglant un instant à cause de sa soudaine blancheur. Netsu ouvrit les yeux avec précaution et elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait sur une espèce de montagne enneigée. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne ressentait pas le froid grâce à sa quirk de chaleur qui l'en protégeait. Elle supposa que la vilain les avait envoyés dans différents endroits de l'USJ et qu'elle avait sûrement dû se retrouver enterrée sous une couche de neige. Avec une certaine appréhension elle regarda ses mains nues et se demanda comment elle avait fait pour faire fondre la neige autour d'elle d'un seul coup. Elle avait ressentit comme une puissante vague qui montait en elle puis qui sortait avec violence mais elle avait fait ça inconsciemment donc elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le reproduire. De toute façon, elle devait d'abords réfléchir à comment rejoindre les autres. D'ailleurs elle avait été envoyé seule ici ? Elle avait sentit qu'on la tirait au moment où le vilain les avait séparés. Netsu se leva et se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle : elle finit par apercevoir un bout de tissu qui dépassait de la neige à quelques pas de là où elle avait été ensevelis. C'était sûrement un autre élève ! Avec panique, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur la neige la faisant fondre à une vitesse qui la surpris elle-même. Elle finit par apercevoir des bouts de plumes et compris qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Tokoyami. Sa précipitation se fit encore plus grande et elle se dépêcha de le secourir.

Heureusement, cela lui prit moins d'une minute de lui retire toute la neige qu'il avait sûr lui mais il resta étendu un moment sans bouger. Netsu songea avec effroi qu'elle avait peut-être trop tardé et que privé d'oxygène il avait probablement déjà perdu conscience avant qu'elle ne l'aide. Bien entendu, elle connaissait toutes les techniques de respiration artificielle et les premiers secours mais, comment les appliquer sans le brûler au passage ? Si elle le touchait avec ses mains elle risquait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, surtout vu comment son alter semblait réactive aujourd'hui. Et puis, pour le bouche à bouche... Netsu lorgna sur le bec de son camarade et pencha la tête sur le côté : comment pouvait-elle souffler dedans ? Il faudrait qu'elle puisse le tenir mais sans ses mains... Et puis, elle n'avait aucune idée de si ses lèvres n'allaient pas le brûler aussi...

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, se lamenta t-elle en tentant de le réchauffer tant bien que mal sans le brûler.

-ça c'est une question à laquelle tu vas devoir rapidement répondre gamine, déclara une voix goguenarde à côté d'elle. »

Netsu réagit au quart de tour et elle s'éloigna en bondissant avec le corps de Tokoyami serré contre elle. Quatre types se tenaient devant elle avec des expressions tout sauf aimable. La jeune fille déglutit. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Elle baissa son regard sur le visage de son camarade qui était toujours inconscient. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions mais plutôt le moment d'agir ! Si elle n'était pas capable de protéger quelqu'un alors c'était qu'elle n'était pas faites pour devenir un héro ! Elle posa délicatement Tokoyami derrière elle puis elle se positionna devant ses adversaires dans une pose de combat qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il était temps de voir si ses années d'entraînements avaient servis à quelque chose. Heureusement, sa nouvelle tenue de combat lui laissait une grande manœuvre de combat. Elle avait déchirée les manches d'un vieux tee-shirt, laissant ses bras complètement nues et pour le bas elle avait pris une vieille jupe et avait entièrement découpé les deux côtés pour lui permettre de laisser ses jambes apparaître.

« Alors comme ça tu veux nous combattre ? S'étonna l'un d'eux en riant avec enthousiasme.

-Je ne vais pas vous combattre, déclara Netsu d'une voix étonnement calme. Je vais vous mettre la raclée de votre vie ! »

Un des vilains prit la mouche et il se jeta sur elle avec une rapidité qui la surpris pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais, elle était préparée, elle s'était entraînée toute sa vie pour un tel moment alors il était hors de question qu'elle perde ! Son adversaire arriva sur elle mais elle l'attendait, alors qui lançait ses deux mains sur elle, elle s'appuya sur celle-ci pour lui décocher un puissant coup de pied en plein visage qui le força à reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Ah la salope ! Elle m'a brûlée le visage ! Hurla t-il en se prenant celui-ci dans les mains.

-Faites attention, on dirait qu'elle a le sang chaud, fit un autre sans se préoccuper de son camarade qui semblait souffrir le martyr. »

Netsu sentit son sang bouillonner en elle quand elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun esprit de camaraderie entre eux. Alors que même elle ressentait de la pitié pour son adversaire qu'elle avait blessé, les autres ne semblaient même pas s'en préoccuper une seule seconde.

Maintenant avertis que leur opposant n'était pas si faible que ça, les trois autres préférèrent l'attaquer en même temps. L'un deux renforça sa peau la rendant inbrulable malgré ses efforts répétés. L'un des deux autres restaient encore en retrait comme s'il attendait une ouverture mais il était hors de question qu'elle la lui donne. Le dernier avait de longues griffes presque aussi longues que son avant bras ce qui rendait le combat au corps à corps particulièrement difficile pour la jeune fille. Netsu commençait à se rendre amèrement compte des limites de ses capacités de combat et surtout celles de son alter qui était faite pour un combat rapproché, actuellement impossible à cause de ses adversaires. Elle devait impérativement trouver une nouvelle manière de l'utiliser si elle ne voulait pas s'épuiser inutilement sans espoir de gagner. Surtout que si elle perdait, celui à qui il s'en prendrait ensuite se serait Tokoyami et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ça arriver.

« Aaaaah ! Hurla t-elle en se jetant ua visage de celui qui avait la capacité de durcir sa peau. »

Elle allait regretter ce qu'elle allait faire mais pour sauver son camarade elle était prête à tout ! Sans hésiter elle s'accrocha à son coup et avec une impulsion de ses jambes elle se retrouva sur ses épaules ce qui sembla le déstabiliser une seconde, elle plaqua alors ses mains sur son visage. Le pauvre homme se mit alors à hurler tandis qu'une odeur désagréable de grillé se dégageait soudainement de lui. Netsu se ferma à toutes sensations et rabattit son attention sur celui aux griffes qui s'était élancé vers elle dès qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos. Elle se prépara à sauter pour s'éloigner de lui mais elle sentit soudainement quelque chose l'attraper et sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre, elle se fit tirer au sol. Heureusement, la neige amortit le choc mais elle fut tout de même secouée par l'atterrissage douloureux.

« Héhé tu n'aurais pas dû me tourner le dos, se moqua le quatrième qui était resté en retrait depuis le début. »

Avec horreur Netsu vit qu'il l'avait attrapée avec une corde qu'il semblait produire de son corps. En plus du sentiment particulièrement dérangeant que cet idée procurait à la jeune fille, elle fut aussi agacée de s'être fait ainsi avoir aussi bêtement. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir plus longtemps car le deuxième se jeta sur elle avec ses griffes dans l'intention visible de la transpercer avec. Elle réussit à l'éviter en se jetant sur le côté mais celui avec la corde la tira violemment en arrière et elle se retrouva à nouveau au sol. Sauf que cette fois-ci, sa tête heurta une pierre et une douleur violente lui vrilla le crâne.

Elle hurla de douleur tellement fort qu'elle sentit à nouveau la vague monter en elle et la submerger avec une violence démultiplié par rapport à la première fois. Ses adversaires n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils se faisaient soudainement jeter au sol par une puissante onde de choc qui les assomma sur le coup. Mais, Netsu n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire car sa vision se voila soudainement et elle perdit conscience.

* * *

L'exercice de sauvêt! Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à réaliser à quel point ce manga avait un sérieux potentiel !

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? De la tenue bêta de Netsu? De son combat? Dites moi tout :D


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'exercice de Sauvet-(IIiè)

Bonjour tout le monde :D

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso mon chat viens de bousiller mon tel donc j'hésite à le manger (le chat)! Vous en pensez quoi? XDD

Bref ! Pour ceux qui lisent les fanfics le calendrier de publication a un peu changé : lundi ce sera **Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance** , le mercredi **Pride & Prejudice**, et le jeudi encore une fois **Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance** ! Pour ceux qui se demandent c'est pour éviter que dans celle-ci je vous spoil l'autre :p

 **Gigi :** Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre ce qui arrive à notre Aki ! :P

 **Yuno Nichi :** une autre quirk? c'est une hypothèse intéressante ;)

 **Evilfaul :** En vrai je suis tellement d'accord x'D quand tu vois qu'ils se sont tous fais démonter genre en deux secondes par des ados c'était pas crédible xDD

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'exercice de sauvet- (deuxième partie)**

* * *

Quand Tokoyami se réveilla, il était trempé, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et il regretta légèrement que son costume soit aussi long car sa cape le gêna pour se relever. Puis, il aperçu Netsu évanouis à quelques mètres devant lui. Comme il venait lui-même de reprendre conscience, il ne s'inquiéta pas tout de suite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'il y avait du sang sur la neige autour de sa tête et qu'un type à la peau aux teintes de fer était entrain de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle alors qu'elle était bien incapable de se défendre. L'étudiant réagis au quart de tour et dark shadow jaillit de son torse pour se jeter avec violence sur l'agresseur.

« Dark Shadow vas-y ! »

Le combat fut rapide, son opposant était déjà bien amoché, son visage portait même des marques rouges peu agréables à regarder et ses mouvements étaient faibles et maladroits. Tokoyami mit un terme à cet affrontement ridicule en l'assommant avec son alter.

« On dirait que ta copine ne va pas bien, fit son ombre en s'approchant d'Umiko.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est battue à notre place, devina l'étudiant en s'approchant d'elle. »

Il voulut toucher son poignet pour prendre son pouls mais il se fit brûler sans ménagement et il dû retirer sa main. Il se sentit frustré et agacé, il voulait l'aider mais son alter ne rendait pas les choses faciles pourtant il désirait vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle ! Finalement, il déchira son costume de héro et entoura ses mains avec en des gants provisoires. Ensuite, il fit pivoter la tête de Netsu pour vérifier sa blessure. Il vit que ses cheveux étaient collés par le sang et la neige mais la coupure semblait superficielle.

« Ah ma tête, marmonna justement la jeune fille en revenant soudainement à ses esprits. Oh ? Tokoyami ? »

Netsu se figea en se retournant car elle se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec son camarade qui sembla aussi surpris qu'elle. Tokoyami, qui était un jeune garçon en pleine adolescence sentit ses hormones se rappeler à son bon souvenir et comme la jeune fille ne le laissait pas non plus complètement indifférent il caressa avec envie l'idée de l'embrasser. Enfin, ce verbe était peut-être mal choisis puisque pour une personne comme lui ce genre de chose était impensable. Mais, c'était peut-être l'occasion de faire avancer les choses entre eux.

« Toko ! S'exclama Netsu en raccourcissant son nom de famille sur le coup de la surprise, derrière toi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Les deux étudiants virent avec stupeur une espèce de brume étrange au loin mais qui arrivait rapidement vers eux. Le garçon fut le premier à comprendre ce dont ils s'agissait.

« Une tempête de neige ! Des catastrophes doivent être constamment programmées dans l'USJ et voici celle de cette zone !

-Oh merde, fit Netsu sans faire attention à son langage peu féminin.

-On doit absolument trouver un endroit où s'abriter ! »

La tension monta immédiatement d'un cran et ils se mirent à regarder activement autour d'eux à la recherche du moindre signe d'habitation ou de grotte où ils pourraient s'abriter le temps de la tempête.

« Là-bas ! S'exclama Netsu. On dirait qu'il y a des ruines !

-On y va ! »

Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se préoccuper de leurs adversaires toujours inconscients, après tout, c'était eux qui s'en étaient pris à eux en premier lieu donc ils n'allaient pas non plus leur faire la charité. Tokoyami se leva et et Netsu ouvrit le chemin en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Malheureusement pour eux, la tempête allait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux et rapidement ils furent ralentis par de puissantes rafales de vents qui n'arrêtaient pas de les faire perdre leur équilibre.

« On y est presque ! L'encouragea Tokoyami. »

Mais, trop vite, la tempête fut à moitié sur eux. La neige commençait à les recouvrir progressivement et rendait leur progression encore plus lente et laborieuse. Netsu comprit rapidement qu'ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre leur abri surtout que leur vision diminuait drastiquement de minutes en minutes. Elle devait à tout prix leur permettre d'avancer plus vite ! Elle se rappelle que grâce à son alter elle s'était dégagée sans problème de la neige, si elle réussissait à faire la même chose mais en englobent Tokoyami avec elle, ils pourraient peut-être avancer plus vite ! La jeune fille se concentra autant qu'elle pu en imaginant un cocon de chaleur autour d'eux, c'était comme si elle repoussait les limites de son alter en-dehors d'elle.

« C'est moi ou la neige fond avant de nous toucher ? S'étonna Tokoyami en voyant la neige grésiller avant de disparaître au-dessus de sa tête. Attends, c'est toi qui fais ça Netsu ?!

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais comme ça, avoua la jeune fille en plissant les yeux à cause de la concentration que cela lui demandait.

-Profitons de la chance que tu nous offres, déclara t-il en se mettant soudainement à genoux devant elle mais aussi dos à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Nestu surprise.

-Monte sur mon dos, je vais te porter, dans ton état tu marches encore plus lentement, expliqua t-il rapidement. »

L'adolescente fut heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir sa gêne marquée en lettres de feu sur ses joues. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer ses jambes autour de son torse, elle se figea.

« Mais je vais te brûler ! Si ma peau te touche, bafouilla t-elle prise de panique. Je ne veux pas te blesser !

-Netsu ! L'interrompis t-il soudainement. Si on ne fais pas ça on ne survivra pas à cette tempête ! »

L'étudiante se mordilla la lèvre et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle finit par obtempérer. Tokoyami se redressa avec une facilité qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnait au vu de son gabarit puis il se mit à courir encore plus vite qu'avant. Mais, Netsu avait de plus en plus la nausée car elle sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses jambes lentement brûler les couches de vêtements de son ami, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter de le toucher mais sa tenue de héro était faite pour ne la couvrir que trop peu. Et rapidement, elle vit des marques rouges apparaître sur le cou et les bras de son camarade. Des larmes amères se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle. Je suis désolée. »

Netsu répéta ces trois mots en boucles tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Aki vit avec stupeur Netsu disparaître sous ses yeux. Il resta un instant immobile sans comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Quand il revient à ses esprits, le chaos était entrain de se déchaîner autour de lui. La plus part des ses camarades avaient été aussi engloutis par la brume noir mais ils arrivèrent rapidement à statuer qu'ils étaient toujours vivants et seulement dispersés dans tout le site. Numéro 13 ordonna alors à Ida de courir chercher de l'aide auprès des autres professeurs, avec sa quirk, il était le mieux placé pour cette mission. Le jeune homme lâcha l'affaire à peu près à ce moment là. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il reste ici à se battre contre cette brume à un pour dix alors que ses amis couraient un grave danger quelque part dans l'USJ. Sans hésiter une seule seconde il lança son stylo en direction de la bataille et se téléporta en plein cœur de celle-ci.

Heureusement, Shibuya et Aizawa avaient fais le ménage et il ne restait plus que deux types : un très musclés et énorme étaient aux mains avec Cheshire et l'autre était malingre et très effrayant avec des mains étranges accrochées sur ses bras et son visage s'en prenait actuellement à Eraserhead. Ce dernier semblait avoir le dessous et gisait au sol, visiblement en mauvais état. Aki observa la scène de là où il était et soudainement la brume apparut à côté du type étrange. Le jeune garçon fut surpris qu'il puisse se téléporter aussi loin et vite, il en fut même jaloux de cette supériorité flagrante qui le remplis d'une rage sans précédent. Il voulait prouver que lui aussi était capable de se battre ! En une fraction de seconde il pouvait récupérer son professeur et rejoindre numéro 13 avant même que l'autre taré ne le voit faire. Aki vérifia ses poches, il lui restait encore quatre stylos et sa réserve était toujours à portée. Il devait tout de même s'approcher encore un peu s'il voulait être sûr de bien viser et de ne pas rater sa cible ce qui réduirait son plan à néant. Mais, alors qu'il levait son bras, il vit comme au ralentit le vilain se désintéresser de sa victime pour se rabattre sur trois étudiants qui se trouvaient au bords de l'eau, juste à côté de lui. Avec horreur, il le vit lever sa main vers Asui.

 _ **Asui !**_ S'écria Aki dans sa tête.

Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il le laisse lui faire du mal, alors, sans réfléchir, Aki échangea leur place. Il sentit l'eau soudainement le glacer puis sa vision s'obscurcit au moment où une main étrangère se posait sur son crâne. Il sentit la pression douloureuse et les ongles racler son crâne mais rien ne se passa. Au même moment, Midoriya jaillit de l'eau et frappa de toutes ses forces le deuxième vilain qui s'était soudainement téléporté sur eux.

« Reviens ici ! Hurla Cheshire en se jetant sur le géant qui ne sembla même pas sentir ses coups. Sale bête ! »

Aki vit la scène à travers les doigts qui tenaient toujours sa tête mais au moins il était sûr qu'Asui était hors de danger. Maintenant, que pouvait-il faire pour se sortir de là ?

« Shota bouge tes fesses ! »

Leur professeur principal se releva avec difficulté mais il ne lâchait plus l'étrange type du regard, au moins, pour l'instant Aki était protégeait de son alter. Mais, il devait absolument trouver un moyen de se sortir de là ! Au même moment, il sentit une espèce de corde enserrer son torse et il fut soudainement arraché de l'eau avec une facilité étonnante.

« Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça ! S'écria Asui. Ribbit ! »

La jeune fille semblait complètement chamboulée et énervée contre lui. Aki se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

« J'étais si loin que j'ai crû que je n'arriverais pas à temps ! S'énerva t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme une demoiselle fragile à protéger ! »

Il la regarda béa. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait hors d'elle, alors que d'ordinaire elle était toujours calme et confiante, elle semblait littéralement au bords de l'explosion. Il aurait dû se sentir inquiet ou autre mais au contraire il ne la trouvait que plus séduisante avec cette attitude là.

« Arrête de sourire !

-Désolé Asui, fit-il avec un minimum d'instinct de survie.

-Appelle moi Tsuyu ! Répliqua t-elle comme si elle était toujours énervée.

-D'accord Tsuyu.

-Il faut qu'on aille aider les autres.

-Je te suivrais toujours, déclara Aki. »

La jeune fille grenouille qui l'avait dépassé en parlant se retourna le rouge aux joues en entendant ses derniers mots mais Aki se contenta de sourire innocemment. Et, au même moment, la porte vola en éclat laissant apparaître All Might dans toute sa splendeur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Tokoyami, s'excusait Netsu. »

Elle se laissa tomber au sol dès qu'ils eut atteint un semblant d'abris avant de se prosterner au sol, la tête entre ses mains et le frond contre le béton. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter ses larmes de couleur et la culpabilité la rongeait plus douloureusement que la blessure qu'elle avait au crâne.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, répétât-elle.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, tenta t-il de la rassurer.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est triste ta copine ? Demanda Dark Shadow en mettant les pieds dans le plat avec une indélicatesse digne d'un enfant.

-Chut tais-toi, ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua Tokoyami affreusement gênée de son intervention intempestive.

-Je ne faisais que demander, ronchonna son ombre avant de disparaître visiblement vexée de s'être faite éconduire ainsi. »

Le pauvre adolescent se sentit encore plus désemparé entre son alter qui faisait des siennes et la jeune fille toujours agenouillée devant lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir aussi triste et peinée mais il ne pouvait pas simplement la prendre dans ses bras. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne choisissait pas la personne la plus facile à aimer mais, il se sentait incapable de la laisser dans cet état. La douleur qu'il lisait sur les traits de son visage semblait se répercuter au centuple dans sa propre poitrine.

« Ce n'est rien, tenta t-il à nouveau en se mettant à sa hauteur. Arrête de faire ça, c'est gênant.

-Mais, je t'ai brûlé, insista Netsu en se relevant à moitié et en plantant un regard bleu humide qui finit de déstabiliser son camarade.

-Chacune de nos alters ont leurs points faibles, expliqua t-il en tentant de garder le peu de self contrôle qu'il avait encore, par exemple Dark Shadow devient totalement incontrôlable si je suis dans le noir.

-Mais tu fais comment dans le noir ? S'étonna t-elle en oubliant momentanément ce qui c'était passé avant.

-Je dors avec une bougie, avoua le jeune homme à moitié honteux et à moitié heureux de voir qu'elle allait un peu mieux.

-Oh, moi quand j'étais petite, je voulais devenir un dragon, avoua à son tour la jeune fille.

-Un dragon ? S'étonna Tokoyami. Pourquoi pas !

-Je suis désolée de mettre laissée aller tout à l'heure, s'excusa soudainement Netsu alors que le silence c'était à nouveau installer entre eux. Je ne supporte plus de blesser quelqu'un avec mon alter...

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment blessé, la rassura t-il. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte mais tu maîtrise ta quirk de mieux en mieux regarde ! »

Et, effectivement, il n'avait pas de brûlures à proprement parler, seulement des marques rouges sur le cou et les avants bras mais rien de grave.

« J'ai confiance en toi, ajouta t-il. Je sais que tu ne me blessera jamais.

-Merci Tokoyami, fit Netsu ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à une telle déclaration qui la fit rougir.

-Appelle moi Fumikage, se moqua t-il.

-D'accord ! »

Ils se sourirent avec une complicité nouvelle qui apaisa considérablement les inquiétudes de la jeune fille. Ensuite, les deux étudiants firent le tour de leur nouvelle abri : c'était la ruine de ce qui semblait être un ancien immeuble mais même si ce n'était pas très confortable ils étaient à l'abri du vent et de la neige. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre la tempête se déchaîner à l'extérieur mais au moins la seule chose qui pouvait encore les atteindre ici était le froid. Ils finirent par s'installer dans le coin opposé à l'entrée pour essayer de se tenir le plus possible éloignés des courants d'airs puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre même si Netsu essayait le plus possible de ne pas toucher son camarade ce qui était difficile vu son costume de héro très léger.

Finalement, la jeune fille finit par rapporter son attention sur la tempête qui se déchaînait toujours devant eux. Soudainement, sa vision fut obstruée et elle se rendit compte que Tokoyami venait de la recouvrir de sa cape. Elle se retient de lui dire qu'elle ne craignait pas le froid, mais au contraire, elle profita que sa peau était entièrement couverte pour se laisser aller un peu plus contre lui.

« Merci... Fumikage, murmura t-elle. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Le simple fait qu'elle ait prononcé son prénom avec une telle douceur valait toutes les récompenses du monde. Il la regarda à moitié endormie sur son épaule et sentit une bouffée de chaleur le traverser. De son côté, la jeune fille se sentait incroyablement bien, depuis combien d'années ne s'était-elle pas autorisée à autant se laisser aller avec quelqu'un de peur de le blesser ?

« J'ai brûlé ma mère, avoua soudainement Netsu qui ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. J'étais toute petite, mon alter ne semblait pas vouloir se déclarer et mon enseignante pensait que je n'en aurais pas. Alors, on a commencé à ne plus trop respecter les règles de sécurité... Et, un jour, alors qu'elle me portait sur ses épaules, je jouais avec mes mains sur ses joues... Et je l'ai brûlée. Elle est allée à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient mais maintenant elle est marquée à vie... A cause de moi. »

Tokoyami digéra l'information avec difficulté, il songea avec effroi que cela avait dû être une épreuve terrible pour l'enfant qu'avait été Netsu, devoir affronter une telle culpabilité avait dû la ronger depuis des années. Mais, d'un autre côté, il était heureux qu'elle se soit confiée à lui, il porterait tout ses maux à sa place si cela pouvait lui rendre la vie meilleure.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de ton alter, déclara t-il. Et je ne pense pas que ta mère t'en veuille. La seule personne qui t'en veux encore c'est toi-même.

-Je sais, avoua Netsu. Je veux devenir un héro pour que ce pouvoir destructeur serve à sauver des vies.

-Je te comprends, et je t'aiderais. »

* * *

Aki à la rescousse des demoiselles en détresse! Vous en avez pensé quoi? Dites moi tout :D


	7. Chapitre 6 : Après l'attaque

Heyo ! J'espère que vous allez bien :D

Petite explication avant de vous laisser lire : Pour Aki je vais certainement alterner les pronoms masculins et féminins pour montrer justement qu'intérieurement il oscille entre les deux genres, donc ne vous offusquez pas en le remarquant xD Deuxièmement, ce chapitre et le suivant sont là pour faire la pause entre les événements de l'USJ et le Tournoi de Yuei donc profitez bien ;)

 **Gigi :** Contente qu'elle t'ai plût aussi ! J'espère t'y retrouver ;)

 **Yuno Nichi :** Dark Shadow, complètement ! Je n'ai pas trop abordé ce personnage mais ça va venir progressivement ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Faute corrigée ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer parce que personne ne me l'avais dis x'D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Après l'attaque**

* * *

Aki culpabilisait. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, voir jamais en réalité. Mais, une fois qu'All Might était arrivé, le combat avait rapidement était scellé. C'était impressionnant de voir une telle puissance de frappe et la jeune fille était restée abasourdie. Finalement, le reste des enseignants n'avait pas tardé à arriver à leur rescousse et en quelques minutes l'incident était réglé. Malgré son attitude ouvertement confiante, elle se sentait partagée. Quand elle avait vu Tsuyu en difficulté, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde mais maintenant elle craignait de l'avoir vexée. Après tout, elle avait grandis dans un univers d'hommes et avait appris à calquer son comportement sur le leur. Son père absent mais surtout sur ses trois frères aînés. Pour elle, il était naturel de protéger les autres filles et de se montrer serviable envers elles mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela pourrait se retourner contre lui. Sauf que depuis qu'il avait aidé Tsuyu, celle-ci ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment à cause de cela mais pour l'instant la jeune fille était entrain de discuter avec Yuga, un garçon de leur classe, blond et beaucoup trop charmeur aux yeux d'Aki. L'étudiant regarda ses deux camarades avec une drôle d'impression. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Oy Aki ! S'exclama une voix qu'il lui semblait ne pas avoir entendu depuis trop longtemps.

-Netsu ! »

Il la vit sortir de l'USJ accompagnée de plusieurs policiers et en compagnie de Fumikage. Elle lui souriait mais sa tête avait été enrubannée avec des bandages et il pouvait voir d'ici qu'elle avait plusieurs blessures, de son côté Tokoyami semblait surtout extrêmement fatigué. Visiblement, ces deux là avaient dû traverser une tempête. Aki ne se doutait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

« Netsu ! Tokoyami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Leur demanda t-il en s'élançant à leur rencontre.

-On est tombé sur la zone tempête de neige, avoua Netsu en riant à moitié. Mais Fumikage m'a protégée.

-Je n'ai rien fais comparé à toi, se déchargea t-il ne voulant pas s'attribuer un mérite non acquis.

-Je suis content que vous alliez bien, fit Aki en notant que Netsu appelait maintenant leur ami par leur prénom visiblement ils n'avaient pas fait que traverser une tempête de neige.

-Mademoiselle, veuillez nous suivre nous allons vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour faire une radio de votre tête, demanda obligeamment un des policiers à tête de chat.

-D'accord, je vous suis, accepta la jeune fille sans rechigner.

-Je peux l'accompagner ! S'exclamèrent simultanément Aki, Toshinori et Tsuyu qui était arrivée entre temps.

-Je veux bien accepter une seule personne, admit le policier.

-Moi, j'ai promis de t'aider Netsu, laisse moi t'accompagner ! »

La jeune fille se retrouva légèrement confuse devant autant de sollicitude venant de ses amis mais les événements récents qu'elle avait traversé avec Fumikage lui donnait une préférence indéniable. Et puis, elle n'avait pas loupé le regard étonné et perdu qu'Aki avait lancé à Tsuyu en se rendant compte de sa présence inattendue. Finalement, Netsu hocha timidement la tête pour accéder à la requête de son ami.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, déclara Aki à Fumikage alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

-C'est normale. »

Aki et Tsuyu regardèrent leurs deux amis s'éloigner mais le premier pris soudainement son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers sa camarde.

« Tsuyu ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexée, déclara t-il brusquement. J'ai eu peur pour toi parce que je tiens à toi Tsuyu ! Vraiment !

-Ribbit, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Merci... Mais je ne suis pas vexée.

-Ah. »

Aki la regarda avec des yeux ronds ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre après ça. Il venait de lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais maintenant il se sentait un peu bête. Il ne trouvait plus rien à dire et sentit un malaise insidieux se glisser entre eux sans savoir comment l'en empêcher.

« Demain, commença Tsuyu. Le directeur a dis que demain nous aurions une journée de libre pour nous remettre de l'attaque. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on la passe ensemble ?

»

Le jeune homme la regarda encore plus surpris qu'avant. Asui avait un doigt sur sa joue et semblait elle aussi soudainement légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Oui ! Accepta t-il en sentant son cœur s'emplir d'une joie inattendue mais tellement agréable. Bien sur que je veux ! »

Netsu suivit le policier chat jusqu'à l'infirmerie de leur école. Apparemment celle-ci était équipé de tout les appareils médicaux nécessaires et Recovery Gril s'occupa d'elle en un tour de main.

« Bon, de ce que je vois il n'y a aucuns dommages internes, expliqua t-elle en observant le scanner qui venait de sortir. Je vais utiliser mon alter par acquis de conscience mais tu devras ensuite rentrer chez toi sans tarder car les dommages à la tête et au cerveau sont les plus difficiles à guérir. Et demain pareil repos !

-D'accord madame.

-Tokoyami, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de ta camarade, déclara l'infirmière.

-Comptez sur moi ! »

La vieille femme eut un petit sourire attendrit devant la ferveur avec laquelle il lui avait répondu puis elle embrassa le crâne de Netsu. La jeune femme chantonnait doucement en souriant mais à partir du moment où l'alter de l'ancienne héroïne fut utilisée, elle se sentit extrêmement fatiguée et elle se stoppa dans sa chanson. Ses paupières se firent très lourdes et elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'endormir sur le coup.

« Allez, rentrez chez vous les enfants, vous avez bien mérités de vous reposer. »

Tokoyami ne se fit pas prier, il aida Netsu à descendre de sa chaise en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher les parties de sa peau dénudée puis il la guida patiemment jusqu'en dehors de la salle. L'infirmière les regarda partir en souriant.

« Tu as de précieux élèves All Might, déclara t-elle.

-Ils me rappellent ce que nous étions à leur âge, avoua t-il en sortant de derrière le rideau où il s'était tenu pour ne pas qu'ils le voient sous sa forme normale. »

Midoriya qui était là aussi regarda les deux adultes échanger avec un air entendu en songeant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas du passé de son mentor et idole. Souvent, quand il regardait les élèves de leur classe il voyait son regard se voiler comme s'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Mais, le jeune garçon n'avait jamais osé lui poser de questions concrètes et attendait qu'il lui en parle. Sauf qu'il commençait à douter que ce jour arriverait.

Tokoyami ramena son amie jusque devant chez elle. C'était une maison construit de plein pieds dans un quartier tranquille de leur ville qui se situait d'ailleurs pas très loin de leur école. Netsu lui indiqua où se trouvait les clefs, sous un pot de fleur à gauche de l'entrée et elle lui demanda de l'aider à ouvrir la porte en le rassurant sur le fait que ses parents ne rentreraient pas du travail avant plusieurs heures. Le jeune homme qui de toute façon ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule dans cet état se plia à sa demande. Il ouvrit et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, celle-ci était dans la pénombre et il eut du mal à ne pas marcher sur un des livres qui traînaient sur le sol. Finalement, il réussis à la poser sur son lit et la jeune fille soupira d'aise.

« Je me sens tellement fatiguée, s'excusa t-elle.

-ça va aller onee-san ? Demanda dark shadow qui semblait s'inquiéter sur son compte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura t-elle en levant faiblement le poing au ciel. Il m'en faut plus pour m'abattre.

-J'en suis sur, se moqua Fumikage. Mais en attendant tu devrais dormir. Je vais rester à côté en attendant que tes parents reviennent d'accord ? »

Netsu marmonna ce qu'il lui semblait être un « oui », donc il battit en retraite. Déjà se trouver dans la chambre d'une jeune fille de son âge avait de quoi le chambouler alors il ne tenait absolument pas à y rester pendant qu'il dormait ! Sa réputation risquait d'en prendre un coup. Seulement, quand il ressortit il ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec ses parents.

« Je peux tout vous expliquer ! S'écria t-il au comble de la gène.

-Ne t'inquiète pas jeune homme, le rassura celui qui devait être son père. L'école nous a appelés et nous a expliqué qu'un des camarades de notre fille allait l'accompagner.

-On vient seulement de rentrer de notre travail, expliqua sa mère. »

Toshinori resta figée en découvrant le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus lisses mais ceux-ci n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler l'énorme brûlure qui la défigurait de la joue jusque dans le cou. Il voulait détourner son regard mais il était à la fois terriblement horrifié et désolé pour son amie qui devait porter le poids de cet acte involontaire. La mère ne s'offusqua pas de son comportement légèrement indiscret, elle y était habituée et elle souhaitait aussi intérieurement voir comment il allait réagir. Après tout, s'il voulait être amie avec sa fille il devait un jour ou l'autre prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait vécue.

« Je suis Tokoyami Fumikage, se présenta t-il soudainement en s'inclinant devant les parents de son amie. Je suis ami avec Netsu et je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle ! »

Il se rendit soudainement compte que sa phrase sonnait extrêmement prétentieux et surtout plus comme celle d'un petit ami que d'un simple camarade mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

« Merci Tokoyami-san, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Nous comptons sur toi. »

« Tu as l'air vraiment enjoué petit frère, se moqua Tora le frère le plus âgé d'Aki.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grommela celui-ci en laissant tomber son sac à dos à l'entrée de leur maison.

-Allez p'tit frère tu peux tout nous dire, l'encouragea Daiki. Y aurait-il une fille qui te fais de l'œil ?

-Les mecs à table, déclara Hiro. Je vous ai ramené des trucs du resto donc dépêchez vous de manger pendant que c'est chaud. »

Les quatre Shinomiya se mirent rapidement à table en continuant de s'amuser avec leur petit frère qui parvenait que difficilement à garder ses activités secrètes aux yeux des ses aînés. Autant il s'efforçait d'avoir une allure et un comportement élégant en toutes circonstances en-dehors de chez eux, autant quand il rentrait il se laissait complètement aller.

« Père ne rentre pas ce soir ? Demanda t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

-Il rentrera sûrement quand tout le monde sera couché, déclara Daiki en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Comme d'habitude, fit Aki avec une grimace. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ? Demanda t-il au plus vieux.

-J'ai pris une journée de congés en apprenant que mon petit frère avait été attaqué par des vilains à l'école, expliqua Tora.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? S'étonna t-il.

-Ils ont appelés les familles et comme père n'est jamais disponible c'est sur moi que c'est tombé.

-Hmpf, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

-Tu me brises le cœur, se moqua Hiro. Finis ton assiette !

-Alors cette fille ? Insista Daiki qui ne perdait pas le nord.

-Il n'y a pas de fille, s'agaça Aki. »

Ils passèrent le reste du repas a essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau mais Aki tient bon. A la fin, ils le firent ranger et faire la vaisselle mais il était habitué. Après tout, depuis tout petit son père l'avait élevé comme un garçon et ses frères s'en servaient comme de larbins. Ils n'avaient pas mauvais fond mais la différence d'âge plus le fait qu'ils aient plus ou moins tous grandis tout seul n'aidait pas vraiment à avoir une famille vraiment normale. Aki songea que si tout cela c'était passé autrement il aurait peut-être préféré garder son genre de fille mais maintenant il se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça. Il se sentirait plus mal à l'aise dans une robe que dans un de ses costards favoris. Cette idée l'emmena à songer au lendemain. Il allait voir Tsuyu en-dehors de l'école ! Il sentit l'excitation le gagner progressivement et se demanda comment il devrait s'habiller. Finalement, quand il eut fini de ranger il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et envoya un message à Netsu.

 _ **Bonsoir ! Je vais en ville avec Tsuyu demain mais je ne sais pas si je dois mettre une tenue particulière ou non !**_

La réponse de son amie ne se fit pas attendre.

 _La chance ! Je pense que n'importe comment ça ira mais si tu veux l'impressionner mets quelque chose dans le style de ton costume de héro mais sans le manteau-cape. La dernière fois les filles en parlait comme quelque chose de vraiment sympa !_

 _ **Merci du tuyau !**_

 _De rien ! J'aimerais bien aller en ville moi aussi demain mais l'infirmière m'a dis de rester me reposer..._

 _ **Demande à Fumikage de venir te tenir compagnie !**_

 _Pourquoi lui en particulier ?_

 _ **Je ne pourrais pas venir moi:p**_

 _C'est vrai... Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord ? Il m'a raccompagné jusque chez moi, c'est vrai que ce serait l'occasion de le remercier..._

 _ **Voilà ! C'est parfait !**_

 _Merci de l'idée Aki !_

 _ **De rien amuse toi bien demain !**_

 _Toi aussi !_

Les deux adolescents reposèrent leurs portables avec un sourire identique sur leur visage respectif. Netsu envoya un message à Fumikage pour l'inviter et celui-ci accepta rapidement au grand étonnement de la jeune fille qui fut ravie. Le lendemain promettait d'être une journée inoubliable !

Aki se leva très tôt le lendemain matin. Techniquement on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était à proprement couché puisqu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait décider des endroits où ils devaient se rendre ou si Tsuyu y avait déjà réfléchis. Car, oui, depuis seize ans il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant si on y réfléchissait. Les collégiens de son ancien établissement savaient pour qu'il était transgenre et beaucoup était mal à l'aise avec cette idée donc la plus part l'évité pour plus de simplicité. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Netsu avait été la première personne à l'accepter sans sourciller.

Finalement, il enfila sa chemise blanche avec un veston dans le style serveur et un pantalon noir simple mais légèrement slim. Il prit son portable et son porte monnaie et sortit de leur maison en sifflotant gaiement. Ses trois frères étaient déjà partis, le première pour l'hôpital où il exerçait, le deuxième pour son restaurant et le dernier pour assister à ses cours d'architecture à la faculté. Aki se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous en métro mais il arriva en avance sur l'horaire que lui avait donné Tsuyu. Il faisait plutôt beau pour un mois d'Avril et il profita du beau temps pour observer tranquillement les passants.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda soudainement la voix de Tsuyu.

-Non je viens d'arriver... »

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge tandis qu'il découvrait la jeune fille dans une tenue différente de l'uniforme imposé par leur université. Elle portait une jupe longue mais qui laissait voir ses mollets, premier frisson, et un pull mais qui laissait ses épaules découvertes, deuxième frisson, ensuite il leva les yeux sur son visage et vit qu'elle s'était tressée les cheveux avec un soin particulier, troisième et dernier frisson qui l'acheva.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique comme ça, déclara t-il sincèrement.

-Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi, répondit-elle doctement sans montrer de gène particulière. On y va ? »

Aki hocha vivement la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Cette journée allait être vraiment inoubliable !

* * *

Le prochain chapitre suivra le double date de Tsuyu/Aki et Fumikage/Netsu ! :D

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :D


	8. Chapitre 7 : Journée de repos

Hello ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien !

Pour ceux qui ne serait pas au courant, cette fanfic et l'autre vont se rejoindre ici d'ici un chapitre ou 2 :p

Par rapport à ce chapitre, je commence à aborder des thèmes assez délicats donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez que je fais n'importe quoi x'D

 **Gigi** : J'espère que ce chapitre te charmera autant que les autres ;)

 **Yuno nichi :** J'essai de le faire le plus possible mais ce n'est pas super facile vu que dans le manga tout n'est pas clairement expliqué u_u mais je vais faire de mon mieux ;)

 **Evilfaul** : L'attente est finie ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue de leur rendez-vous ;)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Journée de repos**

* * *

Tokoyami arriva devant la maison de Netsu avec un tract monstrueux. Visiblement, Dark Shadow n'était pas en meilleur forme car depuis le matin il était resté en lui et n'avait fais aucunes remarques ou commentaires sur le stress de son possesseur. Comme quoi, il était bien vrai que leurs émotions influaient l'un sur l'autre. Finalement, il se força à lever sa main, étrangement lourde ce matin-là, et toqua discrètement. La porte s'ouvrit quasiment immédiatement sur la mère de son amie qui le salua avec un grand sourire.

« Tokoyami-chan ! Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui !

-De rien, balbutia le jeune homme qui ne savait pas s'il devait ou non la regarder à cause de l'impressionnante brûlure qu'elle avait au visage.

-En tout cas c'est gentil de bien vouloir veiller sur elle pendant que nous serons au travail ! Chéri on peut y aller !

-Fais gaffe à ne pas dépasser les limites jeune homme, déclara le père en arrivant. »

C'était un homme d'âge moyen mais qui avait su garder une forme physique non négligeable et il dépassait Tokoyami d'au moins une bonne tête. L'étudiant se demanda distraitement si cela avait un rapport avec une quirk puis ce qu'il venait de lui dire atteint finalement son esprit et il se sentit affreusement gêné.

« Papa, arrête de l'embêter, ronchonna Netsu en faisant son apparition à son tour. Viens Fumi. »

Il sentit une drôle de sensation se répandre dans son ventre en l'entendant l'appeler par ce surnom et distraitement il songea qu'il était décidément et complètement atteint.

« A ce soir papa et maman, fit la jeune fille avant de prendre la main de son camarade. »

Tokoyami n'eut pas le temps pour les politesses car Netsu l'entraînait déjà à sa suite avec une poigne remarquable. Ce qu'il remarqua aussi ce fut les épais gants qu'elle portait, en faite il n'y avait quasiment aucunes parties de son corps qui étaient à nues à part son visage et une partie de son cou. Elle le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il avait déjà pu apercevoir la veille puis elle lâcha sa main et sauta sur son lit avec un air adorable d'enfant enjoué.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue ! Sinon j'allais tellement m'ennuyer ! Déclara t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Pareil pour moi, avoua t-il en regrettant qu'elle ait lâché sa main. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

-Hm pas vraiment, avoua t-elle. Si tu veux je te montre tout ce que j'ai dans ma chambre et tu me dis si ça te donne des idées ?

-ça marche. »

Netsu sauta sur ses pieds en chantonnant gaiement ce qui fit sourire Tokoyami. Le jeune homme avait réellement l'impression d'être en décalage avec cette jeune fille qui semblait si pur et innocente. Même avec une alter comme la sienne, elle restait foncièrement gentille et souffrait dès qu'elle devait blesser quelqu'un. Alors que lui... Il était à peine humain. Depuis tout jeune il ressentait viscéralement cette différence dont il s'était faite une armure pour ne plus en souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait changer, il ne pourrait jamais se comparer à un autre garçon de son âge et beaucoup de choses lui étaient interdites. Jamais il ne pourrait savoir ce qu'était qu'embrasser quelqu'un, jamais il ne pourrait savoir quel goût avait les lèvres de Netsu...

« Fumi tu m'entends ? Demanda soudainement Netsu en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, pardon !

-Bon, je disais que là ceux sont mes livres, mangas et autres, fit-elle en désignant plusieurs bibliothèques qui croulaient sous les ouvrages. Là j'ai mon pc, j'aime beaucoup jouer aux jeux vidéos, avoua t-elle avec une petit sourire gêné.

-Moi aussi ! Si tu veux on peut jouer ensemble, j'ai pris aussi mon ordinateur au cas où, proposa le jeune homme.

-Super ! »

Les deux amis s'installèrent rapidement, Netsu partit chercher une chaise et la glissa à côté de la sienne. Ils étaient un peu serrés et leurs coudes se rentraient souvent dedans mais au moins ils pouvaient jouer sur le même bureau. Ils découvrirent qu'ils jouaient aux même jeux ce qui redoubla leur enthousiasme et ils passèrent les heures suivantes à s'y amuser. Fumikage ne quittait presque pas la jeune fille des yeux, elle riait souvent et à chaque fois il sentait son cœur battre la chamade un peu plus fort. Même quand son bras pourtant recouvert de tissus frôlait le sien il se sentait frissonner, était-ce toujours aussi intense quand on aimait quelqu'un ? Il n'en savait rien mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait donner sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oh ! Il est bientôt l'heure de manger, s'exclama Netsu en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient joué toute la matinée sans faire attention. Je vais faire à manger !

-Je peux venir ? Demanda Tokoyami qui se voyait mal rester tout seul dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Oh, oui, si tu veux, accepta Netsu en rougissant. »

0000

« J'adore cet endroit, fit Tsuyu en voyant une boutique aux couleurs pâles et agréables.

-Je te suis, accepta Aki en souriant. »

Il connaissait une Asui confiante et inébranlable mais visiblement en-dehors de l'école elle se laissait légèrement plus aller. Ou alors c'était en sa présence ? Le jeune homme ne voulait pas trop se faire de faux espoirs mais l'idée lui plaisait bien. Il passait un moment tellement agréable avec elle qu'il aurait pu la suivre n'importe où sans rechigner.

« Regarde une grenouille, fit la jeune fille en montrer un petit porte clefs.

-Elle te ressemble, déclara Aki en riant.

-Ribbit, c'est vrai, avoua Asui en le prenant au dépourvu.

-Alors je la prends !

-Ah ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle prise au dépourvu à son tour.

-Comme ça je t'aurais toujours avec moi, apprécia t-il avec une voix suave qu'il prenait quand il voulait se montrer charmeur à souhait.

-Si tu veux. »

Asui avait toujours le chic pour retourner la situation avec son visage inexpressif pourtant Aki ressentait le besoin impérieux de la faire réagir. Il voulait la voir sourire encore et encore et surtout l'entendre rire. Il y avait aussi autre chose qu'il voulait la voir faire mais il se doutait que cela risquait de ne jamais arriver. Car, même s'il voulait être un garçon, son corps restait celui d'une fille et il se doutait que Tsuyu n'était pas de ce penchant là. Mais, il était d'un naturel optimiste et rien ne lui interdisait d'essayer.

« Moi je prends celui là, alors, déclara Asui en brandissant un paon de toutes les couleurs, plus vives les une que les autres.

-J'ai peur de comprendre quelque chose, fit Aki d'un ton pince sans rire.

-Ah bon ? Je l'aime bien moi pourtant, répondit-elle innocemment. »

Aki avait beau réfléchir activement mais c'était bien la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un avait le dernier mot avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et il se sentait à la fois flatté et indécis. Est-ce que son amie essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose sur lui ou sur ses sentiments pour lui ? Il avait terriblement envie de poser la question pour mettre un terme au suspense mais il sentait aussi que cela serait contraire à son esprit de gentleman.

Ils firent ensuite le tour de la boutique et s'amusèrent avec tout un tas de fournitures scolaires complètement loufoques et originales. Finalement, ils prirent les deux portes clefs qu'ils avaient repérés au début puis les attachèrent respectivement à leurs sacs à dos. Aki se sentait extrêmement fier du sien.

Ensuite, Tsuyu le guida jusqu'à un parc entretenu dans le style traditionnel et le jeune homme le trouva vraiment très beau. Ils marchèrent sur le ponton en se tenant la main, certaines personnes se retournèrent en les désignant comme un couple et il se sentit encore plus fier. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi un instant pour contempler les carpes koï qui nageaient paisiblement dans l'eau. C'était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle et Aki resta hypnotisé en les regardant. Soudain, il fut tiré de sa contemplation par un bruit d'estomac affamé.

« Je crois que j'ai faim, ribbit, fit Tsuyu en tirant le bout de sa langue. »

Aki resta figé en la voyant ainsi et il songea intérieurement qu'un jour il attraperait sa langue car, décidément, c'était vraiment trop lubrique comme attitude ! Surtout qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte des pensées qu'elle provoquait chez les autres gens avec cette pose !

« Tu as une idée de là où tu veux manger? Demanda t-il en refrénant ses pulsions.

-Il y a un petit restaurant pas très loin, proposa t-elle.

-En avant alors ! »

Ils sortirent du parc et se dirigèrent vers une rue parallèle et moins fréquentée que l'artère principale. C'était plutôt agréable pour marcher vu qu'il n'y avait pas toujours quelqu'un pour les bousculer et ils arrivèrent tranquillement au restaurant. C'en était un typique qui vendait tout un tas de soba et de ramen. Aki en choisi aux fruits de mer et Tsuyu fit de même.

0000

Netsu se sentait stressée par le regard pénétrant de Tokoyami dans son dos. Elle n'avait encore jamais cuisiné pour quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents et maintenant elle avait la pression. C'était la première fois qu'elle emmenait quelqu'un chez elle en réalité. En même temps, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fais à sa mère et aussi du fait que l'intégralité de sa chambre soit recouverte d'une protection pour éviter de brûler. Pour résumé, soit les meubles et les objets en étaient recouverts soit ils étaient fait dans un tissu spéciale comme les draps de son lit. Mais, cela donnait une apparence très étrange. Sauf que Tokoyami n'avait rien dis. Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? Demanda t-il en mettant son visage à côté du sien.

-Ah ! S'exclama t-elle surprise. Du curry et j'ai fais une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert.

-J'adore les pommes, avoua son ami.

-Ah bon ? Fit-elle semblant de s'étonner alors qu'elle avait demandé à Tsuyu la veille. C'est super.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-J'ai déjà tout préparé hier soir, expliqua Netsu. Je n'ai qu'à réchauffer, si tu veux tu peux mettre la table.

-Les couverts sont où ? Demanda t-il.

-Fouille un peu partout, il n'y a pas beaucoup de placards.

-D'accord. »

Malgré sa timidité, Tokoyami prit le risque de farfouiller un peu et il finit par mettre rapidement la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Alors qu'il venait de prendre les assiettes dans un buffet au sol, il aperçu une photographie en se relevant. Dessus on pouvait voir Netsu enfant, elle devait avoir six ans tout au plus, sa mère la tenait sur ses épaules et elles riaient toutes les deux. C'était sûrement leur père qui les avaient prises en photo ainsi et il songea qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille heureuse et épanouie. Il remarqua aussi que sur cette image, la mère de Netsu n'avait pas encore sa brûlure ce qui rendait la ressemblance avec sa fille encore plus frappante.

« Ma mère était vraiment une femme magnifique, déclara Netsu dans son dos.

-Elle l'est toujours, répliqua Tokoyami qui ne voulait pas qu'elle recommence à se morfondre.

-En partie oui... J'ai fini de préparer on peut manger ! »

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien gaiement. Tokoyami lui raconta comment enfant, au lieu de plumes, son visage était couvert de duvet qu'il perdait un peu partout chez lui ce qui horripilait sa mère. Netsu, au fil de ses histoires, comprit que ses parents avaient l'air aussi sympa que les siens. Surtout quand il lui appris que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient d'alter. Quand il était venu au monde sa mère et son père l'avait tout de même élever sans prendre en compte sa différence ni même lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

« Je l'ai comprends, avoua Netsu, je trouve aussi que tu es une personne super ! Et ton physique est vraiment agréable !

-Ah, merci, fit Tokoyami soudainement gênée par ces compliments.

-Tu aimes les films d'horreurs ? Demanda alors la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

-Oui j'aime bien tout ce qui est un peu effrayant.

-Si tu veux on peut en regarder un sur la télé !

-ça me va ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à enchaîner les films d'horreurs, parfois ils sursautaient mais Tokoyami faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son trouble. Il n'avait pas peur mais, peut-être car elle était chez elle, Netsu s'accrochait à lui et se serrait contre lui sans vergogne pour les hormones du pauvre jeune homme. Finalement, il fut bientôt l'heure pour lui de rentrer et ils se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte.

« C'était une super journée, déclara Netsu avec un sourire adorable.

-Oui, avoua Tokoyami. La prochaine fois tu viendras chez moi.

-ça marche, j'attends que tu m'invite alors !

-Compte sur moi. »

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire. Aucun des deux ne semblaient prêt à se dire complètement au revoir et ils sentaient tout les deux une certain tension dans l'air. Tokoyami songea que c'était le moment de faire avancer les choses entre eux, surtout après toute cette journée il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés mais comment le faire sans l'effrayer ?

« Tokoyami ? Demanda Netsu en le voyant soudainement se rapprocher d'elle.

-Laisse moi faire ok ? »

La jeune fille se força à rester immobile et elle hocha vaguement la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais elle se doutait que cela allait inclure de la toucher, mais elle ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie à fuir le contact physique des autres personnes. Surtout celui de Fumikage. Celui-ci la prit soudainement dans ses bras en veillant à ne pas toucher son visage ou son cou et il la serra brièvement contre lui. Ils ne restèrent ainsi que quelques secondes mais pour Netsu cela lui fit l'effet d'une mini bombe nucléaire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la prenait ainsi dans ses bras depuis qu'elle avait son alter !

« A demain, déclara Fumikage.

-A demain! Répondit la jeune fille par réflexe. »

Netsu rentra chez elle avec le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle avait du mal à respirer normalement mais en même temps elle se sentait incroyablement heureuse. Et, elle ressentait autre chose, c'était quelque chose de chaud et de doux qui envahissait toute sa poitrine. La jeune fille remarqua alors qu'une plume noire était tombée du visage son ami. Elle la ramassa délicatement avant de la serrer contre son cœur.

0000

Aki et Tsuyu étaient entrain de manger tranquillement. Enfin, Asui était entrain de discuter des frasques de sa petite sœur et Aki l'écoutait avec son éternel sourire charmeur. Il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'eux et la plus part discutaient aussi. Soudain, le jeune homme tiqua en voyant une des personnes derrière son amie se retourner pour le regarder lui. En voyant qu'il était découvert le voyeur reprit sa positon normale mais il l'entendit distinctement dire à son camarade : « t'as raison on dirait grave une nana ! Tu crois qu'elle se travesti ? », il était habitué à ce genre de réactions, après tout c'était normale qu'on s'interroge sur son genre. Il avait conscience que sa nature ambiguë pouvait apporter des questionnements et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Par contre, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement ce fut de les entendre ricaner en parlant sur son compte. Aki tenta de les ignorer tant bien que mal en n'écoutant que les paroles de son amie mais d'autres se mirent aussi à remarquer sa présence. Rapidement, l'atmosphère devient asphyxiante et il lui était devenu impossible d'écouter Tsuyu tellement son esprit était tiraillé par tout les commentaires acerbes qu'il entendait. Il se sentait à la fois vexé et humilié qu'une telle chose arrive alors qu'il se trouvait en présence de sa camarade. Pourtant, il avait mis ce matin là une chemise et un pantalon masculin en prenant bien soin de dissimuler sa poitrine avec une bande mais il ne pourrait jamais changer le ton de sa voix ni les traits féminins de son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, ribbit ? Demanda Tsuyu. Pourquoi ils parlent tous de nous ?

-Ce n'est rien, tenta de la dissuader Aki en se rappelant que de tout ses camarades seule Netsu était au courant de son genre. J'ai fini de manger on peut y aller si tu veux. »

Tsuyu fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce que tentait de lui cacher son ami. Pour elle, ce qu'elle entendait dire autour d'elle n'avait aucun sens mais elle ne voulait pas causer plus de désagréments à Aki alors elle le suivit pour régler la note. Celui-ci insista pour payer la totalité en conservant son attitude habituelle de gentleman chevaleresque ce qui fit rire son amie. Celle-ci aurait presque pu oublier ce qui était entrain de se passer si soudainement elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un dire : « regarde la essayer de se faire passer pour un mec, c'est pathétique ! ». Ensuite ce fut un véritable déchaînement : « elle devrait avoir honte ! » « c'est trop dégueu ! ». Personne n'osait le dire clairement à voix haute mais ils chuchotaient tellement fort que même Asui arrivait maintenant à les entendre. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter clairement au nez et elle explosa.

« Mais occupez vous de vos affaires ! Hurla t-elle en agrippant la main de son ami. Viens Aki, on s'en va. Ici l'atmosphère est remplie de conneries ! »

Aki eut à peine le temps de ranger son porte monnaie qu'il se faisait emmener de force à l'extérieur du restaurant. Tsuyu le tira sur plusieurs mètres visiblement remontée et il n'osa rien lui dire. Quelque part il était déçu que cela se soit passé comme cela mais d'un autre côté il était parfaitement heureux que son amie soit venue à son secours.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Tsuyu en se tournant soudainement vers lui toujours énervée.

-Ah, attends, tu n'as pas compris ce qu'ils disaient ?

-J'ai une idée, avoua t-elle. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-D'accord, fit Aki en soupirant. Je suis un garçon mais j'ai le corps d'une fille... »

Asui le regarda sans se départir de son regard imperturbable et son aveu passa sans la faire réagir. Mais, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne rajoutait rien.

« C'est pour ça ? Qu'ils parlaient ainsi de toi ? S'étonna t-elle. Mais ils sont idiots !

-ça ne te choques pas ? Demanda Aki qui voulait être sûr qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Pourquoi, ça le devrais ? Répliqua t-elle. Tu es Aki, tout simplement, peu importe ton sexe, ribbit. »

 _Ok je suis clairement amoureux,_ songea intérieurement le jeune homme en regardant son amie qui semblait absolument pas étonnée ou choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Même Netsu avait eu l'air surprise en remarquant qu'il n'était pas entièrement un garçon. Finalement, il avait peut-être trouver **la** personne faites pour lui.

« Merci Asui. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ces rendez-vous croisés? Lequel avez vous préféré? Dites moi tout :D

P.S : je viens de me rendre compte que la mise en page du site supprime mes caractères de séparation, désolée pour ce désagrément !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le tournoi de Yuei

Hello ! Je viens de finir le chapitre 12 et il s'en passe des choses ;)

J'étais curieuse de voir vos réactions à mon précédent chapitre et je suis contente de voir que vous avez été touché par l'histoire de Aki :3

 **Evilfaul :** qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi xD personne ne me dis quand je me trompe de nom u_u Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus à ce point ! :D

 **Yuno Nichi** : Haha... tout va bien ce passer... :P

 **Gigi :** Contente que ça t'ai plus ! Les cours reprennent maintenant ;)

Bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le tournoi de Yuei**

* * *

« Comment c'est passé ton jour de repos ? Demanda Netsu à Aki quand elle fut installée à son bureau le lendemain matin.

-Ce fut... Surprenant mais satisfaisant, expliqua mystérieusement le jeune homme.

-Non, tu veux dire que tu as tout dis à Tsuyu ? S'étonna la verte.

-Comment tu as deviné ? S'étonna Aki.

-Instinct féminin, se moqua t-elle. Je rigole, j'ai dis ça au hasard. Et alors, comment elle l'a pris ?

-Comme Tsuyu prends tout, expliqua t-il. Elle m'accepte comme je suis.

-C'est super ! Tu compte lui demander quand de sortir avec toi ?

-Moins fort, paniqua Aki en perdant momentanément de sa superbe. Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne me sens pas près. Et toi avec Fumikage ?

-Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, s'écria la jeune fille soudainement mortellement gênée. Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien !

-Comme tu veux, accepta t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Netsu n'eut pas le temps de développer d'avantage son point de vu car leur professeur principale arriva à son tour et elle dû se tourner face au tableau. Elle vit Tokoyami passer à côté d'elle pour rejoindre son bureau et elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Celui-ci lui fit un geste de la main pour la saluer, difficile de sourire avec un bec, et la jeune fille se sentit ravie par sa simple présence. De son côté, son camarade faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se bloquer sur ce qu'il venait de l'entendre dire. Il savait pertinemment que son amie avait de sérieux problèmes à s'accepter à cause de son alter et rien ne disait qu'elle avait dis cela car elle ne l'appréciait pas. Enfin, il l'espérait.

« Bonjour, asseyez-vous, déclara Aizawa après que les élèves se soient poliment inclinés. Je vais profiter de notre heure de vie de classe pour vous présenter le tournoi sportif de Yuei.

-Un tournoi sportif ? Kirishima s'enflamma presque littéralement en entendant ces trois mots.

-Mais, on ne risque pas de se faire attaquer par des vilains ? Demanda Mineta.

-Au contraire, la sécurité a été renforcé, le nombre de policiers a même était multiplié par cinq, expliqua leur enseignant, mais nous devons surtout montrer aux vilains que nous ne cédons pas devant leurs actions. Mis à part cela, vous devez vous rendre compte de l'opportunité que représente ce tournoi. »

Aizawa attendit que les chuchotements cessent, ce qu'ils firent rapidement sous le feu inflexible de son regard à travers les quelques bandages qui agrémentaient son visage.

« Le tournoi de sport de notre école est l'un des événements les plus importants du Japon ! Avant c'était les jeux olympiques qui réunissaient toutes les nations mais ses admirateurs ont drastiquement baissés. C'est donc notre tournoi qui a pris sa place dans notre pays.

-Les meilleurs héros de chaque pays vont nous regarder, précisa Momo d'un air sérieux. Ils vont chercher les futurs héros chez nous.

-Moi je pense que je vais intégrer l'équipe d'un héro pro après les études, avoua Kaminari.

-Mais tu risques de rater ta chance de faire ta carrière de héro pro solo, répliqua Jiro.

-Naturellement, entrer dans l'équipe d'un héro pro vous donnera de l'expérience et un meilleur statut, repris Aizawa, mais n'oubliez pas que vous aurez seulement une chance par an de vous faire remarquer par un pro. Ce qui vous fait un total de trois chances. »

La pression monta d'un coup dans la classe et tout le monde se figea en songeant à tout ce que cela impliquait. Netsu se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas encore vraiment vers quoi elle se dirigeait comme carrière de héro et elle devait rapidement se décider si elle voulait pouvoir se dessiner un plan de carrière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce tournoi représentait une chance rare de se faire remarquer !

« Bon, pensez bien à noter la date sur vos carnets. Le professeur Shibuya vous fait savoir qu'elle prodigueras des cours supplémentaires à ceux qui la souhaitent, ceux qui sont intéressés n'ont qu'à aller la voir après les cours. Sinon, pour vos costumes, n'oubliez pas que le département support vous aidera. »

Finalement, Aizawa passa le reste du cours à répondre aux diverses questions et Netsu nota toutes les informations sur son cahier. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille voir le professeur Shibuya, surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa nouvelle tenue de héro. Ensuite, elle songea qu'elle devrait s'entraîner à maîtriser les nouvelles techniques qu'elle avait découvert lors de l'attaque des vilains. Son professeur saurait peut-être quoi lui conseiller. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un des élèves de sa classe. Il était l'un des rares à ne pas se faire remarquer à part durant les exercices sportifs. Il s'appelait Shoto Todoroki et possédait deux alters complètement opposées : l'une de glace et l'autre de feu. Plus la jeune fille y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que s'entraîner avec lui devrait être intéressant. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande s'il voulait bien.

Finalement, les cours s'enchaînèrent avec une certaine monotonie jusqu'à la dernière heure où ils eurent leur premier cours de littérature moderne.

« Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le professeur Natsume, se présenta une femme aux longs cheveux rouges. »

La plus part des personnes présentes furent surprises de son physique atypique : ses cheveux étaient presque rougeoyant comme de vrais flammes et son regard semblait aussi fait de feu. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année et son visage était très fin et délicat. Mineta ne pu s'empêcher de comparer ses formes à celle de leur professeur Midnight mais un coup de Kyoka le rappela rapidement à l'ordre.

« Je vous enseignerais la littérature moderne durant les trois prochaines années, continua t-elle sans se départir de son calme bienveillant. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous rechigne à cette matière mais vous devez savoir qu'en tant que héro vous incarnez le symbole de notre société, vous devez être un modèle pour tous et donc vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être de complets ignorants qui savent seulement se servir de leurs deux poings mais pas de leur cerveau. »

Certains élèves se sentirent légèrement visés mais Netsu était complètement hypnotisée par cette nouvelle enseignante. Il s'en dégageait une telle présence apaisante qu'elle se sentit immédiatement conquise. De plus, elle avait toujours aimé cette matière.

« Madame, c'est quoi votre alter ? Demanda Mineta visiblement curieux.

-Ceux-ci, répondit simplement celle-ci en faisant apparaître des flammes sur ses mains avec un léger mouvement. »

Puis, elle secoua négligemment la tête et la totalité de sa longue chevelure s'enflamma à la grande surprise des élèves. Shoto s'était même redressé sur sa chaise comme piqué de curiosité et beaucoup d'autres se mirent à murmure que son alter ressemblait à celle d'Endeavor.

« Je suis loin d'avoir une alter aussi puissante que celle d'Endeavor, déclara t-elle pour couper courts aux murmures des étudiants. Maintenant j'espère que votre curiosité et rassasiée et que nous pouvons commencer notre cours.

-Oui Madame ! Répondirent-ils en cœur. »

0000

« Le professeur Natsume a l'air géniale ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Netsu alors qu'ils sortaient du lycée.

-Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonna Deku qui réfléchissait sur la question depuis le début de son cours.

-Son alter est impressionnante, admis Aki. D'ailleurs, vous voulez rester pour aller voir le professeur Shibuya ? »

Tout le monde accepta à l'exception de Momo qui devait rentrer chez elle à une heure stricte, de Mineta qui ne souhaitait pas faire plus de « sport », de Koji et Yuga qui leur firent comprendre que leurs parents souhaitaient qu'ils rentrent tôt pour les aider. Finalement, quasiment la totalité de la classe se rendit dans le gymnase où ils trouvèrent leur enseignante.

« Eh bah, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un tel enthousiasme de votre part, se moqua t-elle avec son sourire de Cheshire. Bon, pour me faire une idée plus précise de vos capacités, vous allez vous affronter deux par deux. »

Shibuya commença à trier les groupes en fonction de critères qu'elle seule connaissait, Tsuyu se retrouva contre Fumikage, Izuku contre Aki, Bakugo contre Ochako, Shoto contre Netsu, Kirishima contre Mina, Toru contre Tenya, Denki contre Kyoka, Rikido contre Mezo et Sero contre Ojiro. La plus part partirent s'installer dans des coins respectifs de la salle et Bakugo commença à râler comme quoi son adversaire n'était pas à sa mesure. Raiko nota sa réaction dans un coin de sa tête mais le laissa faire. Finalement, quand tout le monde fut installé, elle lança l'exercice d'un claquement de main puis commença à faire le tour de chaque duo en prenant des notes minutieuses.

De son côté, Netsu était ravie que son enseignante l'ai mise avec Shoto comme cela elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de s'entraîner avec lui. Son camarade s'installa devant elle avec une mine fermée et peu avenante qui refroidis légèrement l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air très commode.

« J'utiliserais seulement ma glace, la prévient t-il.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Netsu prise au dépourvue.

-Question personnelle, répliqua t-il en ne voulant visiblement pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Comme tu veux, accepta la jeune fille. Mais si tu te sens de l'utiliser à un moment du combat n'hésite pas. »

Shoto hocha la tête puis lança sans prévenir une gerbe de glace que Netsu évita de justesse. L'entraînement venait de commencer sur les chapeaux de roues ! Son adversaire enchaîna les attaques de plus en plus dévastatrices et elle ne pu au début que les éviter tant bien que mal. Mais, au bout d'un moment, elle commença à prendre le rythme et pu penser à une contre attaque. Alors que Shoto lançait une nouvelle vague gelée, Netsu s'agrippa dessus avec une souplesse désarmante et lança un coup de pieds vers le visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci n'eut même pas besoin de l'esquiver puisqu'il passa à plusieurs centimètres de sa cible. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ce mauvais calcule mais il arrêta soudainement en comprenant que quelque chose n'était pas normale. Alors que la jambe de Netsu sortait de son champs de vision il sentit une puissante vague de chaleur arriver vers sa joue mais il réussit à la bloquer avec son bras gauche. Le choc des deux températures fit apparaître de la fumée et quand celle-ci retomba, Shoto avait des flammes sur son bras et son regard était un peu moins froid.

« Je crois que je t'ai sous estimé, admit-il. Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai maintenant.

-Essai, répliqua Netsu qui ne voulait pas se laisser déconcentrer. »

Elle était entrain de tester de nouvelles façon de se battre tout en faisant face à un adversaire digne du niveau d'un pro. Shibuya passa derrière eux mais ne les interrompis pas, les deux adolescents étaient complètement absorbés dans leurs échanges et pour la première fois elle voyait Netsu se donner à fond dans un exercice physique. Les mettre ensemble était peut-être la solution pour qu'elle montre enfin ce dont elle était capable, et avoir une telle camarade ferait peut-être du bien à Shoto. Raiko regarda le jeune homme en songeant à son père. Elle l'avait connu alors qu'elle-même était élève à Yuei. A l'époque, elle avait crû qu'il faisait partit de sa famille mais depuis les choses avaient bien changé. Et, quand elle regardait son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à... L'enseignante secoua soudainement la tête en se forçant à songer à autre chose. Elle devait aller voir ce que donnait le duel entre Ochaco et Bakugo !

De leur côté, Fumikage et Tsuyu s'entraînaient. La jeune fille réussissait à esquiver quasiment systématiquement les attaques de Dark Shadow et Tokoyami essayait d'être de plus en plus rapide.

« Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Netsu ? Demanda Tsuyu en tirant le bout de sa langue.

-Il n'a pas eu le courage de l'embrasser, de moqua Dark Shadow.

-Ne dis pas ça ! S'offusqua Tokoyami en évitant l'attaque en traître de son adversaire qui avait profité de son trouble.

-On sait tous que tu en pinces pour elle, déclara son amie.

-C'est si évident que ça ? Soupira t-il tandis que son alter éclatait de rire.

-Désolée mais oui. Alors ?

-Elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi, répliqua Fumikage en enchaînant des attaques rageuses. Je l'ai entendue le dire avec Aki ce matin.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement ça, réfléchit Tsuyu tout en continuant d'esquiver adroitement.

-Si vous avez le temps de parler c'est que l'exercice n'est pas assez difficile, déclara Shibuya avec un immense sourire terrifiant. »

Les deux élèves sursautèrent, dans une moindre mesure pour Asui, et songèrent à ce qu'elle allait leur faire subir pour avoir osé parler pendant l'entraînement.

« Venez avec moi, ordonna t-elle.

-Ribbit, fit Tsuyu en regardant son camarade qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large qu'elle. »

Finalement, elle les conduisit dans une salle plus petite qui se trouvait juste à côté du gymnase. Elle éteignit les lumières une à une en notant le malaise grandissant de Tokoyami, elle s'arrêta quand une seule resta allumée.

« Maintenant, reprenez l'exercice, intima t-elle. »

Elle vit l'hésitation de Tokoyami mais celui-ci finit par se plier à son ordre. Ils passèrent ensuite une heure à transpirer sous son regard scrutateur et plusieurs fois le jeune homme faillit perdre le contrôle de son alter qui commençait à lui désobéir de plus en plus fréquemment le portant à bout de nerfs. Shibuya songea que son ombre risquait de poser problème s'il n'apprenait pas à la maîtriser, surtout que ses émotions semblaient entrer aussi en jeu ce qui ne facilité pas son utilisation.

« Vous pouvez arrêter, déclara t-elle quand Dark Shadow refusa une nouvelle fois d'obéir à Tokoyami ce qui le rendit furieux.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il visiblement à bout.

-Pour quoi ? S'étonna l'enseignante. Tu es un élève, tu n'aurais rien à faire ici si tu maîtrisais déjà ton alter, c'est mon boulot de faire en sorte que tu y arrives. Tsuyu, tu peux rentrer chez toi, Fumikage il faudra qu'on se rende au support, j'ai une idée ou deux pour ton costume. Dites aux autres qu'ils peuvent rentrer mais que demain matin ils se rendent directement au support. »

Les deux élèves acceptèrent et la saluèrent poliment avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Raiko resta un instant dans la salle en notant les idées qui lui étaient venus en les observant s'affronter. Finalement, elle prit elle aussi la direction du gymnase une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle fut stupéfaite en entendant des bruits de combat. Elle aurait pensé que ses élèves seraient partis rapidement ravis de pouvoir rentrer chez eux mais visiblement certains faisaient du zèle. L'enseignante remarqua que Fumikage tenait la porte ouverte et même si son visage était difficile à lire, il semblait bouleversé parce qu'il voyait. Raiko s'avança et découvrit qu'un seul duo était encore là : Netsu et Shoto.

« C'est moi où il fait chaud, commença Raiko mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand elle vit que Netsu avait retiré quasiment la totalité de sa tenue d'entraînement. »

Elle se battait main nue, sans ses gants, son haut était en miettes et son pantalon était remonté jusqu'aux genoux. Mais, le plus déstabilisant était le fait qu'elle n'hésitait pas à agripper son adversaire avec les mains à plusieurs reprises. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait réussis à surmonter son appréhension des contactes physiques.

Au même moment, Fumikage lâcha la porte et partit précipitamment. Shibuya le regarda partir en songeant que c'était bien difficile d'être un adolescent. Mais, d'un autre côté elle était ravie que son élève ait franchis un nouveau stade dans la maîtrise de son alter ! Par contre, il fallait qu'elle les arrête rapidement sinon ils allaient provoquer une tempête dans le gymnase à cause de la différence de température et ce bâtiment n'avait pas été conçu pour ça.

« C'est l'heure de rentrer ! Déclara t-elle suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent.

-Professeur Shibuya ! S'exclama Netsu en la voyant. Vous avez vu ?

-Oui, je suis fière de toi Netsu, la félicita t-elle. Shoto, je ne peux pas te forcer mais un jour tu devras apprendre à maîtriser ton alter de feu. »

Il y eut un petit blanc et le jeune homme regarda son enseignante avec un regard glaciale. Mais, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et pendant une fraction de seconde, Raiko revit Enji à vingt ans.

« Désolé, senseï, fit-il, je ne veux pas utiliser l'alter de mon père en combat. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer je ferais les exercices avec l'alter de flammes aussi.

-C'est déjà ça, décida d'accepter Raiko en songeant qu'il valait mieux y aller doucement avec lui. Netsu, j'ai vu Fumikage partir il y a seulement quelques minutes, si tu cours tu pourras sûrement le rattraper. Son entraînement a été éprouvant.

-J'y vais ! S'écria le jeune fille. Merci ! »

0000

« Fumi ! Hurla Netsu en arrivant à la hauteur du jeune garçon qui venait juste de traverser le portail du lycée.

-Netsu ? Fit-il étonné mais son regard se renfrogna presque instantanément. Tu sais que tu n'es pas très habillée ?

-Mince ! Le professeur Shibuya m'a dis que tu venais juste de partir alors je n'ai pas pensé à aller me changer, avoua t-elle gênée.

-Tiens, fit-il simplement en lui passant sa veste en prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa peau nue. »

La jeune fille se laissa faire puis elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Netsu ? S'étonna t-il complètement pris au dépourvu.

-Je te remercie, déclara t-elle d'un ton d'enfant déterminé. »

Fumikage sentit sa respiration s'emballer tandis qu'il sentait le corps de sa camarade se serrer contre le sien. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il la serra à son tour contre lui. Décidément, il n'avait peut-être pas choisis la personne la plus facile à aimer, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait !

* * *

Et voilà ! Bientôt le tournoi (ou pas xD) ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D Dites moi tout :D


	10. Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux costumes

Hey! ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté :o J'étais parti en Espagne avec mon namoureux! 3

Bref, assez de ma vie place à la suite! :D

Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires! Et aussi à ceux qui ne font que lire ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Haha le tournoi... En vrai il arrive dans longtemps, trop de trucs à raconter x'D

 **Gigi :** Hé oui cette chère Natsume! Il ne lui est, heureusement, rien arrivé :p Malheureusement, il manque encore une des jumelles ;) Quelle est ton hypothèse sur elle et Endeavor? :P

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux costumes**

* * *

« Ouiii des cobayes ! S'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux roses plus ou moins retenus par d'épaisses lunettes à soudures.

-Mei je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas appeler les autres élèves comme ça, la repris le pro héro et enseignant powerloader.

-Yo Mei, Powerloader, fit Raiko visiblement dans son élément dans la salle de bricolage/débarras de leur section. Je vous apporte de quoi vous amuser !

-Merci Shibuya ! S'exclama la jeune fille visiblement aux anges.

-Cheshire je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas l'encourager, ronchonna le héro. »

S'en suivit un échange sur comment éduquer Mei pour en faire une pro héro support d'enfer, et visiblement leur point de vu divergeaient considérablement. Les étudiants de la 1-A qui avaient accompagné leur enseignante décidèrent discrètement d'opérer un replis stratégique en-dehors de la salle mais Shibuya tourna sa tête vers eux avec un sourire de chat qui aurait coincé de bonnes souries bien juteuses. Ses élèves déglutirent en songeant que leur dernière était finalement arrivée et qu'ils allaient peut-être bien nominer Cheshire dans la catégorie des profs les plus flippants du lycée. Oui, même avant Aizawa.

« Alors je vous présente Netsu, fit Raiko en désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Aki et Fumikage. Je t'avais envoyée une commande pour elle, tu l'as finie ?

-Bien sûûûûr ! S'exclama Mei en se jetant sur Netsu qui lança un petit cris d'agonie avant de se faire traîner sans ménagement dans une autre partie de la salle. »

Aki lui fit un petit signe compatissant avant de rire d'un air narquois ce qui indigna au plus haut point son amie. Puis, elle disparut.

« Pour Aki, j'aimerais bien lui trouver un truc sympa pour son alter, expliqua l'enseignante en parlant vaguement comme si son collègue allait comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait.

-Son alter de téléportation ?

-Ouai, c'est ça, genre quelque chose que tout le monde pourrait avoir sur lui, comme ça pas besoin de leur lancer des stylos, continua t-elle.

-Des pins ? Proposa Powerloader.

-Des pins ? Répéta Aki visiblement pas convaincu.

-Oui, tu les distribues à tes camarades comme ça tu peux les tp comme tu veux, répliqua Shibuya.

-Oh. »

Dans la tête d'Aki c'était le vide. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à ça avant ?

« Je dois avoir quelque chose qui traîne, fit le pro héro. Et pour l'autre ? »

L'autre, actuellement Fumikage, commençait à se demander ce que son enseignante avait prévu pour lui.

« Est-ce tu penses que tu pourrais ajouter un mécanisme sur son uniforme qui lui permette de diffuser de la lumière en continue ?

-De la lumière ? Répéta l'enseignant en continuant de fouiller. Tu veux en faire un lampadaire ou quoi ? »

Le jeune garçon se figea en imaginant de quoi il aurait l'air avec un projecteur sur la tête, c'était tout simplement inacceptable ! Il allait se couvrir de ridicule.

« Non, j'imaginais plutôt un réseaux de leds dans son costumes, ce n'est qu'une théorie mais je me demandais si cela suffirait à contenir son alter plus facilement, expliqua Raiko en relisant distraitement ses notes. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je pourrais pas te faire ça maintenant, je mettrais Mei sur le sujet dès qu'elle en aura fini avec ton autre élève.

-Elles mettent un peu de temps non ? Demanda faiblement Fumikage.

-Mei a toujours eu un faible pour les jeunes filles timides comme ta camarade, répliqua leur professeur avec une voix moqueuse. »

Raiko roula des yeux devant le manque de tact de son collègue mais elle dût se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la réaction de Fumikage qui faisait maintenant une tête de six pieds de long. A côté de lui, Aki lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Tiens, essai avec ça pour commencer, décida Powerloader en mettant des badges dans la main d'Aki, si tu as des modifications ou personnalisations à apporter n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Merci, fit Aki en inclinant légèrement la tête. »

Le pro héro fit un vague geste de la main avant de retourner farfouiller dans les pièces qui traînaient un peu partout. Raiko se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son élève et observa ce que lui avait donné son collègue avec curiosité. Il s'agissait de trois badges de couleurs noirs avec un éventail stylisé dessiné dessus en argenté.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ? Demanda Aki.

-Je veux que tu les imprègne comme tes stylos, expliqua son enseignante. Ensuite tu pourras les donner à qui tu veux et tu devras t'entraîner à les téléporter de plus en plus loin et à divers endroits. Tu peux faire ça en même temps que tu vas en cours.

-D'accord, accepta t-il en se demandant si ses amis accepteraient le risque de se faire téléporter à des moments complètement aléatoires.

-Bon, pour toi Tokoyami il va falloir attendre un peu, désolée. Il ne reste plus qu'à récupérer Netsu et ensuite vous pourrez aller en cours. »

0000

« Attention Mei, si tu me touches tu vas te brûler, la préviens Netsu tandis que sa camarade l'aidait à enfiler son nouveau costume.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua la jeune fille en éclatant joyeusement de rire. Je passe mon temps à me brûler avec le fer à souder, pas moyen que tu me fasse plus mal que lui ! »

Et pour le lui prouver elle tapota gaiement son bras avec un entrain visiblement à toutes épreuves. Netsu sursauta mais elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement Mei ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur. Disait-elle vraie ? Pourtant, si elle pouvait brûler, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait devait être sensiblement égale à celle d'un fer à souder. Mais, comme elle s'était promis de faire des efforts, elle se força à sourire et à accepter ce nouveau contact physique.

« D'accord, accepta t-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Niquel ! Allez enfile ça, et ça aussi, ha ! J'ai ça qui pourrait être sympa aussi ! Décréta Mei en entassant tout un tas de vêtements et autres accessoires au pied de Netsu qui se demanda si elle devait vraiment enfiler tout ça. »

L'étudiante retira son uniforme et se mit en sous-vêtement sans hésiter. Ensuite, elle regarda longuement les tissus à ses pieds sans savoir par quoi commencer.

« Prends celui-là, indiqua Mei en lui tendant un tissu bleu vert plutôt jolie et soyeux.

-Merci... »

Mei la regarda s'habiller avec un sourire en coin. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce bout de fille dans leur promo. Bon, en même temps, elle passait son temps ici à fabriquer ses bébés donc il était normale qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu tout le monde. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de dévorer du regard ses formes gracieuses et généreuses et apprécia de pouvoir regarder le corps d'une fille avec des formes et pas seulement au niveau des seins ce qui devenait malheureusement de plus en plus rare ces temps-ci. Mais, elle se retient de lui faire des avances car, grâce à son alter et son habitude à tout noter du premier coup d'œil, le regard de son camarade corbeau ne lui avait pas échappé. Visiblement, elle était déjà entre de bonnes mains.

« J'ai fini avec celui-là, déclara Netsu la tirant de sa contemplation.

-Tiens mets ça maintenant, ceux sont des protections, j'ai essayé de les faire suffisamment souples et avec un matériaux qui laissent passer la chaleur. Attends, je vais t'accrocher ça. »

Tokoyami entra à ce moment là et resta stupéfait. Effectivement, il avait toqué à plusieurs reprises mais comme personne ne répondait il avait fini par ouvrir la porte et venait de tomber nez à nez avec une Netsu visiblement gênée et une Mei qui tentait de lui attacher une ceinture derrière son dos mais en se tenant face à elle. Résultat : elle avait la tête à moitié dans les seins de sa camarade et Fumikage referma brusquement la porte.

« Je sais que tu as vu quelque chose, déclara Aki d'un ton de conspirateur.

-Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta de mentir son ami en remerciant son alter pour dissimuler ses rougissements.

-Mei est entrain de tripoter les nichons de Netsu, vendit Dark Shadow qui visiblement avait trouvé le bon moment pour faire son apparition.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua Tokoyami avec ferveur.

-Je veux voir ça, décréta Aki.

-Non attends ! Tenta de le retenir le jeune homme-corbeau. »

S'en suivit une lutte aussi brève qu'intense, suivit avec intérêt par Shibuya qui grignotait du pop corne sortit de nul part. Finalement, leur combat fut stoppé net par l'ouverture de la salle les deux garçons s'éloignèrent pour laisser les deux jeunes filles en sortirent.

« Je vous présente ma première tenue de héro : Warmly girl 1.0 ! Présenta Mei avec un talent né pour l'animation. Applaudissez fort Netsu ! »

Mei laissa place à son amie et celle-ci pu faire admirer sa nouvelle tenue. Elle portait une une longue tunique faites dans un tissu bleu avec des reflets verts hypnotisant. Le vêtement tombait parfaitement sur ses épaules les laissant totalement nues, ensuite elle descendait sur ses seins naissant en les laissant apparaître dans un généreux décolleté, sa peau était à nouveau laissée nue par une étoile qui encadrée son nombril puis cela finissait en pagne entre ses deux jambes laissant ses deux cuisses complètement découvertes.

« J'ai pris soin de laisser le plus possible sa peau nue pour lui laisser une plus grande liberté avec son alter, expliqua Mei. »

Netsu rougit légèrement. Ils purent ensuite admirer le décalage crée par ses gants épais qui protégeaient ses mains.

« Ils sont renforcés pour servir à la fois de poings américains et de protection, commenta Mei. Ensuite, les bottes sont dans la même matière pour des coups de pieds mortels ! Après je lui ai mis une ceinture avec pleins de petites gadgets cool dedans !

-Et encore, elle avait encore pleins d'autres « bébés », chuchota Netsu d'un air traumatisé.

-Un jour tu les regrettera c'est sur, répliqua sa camarade.

-Super boulot Mei en tout cas ! La félicita Raiko. Merci pour tout ! Powerloader je te laisse bosser le reste et vous trois filez en cours avant que Aizawa ne me tombe dessus pour avoir détourné ses élèves chéris du droit chemin ! »

Les trois élèves s'en furent alors après avoir chaleureusement remercié leurs enseignants et leur camarade. Ils commencèrent à discuter tout en marchant sur le chemin qui menait à leur salle de classe.

« Vous pensez que Shibuya et Aizawa sont ensemble ? S'interrogea Nestu avec une moue.

-Non, s'exclama Aki, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me trompe peut-être... Alors tu as eu des badges ? Demanda t-elle finalement pour changer de sujet.

-Yep. Le professeur Shibuya veut que je les donne à trois personnes et que ensuite je m'entraîne à les téléporter, expliqua Aki. Tu en veux un ?

-Pourquoi pas, accepta t-elle. Tu en prends un aussi Fumi ?

-D'accord. »

Les deux amis accrochèrent leurs badges respectifs en discutant tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux finissent par remarquer les regards insistants de leurs autres camarades qui déambulaient autour d'eux.

« Netsu, tu as oublié de te changer, déclara Aki d'une voix tranquille.

-Oh non ! »

0000

Natsume entra dans la salle de repos en silence. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci son petit ami faisait généralement une sieste pour se reposer en début d'après-midi. Avec surprise elle le trouva debout entrain de regarder par la fenêtre. Il était sous sa forme normale et la jeune femme resta un instant immobile à le regarder. Depuis qu'il était enseignant à Yuei elle pouvait à nouveau profiter un peu plus de son homme, et elle était soulagée de voir qu'il se surchargeait moins. Même s'il arrivait toujours à sauver tout un tas de gens sur le chemin du lycée. Pourtant, ils partaient en même temps ! La femme s'approcha discrètement puis passa ses bras autour de la taille de Toshinori.

« Hello, je ne t'avais pas entendu, s'excusa t-il en se tournant vers elle. »

Il semblait épuisé réalisa Natsume. Depuis que l'association des vilains avait attaqué l'U.S.J., il semblait préoccupé. Et elle savait très bien par quoi ou plutôt par qui.

« Sorry, je ne suis pas vraiment présentable comme ça, s'excusa Toshinori en tentant de se dégager.

-Hey, tenta de le calmer Natsu. Je m'en fiche complètement très cher.

-Je n'aime pas que tu me vois comme ça, avoua t-il. »

Natsume soupira. Depuis quand c'était-il mis cette idée dans la tête ? De temps en temps, il ne se supportait plus sous sa forme normale. Effectivement, il avait beaucoup maigris et il flottait dans ses vêtements mais il fallait qu'il se rentre dans sa tête qu'elle sortait avec lui depuis qu'elle avait seize ans et qu'elle l'avait connu bien avant qu'il soit le All Might que tout le monde connaissait et admirait.

« Bon, Toshi faut qu'on parle, déclara t-elle en le prenant par la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna t-il en se laissant tout de même faire. »

Elle le tira jusqu'au canapé qui trônait au milieu de la salle puis elle le fit pivoter avant de le pousser pour qu'il s'assoit dessus. Ensuite, elle grimpa à califourchon sur ses jambes, posa une main sur son torse et se prépara à sortir les plus belles phrases de sa vie.

« Je t'aime depuis que j'ai seize ans Toshinori, et c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais peu importe ce qui arrive. Je sais que tu te fais des idées parfois mais je t'ai connu avant All Might alors pour moi tu es, et restera toujours Toshi, le garçon courageux qui sauve les gens. D'accord ?

-Alright, accepta t-il. I love you Natsume ! »

Il l'attrapa délicatement par la nuque et l'attira pour échanger un baiser aussi passionné qu'aux premiers jours.

« Hm, je crois que je repasserais, jesuisdésolé, déblatéra Deku précipitamment en referment la porte. »

Natsume ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la tête paniquée que venait de faire son élève avant de s'enfuir.

« Mince, grommela Toshinori. Va falloir que j'aille lui parler.

-Tt, tt, pas tout de suite très cher, le stoppa net sa petite amie. J'ai une autre idée en tête... »

Et ils reprirent leur baiser injustement interrompus.

* * *

Ce dernier passage je l'avais à l'esprit même avant de commencer _Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance,_ j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire ressentir cette douceur et tranquillité dans leur relation mais qui est aussi teinté par un soupçon d'amertume à cause du corps d'All Might. Pour moi, malgré qu'il soit le numéro un, son apprendre entraîne pour lui une remise en question et surtout une difficulté à accepter l'amour de Natsume alors qu'il est habitué à celui porté par ces fans. Bref, j'espère que vous me comprenez x'D

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D


	11. Chapitre 10 : Entraînement

Yo! J'espère que vous allez bien :D

Pour vous faire patienter un peu en attendant que je reprenne le rythme normale de parution, je vous offre ce chapitre :P

Pour vous donner une idée, je suis entrain de finir le chapitre 15 là ;)

 **Evilfaul :** De rien x'D En même temps Mei est juste tarée, je l'adore :P

 **Gigi :** Haha! Plein de suspense! A ton avis qu'a t-il bien pu se passer? :P

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Entraînement**

* * *

« Je crois qu'on viens de traumatiser Izuku, déclara Natsume hilare.

-Poor boy, fit Toshinori.

-J'irais lui expliquer plus tard, proposa l'ancienne renarde. En attendant reprenons on nous en étions... »

La femme se baissa pour voler un nouveau baiser à son petit ami qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Après tout, ce genre de moment intime avait commencé à se faire rare et il comptait bien en profiter. Il l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras en savourant le contact chéri de son corps contre le sien. Bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas aller beaucoup plus loin dans l'enceinte du lycée mais ils testaient les limites avec autant de frivolité que s'ils avaient était des élèves.

Finalement, ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours. Natsume se leva avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Toujours au mauvais, plaisanta t-elle en tendant la main à Toshinori pour l'aider à se relever.

-On pourra toujours continuer à l'appartement ce soir, répliqua t-il avec un sourire enjoué qui réchauffa le cœur de sa petite amie.

-Je rentrerais après toi par contre, le prévient-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Après les cours... J'ai décidé d'emmener Shoto voir Umiko. »

Le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se voilà et elle baissa la tête soudainement attristée.

« Pourquoi... Maintenant ? Demanda finalement Toshinori.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua t-elle. Raiko m'a parlée de lui et je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps...

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa t-il en voyant à quel point cela la bouleversait.

-Non, je dois faire ça seule. Juste, soit là quand je rentrerais.

-Compte sur moi. »

Natsume retrouva le sourire et lui vola un baiser avant de s'éclipser joyeusement en direction de sa salle de cours. Toshinori resta un instant de plus dans la salle de repos en songeant à quel point leur vie avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient été eux aussi étudiants à l'U.A. Il regrettait amèrement comment les choses avaient tourné, et le plus dur était d'imaginer qu'il risquait de faire vivre la même chose à Izuku, pourtant il ne lui avait encore rien dit. En réalité, il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver à ses précieux élèves.

0000

« Et donc tu t'es promenée dans ta tenue de héro dans les couloirs ? Repris Kirishima en riant.

-Arrêtes c'était super gênant, ronchonna Netsu très gênée à ce souvenir.

-Elle rougissait c'était très amusant, répliqua Aki avec aucune considération pour son amie qui le fusilla du regard.

-J'aurais aimé voir ça, plaisanta Denki.

-Pff vous êtes pas sympa, déclara la jeune fille en s'éloignant à grands pas rageurs pour rejoindre Tsuyu. »

Le groupe d'étudiants de la 1-A avait décidé de se rejoindre en-dehors de l'école pour s'entraîner dans un cadre plus agréable et détendu. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un parc pour manger et ensuite ils auraient toute l'après-midi devant eux. Depuis que Netsu s'était ridiculisée devant tout le monde, Aki se faisait un malin plaisir de le raconter à toute leur classe, ce qui la tuait littéralement de gène. Si elle n'était pas aussi sympa elle lui aurait déjà réglé son compte depuis belle lurette !

Elle rejoignit donc Tsuyu qui se trouvait déjà à côté de Momo et Shoto. Leur camarade à l'alter de création avait déjà installé une immense nappe sur l'herbe, suffisamment grande pour accueillir les 22 élèves de leur classe. Netsu remarqua sans mal le regard intimidé qu'elle adressait à Shoto, ce qui était compréhensible vu sa façon glaciale de se comporter avec eux. Il était excessivement sûr de lui et faisait en sorte de faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas de mêler à eux. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il avait accepté de venir aujourd'hui ce qui visiblement perturbée grandement Momo.

« Aki ne me lâches plus avec cette histoire de costume, soupira Netsu en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux.

-Frappe le, proposa Tsuyu sans sourciller.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ? S'étonna la fille aux cheveux verts pomme.

-Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua la grenouille en détournant le regard. »

 _Dans le mile !_ Songea Netsu en voyant sa réaction. Visiblement les choses allaient dans le bon sens entre eux ! Encore un petit coup de pouce et la question serait sûrement réglée. Il faudrait qu'elle demande de l'aide à Fumikage.

« D'ailleurs Shoto tu as reçu le message du professeur Natsume ? Demanda Netsu pour essayer d'engager la conversation.

-Oui.

-Vous avez reçu un message ? S'étonna Momo.

-Apparemment elle veut nous parler à tout les deux, expliqua la verte.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insista sa camarade.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Oï ! Fit Kyoka en arrivant à son tour. Les autres arrivent ils sont aller acheter de quoi boire.

-Parfait ! »

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était installé sur la nappe et discutait joyeusement autour d'un repas tout à fait sain. Aki et Netsu se trouvait un peu à l'écart et faisaient des hypothèses sur un sujet tout à fait innocent.

« Et donc tu mettrais Bakugo et Ochaco ensemble ? S'étonna Netsu en grignotant un paquet de chips qu'elle avait réussis à subtiliser à Hanta.

-Évidemment ! Répliqua vertueusement son ami. Il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas !

-Et Tsuyu tu la mettrais avec qui ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-Je ne sais pas, se braqua immédiatement le jeune homme.

-Allez, avoue que tu aimerais sortir avec elle !

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée par, il sembla chercher ses mots un instants, quelqu'un comme moi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tsuyu est quelqu'un de très surprenant, insista Netsu.

-Je sais bien, mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

-C'est sous-estimé Tsuyu ! »

Aki se stoppa net en entendant la phrase de son amie. C'était vrai, depuis le début il n'avait fais que supposer la réaction de celle qu'il aimait en se plaçant de son point de vu. Mais, après tout ce qu'il avait vu, son courage, sa détermination et sa bonté sans failles, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle le rejetterais même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

« Bon, et si on se mettais un peu sur la tronche ? S'exclama Kirishima avec une motivation hors bornes.

-Je suis pour ! Renchérit Mina en agitant ses poings roses avec enthousiasme.

-On fait ça comment ? Demanda Ida toujours aussi sérieux.

-On peut reprendre les duo qu'avait formé le professeur Shibuya, non ? Proposa Kyoka.

-J'aimerais changer personnellement, demanda timidement Toru. Avec Ida nos combats n'ont pas vraiment de sens...

-Je suis d'accord, avoua celui-ci.

-Je veux bien échanger si vous voulez, offrit Sero.

-Merci !

-Et nous ? Nous n'étions pas là la dernière fois, expliqua Momo en parlant d'elle mais aussi de Koda, Mineta et Yuga.

-Vous avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble non ? Supposa Ochaco. Sans le professeur Shibuya c'est dur de savoir avec qui vous mettre.

-On peut essayer oui, accepta Yuga.

-Par contre, on ne dois pas utiliser nos alters, prévient Momo. Nous sommes en publiques.

-Ouaip ! Le but s'est de voir ce qu'on vaut sans ! Fit Kirishima avec un sourire visiblement satisfait.

-C'est parti alors, lança Ojiro. »

Netsu se releva et secoua l'herbe qu'elle avait sur sa jupe. Oui, elle avait mis une jupe. Actuellement, et depuis un mois qu'elle était à Yuei, elle vivait une mini révolution psychologique se qui se traduisait par ses tenues vestimentaires et par une peur légèrement moins farouche du contact physique des autres. Bon, ce n'était pas encore quelque chose de grandiose mais elle progressait à sa vitesse. Et, aujourd'hui, elle avait réussis à mettre une jupe. Elle portait tout de même des bottes et des gants mais une partie de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient nues. Finalement, Shoto s'approcha d'elle.

« Prête? Demanda t-il simplement.

-Oui, accepta Netsu avec un petit sourire. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et fonça sur elle avec une vitesse qui la prit au dépourvue. Mais, ce que son camarade ne savait pas c'était qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à s'entraîner physiquement pour compenser son alter. Alors que Shoto arrivait sur elle avec la ferme intention d'enchaîner sur un coup de poing, Netsu le laissa arriver puis, au dernier moment, elle se baissa, pris appui sur le sol avant de balayer sèchement les jambes de son adversaire qui se retrouva au sol avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Wo ! Netsu t'es balaise enfaite ! S'exclama Kirishima qui zieuté sur leur combat.

-Hé ! Regarde devant toi ! S'indigna Mina avant de lui décocher un coup de poing dans le torse qui la fit grimacer sous le choc. Mais c'est pas des abdos mais du béton !

-Des heures d'entraînements, se venta le jeune homme avec un air fière.

-Vise entre les jambes, lui conseilla Jiro de là où elle était.

-Merci ! Fit Mina avant d'essayer d'appliquer le précieux conseil de son amie.

-Non ! Stop ! »

S'en suivit une course poursuite hilarante jusqu'à ce que Kirishima se prenne malencontreusement Mineta (lui-même malencontreusement poussé par Momo), et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

« Pitié ? Demanda t-il à sa camarade qui avançait avec un sourire de prédateur. »

De son côté, Aki se battait contre Izuku. Son adversaire était plus musclé que ce qu'il n'avait crû jusque là. Après tout, avec sa taille moyenne et son physique il était facile de le sous-estimer. Par contre, lui aussi n'était pas très fort physiquement puisque le principe même de son alter était d'éviter les combats. Donc, il se retrouvait à esquiver plus ou moins habilement les coups de son camarade. Au bout de cinq minutes celui-ci s'arrêta.

« Tu veux que je te dise les mouvements que je fais ? Proposa t-il en se rendant compte que son ami avait du mal à suivre.

-Je veux bien, avoua Aki en reconnaissant son désavantage. Désolé...

-Y a pas de mal ! On est là pour s'entre-aider justement, le rassura Izuku avec un sourire chaleureux. »

Aki se retrouva surpris de voir que le jeune homme était vraiment quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil avec un caractère très doux et serviable. Izuku passa les vingts minutes suivantes à lui montrer des enchaînements simples mais efficaces. Ensuite, Aki les répéta avec soin puis ils recommencèrent à les faire l'un contre l'un d'abords lentement puis de plus en plus sérieusement. Un peu plus loin, Tsuyu et Fumikage se tournaient autour.

« Est-ce que tu peux seulement arrêter d'utiliser ton alter ? Demanda Fumikage en évitant un coup de pied complètement souple et improbable.

-Est-ce que tu peux empêcher Dark Shadow de faire ce qu'il veut ? Répliqua Tsuyu sur le même ton.

-Il ne peut rien faire sans moi, déclara celui-ci en entendant son prénom.

-Dark Shadow, soupira son propriétaire. Le but c'est que je ne t'utilise pas, alors arrête d'apparaître comme ça...

-Et comment tu veux te battre alors ? Répliqua celui-ci avec dédain. »

Tokoyami allait répliquer un ton au dessus mais il se prit un coup bien sentit de la part de son amie qui le fit légèrement reculé.

« Concentre toi, tu te laisse trop influencer par ton alter, déclara t-elle.

-J'essaie, soupira t-il. En pleine lumière ça va encore, mais sinon...

-Ceux qui veulent échanger peuvent ! Déclara Ida en voyant que cela faisait déjà plus de trois quart d'heure qu'ils n'avaient pas tourné. »

Shoto regarda Netsu et haussa les épaules. Elle regarda autour d'elle : Ochaco semblait prendre un malin plaisir contre Bakugo même si celui-ci menait clairement la danse, du côté de Kirishima et Mina c'était l'entente magique et personne n'osait les interrompre, pour Ojiro et Toru ils étaient assis entrain de discuter, Kyoka martyriser Denki mais le reste de leur groupe s'était joyeusement éparpillé.

« Je vais voir les autres, déclara Netsu en s'éloignant.

-Ok. »

Shoto se retrouva tout seul puis il repéra Momo qui s'était retrouvée toute seule. A court d'idées, il décida d'aller s'entraîner avec elle. De son côté, Netsu s'approcha de Fumikage et Tsuyu mais son ami s'éloigna soudainement visiblement agacé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'étonna Netsu en arrivant à la hauteur d'Asui.

-ça ne se passe pas super bien avec Dark Shadow, lui expliqua t-elle.

-Oh. »

 _Je devrais peut-être aller le voir,_ songea Netsu en regardant son ami qui s'éloignait. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

« Tsuyu, je peux te parler ? Demanda Aki en arrivant à côté d'elles.

-Oui. »

Et Netsu se retrouva toute seule. Finalement, elle se décida à rejoindre Fumikage. Après tout, il l'avait bien soutenue alors qu'elle avait le moral en berne alors c'était à son tour de l'encourager !

« Netsu ! Il faudrait qu'on commence à y aller, l'appela Shoto. Le professeur Natsume est déjà là.

-Ah... J'arrive ! »

Tokoyami se retourna au même moment pour voir ce que faisaient ses amis mais tout ce qu'il vit ce fut Netsu rejoignant Shoto. Il sentit un sentiment de frustration mais aussi un désespoir amer.

* * *

C'est un chapitre un peu transitoire :P Vous en pensez quoi? De Natsume? On entend parler enfin de Umiko ;) Dites moi tout :D


	12. Chapitre 11 : L'ancienne Kitsunebi

Hello ! :D J'espère que vous allez tous très bien :P

 **Bibidi :** Contente que ça te plaise :P Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de voir un peu tout les couples ;) Pour Fumi et dark-shadow je pense que leur relation et beaucoup moins rose qu'on ne le pense donc je voulais le faire ressentir ^^

 **Gigi :** Haha tu penses qu'elle est en vie? :P qui sait x'D Oui concrètement il va s'en passer des choses dans les dortoirs x'D Alors Koda j'y réfléchirais, j'avoue que ça ne m'avais jamais traversé l'esprit xD

 **Evilfaul** : Je suis contente que ça te fasse autant plaisir ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te ravira aussi :D

 **/!\ A partir d'ici la fanfic spoil _Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance_ alors il vaut peut-être mieux l'avoir lue et finie avant! /!\**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : L'ancienne Kitsunebi**

* * *

Netsu ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait là. L'atmosphère était étouffante et déstabilisante, à côté d'elle, Shoto n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large qu'elle. A la différence qu'il arborait la même expression de visage fermée et décidée que d'habitude ce qui ne donnait pas beaucoup de réconfort à sa camarade. Devant eux, leur enseignante, Natsume, marchait d'un pas ferme et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment. Le silence de leur groupe était pesant et contrasté avec le brouhaha générale qui régnait autour d'eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient plongés dans une bulle à part du reste du monde. Personne ne les regardait, personne ne leur adressait la parole, c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Leur enseignante se contentait d'avancer, connaissant sûrement le chemin par cœur, ignorant ce qui l'entourait. Netsu se fit bousculer à plusieurs reprises, mettant ses nerfs déjà entamés à encore plus rude épreuve. Finalement, Natsume s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle resta immobile pendant de longues secondes devant l'entrée comme si elle se demandait soudainement si elle avait fais le bon choix. Son regard avait quelque chose de profondément triste et nostalgique qui ému son élève.

« Senseï, appela doucement Netsu.

-Oui, pardon, allons-y. »

Natsume posa sa main sur la poignet puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Elle pénétra dans la salle en retenant sa respiration puis elle laissa passer ses deux élèves. Netsu se figea sur le seuil en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait : un lit, et sur celui-ci, une femme reposait. La jeune fille regarda son enseignante puis l'autre personne. Elles étaient complètement identiques ! Les même cheveux, le même visage, strictement aucunes différences.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Shoto d'un ton froid.

-Quelqu'un de très important, expliqua Natsume en installant des chaises. Asseyez-vous ça va être long.

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes là ? Insista l'étudiant.

-Shoto, soupira la femme en s'asseyant. Shibuya m'a racontée que tu refusais d'utiliser ton alter de feu, j'imagine que c'est à cause de ton père ? »

Le visage de l'adolescent se contracta sous le coup de la surprise et de l'agacement d'avoir été percé à jour.

« Je vais vous raconter l'histoire du Kitsunebi, la seule femme que ton père ait jamais aimé, expliqua t-elle. Et comme toi Netsu, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à maîtriser son alter. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester mais... Je pense que la connaître vous aidera, d'une manière ou d'une autre... »

Shoto sembla hésiter longuement mais finalement il prit une chaise et fixa le visage de la femme qui reposait. Netsu la regarda à son tour et ressentit un étrange frisson en remarquant les perfusions et autres instruments qui semblaient la maintenir en vie. Elle avait déjà entendu le nom de Kitsunebi et ce que venait de raconter leur enseignante lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Quelqu'un comme elle qui aurait réussi à devenir un héro ?

« Je veux bien connaître son histoire, demanda t-elle en prenant un siège à son tour.

-Merci, apprécia Natsume. Umiko est ma sœur jumelle. Pour être plus précise, quand notre mère était enceinte de nous deux, je suis morte. Mais mon alter m'a permise de vivre à travers ma sœur qui elle a été béni d'une alter de feu très puissante. On l'appelait Kitsunebi, elle maîtrisait les flammes avec une aisance comparable à celle de ton père Shoto, certain disait même qu'elle était meilleure que lui. Mais, pour elle, ils étaient égaux. Malheureusement, nous sommes nées à une époque où les alters n'étaient pas vraiment acceptées, nos parents nous ont vendues à une organisation de vilains qui nous a utilisées pour commettre diverses choses que je regrette encore aujourd'hui. Umiko est devenue incapable de toucher physiquement quelqu'un sans le brûler avec son alter. Puis, un jour, nous avons été libéré. Grâce à Shibuya, à All Might mais aussi et surtout grâce à Endeavor. A l'époque, il était tombé amoureux de ma sœur et tout les deux vivaient un amour sans faille ce qui lui a permis de s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Leur caractère, leur alter, tout correspondait. Umiko est alors devenue une héroïne qui se battait de toutes ses forces pour aider tout le monde, jusqu'au bout, sans jamais faiblir. Mais, un jour, nous avons dû affronter un mal tellement puissant que j'aurais dû mourir. Pourtant... »

Natsume ferma brièvement les yeux tandis qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle semblait se remémorer de terribles souvenirs.

« Malheureusement, repris t-elle la voix serrée, c'est elle qui en a payé le prix. Alors que j'aurais dû mourir, c'est ma sœur qui en a été affecté. Elle est plongée dans un sommeil dont elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Ça a complètement détruit ton père, Shoto, après ça il a rejeté la faute sur All Might et c'est construit cette image que tu connais aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas lui donner des excuses ou quoi que ce soit, je veux seulement que tu saches, qu'un jour, il a été quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui pensait aux autres et qui ne vivait pas seulement pour être le meilleur. Et, Netsu, même si c'est dur, même si ton alter te semble incontrôlable, sache qu'un jour, comme ma sœur tu pourras devenir une incroyable héroïne plus forte que n'importe qui. Vous devez simplement croire en vous. J'aurais préféré que ma sœur soit là pour vous le dire en face mais comme elle ne peut pas le faire, je le fais à sa place. Croyez en vous. »

Shoto se leva brusquement comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il regarda longuement la femme qui reposait paisiblement sur son lit en ressentant un profond ressentiment. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il haïssait son père et ne voulait en aucun cas changer d'avis à ce sujet. Il avait brisé sa mère, l'avait humilié et sacrifié son enfance pour un but idiot ! Mais... Cette personne... Cette femme... Et si elle avait été sa mère ? Son regard pivota sur son enseignante : si elle n'avait pas sacrifié sa sœur... Aurait-il eu une meilleur vie ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait été que le fruit d'une histoire malencontreuse ?

« Je dois réfléchir, déclara t-il soudainement avant de quitter la salle. »

Netsu ne régis même pas à son départ. Elle avait gardé son regard fixé sur ses mains gantées en réalisant enfin que depuis le début elle s'était elle-même coincée dans ce cercle infernale de doutes et d'hésitations. Kitsunebi... Elle en avait entendu parler, elle l'avait admirée aussi même si elle avait disparu avant sa naissance. Si quelqu'un comme elle était passée par le même chemin qu'elle mais avait réussi à se hisser aussi haut alors pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas faire de même ?

« ça va aller Hoshano ? Demanda doucement Natsume.

-Oui senseï, murmura Netsu en relevant la tête pour observer la Kitsunebi. Ça va aller à partir de maintenant. »

La jeune fille se leva à son tour, un flot d'émotions contradictoires mais complètement positives tournoyaient en elle avec une nouvelle force incroyable. Netsu serra les poings et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Vous allez voir senseï, je vais devenir aussi forte que votre sœur ! Juste regardez moi !

-D'accord, je serais là, promis Natsume en retrouvant le sourire. »

0000

« Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Raiko en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-Je pense qu'il faudra du temps à Shoto pour accepter que son père n'a pas toujours été comme il est aujourd'hui, expliqua Natsume sans quitter sa sœur des yeux. Mais, je pense que ça a fait du bien à Netsu.

-C'est bien, apprécia son amie. Je vais prendre le relais. C'est bientôt l'heure de la séance de remémoration.

-Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, proposa t-elle.

-Non, tu en as déjà assez fais aujourd'hui, retourne au près de Toshi, il a besoin de toi.

-Merci. »

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras dans un silence réconfortant uniquement interrompu par les bruits des machines qui maintenaient en vie Umiko. Finalement, Natsume sortit et rentra chez elle laissant Raiko seule avec l'ancienne Kitsunebi.

« Alors ma vieille ? Demanda t-elle avec un enthousiasme forcé. Toujours pas décidée à te réveiller ?

-ça ne sert à rien de lui parler, répliqua sèchement une voix rauque et agacée.

-Enji ? S'étonna Shibuya en tentant de garder un masque froid avec lui car sinon elle savait qu'il lui marcherait simplement sur les pieds comme avec tout les autres.

-J'ai le droit de venir ici.

-Je sais, pourquoi maintenant après toutes ces années ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, déclara t-il avec un énervement visible. »

Raiko le regarda dans les yeux sans sourciller, la colère qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux étaient agressive et flamboyante, elle avait l'impression de revoir Umiko la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Mais, qu'Enji soit venu la voir laissait un peu d'espoir pour son cas...

« Tu pourrais faire les séances de souvenirs avec moi, proposa t-elle. Tu sais que ça serait beaucoup plus efficace !

-Je l'ai fais pendant près de cinq ans et tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne sert à rien ! S'exclama t-il à bout de nerfs.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec nous ? Ta famille ? Répliqua Raiko qui commencée à s'échauffer aussi ne supportant pas son caractère exécrable et complètement idiot.

-Tais-toi ! Hurla t-il. Vous avez peut-être une famille mais moi la seule que j'ai jamais eu reposes sur ce lit ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ! Je la tenais dans mes bras, je la protégeais mais j'ai dû la voir disparaître en hurlant de douleur ! La seule personne qui a jamais compté pour moi m'a été arraché par cet abruti d'All Might ! Tout le monde l'acclame alors qu'il m'a enlevé tout ce que j'avais. Alors ne viens pas me parler de famille ou quoi que ce soit ! »

Enji tourna les talons après son éclat de voix et repartit sans se retourner laissant Raiko désemparée. Elle savait qu'il nourrissant son ressentiment depuis près de 25 ans mais ce la prendre avec autant de violence n'était pas agréable. Et, en un sens, elle pouvait le comprendre. Ce jour là, c'était lui qui avait tout perdu injustement. Nana avait survécu grâce au dévouement d'Elfe. Et, quand Natsume avait protégé Toshinori de son corps... Raiko frissonna en revoyant la scène horrible qui s'était déroulée sous leur yeux. Une gerbe de sang avait jailli du corps de leur amie éclaboussant son petit ami qui était resté figeait sous le coup de la surprise et de l'horreur. Mais, Toshinori avait réussi à vaincre One for All. Puis, le corps de sa petite amie avait disparu. Et, au même moment, Umiko s'était effondrée pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. A ce moment là, ils avaient tous réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait osé ne serait-ce qu'imaginer jusque là, une question qu'ils n'avaient jamais formulé même en rêve. Que se passerait-il si Natsume mourrait ? Et, finalement, ils avaient eu leur réponse, de la pire façon qu'il soit.

« Allez Umi, on va se mater un film, ça fait trente fois qu'on le regarde mais on ne sait jamais, se motiva Raiko avec un sourire revigorant et en tentant de chasser les pensées déprimantes loin de son esprit. Prends le temps que tu veux pour te réveiller mais juste... N'oublie pas de le faire. »

Shibuya avait ses habitues ici, elle installa son fauteuil près du lit de son amie, lança le dvd sur la télé qui surplombait la pièce puis elle regarda ce film qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Elle se souvenait à chaque fois du jour où elles l'avait regardé ensemble. Elles avaient fais une soirée filles toutes ensemble, avec Natsume et Elfe. Leur jeune sœur avait eu tellement peur qu'une marée de lapins les avaient harcelées toute la soirée. Finalement, elle passa tout le reste de la soirée à enchaîner les films et les CD de musiques qu'elle avait récupérés de son amie.

0000

Shota s'était douté que si Raiko allait à la séance d'Umiko elle oublierait encore de rentrer et passerait la nuit à l'hôpital. Et ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Effectivement, quand il arriva dans la chambre, il la trouva entrain de dormir sur son fauteuil. Il avait soupiré, posé une couverture sur elle puis changeait de DVD. Mais, il avait son regard obnubilé non pas par la télé mais par la rousse qui dormait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il sortait avec elle mais il l'admirait toujours. Cette ténacité dont elle faisait preuve était vraiment admirable. Lentement, la nuit tomba et il décida de la réveiller.

« Raiko. »

La femme se réveilla avec un un léger sursaut pour tomber nez à nez avec Shota Aizawa. Il la regardait avec un sourire calme et elle remarqua qu'elle avait une couverture sur elle et que la télé était éteinte.

« Depuis quand je me suis endormie ? Demanda t-elle avec une voix pâteuse.

-Quelques heures, lui avoua t-il. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fini la séance. »

L'inquiétude de sa petite amie disparut pour laisser place à une profonde lassitude. D'un sens il était heureux qu'elle se laisse aller devant lui mais de l'autre il aurait préféré qu'elle soit heureuse : cette situation commençait à peser sur ses épaules et il ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait encore comme ça, en essayant désespérément de maintenir leur « famille ».

« Je te ramène, déclara t-il. Tu veux rentrer chez toi ou venir chez moi ? »

Raiko hésita. Elle était épuisée et ressentait un profond besoin d'attention uniquement pour elle. C'était complètement injuste et égoïste, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« J'ai nourri tes chats, ajouta t-il d'un air entendu. Et comme je me doutais que tu aurais besoin d'attention je les ai ramenés avec moi.

-Oh, Shota..., murmura Shibuya ravie.

-Allez viens, rentrons. »

Raiko pris la main de son petit ami en ressentant un soulagement indicible. Heureusement qu'il était là pour elle.

0000

Après que Netsu soit sorti de l'hôpital, elle partit directement chez elle. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle avait caché dans son bureau, dans un tiroir, dans un faux fond, dans une boîte, emballé précieusement dans un tissu noir satiné. Ce qu'elle trouva était en réalité une plume et plus exactement la plume qu'elle avait récupéré lorsque Fumikage était venu chez elle. Elle la regarda un long moment en la tenant précautionneusement avec ses gants. Ce qu'elle comptait faire était quelque chose qu'elle risquait de regretter amèrement si elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais, ce que venait de lui apprendre son enseignante Natsume lui donnait envie de faire des efforts pour parvenir à son but et pour ça elle devait prendre des risques.

Nestu se releva et tira un autre tiroir dans lequel se trouvait une chaîne et de quoi faire des colliers, chose qu'elle avait rangé ici depuis l'anniversaire de ses huit ans. Elle réussis à enfermer la pointe de la plume dans un fermoir qu'elle passa dans le collier avec un soin tout particulier. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son travail, elle regarda longuement le résultat en hésitant. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de passer d'un coup l'objet autour de son cou, elle ferma rapidement l'attache et laissa reposer le tout sur son cou nu en retenant sa respiration avec une inquiétude grandissante. Une seconde passa, puis une autre sans que rien ne se passe. Elle avait réussis ! En seize ans, elle n'avait jamais porté un seul bijoux, enfin disons qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé ils avaient fini carbonisé et ratatiné. Mais celui-là, il reposait intact. Maintenant, elle allait devoir en prendre un soin tout particulier, constamment et veiller à ne jamais l'abîmer. C'était un peu idiot mais cela représentait un entraînement constant de sa part et ferait sans aucun doute progresser sa maîtrise de son alter !

La jeune fille retira ses gants d'un geste assuré et attrapa la plume avant de la faire tourner nonchalamment entre ses doigts nus.

« Je peux le faire. »

0000

Juste avant que Netsu soit partit rejoindre Shoto, Aki avait pris Tsuyu à part. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venu ce soudain courage mais il avait sentit qu'il devait agir maintenant ou jamais. Alors, il l'avait prise par la main et s'était éloigné suffisamment de leur groupe pour pouvoir lui parler sans être dérangé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ribbit ? Demanda Asui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner pour discuter.

-Tsuyu, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

0000

Raiko était retournée chez elle en début de matinée pour se changer avant la reprise des cours. Elle avait passé une nuit agréable qui lui avait permis de recharger considérablement ses batteries la rendant capable de tout affronter. Soudainement, alors qu'elle était entrain de donner de la pâtée à ses chatons, tout en se coiffant et en finissant sa barre de céréales, la sonnerie de sa porte retentit. C'était trop tôt pour que ce soit le facteur et Shota était déjà partit au lycée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Finalement, elle se décida à aller ouvrir.

Les coups cessèrent avant qu'elle n'arrive mais elle entendit un bruit sourd contre la porte ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Elle se phasa au cas où que ce soit des cambrioleurs et s'apprêta à se défendre. Puis, d'un coup elle ouvrit la porte et lâcha un cri de surprise.

« Raiko... Aide moi... »

* * *

Pleins, pleins, pleins de choses dans ce chapitre!

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Shoto? Netsu? Umiko (tadam)!? Et est-ce que Aki va se faire refouler? x'D

Dites moi tout :D

Et surtout qui est cette personne à la fin?


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tears in the dark

Hello ! Comment allez vous? Je galère avec le master mais heureusement je peux écrire :P

 **Yuno Nichi :** Merci pour ton commentaire :3 Effectivement ça spoil un peu si on n'a pas lu _Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance_ mais comme j'avais fini de la publier depuis quelques jours j'ai pensé que tout le monde avait eu le temps de se mettre à jour ^^ Effectivement ça serait trop beau x'D

 **Gigi :** Tu me diras quand tu auras lu _Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance_ alors ;) Alala le triangle amoureux Shoto/Netsu/Fumikage x'D En vrai il existe pas mais effectivement ça ne va pas être facile pour ces trois personnages là :P Tsuyu est vraiment super sympa c'est sur ! Espérons que tout le monde le soit aussi ;)

Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Tears in the dark**

* * *

« Tsuyu, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demanda Aki en rassemblant tout le courage dont il était capable.

-Oui.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, c'est compliqué avec moi et puis les autres pourraient ne pas l'accepter, justifia t-il de peur de la forcer et surtout de se faire refouler. Attends tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Je suis d'accord Aki, répéta Tsuyu en penchant sa tête avec un petit sourire.

-Oh. Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te f-. »

Mais, il fut soudainement interrompus par son amie qui s'était approchée pour l'embrasser sur la bouche l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles son cerveau refusa de faire le lien avec ce qui était entrain de se passer. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être entrain de rêver car Tsuyu était bel et bien là et sa bouche douce et légèrement humide reposait bel et bien sur la sienne.

« Je crois que je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien vu, déclara Ochacco en tournant les talons les joues rouges. »

Bakugo qui l'avait accompagnée pour voir ce qui arrivait à leurs camarades remarqua le trouble de son amie et songea qu'elle était plutôt amusante ainsi. Cette gène lui donnait un air adorable qu'il trouvait plus que divertissant.

De leur côté, Aki et Tsuyu étaient toujours embrassés, et le premier avait réussi à dépasser le stade de l'étonnement. Profitant de la situation, il avait même passé un bras autour de la taille de son amie pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Le contact rapproché de son corps contre le sien le fit frissonner et il en profita d'autant plus.

« On devrait rejoindre les autres, proposa finalement Asui en mettant fin à leur baiser.

-Oui, tu as raison, accepta Aki tout de même légèrement coupé dans son élan et surtout toujours indécis sur la marche à suivre. »

Finalement, se fut Tsuyu qui lui prit la main durant le trajet retour et elle ne la lâcha plus du reste de l'après-midi affichant très clairement leur relation aux yeux de leurs camarades qui les félicitèrent chaleureusement. Mineta mort de jalousie fut, étonnement, le seul à ne pas applaudir.

0000

« C'est pas possible, marmotta Raiko avant de devoir réceptionner son amie sur les bras.

-Aide moi... »

La rousse la réceptionna tant bien que mal et la traîna jusqu'à son canapé tandis qu'elle baragouinait tout un tas de mots sans queue ni tête. Mais, elle n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention puisque elle-même nageait dans un délire totale. Finalement, elle réussit à atteindre son but et la fit basculer sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'écroula comme une poupée désarticulée.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Fini t-elle par exploser.

-Raiko moins fort, se plaignit son amie.

-Mais tu es censée être dans le coma putain ! Umiko !

-Ah... C'était pour ça que j'avais des putains d'aiguilles plantées dans le bras...ça gratte cette merde... »

Shibuya regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds avant de se masser les tempes d'un air douloureux et très las. Finalement, elle dégaina son téléphone et composa le numéro de Shota de mémoire.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui, préviens le directeur s'il te plaît, déclara t-elle de but en blanc. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son petit ami de répondre et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se rendre compte qu'Umiko venait tout simplement de s'endormir sur son canapé. Mais comment avait-elle bien pu arriver jusqu'ici ?! Surtout dans son état... La rousse alla chercher une couverture et l'en enveloppa précautionneusement avant de s'installer sur un fauteuil bien décidé à veiller sur elle jusqu'à son réveil.

Après tout, cela faisait 25 ans qu'elle l'attendait alors cinq minutes de plus ou de moins...

0000

Il s'écoula plusieurs heures durant lesquelles Umiko dormit d'un sommeil agité. Pendant ce temps, Raiko s'occupa de contacter l'hôpital et de prendre de leur part les directives à suivre pour la réhabilitation de son amie. Les consignes étaient nombreuses et très strictes à tel point qu'elle dû les noter sur une feuille à cause du flot d'informations qu'elle reçut. Elle dût aussi prendre tout un tas de rendez-vous entre ceux pour lui réapprendre à marcher, à manger mais aussi avec un médecin du nom de Shinomiya pour vérifier que tout allait bien dans sa tête. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de passer tout ses coups de files Raiko se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir exaspéré.

Malheureusement, sa joie fut de courte durée car au même moment Umiko se réveilla en hurlant. Elle se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens en criant le nom d'Enji avec une panique qui déstabilisa complètement son amie. Celle-ci se précipita à son chevet et la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la calmer. Mais, malgré son état censé être faible, elle se débattait encore avec une force insoupçonnable.

« J'ai froid, marmonnait t-elle moins fort qu'avant. Raiko j'ai froid...

-Attends ne bouge pas ! »

Umiko se retient de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement mais de toute façon elle était tellement frigorifiée qu'elle ne pensait plus à grand chose. Quelques secondes plus tard Raiko réapparut en dérapant et déchargea sur elle toutes les couettes que contenaient son appartement. Autant dire beaucoup. Au même moment, elle réalisa quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû remarquer depuis longtemps.

« Umiko, ton alter ? S'étonna t-elle. »

La tête de la femme sortit de sous la montagne et lui lança un regard aussi étonné que le sien. Effectivement, elle ne ressentait plus rien, pas de feu intérieur, d'où son froid extrême, c'était comme un vide immense dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit son esprit tournoyer méchamment et elle dû s'accrocher pour ne pas s'évanouir.

« Tu as parlé à Natsume ? Demanda Raiko pour tenter de changer de sujet.

-Natsume ? Répéta t-elle toujours lentement comme si elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. »

Sa sœur. Elle ne la sentait plus. Où était-elle ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et perdue de toute sa vie qu'à cet instant là.

« ça va aller, la rassura Raiko en voyant que son trouble ne faisait que s'accentuer. Reste au chaud et je vais m'occuper du reste d'accord ? »

Umiko hocha faiblement la tête avant de se enfouir sous les couettes. Elle retomba rapidement dans un sommeil agité avant de s'en rendre compte. Raiko jugea qu'elle ne risquait rien ici et partit avertir Elfe et le reste de leur bande du retour de leur amie.

Une heure plus tard, Umiko se réveilla brusquement en tremblant nerveusement. Une fois de plus, elle s'était revue pendant l'affrontement contre All for one. La sensation atroce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant qu'il tentait de lui arracher son alter puis la douleur quand le coup destiné à sa sœur l'avait transpercée de part en part. Cela avait été comme si on l'avait plongée dans un bassin de fer brûlant tandis qu'on écartelait tout son corps. Sa sœur... Umiko frissonna en ressentant à nouveau cet étrange vide en elle. C'était comme si tout était encore éteint à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se força à essayer d'atteindre sa sœur mais sans succès. De toute façon, elle n'avait que ça à faire. Elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Enji mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter après ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir en marchant jusqu'ici depuis l'hôpital. C'était à peine si elle pouvait bouger. Finalement, après de longues minutes de silence radio, il lui sembla apercevoir une lueur quelque part en elle. Umiko se précipita mentalement vers elle mais l'éclat s'évanouit aussi tôt. La frustration et la peur la firent se lever brusquement tandis qu'elle commençait à perdre les pédales. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, c'était le désarroi le plus totale en elle ! Elle voulait qu'Enji soit là pour s'occuper d'elle, pour la rassurer !

Elle réussit à marcher jusqu'à la porte mais quand elle essaya d'appuyer sur la poignée ses mains refusèrent de coopérer puis ses jambes la lâchèrent à son tour. Umiko s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant de frustration. Elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer... Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, aucun contrôle de son corps, aucun lien avec son alter ou sa sœur, elle se sentait diminuée et perdue.

« Enji... »

0000

Netsu suivait le cours de leur enseignante de littérature moderne avec une attention tout particulière. En réalité, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles avec un air d'adoration sur son visage. Au final, Shoto avait réagis de sa façon habituelle à ses révélations : il s'était muré dans un silence pensif mais pour la jeune fille cela avait eu plutôt l'effet inverse : elle se sentait libérée d'un poids conséquent.

La veille, quand Shoto était rentré chez lui il s'était installé dans le salon pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Après tout, être malheureux était acceptable, mais savoir qu'on aurait pu être heureux était encore plus difficile à accepter. Il ressentait une espèce de frustration et de déception contre qui il ne savait pas retourner. Contre sa mère qui s'était laissée embarquer dans une relation de profit et n'avait pas sût surmonter sa haine de son père et l'avait rejetée contre lui ? Contre son paternel justement qui n'avait pas sût oublier la Kitsunebi et reconstruire sa vie ? Même la haine de celui-ci contre All Might qui lui paraissait avant puéril et inutile revêtait une tout autre signification à ses yeux. En faite, le plus difficile était d'accepter que son père n'était peut-être pas juste un débile profond. Il en était arrivé à cette constatation désagréable quand celui-ci avait justement fait son entrée dans leur maison. Le père et le fils s'étaient regardés en silence pendant un moment, Shoto essayait vaguement d'imaginer à quoi il avait pu ressembler avec cette autre femme mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Au final, il en vient à s'énerver contre ce type qui n'avait même pas sût protéger sa petite copine et qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« Shoto, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Demanda Enji avec sa voix rauque et légèrement moqueuse.

-Lâche moi, répliqua sèchement l'adolescent en passant à côté de lui. »

Enji le regarda partir en direction de sa chambre en sentant un étrange sentiment se bousculer en lui. Pendant des années il avait réussis à fermer son cœur à toutes ces émotions mais après avoir revu Umiko et Raiko aujourd'hui il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer comment serait les choses aujourd'hui. Comment serait sa famille si la femme qu'il aimait en avait été la mère. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté ce qu'il en avait fait.

Shoto resta un instant à observer discrètement son père immobile dans le couloir. Il semblait presque humain avec cette expression sur le visage.

Finalement, Shoto se concentra à nouveau sur le cours en entendant la classe s'agiter curieusement. Il remarqua alors que leur enseignante venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. Leur délégué se précipita vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Ochaco en le rejoignant.

-Elle a perdu conscience, leur appris Ida en prenant son pouls. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Aki l'aida à faire basculer leur enseignante sur le dos puis Ida partit à une vitesse phénoménale en s'aidant de son alter. Izuku se leva alors à son tour et sortit de la classe.

« Tu vas où ? Lui demanda Netsu.

-Juste euh... Aux toilettes, bredouilla t-il en s'éclipsant rapidement. »

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un lui as déjà dis qu'il mentait très mal ?_ Se demanda intérieurement Aki en le voyant partir. Pendant ce temps là, Midoriya arriva au bureau d'All Might après une course effrénée dans les couloirs. Heureusement, celui-ci s'y trouvait bel et bien.

« All-All Might ! Le professeur Natsume s'est évanouie, elle se trouve à l'infirmerie ! Déclara t-il d'un seul bloc. »

Il vit le visage de son mentor se figer avant de blanchir drastiquement.

« Merci Midoriya-shonen, prononça t-il avant de sortir à son tour.

-Oy All Might où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Raiko qui avait faillit se le prendre dans la face. Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé avec cette tête là ? Interrogea t-elle.

-Le professeur Natsume s'est évanouie en cours, lui expliquer Izuku. Ida l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie.

-'Fais chier. »

Le jeune garçon la vit se rendre intangible pour traverser le sol avant de disparaître complètement de son champs de vision. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important voir de grave venait de se produire mais il n'avait strictement aucune idées de ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Finalement, quand Raiko arriva à l'infirmerie, Natsume avait déjà repris ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Était entrain de lui demander All Might.

-Umiko s'est réveillée, spolia Raiko à sa place.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? S'étonna Natsume.

-Elle dors dans mon canapé actuellement, lui avoua la rousse.

-Mais depuis quand ? Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas sentie avant, s'étonna la jumelle l'air surprise et très perturbée.

-Elle est arrivée ce matin, elle s'était enfuie de l'hôpital, expliqua Cheshire. Mais j'ai l'impression que votre connexion a bien faibli.

-Oui... Mais c'est entrain de revenir... »

Natsume fronça soudainement les sourcils et sembla retenir un cri de douleur. Elle finit par enfouir son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouaient de sanglots silencieux.

« Natsu ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta son petit ami.

-Oui, désolée, répondit-elle en tentant de contrôler sa voix. Les souvenirs d'Umiko sont entrain de revenir...

-Tu peux tout me dire, la rassura t-il.

-Je ne peux pas... C'est compliqué, refusa t-elle.

-Bon, Natsume, reprit Raiko. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, moi j'y retourne je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule trop longtemps.

-D'accord. »

All Might se retrouva alors seul dans la pièce avec sa petite amie, l'infirmière avait justifié un soin à domicile pour s'éclipser discrètement et maintenant il tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler. Elle ne pleurait déjà plus mais son regard se faisait hagard et douloureux par instant tandis que ses mains étaient crispées autour de ses épaules dans une piètre tentative de défense.

« Raconte moi Natsu, ne garde pas tout pour toi, lui demanda t-il doucement ne voulant pas la brusquer mais souhaitant la décharger de ce poids.

-Je, bafouilla t-elle. C'est juste que... Les souvenirs de quand on est arrivé dans l'organisation de Père avait presque disparu. Mais, c'est Umiko qui les a tous. Je vivais tout le temps en elle à ce moment là car elle savait que les gens voulaient nous utiliser et elle refusait qu'ils s'en prennent à moi. Elle m'empêchait de sortir et luttait de toutes ses forces. Ça a été horrible, j'étais consciente pendant tout ce temps, pendant qu'ils lui faisaient subir des choses atroces... ça a fini par aller mieux. Umiko a fini par réussir à contrôler son alter. Mais... Ces souvenirs... Ceux sont un poison insidieux qui nous hantera pour toujours... »

Natsume ne vit pas le visage de son petit ami mais celui-ci sentit une haine effroyable pulser dans son esprit en se rendant compte ce qu'avait pu subir celle qu'il aimait. Cet homme avait déjà payé pour ses crimes mais un autre attendait encore son heure quelque part. Quand il le trouverait, il lui ferait regretter d'avoir organisé tout ça. En attendant, il prit délicatement Natsume dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

0000

 _Umiko s'est réveillée._

Enji ne se demanda même pas qui avait bien pu obtenir son numéro de téléphone. De toute façon celui-ci venait de fondre entre ses doigts. Il resta abasourdis pendant de longues secondes sans réussir à faire le lien avec ce qu'il venait de lire. Il sentit un sentiment étrange de libération le parcourir mais l'instant d'après un malaise puissant le repris. Mais, le bonheur qu'il ressentait prévalait sur le reste et il dû s'appuyer au mur de son salon pour ne pas tomber. Il plaqua brusquement une main sur son visage et la ressortit mouillée.

De l'entrée du salon, Shoto regarda son père pleurer pour la première fois.

* * *

Tadam! Encore plus de bouleversement ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dites moi tout :DD


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le tournoi de Yuei (enfin)

Hello! Je suis la pire désolée :o J'ai eu la pire idée du monde : j'ai commencé supernatural x'D Du coup j'ai commencé une fic :o

Et ça plus le concours et les partiels à préparer ça a été le combo fatale ^^" J'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance donc je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme normale ^^

 **Evilfaul :** ça serait vraiment cruel comme blague x'D

 **Bibidi** : Théorie intéressante, on va voir si elle se confirme ;) Je suis contente d'avoir réussis à te faire reconsidérer Endeavor :D

 **Gigi** : Yeah plus de relations compliqué :D L'adolescence... Ah bah non Umiko l'est plus mince xDD

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le tournoi de Yuei (enfin)**

* * *

Netsu souffla un grand coup tandis qu'un brouhaha incroyable sortait de tribunes au-dessus d'elle. Mais, son stress au lieu de s'atténuer ne fit qu'augmenter. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'examen d'entrée, tout ce publique amassée, toute cette pression. Elle en avait le tournis. Soudain, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, gantée, et elle se tourna pour voir Tokoyami lui sourire. Aussitôt, son esprit s'apaisa et elle se sentit de nouveau sereine et prête à affronter le monde entier.

« Prêt ? Demanda t-elle.

-Prêt. »

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le départ était donné. Toutes les classes réunies se marchèrent dessus pour émerger sur la piste de course. Le premier test était simple : une course d'obstacles. Si seulement !

Au bout de cinq mètres ils se firent attaquer par des robots géants sous les commentaires excités de Présent Mic qui semblait ravi de se trouver là. Netsu dû éviter les attaques de zones des puissantes créatures de métal mais, rapidement, elle en eut marre de faire dans la dentelle et elle entreprit de retirer ses gants. Ensuite, elle marcha littéralement droit devant elle en traversant les adversaires comme s'ils avaient été aussi solides que du beurre. Plusieurs personnes profitèrent de l'occasion pour la suivre mais elle se mit à courir pour les distancer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner la course vu qu'elle était désavantagée par rapport à ceux qui pouvaient s'aider de leur quirk pour aller plus vite mais elle avait tout de même une bonne forme physique qui lui laissait un avantage sur tout les autres. Elle avait aperçu des personnes de la section générale, support ou commerciale dans les rangs des élèves et étaient étonnées de voir autant de personnes différentes. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à son passe-temps favoris (observer les gens), surtout qu'elle était à nouveau coincée devant un précipice de plusieurs mètres de profondeurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir s'ils tombaient dedans... N'est-ce pas ? Netsu déglutit et repéra un fil très fin qui relié leur zone à une espèce de pilier géant un peu plus loin. En résumé, ils voulaient les faire traverser en sautant de zones en zones. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient restés derrière par peur du vide mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle commença à avancer prudemment sur la barre avec une application minutieuse. Elle sentit plusieurs fois son regard être attiré par le vide mais elle se força à regarder droit devant elle. Soudain, un élève passa au-dessus d'elle en s'aidant de son alter qui l'avait doté d'ailes d'anges magnifiques à regarder et elle en oublia momentanément où elle se trouvait. Son pied glissa et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit elle dérapa dans le vide.

« Netsu ! »

Soudain, elle fut happé par son tee-shirt et quelque chose la tira violemment en arrière lui coupant brusquement la respiration. Elle fut rejetée sur le sol assez durement mais elle était contente de ne pas être tombée, surtout pour une raison aussi idiote.

« Fumikage ! Le reconnu t-elle en le voyant sur la barre où elle se trouvait quelques secondes avant de se retrouver sur le pilier. A ton tour ! »

Son ami utilisa Dark Shadow et celui-ci vient attraper les mains que Netsu lui tendait, et qu'elle avait préalablement ré-gantées. Ensuite, il se tira facilement jusqu'à elle et ils purent franchir cet obstacle en répétant l'opération à plusieurs reprises.

« Tu as vu Aki et Tsuyu ? Demanda Netsu à bout de souffle alors qu'ils couraient de toutes leurs forces pour rattraper le peloton de tête.

-J'ai vu Aki foncer avec Tsuyu dans ses bras, lui appris t-il.

-Ah il a pas traîné ! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux verts en riants. Mais on va bientôt les rattraper ! »

Effectivement, ils pouvaient voir tout devant Bakugo et Shota qui se disputaient violemment la première place. Un peu derrière, Tenya rattrapait rapidement leur avance. Mais, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent brusquement en remarquant que la terre devant eux avait été remué récemment.

« C'est un champ de mines ! S'exclama Netsu. Rien que ça !

-Avançons prudemment, proposa son ami. »

Netsu hocha la tête en observant son environnement. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un pas, Izuku leur passa devant armé d'une plaque de métal qui semblait provenir d'un des robots de métal qu'ils avaient croisé au début de l'épreuve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Demanda Netsu. »

Mais, son camarade ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre car il planta avant son bouclier improvisé dans le sol et fit exploser plusieurs mines d'un coup ce qui le propulsa violemment en avant sur les deux qui étaient toujours en tête. Fumikage et Netsu se regardèrent avec un air étonné mais ils décidèrent rapidement de profiter de l'occasion pour avancer eux aussi. Vu que tout le monde était focalisé sur le trio de tête et que Izuku avait nettoyé une bonne partie du champs de mines ils purent avancer rapidement en se relayant avec Dark Shadow. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à franchir la ligne en bonne position : Tokoyami fut quatrième et Netsu sixième.

« Yeah ! Bravo aux premiers arrivés ! Félicita Present Mic avec sa voix enjouée. Vous pouvez aller vous rafraîchir le temps de l'installation de l'épreuve suivante ! »

0000

Umiko avait enfin pu obtenir de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes toute seule. C'était la première fois depuis son réveil qu'elle pouvait enfin se promener en autonomie. Ces derniers jours avaient d'ailleurs étaient loin d'être de tout repos.

 _« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Yamato, se présenta une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts. »_

 _Umiko resta bouche bée devant son visage doux et adorable mais ce qui l'étonna d'avantage se fut les deux impressionnantes cornes de bois semblables à celles d'un cerf qui ornaient son crâne sans rien gâcher à son physique. Bien au contraire, cela ne faisait que renforcer d'avantage l'impression d'une beauté irréelle._

 _« Elfe ? S'exclama Umiko sans y croire. »_

 _C'était incroyablement plus douloureux que ce qu'elle avait crû. Revoir Raiko n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile, en vingt ans à part quelques rides elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa petite sœur elle n'avait alors qu'à peine seize ans. Mais, la femme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait connu. Elle était devenue adulte et elle ignorait la moitié de sa vie. Elle n'était plus sa sœur._

 _« C'est bien moi grande sœur, la rassura t-elle avec douceur en s'approchant d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de nouveau avec nous. »_

 _Umiko resta muette un long moment, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement elle était bouleversée. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'était atténuée pour laisser place à une émotion encore plus difficile à gérer. Elle sentit les larmes se bousculer à la frontière de ses yeux mais elle réussit à garder le contrôle de ses sentiments en serrant sa petite sœur de toutes ses forces contre elle._

 _« Je suis rentrée, murmura t-elle soudainement incroyablement soulagée. »_

 _Raiko les regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Cette petite réunion c'était plutôt bien passez, elle pourrait peut-être bientôt faire rencontre Natsume et Umiko. Mais elles n'y étaient pas encore, son amie évitait le sujet dès qu'elle essayait de l'aborder._

 _« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara Elfe une fois qu'elle se fut installée derrière son bureau. J'ai regardé tes analyses et les résultats de tes tests physiques et y a du boulot. Ton corps s'est énormément affaibli et il va te falloir des la rééducation. Au moins une heure tout les jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. »_

 _La pilule avait été amère à avaler mais si c'était la seule solution pour ne plus avoir à se déplacer en fauteuil roulant Umiko était prête à tout. Elle avait déjà passer une semaine en béquilles quand elle était encore étudiante et une heure de fauteuil était déjà cent fois pire que ça. Elfe, au vu de sa motivation, l'avait directement emmenée dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Un infirmier vient s'occuper d'elle et elle fut déçue que ce ne soit pas sa sœur._

 _« Désolée mais je suis médecin, se justifia t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais Daiko va bien s'occuper de toi. »_

 _Umiko laissa un regard intimidé au grand baraqué qui la dépassait bien d'un mètre depuis le fond de son fauteuil. Depuis quand craignait-elle les gens ? La femme détestait cette impression, l'affaiblissement de son alter, l'inexistence de ses flammes qui la protégeaient constamment autrefois, elle avait le sentiment d'être un oisillon sans défenses. Cela devait à tout prix changer et rapidement !_

 _« Bonne chance ! Lança Raiko avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc un peu en retrait. »_

 _Ensuite, ce fut l'heure la plus longue de toute la vie d'Umiko. L'infirmier commença par faire travailler la moindre de ses articulations, mains, bras, jambes, pieds, même hanches ! Et alors qu'elle était déjà à deux doigts de s'effondrer, il lui proposa d'essayer de marcher sur une rampe prévue à cet effet. Umiko serra les dents et se hissa à la seule force de ses bras encore en piteux état. Elle réussit à poser un pied en avant et tenta de ramener le deuxième mais elle s'effondra pitoyablement dans un râle de rage étouffée._

 _« Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla t-elle quand Daiko tenta de l'aider. »_

 _Raiko ne s'était même pas levée, elle se doutait que son amie avait besoin de retrouver confiance en elle et surtout sa dignité. L'infirmier n'insista pas mais parut tout de même préoccupait tandis qu'Umiko reprenait sa difficile ascension. Elle forçait tellement sur ses bras et ses jambes qu'elle tremblait littéralement comme une feuille et des gouttes de sueur coulaient même sur son visage. C'était extrêmement désagréable et gênant pour elle qui n'y avait jamais été confronté au paravent grâce à son alter. Mais elle continua. Encore et encore elle força ses jambes à avancer lentement mais sûrement. Elle avait l'horrible impression qu'on avait planté des couteaux dans chacune de ses articulations mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Elle devait redevenir la Kitsunebi ! Elle devait redevenir l'héroïne qu'elle été ! Elle devait retrouver Enji !_

 _Avec stupeur, Raiko vit les cheveux de son amie commencer à s'agiter malgré l'absence de vent dans la pièce. Puis, leur roux devient plus rouge et des flammes discrètes commencèrent à onduler le long des mèches. L'infirmier voulut intervenir mais elle lui fit signe de rester en retrait, elle était en bonne voix. Soudain, Umiko s'écroula de l'autre côté de la rampe avec un cri victorieux qui sortait du cœur._

 _« Bien joué, apprécia Raiko en tapotant l'épaule de son amie._

 _-Tu vas voir je vais remarcher dans moins d'une semaine ! »_

Bon, elle s'était peut-être légèrement sur-estimée. Elle été retournée tout les jours à l'hôpital et malgré de significatifs progrès (elle pouvait maintenant manger toute seule et faire quelques pas sans béquilles) ses membres restaient encore très faibles. Mais, Raiko avait accepté qu'elle la suive au tournoi après qu'elle ait insisté pendant de longues heures. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas non plus la garder enfermée chez elle donc la rousse avait fini par abdiquer. L'enseignante espérait juste que son amie ne tomberait pas sur Endeavor car elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passée après sa disparition. En même temps, Umiko n'avait pas non plus posé de questions comme si elle s'était doutée de quelque chose. Raiko lui avait tout de même parlé de sa relation avec Shota et elle avait été ravie pour eux. Par contre, elle avait refusé de voir sa sœur. Natsume avait été visiblement blessé quand elle le lui avait dis et la rousse avait trouvé très désagréable de se retrouver coincée entre elles deux. Mais, elle espérait qu'Umiko se remettrait rapidement.

Actuellement, l'ancienne Kitsunebi était entrain d'errer dans les couloirs des gradins pour essayer de trouver des toilettes. C'était revigorant de pouvoir se déplacer toute seule et redécouvrir littéralement le monde ! Cette génération d'élèves était vraiment prometteuse et elle en avait repéré un ou deux qui l'intéressaient tout particulièrement. Une du nom de Netsu qui semblait avoir une alter liée à la chaleur et un garçon, Shoto, très doué avec la glace. Son visage lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Enfin, elle pourrait toujours demander à Raiko au retour puisqu'elle les avait en classe.

Finalement, elle trouva un panneau lui indiqua le salut et elle s'y dirigea avec plus ou moins de facilité. La dizaine de marches qu'elle avait du descendre étaient venues à bout de ses faibles muscles et elle sentait les tremblements poindre leur nez. Par précaution, elle commença à raser les murs pour s'y appuyer un peu et surtout pour éviter de s'écrouler bêtement au milieu du couloir. Alors qu'elle tournait à un coin, elle fut stoppée net par quelqu'un arrivant en face et elle faillit tomber. Celui-ci l'attrapa adroitement lui évitant de se retrouver sur les fesses et d'ainsi se ridiculiser.

« Merci, fit-elle soulagée qu'il ne l'ai pas laissée tomber. »

Mais le reste de sa phrase enjouée resta bloquée dans sa gorge tandis que son esprit se faisait aspirer par un regard noir comme la braise et qui la dévisageait avec l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme.

« Umiko, murmura Enji. »

L'ancienne Kitsunebi ne savait pas quoi faire. Aucune pensée cohérente ne passait dans son esprit à part la passion dévorante qui était entrain de grandir à nouveau en elle. C'était comme si elle le rencontrait à nouveau pour la première fois. Les traits de son visage, la beauté de ses flammes, la puissance de son corps contre le sien. Elle retombait littéralement amoureuse une seconde fois. Et c'était encore plus agréable que la première fois. Sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa passionnément et avec un abandon le plus totale. De son côté, Endeavor ne pouvait se détacher du contact délicieux de ses lèvres sucrés dont il avait rêvé pendant plus de vingt ans. C'était comme s'il était effectivement entrain de rêver. Il n'y croyait pas mais ne trouvait pas non plus le courage de se détacher de cette illusion. C'était comme abandonner un combat qu'il ne voulait pas gagner, c'était à la fois libérateur et délicieusement agréable. Il se sentait à nouveau complet et pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté ce baiser. Le monde aurait pu être détruit en cet instant qu'il n'aurait pas bougé d'un muscle. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien pour le restant de ses jours, plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir cette déchirure de la voir loin de lui. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter une seconde fois.

« Père ! S'exclama une voix choquée. »

Umiko eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. La réalité lui revient avec une telle violence qu'elle eut le souffle coupé pendant une fraction de seconde. Son regard rencontra celui choqué de l'adolescent qu'elle avait remarqué plutôt mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Il était obnubilé par Enji qui s'était retourné sur le coup comme si c'était lui qu'il avait appelé. Mais ce n'était pas possible. A moins que...

« Shoto ! »

Endeavor ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et se précipita vers celui qui ne pouvait être que son fils. Sur le coup, les dernières forces d'Umiko l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba lamentablement au sol sans réussir à se retenir au mur. La douleur dans sa poitrine était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre.

« Enji, appela t-elle pitoyablement. Je t'en pris reste avec moi. »

Mais il n'était déjà plus là. Elle était à nouveau seule. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne trouve le courage de les retenir. Umiko agrippa son tee-shirt avec désespoir comme si elle pouvait arracher la douleur de sa poitrine. Mais, c'était inutile. Elle était désespéramment seule et personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

Ce monde n'était plus le sien.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court mais pleins d'émotion ! La scène avec Umiko et Enji était super forte à imaginer j'espère avoir réussi à vous l'avoir faite ressentir :3

Dites moi tout :D


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le tournoi (IIième partie)

Hello :D J'ai un peu du mal à écrire entre mon autre fic Supernatural et les partiels de la fac :o ça a été le parcours du combattant la semaine dernière x'D

Bref, voici enfin la suite :D

 **Bibidi :** Enji est vraiment pas doué avec les sentiments x'D Espérons qu'il se ressaisisse ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Bah en réalité elle ne savait pas vraiment vu qu'elle n'est pas sortie depuis son réveil et Raiko a légèrement évité le sujet u_u Merci :3 Et oui Netsu veut bien dire chaleur bien joué x'D Y a quelque chose aussi avec son nom de famille :P

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :D Pour la maman de Shoto j'ai prévu quelque chose ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le tournoi (deuxième partie)**

* * *

La deuxième épreuve avait été une véritable partie de plaisir pour l'équipe de Netsu. Grâce à celle-ci, elle avait pu garder la plupart de leurs adversaires à distance vu l'incroyable chaleur qu'elle dégageait, ensuite Tokoyami surveillait leurs arrières avec un Dark Shadow étonnamment efficace et au top de sa forme tandis que Tsuyu s'occupait de récolter des bandeaux grâce à sa langue agile et rapide. Ils avaient élu comme « chef » Aki qui grâce à sa quirk de téléportation pouvait se balader comme il le voulait sur le terrain sans craindre de mettre un pied au sol. Surtout que les groupes les plus dangereux étaient concentrés sur Deku et son bandeau avec un nombre à quatre chiffres. Ainsi, et contre toute attente, ils finirent deuxième du classement de la deuxième épreuve surprenant la totalité du stade et qui leur valu un regain d'intérêt de leur part.

Tsuyu fut la première de leur groupe à passer aux choses sérieuses. A peine les duels avaient été annoncé sur l'écran géant qu'elle devait déjà se rendre sur le ring. Aki l'attrapa agilement par la main alors qu'elle s'avançait sans hésitation. Elle le regarda en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec sa mine intriguée habituelle.

_ Pour te souhaiter bonne chance, plaisanta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres.

_ Merci, ribbit. »

Elle n'avait même pas rougi mais en son for intérieur elle était ravie de cette marque d'affection qui ne fit que redouble son intention de remporter ce match à tout prix. Elle réussit à garder son calme olympien en ignorant les sifflements enjoués des spectateurs qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène, elle-même commentait en direct par Présent Mic qui n'avait strictement aucune discrétion et aucun tact. Finalement, Asui fit face à Kirishima. Le jeune garçon la regarda directement dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle connaissait bien son camarade et l'avait vu s'entraîner à plusieurs reprises, il était fort mais se reposait énormément sur son alter sans faire preuve d'aucune imagination. Et grâce à ça elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir le battre sans aucun souci.

_ Bonne chance ! Lança leur enseignant avant de s'asseoir sur son siège d'arbitre.

Kirishima attaqua immédiatement en rendant son poing plus solide et l'asséna de toutes ses forces là où se tenait Tsuyu. Mais, la jeune fille avait déjà disparu et se trouvait derrière lui, accroupi et le regarda en penchant la tête.

_ Mais t'es super rapide enfaîte, s'exclama son camarade sans sembler s'inquiéter outre mesure.

_ Ribbit.

La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement rageur de coups de poings et de pieds irréfléchis jusqu'à ce que l'étudiant commence à se fatiguer tandis qu'Asui se contentait d'esquiver les attaques avec le minimum d'effort. Elle guida tranquillement son adversaire vers un bord du terrain sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et alors qu'il allait la frapper pour la faire tomber hors du ring, elle esquiva le faisant chanceler dangereusement. Et, par acquis de conscience, elle le poussa sèchement dans le dos.

_ Kirishima Eijiro est sorti des limites, Asui Tsuyu gagne et passe à la manche suivante ! Déclara l'arbitre.

_ Merde je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! Réalisa Kirishima en frappant rageusement le sol.

_ Beau combat, le consola Asui en tendant une main vers lui.

_ Bien joué, reconnu-t-il en acceptant son aide avec un grand sourire.

_ Le combat suivant opposera Aki Shinomiya et Mina Ashido, encore deux élèves de la classe A ! S'exclama Présent Mic dans son micro.

Aki était légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir sa petite amie avant de devoir aller sur le ring mais ils devaient tous aller faire un bilan médicale sommaire après chaque rencontre. Et Tsuyu ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Par contre, il n'avait pas raté une miette de son combat et avait été impressionné par sa maîtrise et son agilité hors norme. A ses yeux, elle était celle qui était la plus prête d'eux tous à devenir un héros. Lui-même était encore bien loin d'avoir réussi. Même s'il s'affichait sûr de lui, de temps en temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter. Embrasser ainsi Tsuyu devant le stade entier avait été pour lui comme une déclaration de guerre à tous ceux qui oseraient les critiquer. Lui compris.

Le jeune adolescent monta sur le ring en serrant dans son poing un de ses précieux stylos. Mina lui faisait face avec un sourire brave sur le visage qu'il lui rendit galamment. Il se voyait mal la frapper et allait devoir trouver une façon de la vaincre sans lui faire de mal. Il songeait à reproduire la technique de Tsuyu mais son adversaire ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Déjà, elle s'élançait vers lui et envoya une giclée d'acide vers son visage. Aki l'évita avec frayeur et dû esquiver un coup de poing vicieux de Mina qui visiblement avait prévu son mouvement avec une justesse redoutable.

_ Je sais que tu n'oseras pas me frapper, se moqua-t-elle fière d'elle.

_ ça ne veut pas dire que je n'arriverais pas à gagner, répliqua Aki goguenard.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Mina réussit malheureusement à l'acculer contre le bord du terrain ne lésinant pas sur les techniques les plus fourbes qu'elle connaissait pour surprendre son adversaire qui se retrouva avec de menus bleus. Le plus douloureux fut quand une goutte d'acide toucha son bras, il dût se mordre la joue pour ne pas montrer à quel point cela lui fit mal. Sa camarade enchaîna avec un coup de pied violent dans l'entre-jambe d'Aki.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Se moqua-t-elle avec entrain pendant que la moitié masculine du publique retenait douloureusement son souffle.

_ Que j'ai gagné !

Et avec un sourire victorieux, Aki attrapa sa jambe qu'il avait coincée entre ses cuisses puis il la fit rapidement pivoter pour qu'elle tombe en-dehors du terrain. Bien entendu, il la tient fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol de peur de risquer de la blesser dans la manœuvre. Mina se retrouva étonnamment les deux pieds en-dehors du ring tandis que son adversaire lui dédiait son plus beau sourire charmeur.

_ Aki Shinomiya remporte ce match ! Déclara impartialement l'arbitre.

_ Et c'est un superbe match que nos étudiants viennent de nous livrer ! Le prochain opposera Denki Kaminari et Netsu Hoshano ! Yeah !

Netsu frissonna en entendant son prénom être appelé ainsi dans tout le stade. Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin !

De son côté, Tokoyami ne quittait pas des yeux Aki et Tsuyu qui s'étaient enfin retrouvés après leurs matchs. Ils étaient un couple plutôt discret mais leur scène devait le publique avait marqué Fumikage plus que de mesure. Il avait alors ressenti encore plus cruellement le vide qu'il ressentait en songeant à Netsu, il avait cru qu'il avait réussis à se faire une raison sur sa façon d'être mais de voir ses amis ensemble ne faisait que raviver cette plaie mal refermée. Il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et d'être fixé une bonne fois pour toute sur ses sentiments à son égard. De plus, Dark Shadow ne lui rendait pas la vie facile et chaque nuit devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Et, bien entendu, la meilleure solution qu'il avait pour rendre la vie infernale à son possesseur était de lui rabâcher ses sombres pensées. Son alter n'était pas foncièrement méchante, mais son caractère d'enfant était parfois insupportable.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il ?! S'exclama Présent Mic dans son micro tirant l'étudiant de ses pensées. Mais Hoshano se met à briller ! C'est incroyable !

Tokoyami eut à peine le temps de se concentrer sur le match pour voir Netsu se mettre à luire fortement avant de mettre un puissant coup de boule à Denki qui tomba au sol sans se relever avant la fin du décompte de l'arbitre.

_ Victoire de la jeune Netsu Hoshano ! Hurla Présent Mic avec entrain. Prochain match : Fumikage Tokoyami contre Momo Yaoyorozu !

Fumikage n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce qui le préoccupait car il dut rejoindre immédiatement le ring pour son combat. Pendant ce temps, Netsu retourna dans les gradins après avoir été rapidement auscultée par un infirmier mais elle n'avait aucune blessure. Étonnamment, l'électricité de Denki n'avait pas semblé l'affecter voir même le contraire ! Elle s'était sentie surpuissante et avait pu finir le combat avec une rapidité redoutable. Mais, elle était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir assister au match de son ami. Fumikage l'avait énormément aidée depuis le début du tournoi et elle aurait voulu le voir en action. C'est pour cela qu'elle courut pour arriver aux gradins et se laissa tomber à côté de Aki.

_ Yo ! Alors comment ça se passe ? Demanda-t-elle surexcitée.

_ Momo ne peut pas faire grand-chose malheureusement, commenta Aki.

_ Tokoyami est vraiment doué, ajouta Tsuyu captivée. »

Netsu aperçu leurs mains liées et se sentit gênée.

_ Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire et elle préféra se concentrer sur la fin du match de Tokoyami.

Celle-ci arriva rapidement et Tokoyami les rejoignit une fois qu'il eut fait son check-up.

_ Bien joué ! Le complimenta Netsu.

_ Merci, apprécia-t-il en plissant les yeux comme s'il souriait ce qui ravie la jeune fille.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il fut coupé par les acclamations électriques du présentateur Présent Mic et il sembla abandonner son idée. Netsu hésita à lui demander ce qui le tracassait mais Tokoyami s'était finalement concentré sur le match qui opposait maintenant Shinzo et Izuku. Celui-ci fut terriblement tendu et souffla les spectateurs qui restèrent admiratifs sur leurs sièges devant cet affrontement hors du commun.

Il y eut ensuite plusieurs autres matchs que Netsu suivit plus ou moins attentivement au fur et à mesure que son second match se profilait à l'horizon. Finalement, Ida remporta son duel face à Mei, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça comme ça, et il se hissa en tant que son prochain adversaire. La jeune fille observa aussi le match de Sero contre Shoto mais elle ne put pas apprendre grand-chose sur son adversaire car celui-ci explosa littéralement leur camarade qui se retrouva enfermé dans une gangue de glace avant d'avoir pu lever le moindre petit doigt.

_ Shoto Todoroki remporte le match, laissa tomber Présent Mic tandis qu'un silence impressionné s'installait dans le stade.

Leur camarade sortit du ring dans cette ambiance sans paraître même la remarquer tandis que le publique se demandait encore s'ils devaient être impressionnées ou terrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Présent Mic finit par annoncer le match suivant qui opposait Netsu et Ida, et la foule recommença à discuter de bon cœur.

_ C'est à mon tour on dirait, déclara Netsu en se levant courageusement.

_ Bonne chance, déclara Tokoyami sans la quitter des yeux.

La jeune fille le trouva une nouvelle fois hésitant mais elle puisa un courage certain dans ses mots et sa présence. Finalement, elle descendit les marches et se trouva à nouveau sur le ring seulement une heure après son premier match.

_ Le combat est lancé, déclara l'arbitre.

L'adversaire de Netsu tenta de la prendre de vitesse en se jetant sur elle grâce à son alter mais elle réussit à déjouer ses plans. Elle commença alors à réaliser que son alter était vraiment un anti-speed. Ida était incapable de mener à bien chacune de ses attaques à cause de la chaleur suffocante et brûlante qu'elle dégageait par vagues bien senties. Elle le laissa s'épuiser contre sa barrière invisible et attendit le bon moment pour entrer en action. Ce qui prit son adversaire totalement au dépourvu. Alors qu'il avançait à nouveau en tentant de se déplacer suffisamment vite pour ne pas se faire brûler il se prit un coup de pied retourné en plein visage qui l'assomma une fraction de seconde. Mais, Netsu ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et continua de l'attaquer sans répit en alternant les coups de poings et de pieds qui firent mouche à chaque fois. Ida se mit à reculer de plus en plus pourtant, de façon totalement inattendue, il réussit à coincer sa jambe la surprenant presque.

_ Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, se moqua ouvertement Netsu.

_ Pourquoi ? Non ! S'écria-t-il en la lâchant brusquement comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

En réalité, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. La manche de son pantalon avait disparu et le contact peau à peau avait été très douloureux pour Ida.

_ Et ça ne fais que commencer, ajouta Netsu étonnement sûr d'elle.

En quelques secondes Ida se retrouva marqué presque au fer rouge sur les deux joues, et les avant-bras ce qui commençait à légèrement limer son moral. Finalement, son alter le lâcha aussi et il se retrouva complètement sans défenses contre Netsu.

_ Netsu Hoshano remporte le match ! Déclara l'arbitre après que Ida soit tombé au sol incapable de bouger. »

Netsu dû se plier une nouvelle fois à la visite médicale puis elle partit directement se préparer dans son vestiaire car la dernière phase du tournoi avait déjà commencé. Les premiers matchs ne lui avaient pas posé énormément de difficultés mais c'était uniquement car peu de personnes ne connaissait le fonctionnement de son alter (même elle d'ailleurs). Mais, son prochain opposant n'était personne d'autre que Shoto. Et, il était un adversaire d'une toute autre mesure. Elle savait que leur combat serait extrêmement difficile et elle préférait se préparer tranquillement et mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait dans la salle qui leur avait été réservée et elle s'installa sur une chaise en fermant les yeux. Elle devait absolument se concentrer et avoir une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même. Le début de ce tournoi se déroulait parfaitement bien et il ne tenait qu'à elle que cela continue ainsi.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Netsu se redressa vivement avec surprise en se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir venir ici.

_ Entrez ?

_ Netsu, fit Tokoyami en pénétrant dans la salle.

_ Oh, Fumi, se ravi la jeune fille contente que son ami vienne l'encourager avant son duel. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?

_ Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important, commença-t-il sans oser la regarder dans les yeux ce qui la mit instantanément mal à l'aise.

Netsu tenta d'intercepter son regard mais celui-ci semblait bien décidé à l'éviter et il sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants.

_ Voilà. Netsu je veux sortir avec toi, déclara-t-il de but en blanc en plantant soudainement ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

L'adolescente se figea tandis qu'un frisson désagréable la parcourut. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre puis la peur déferla en elle avec une vague d'adrénaline qui ne lui permis pas de contrôler sa réaction.

_ Non ! Hurla-t-elle avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Puis, elle le bouscula sans le voir avant de s'enfuir en courant sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui prendre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi violemment mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir que son ami puisse vouloir une telle chose ! C'était horriblement déplacé et gênant pour elle qui n'avait pas le droit aux moindres contacts physiques. C'était incohérent et blessant !

Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper une seule seconde de plus de cette question car son nom venait à nouveau d'être appelé dans le haut-parleur. Il était temps pour elle d'entrer en scène.

Netsu fut littéralement assaillie par une ovation de la foule comme si tout le monde attendait ce match avec impatience.

0000

Umiko avait honte. Son esprit se déchirait entre la douleur face à la réaction d'Enji et la situation humiliante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses jambes étaient incapables de supporter son poids et plus elle paniquait moins elle réussissait à surmonter sa faiblesse. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour que quelqu'un l'aide mais en même temps elle était aussi complètement terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la voir ainsi.

Soudain, elle sentit deux puissantes mains la soulever dans les airs comme si elle ne pesait pas plus d'un kilo et elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu. Umiko mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qui venait de l'aider tandis que des mèches blondes venaient chatouiller ses yeux rougis.

_ Toshi ! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse sur le coup de le revoir. Mais tu as grandi !

_ Haha ! C'est ce qui arrive avec l'âge, se moqua-t-il d'une voix de ténor.

_ Oh mon dieu c'est vraiment toi, s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant avec sa forme de malabar qui était encore plus impressionnante que dans ses souvenirs. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me porter comme ça, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il la tenait comme une princesse.

_ Tu es blessée, c'est normal que je prenne soin de toi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux sans qu'aucun ne sache quel sujet aborder tant ils semblaient tous sensibles et délicats. Mais, Umiko était aussi soulagée de voir quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu, même s'il avait énormément changé par rapport à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu.

_ Tu as vu Enji j'imagine, supposa doucement son ami.

_ Oui, avoua Umiko la gorge serrée. Tout a tellement changé Toshi...

_ Je sais. Natsume a besoin de toi aussi.

All Might se rendit compte qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet à risque en la sentant se raidir dans ses bras tandis qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Depuis son réveil, elle n'était pas allée une seule voir sa sœur. Celle-ci c'était rendue à plusieurs reprises chez Raiko mais Umiko n'avait jamais eu le courage de la voir.

_ Je... Je n'y arrive pas Toshi... C'est trop dur, fit-elle en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours sacrifier tout ce que j'aime ?

Toshinori ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était devenu le héros numéro 1 du Japon mais il était incapable de consoler sa meilleure amie. Mais que dire à une personne qui venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil de vingt ans pour découvrir que tout ceux qu'elle connaissait avait changé ? A commencer par l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

_ ça va aller, lui promis-t-il finalement.

Umiko enfoui sa tête dans son cou pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle était dépassée mais ces simples mots venaient de lui faire un bien fou tout en l'envahissant aussi d'une indicible tristesse.

Tandis qu'All Might emmenait Umiko à l'infirmerie du complexe, il passa sans faire attention devant une ombre qui les espionnait dans le couloir. Endeavor se détourna de la vue de ce couple avec un goût désagréable dans la bouche.

* * *

Et voilà le tournoi progresse :P A votre avis Shoto vs Netsu qui va gagner? Est-ce que vous avez des idées sur la quirk de Netsu? Dites moi tout :D


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le tournoi (IIIiè partie)

Hello ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien ! La semaine prochaine va être chargée donc je profite du week-end pour poster la suite ;) Et j'ai commencé le chapitre 20 ! \o

 **Evilfaul** **:** Haha que de suspense! J'ai beaucoup hésité sur l'issue du combat j'espère que ça ta plaira ;)

 **Kira :** Wo bravo ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ça a été le fruit d'une longue réflexion :p Pour l'âge le problème vient du fait que j'ai voulu mettre toute la génération Shota et Toshinori ensemble alors qu'ils n'ont pas exactement le même âge à l'origine donc je suis restée alignée sur Enji et Toshinori (qui a 45 ans pour Endeavor) et du coup j'ai fais un coup de baguette magique et ils ont tous environ 40 ans x'D Donc quand Umiko disparaît ils avaient tous 20/21 ans voilà pour la petite explication x'D

 **Gigi :** Alors pour les yeux rogues Fumikage a les yeux rouges enfaite. C'est un peu compliqué de trouver des infos sur des personnages secondaires comme Tokoyami... Bref, dans certaines colorations il a les yeux rouges et des fois non, j'ai donc décidé de m'en tenir à une version (celle anglaise) où il a les yeux rouges et j'ai même réussi hier soir (à 1h du matin) à trancher sur ce qu'il a dans le cou ! C'est donc un choker (comme c'est expliqué dans un dessin de l'auteur) ce qui se traduit par collier ou écharpe ! Bref, il est pas facile de s'intéresser aux personnages moins principaux mais c'est toujours ceux que je préfère x'D Et oui tout le monde fait des crises de jalousie x'D

Bref résumé ici :

_ Umiko / Shota / Enji / Toshinori / Raiko / Natsume = 40 ans

_ Tokoyami a les yeux rouges et porte une écharpe rouge autour du cou

Voilà bonne lecture x'D

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Kusanagi

* * *

_ Que le combat commence !

Netsu serra les poings de toutes ses forces et se retrouva instantanément enfermée dans une gangue de glace. Étrangement, c'était tout sauf désagréable. Pendant un bref instant, elle ressentit une espèce de calme intérieur. Les bruits de la foule lui parvenaient comme étouffés au loin et le seul son qu'elle percevait parfaitement était le battement lent de son cœur tandis que son alter s'apaisait face à un tel froid.

_ Hoshano est incapable de bouger ! Serait-ce la fin de la série victorieuse de la jeune fille ? Déclara Présent Mic à fond dans son rôle de présentateur.

Shoto haussa les épaules, peu ému par l'excitation qui régnait autour de lui et dans le public. Il était légèrement surpris que Netsu ne se soit pas plus battue que ça mais en même temps, depuis qu'il avait vu son père avec… Enfin, il était légèrement incontrôlable et il avait laissé son alter jaillir sans aucunes restrictions. Sero n'avait pas pu y faire face et ce n'était pas totalement anormale que sa camarade subisse le même sort.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna Présent Mic.

_ On dirait qu'Hoshano n'a pas dit son dernier mot, commenta simplement Shota en trouvant un regain d'intérêt pour le combat.

Shoto, qui avait déjà tourné le dos à son adversaire, persuadé que l'arbitre allait annoncer sa victoire d'une seconde à l'autre, tiqua à l'entente des commentaires des présentateurs. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une ombre planer au-dessus de lui avant de se faire violemment percuter.

_ Je ne perdrais pas aussi facilement ! Déclara Netsu avec un air sauvage sur le visage.

_ ça aurait été décevant pour tous les deux, répliqua Shoto qui avait réussis à limiter les dégâts grâce à un bouclier de glace.

Avec étonnement, il remarqua que sa protection avait été littéralement fendue en deux et même sa tenue en avait souffert vu la taillade qu'il arborait tout le long de son torse. De son côté, Netsu semblait aussi fraîche qu'au début du combat et elle semblait étrangement confiante.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle tient ? S'étonna Présent Mic en se levant de son siège pour coller sa tête contre la vitre.

_ Elle est passée au niveau supérieur.

Netsu eut un petit sourire ironique. Elle tenait ses deux mains devant elle, agrippées à quelque chose que Shoto ne parvenait pas à voir à cause de l'épaisse brume qui s'échappait autour d'eux et dissimulait leurs pieds.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Shoto en se préparant à repartir à l'attaque.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'entraîner contre toi sans réfléchir à une solution de replis ? Répliqua Netsu qui semblait complètement différente maintenant qu'elle se tenait sur le ring. Ta glace ne pourra pas gagner contre moi.

_ Tu sais très bien que je n'utiliserais pas ma deuxième alter, déclara-t-il légèrement agacé par les mauvais souvenirs que cela ravivait en lui.

_ Tu te caches derrière des excuses ! Hurla la jeune fille en abattant ses deux mains sur lui.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ? S'étonna Shoto goguenard en voyant qu'elle l'avait raté d'un bon mètre avant de se stopper net avec stupeur.

Il recula brusquement en retenant un grognement de douleur. Sur son torse, une trace rouge venait d'être tracée et semblait luire même depuis les gradins.

_ Une épée ? Gronda Shoto en se tenant la poitrine avec sa main recouverte de glace.

_ Yep ! Et pas n'importe quelle épée, asséna Netsu. Je l'ai appelée Kusanagi ! Ta glace ne peut pas vaincre ma "chaleur".

Et, elle sauta sur lui en fouettant l'air de toutes ses forces. Shoto ne pouvait que reculer et se dissimuler derrière des murs de glaces mais se battre contre une épée invisible était extrêmement compliqué. Il ne pouvait que difficilement prévoir ses coups et elle ne faisait qu'enchaîner les parades et les bottes pour lui compliquer la tâche.

_ Je m'entraîne à l'escrime depuis que j'ai six ans, déclara Netsu. Tu vas de voir utiliser tes flammes si tu veux me battre !

_ Hors de question que je fasse ce plaisir à mon père ! Répliqua Shoto en faisant jaillir un nouveau mur de glace.

_ Tu en es encore là ? S'agaça Netsu en réduisant sa construction en flocons avant de lui décocher un puissant coup de pied retourné dans le torse. Comment peux-tu encore dire ça après ce que Natsume nous a expliqué ? La vérité c'est que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir être un meilleur héro que ton père alors tu te caches derrière des excuses !

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ? Répliqua Shoto. Tu passes ton temps à rejeter les autres à cause de ton alter mais la vérité c'est que tu as peur d'eux ! On a tous des alters et la tienne n'est pas plus extraordinaire qu'une autre ! Et le pire c'est que tu blesses les autres mais pas avec ton alter !

Une gifle n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Netsu resta sonnée une fraction de seconde face aux mots blessants qu'elle venait d'entendre et qui faisait écho à ce que venait de lui dire Tokoyami dans les vestiaires. Shoto en profita pour lancer plusieurs vagues de glaces d'affilées qui arrivèrent sur son adversaire avec vélocité et Netsu eut le plus grand mal à les briser chacune leur tour. Rapidement, elle fut dépassée tandis que Shoto semblait inépuisable. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait finir par perdre l'avantage face à ses assauts répétés, elle laissa son alter se déchaîner. Une énorme bourrasque de chaleur se dégagea de son corps avec violence et la glace vola en éclats et il y eut un grand bruit de vent quand de la fumée se mit à se dégager par brasses de leur affrontement.

_ Je me bats pour que mon alter soit quelque chose de bien ! Déclara Netsu avec difficulté tant son souffle était saccadé. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire subir ce que j'ai fait à ma mère à quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Tu ne fais que te punir bêtement !

_ Non !

Netsu puisa dans ses dernières forces et elle se jeta férocement sur Shoto qui plaça une barrière de glace devant lui. La jeune fille la traversa avec son épée sans problème mais elle fut accueillie par une bourrasque de flammes qui l'obligea à se protéger le visage de ses mains. La puissance des deux alters étaient incommensurables et elle ne pouvait lutter contre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant ! Elle songea à ce que Shoto venait de lui dire ce qui ne faisait que raviver ce qu'elle avait dû dire à Tokoyami. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser ! Elle voulait le protéger ! Mais que son adversaire puisse surmonter son blocage ne voulait pas dire qu'elle, elle en était incapable. Elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose de bien avec son alter.

Shoto resta sidéré quand il vit Netsu lentement redescendre ses mains pour agripper à nouveau son épée de chaleur. Pourtant, elle était toujours submergée par ses flammes et sa glace mais son regard bleu lagon était fixé dans les siens tandis que ses cheveux verts prenaient littéralement feu sous ses yeux. Elle avança vers lui avec lenteur comme si un vent incroyable la ralentissait, et, au fond de lui, il ressentait une admiration sans bornes pour la volonté dont faisait preuve sa camarade. Il se sentait coupable de continuer à déverser autant de puissance sur elle mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner le combat. Ils luttaient tous les deux pour leurs convictions et aucun ne pouvait abandonner.

L'arbitre se leva de son siège en comprenant qu'aucun des deux n'allaient prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait de graves blessures. Cementos posa un pied sur le ring et au même moment Shoto baissa les bras à bout de forces. Le stade se figea dans l'attente de voir qui allait rester debout maintenant que la tempête était passée. Rien ne bougea. La brume se dissipa lentement laissant découvrir Shoto à bout de souffles, un bras couvert de gelures et l'autre noircis tandis que Netsu lui faisait face sans vaciller une seule seconde. Il y eut un long moment où personne n'osait parler ni bouger comme si l'équilibre du monde était précaire. Jusqu'à ce que Cementos avance jusqu'à Netsu et remarque qu'elle avait perdu conscience mais était restée debout seulement par sa puissante volonté inébranlable.

_ Shoto Todoroki a remporté le match ! Déclara Cementos.

0000

Aki entra dans l'infirmerie dans un silence respectueux. Il avait raccompagné Tsuyu jusqu'au métro, elle devait aller chercher sa petite sœur à l'école, puis il était retourné au stadium où Netsu était encore alitée. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis son combat contre Shoto et maintenant tout le monde était déjà parti. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et aperçu Tokoyami qui se tenait contre le mur à côté du lit de leur amie. Il avait son regard ancré sur elle comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher mais son attitude montrait aussi qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Aki ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé mais il se doutait de quelque chose depuis que son camarade était revenu visiblement bouleversé avant le match de Netsu contre Shoto. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu se produire mais il ne savait pas encore comment aborder le sujet sans envenimer les choses. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne désirait pas laisser ses deux amis s'auto-détruire inutilement.

Finalement, il songea à sa relation avec Tsuyu et réalisa que la solution de tout était simplement d'être sincère et d'avoir confiance en l'autre. S'il arrivait à leur faire comprendre ça à eux-aussi, alors peut-être pourraient-ils progresser.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air pressée de se réveiller, commenta-t-il ironiquement pour ouvrir la discussion avec humour.

_ Son match contre Shoto était incroyable, avoua-t-il sachant qu'il avait suivis tout le combat avec une ferveur touchante.

_ Elle aurait mérité de gagner, approuva Aki. Mais la double alter de Shoto c'est quelque chose…

_ Hm, acquiesça son ami."

Aki c'était suffisamment approché et maintenant il hésitait sur comment amener le sujet délicat. Il regarda Netsu et songea qu'elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile avec son complexe du pêcheur.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda finalement Aki qui préféra aller au principale plutôt que de faire durer la torture.

Tokoyami changea de position, visiblement, la conversion ne lui plaisait pas et Aki crut un instant qu'il allait tout simplement l'ignorer mais finalement il soupira.

_ Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, expliqua-t-il sans quitter Netsu du regard. Et elle m'a rejeté. Totalement.

_ Tu sais bien qu'elle ne le pensait sûrement pas, tenta d'adoucir Aki.

_ Pourtant, on aurait dit que si, répliqua-t-il en se redressant et en se mettant à le dévisager. Je sais que je ne suis pas le type qu'il lui faut. Qui voudrait sortir avec un corbeau ? Mais ce n'est pas grave. Peu importe qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, je la protègerais toujours, je prendrais soins d'elle mais plus jamais je n'essaierais d'être plus qu'un ami pour elle.

Aki sentit sa gorge se serrer face à la déclaration douloureuse de son ami et surtout face au désespoir qu'il pouvait entendre dans ses mots. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour le consoler ? Il savait pertinemment que Netsu ne voudrait pas d'une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un mais voir Tokoyami dans un tel état était encore plus difficile à accepter.

_ Fumikage, repris Aki tant bien que mal. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours avec elle, le rassura-t-il en venant à sa hauteur. Mais je resterais dans l'ombre.

Aki voulu le retenir alors qu'il passait à côté de lui mais au même moment Netsu fit mine de se réveiller et il se tourna vers elle et Fumikage disparut de la salle.

_ Aki ? S'étonna Netsu avec une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Tu t'es évanouie, expliqua-t-il déçu que son ami soit parti au moment où elle se réveillait. Bakugo a gagné le tournoi.

_ Ah merde, fit-elle frustrée. J'y étais presque !

_ ça sera pour la prochaine fois, la consola-t-il.

-Ouai, c'est sur ! Tu es resté avec moi alors que tout le monde est parti, merci !"

Aki grimaça intérieurement, il n'était pas resté tout le temps, Tokoyami si. Mais, il se contenta de lui sourire.

_ Je vais chercher l'infirmière, elle te laissera sûrement partir.

Effectivement, après l'avoir auscultée, on la laissa partir en lui conseillant simplement de bien se reposer. Netsu arriva chez elle et remercia Aki qui l'avait accompagné puis elle rassura ses parents qui s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Quand elle put enfin retourner dans sa chambre elle était complètement épuisée. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir et grimaça en voyant ses cheveux verts qui ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose, la plupart des mèches avaient à moitié brûlées. Étonnement, voir ses cheveux à moitié mort lui donna une espèce de sursaut et elle attrapa un ciseau et entreprit de couper tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta plus ou moins satisfaite du résultat et partit s'enfouir sous sa couette avant de s'endormir profondément.

00000

_ Alors comme ça tu as vu Enji ? Demanda Raiko tandis qu'elle conduisait pour les ramener du tournoi.

_ Oui, avoua Umiko qui souffrait toujours de sa réaction. Il y a des choses que tu ne m'as pas dite…

_ Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet… Mais, maintenant je vais tout te raconter. Ça va être difficile à entendre, expliqua-t-elle en se garant sur un parking désert. Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

_ Oui.

Raiko chercha du courage dans le regard enflammé de son amie. Puis elle soupira tristement. Elle aurait vraiment tout donné pour ne jamais avoir à dire ce genre de chose. Elle savait que Umiko allait en souffrir cruellement mais c'était elle qui le voulait alors elle ne pouvait pas reculer plus longtemps …

_ Enji a énormément souffert de ta disparition. Pendant deux ans il est resté à ton chevet. Il ne le quittait jamais, il espérait que tu te réveillerais. Il a laissé tomber ses devoirs de héros pour se consacrer à toi. Le plus dur c'était qu'il rejetait complètement la faute sur Toshinori. Mais… Il a arrêté de venir du jour au lendemain. J'ai appris bien plus tard que son père était décédé à ce moment-là. Pendant un long moment je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de lui à part celles de ces exploits héroïques en tant qu'Endeavor. Après, j'ai appris qu'il s'était marié. Une sombre histoire de mariage arrangé d'alters. Il a eu plusieurs enfants avec elle jusqu'à Shoto qui, comme tu as vu, a les deux alters, celle de son père et celle de sa mère. Il a décidé que ce gosse serait sa vengeance, celui qui détrônerait All Might. De ce que j'ai compris il mène la vie dure à son gamin, il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'homme que tu as connu quand nous étions adolescentes. Je suis désolée…

Umiko resta silencieuse tellement longtemps que Raiko commença à s'inquiéter pour elle de peur que ces révélations aient été trop dures pour elle.

_ Merci Raiko.

La rousse sursauta à cause de la voix si triste qui sortit de la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Umiko sortit de la voiture et partit en courant dans le noir. Raiko hésita une seconde à sortir pour se lancer à sa poursuite mais, finalement, elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Umiko courut un long moment le long des rues sans savoir où elle allait. La nuit était déjà tombée et seuls les réverbères éclairaient faiblement les trottoirs. La Kitsunebi était complètement perdue, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné un peu plus tôt mais c'était comme le coup fatale qui venait de l'achever définitivement. Elle qui se sentait déjà complètement dépassée et exclue de ce monde auquel elle n'appartenait plus, elle se retrouvait encore plus perdue.

Avec étonnement, elle remarqua soudainement qu'elle reconnaissait la rue dans laquelle elle était. Elle marcha lentement, avec hésitation, jusqu'à une maison en particulier. Umiko posa la main sur la porte avec espoir mais celle-ci resta définitivement close. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert pour s'imposer encore plus de douleur ? La Kitsunebi se résolut finalement à faire demi-tour quand elle aperçut une fenêtre qui semblait entrouverte. Elle n'hésita même pas, elle fit marche arrière et, effectivement, il y avait un espace suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse passer sa main et remonter la vitre sans problème. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle se faufila dans la maison.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D et si vous avez des infos sur Fumikage ou autre n'hésitez pas à les partager x'D


	17. Chapitre 16 : La nouvelle Kitsunebi

Hello ! Je suis à fond dans l'écriture en ce moment :D Du coup j'ai envie de poster pour avoir vos retours x'D

Donc voilà beaucoup plutôt que prévu la suite ;)

 **Gigi :** Et oui Netsu a pas été super cool avec notre pauvre Fumikage! La romance idyllique d'Aki et Tsuyu arrivera peut-être à les corrompre xD Pour le tome 12 il me tarde aussi ! Là je suis entrain de finir le passage au centre commercial et après j'attaque le stage d'été :D

 **Evilfaul :** Je suis touchée que ce passage t'ai autant plus ! j'imagine beaucoup Fumikage comme quelqu'un de très sincère qui ne nie pas ce qu'il ressens et prêt à tout pour protéger ceux à qui il tient quitte à le faire dans l'ombre ^^

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La nouvelle Kitsunebi

* * *

Umiko se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi aussi bien depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital. Avec une lenteur calculée elle sortit sa tête de sous la couverture et regarda autour d'elle avec un regard brillant. Il y avait une forte odeur de poussière mais aussi une douce fragrance qui la rendait nostalgique. Elle se souvenait de moments qu'elle avait vécu ici, dans cette chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Enji.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait gardé leur ancienne maison alors que visiblement il n'y mettait plus les pieds. Mais, leur chambre était restée intacte comme ils l'avaient laissée le jour où ils étaient partis combattre All for One. Et, cela avait fait un bien fou à Umiko. Elle avait enfin pu se rapprocher de son ancienne elle et se réconcilier. Depuis son réveil, elle avait été persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver son autre vie mais maintenant elle savait que c'était faux.

Avec regret, elle quitta le confort du futon et attrapa une photo qui trônait sur la table basse. Dessus, elle pouvait y voir toute sa famille. Natsume et Toshinori sous sa forme normale, Raiko qui se chamaillait avec Shota, Elfe et son sourire innocent, elle-même avec ses cheveux de feu et surtout Enji. Son regard se troubla un instant mais elle n'était pas triste. Non, elle savait que cette photo n'avait rien de vieux et de terminé. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse en reprendre une.

Elle se regarda nue devant le miroir en essayant de reconnaître le corps devant elle son corps s'était affaibli, mais non enlaidit. Umiko aperçut soudainement quelque chose dans son dos et elle découvrit une longue cicatrice rosâtre qui partageait son corps en deux. Visiblement, son corps avait pris le coup à la place de sa sœur. Elle serra les dents : elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, aucune d'elles d'eux n'avaient jamais pensé que leur alter pourrait provoquer ce genre de choses. Au moins, cela leur avait sauvé la vie à toutes les deux, même si elle-même avait dû… Umiko préféra ne pas y penser et elle se mit à fouiller dans les placards pour trouver ses anciens vêtements. C'était tout simplement délicieux de pouvoir les mettre à nouveau ! Elle enfila un kimono noir et rouge recouvert de fleurs higanbana. Puis, elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir avec un petit sourire de fierté… Le seul défaut était ses cheveux roux qui n'avait plus la beauté hypnotique des flammes. Umiko secoua sa longue chevelure avec assurance et soudainement elle prit littéralement feu. Ses yeux semblèrent se mettre à crépiter plus vivement en réponse.

Finalement, satisfaite, elle ressortit de la maison en ressentant une nouvelle force parcourir ses veines.

 _La Kitsunebi est de retour._

0000

Aki tapota nerveusement sur la table du café en regardant d'un air inquiet à travers la vitrine.

_ Calme toi, ribbit, tenta de le rassura Asui en posant sa main sur la sienne.

_ Tu aurais vu l'expression de Fumikage hier soir, tu serais aussi stressée que moi, maugréa Aki.

_ Fais leur confiance, insista sa petite amie visiblement peu troublée par les derniers événements qui s'étaient produis durant le tournoi.

Le jeune garçon rumina un moment mais finit par souffler un bon coup et reprendre sa confiance naturelle. Il esquissa un sourire charmeur et glissa une main sur les hanches de sa petite amie qui leva les yeux aux ciels avec amusement.

_ Yo, fit Netsu en s'asseyant devant eux.

Il y eut un petit flottement durant lequel Aki et Asui dévisagèrent leur amie avec un étonnement grandissant.

_ Netsu tes cheveux ? S'écria Aki en perdant son self contrôle sur le coup de la surprise.

_ Ah ça, fit-elle en touchant nonchalamment les courtes mèches qui se bataillaient sur sa tête. Shoto m'en avait cramé une partie donc j'ai voulu égaliser.

_ ça te va bien, apprécia sa camarade.

_ Merci Tsuyu, sourie Netsu. Fumi n'est pas encore arrivé ?

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder, soupçonna Aki, justement, quand on parle du loup.

Netsu se retourna vivement et aperçu son ami qui franchissait la porte d'entrée du café où ils se trouvaient. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle repensait à ce qui c'était passer la veille. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir pu le blesser mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas non plus répondre positivement à ses sentiments. Netsu se leva brusquement et quitta la table sans dire un mot pour rejoindre Fumikage. Celui-ci se figea en la voyant arriver vers lui mais il ne fit pas mine de lui adresser la parole.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle en osant difficilement le regarder dans les yeux.

Netsu se figea en devant affronter son regard rouge et sentit ses sentiments encore lui jouer des tours. C'était difficile d'affronter ce genre de situation, surtout qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se débine.

_ D'accord.

_ Merci.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et elle sentit ses doigts se raidir à son contacte. Netsu fit de son mieux pour dissimuler à quel point cela la blessa mais elle fit mine de rien et afficha un sourire de façade. Pourtant, l'étonnement passé, Tokoyami enserra sa main dans la sienne avec sa douceur caractéristique.

_ Je suis désolée pour hier, s'excusa Netsu une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je n'aurais pas dû te rejeter comme ça.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il en haussant les épaules mais son regard était maintenant fuyant.

_ Si, insista la jeune fille. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas. Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un, pas avec mon alter, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Je veux devenir une héroïne qui sauve des gens... Je ne veux plus être un monstre qui blesse les gens...

Tokoyami se tourna à nouveau vers elle et se figea un instant en se rendant compte à quel point il la trouvait belle. Et encore plus maintenant que ses cheveux étaient courts et rendaient son visage plus fier, plus guerrier. Il ne pourrait jamais la laisser tomber, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

_ Je t'attendrais Netsu, déclara-t-il finalement. Peu importe le temps que ça te prendra, je t'attendrais.

_ Fumi...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les deux pleins d'un amour sans bornes mais malheureusement limité par leurs propres enveloppes corporelles. Finalement, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, hésitant mais désirant, leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard une seule seconde, puis avec une tendre douceur Fumikage posa délicatement son front contre celui de Netsu. Une agréable chaleur se répandit dans son corps et il perçut le soupir de plaisir de sa camarade qui enserrait toujours sa main. Ils restèrent un moment qui semblait infini ainsi, Tokoyami ne ressentait aucune brûlure, seulement une sensation incroyablement délicieuse. Pour Netsu, c'était le contact le plus agréable qu'elle ait ressentit depuis de longues années. Elle ne se souvenait plus de quand elle avait pu toucher ainsi la peau d'une autre personne sans craindre de la brûler. Et même si le visage de son ami était recouvert de plumes, cela ne faisait que rendre l'échange encore plus doux et exquis.

Un petit bruit finit par attirer l'attention de Fumikage qui tourna légèrement la tête en prenant soin de ne pas blesser Netsu avec son bec. Il aperçut alors Aki et Tsuyu qui les observaient sans honte depuis l'autre côté de la vitre.

_ Bande de voyeurs, maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Netsu après qu'ils aient rejoint leurs camarades.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua avec aplomb Aki.

_ On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Netsu qui souhaitait changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible.

_ Apparemment, tout le monde avait des trucs à faire de son côté, expliqua Tsuyu. Donc ça ne sera que nous quatre.

_ Cool, vous voulez faire quoi ?

_ Il y a un nouveau film au cinéma, proposa Aki.

Tout le monde accepta sa proposition et ils passèrent la journée en ville à s'amuser insoucieusement. Tant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps.

0000

_ Hey Mademoiselle.

Netsu se trouvait dans le métro en direction de Yuei. Ces deux jours de repos lui avait fait un bien fous et elle se sentait prête à reprendre les cours avec une motivation qui lui semblait inépuisable.

_ Jeune fille !

_ Netsu ?

L'adolescente se retourna en entendant son prénom et elle tomba nez à nez avec trois personnes qui la regardaient avec un enthousiasme très visible. Sauf qu'elle ne les connaissait pas du tout et elle resta interdite quelques secondes.

_ On vous a vu à la télé pendant le tournoi de Yuei, expliqua une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ça fait plaisir de voir que des femmes peuvent autant réussir que les hommes !

_ Ah euh, merci, fit Netsu en se sentant horriblement gênée mais aussi flattée ce qui créa un drôle de mélange dans sa tête.

_ Le coup de l'épée c'était vraiment badasse, bien joué ! Approuva un homme plus âgé.

_ On se serait cru dans un manga, ajouta un adolescent qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge qu'elle.

_ J'espère que tu gagneras la prochaine fois !

Netsu avait la tête qui tournait légèrement devant cette montagne de compliments inattendus surtout que certaines autres personnes du wagon qui ne l'avait pas encore reconnue se mêlèrent à eux. Quand la rame s'arrêta enfin, la jeune fille eut du mal à retrouver son chemin tellement elle avait l'esprit remplis de leurs paroles de félicitations et d'encouragements ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru susciter un tel engouement !

_ Tu as vu ça Netsu ? On est presque déjà des stars, déclara Aki en l'accueillant dans la salle de classe.

_ Je me suis fait arrêter dans la rue c'était incroyable, renchérit Mina.

_ Pareil, approuva Kirishima en levant son poing avec engouement.

_ Je suis une star maintenant, se vanta Aoyama toujours étincelant.

_ Tu ne t'es même pas qualifié pour le tournoi, répliqua Kyoka blasée.

_ ça donne l'impression d'être déjà un héros, rêva Netsu les yeux dans les étoiles.

_ C'est une première étape effectivement, acquiesça Ojiro dont le balancement rapide de sa queue indiquait son état d'esprit enjoué.

Denki allait ajouter quelque chose quand leur professeur principal entra dans la salle faisant tomber un silence studieux avec une rapidité étonnante. Shota regarda ses élèves avec une certaine fierté qui passa tellement rapidement que peu la virent puis il nota quelques éléments au tableau.

_ Voici les propositions que nous avons reçus pour les stages, expliqua-t-il.

Sans étonnement, Shoto et Bakugo comptabilisaient quasiment 99% des propositions et seulement quelques autres en avaient reçu comme Tokoyami qui avait fini troisième sur le podium.

_ T'en as eu quelques-unes aussi, félicita Netsu en s'adressant à Aki.

_ Toi aussi, fit-il en souriant.

_ Je me demande qui ça peut bien être, se demanda la jeune fille songeuse.

Shota coupa court aux discussions qui avaient repris court avec entrain et enchaîna avec le deuxième sujet important de la journée.

_ Bon, comme vous allez aller en stage, vous allez avoir besoin de noms de héros. Donc, aujourd'hui, Midnight et moi allons vous aider à en choisir un provisoire. Vous pourrez bien entendu en changer au cours de votre scolarité mais faite bien attention à ce que vous choisissez car cela donnera une première opinion sur vous aux gens que vous voulaient sauver. Le nom que vous choisissez défini le genre de héro que vous voulez être.

_ Je n'aurais pas aussi bien dit, approuva Midnight. Vous allez écrire chacun une idée sur votre tableau et ensuite vous passerez au bureau chacun votre tour. Au travail !

Les élèves s'appliquèrent avec un enthousiasme débordant et même Netsu s'attela à la tâche avec un mélange d'excitation et de curiosité vis à vis de ce que les autres allaient bien pouvoir choisir. Effectivement, il s'en suivit un défilé de noms plus ou moins originaux et surtout plus ou moins conforme aux attentes de Midnight. Et, étrangement, chaque nom renseignait plutôt efficacement sur le caractère de chacun surtout vu les pseudos que Bakugo essayait systématiquement de choisir.

La jeune fille se trouva idiote quand Tokoyami indiqua son nom de héro. « Tsukuyomi », c'était parfait comme nom de héro, cela lui allait comme un gant mais le plus gênant était qu'elle ait elle-même choisit pour une de ses attaques le nom de Kusanagi. Un hasard ? Pas vraiment. Ils partageaient les mêmes goûts donc ce n'était pas étonnant. Plus elle y pensait, plus...

_ Netsu à ton tour, l'appela Midnight.

Elle se leva et dévoila son tableau avec appréhension. D'un coup, son choix lui paraissait très bête en comparaison de tous les autres qui étaient si parfaits et originaux.

_ Netsu, the warmly girl. »

* * *

Alooors? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du nom de Netsu? :D Dites moi tout :D J'ai déjà écris le stage ! A votre avis où va Netsu? :P


	18. Chapitre 17 : Stage

Hey ! Comment allez vous ? :D

Je voulais vous poser une question mais du coup je poste un chapitre aussi au passage :p

Donc je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 26 (d'ailleurs il se passe pleiiins de choses ;P) mais est-ce que tout le monde lis les scans ? Parce que rapidement je vais arriver plus loin que le manga (en France ) ou l'anime ! Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne en début de chapitre dites le moi s'il vous plaît ;)

 **Bibidi :** je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi bien, je suis touchée :3

 **Evilfaul :** c'est un surnom tout mimi rien à voir avec Umiko x'D contente que ça t'ai plu ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Stage

* * *

_ Alors comme ça c'est vous les deux gamins dont je dois m'occuper, déclara Umiko avec un air narquois.

Autant Netsu trouvait que la femme qui se tenait devant elle était la copie parfaite physiquement de son enseignante de français, autant mentalement elles étaient deux personnes diamétralement opposées.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai fait une demande de stage, se renfrogna Shoto. J'ai demandé à rejoindre l'entreprise d'Endeavor, mon père.

_ Oh mais tu y es, seulement monsieur est trop occupé pour s'occuper de son fils en ce moment, expliqua la Kitsunebi souriante. Je fais partie de son agence d'ailleurs, vu qu'il ne s'occupe pas lui-même du recrutement je n'ai eu aucun mal à entrer. Bref, le sujet intéressant n'est pas celui-ci mais bien vous deux. Raiko, enfin Shibuya m'a racontée un peu toutes vos histoires d'alters, donc je suis là pour vous aider à les maîtriser ! Pas la peine de tirer la tête Shoto, j'ai déjà entraîné ton père donc j'ai l'habitude des fortes têtes.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, de savoir qu'Umiko avait été l'ex de son père, qu'il détestait, ou de savoir qu'effectivement elle était la mieux placée pour l'aider à contrôler son alter ? De son côté, Netsu nageait en plein bonheur puisqu'elle avait en face d'elle son idole réincarnée. A peu de chose près.

_ On va commencer par les bases, déclara Umiko en réfléchissant à plein régime car malgré les apparences elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment les entraîner. Cette salle contient tout ce qu'il faut et elle est bien entendu complètement ininflammable, en même temps c'est l'agence d'Endeavor hein, donc montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire que je puisse me faire une idée de ce que vous avez dans le ventre.

Netsu s'exécuta avec entrain mais elle s'arrêta subitement en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de concret. Après un moment de réflexion intense, elle décida de faire apparaître Kusanagi entre ses mains et commença à exécuter un enchaînement complexe de son invention. De son côté, Shoto se plaça un peu à l'écart et se concentra pour faire apparaître ses flammes. Son corps se recouvrit instinctivement de glace. Étonné, il regarda ses mains sans comprendre. Umiko l'observa les sourcils froncés : _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce gamin Enji..._

Elle les laissa en autonomie pendant encore quelques minutes tandis qu'elle prenait des notes mentales : de son point de vu, Netsu était celle qui faisait preuve de plus d'imagination, sûrement parce que son alter n'était pas vraiment offensive en tant que telle mais elle semblait se restreindre elle-même. Pour Shoto, il était de loin le plus doué des deux mais son caractère explosif et son incapacité à contrôler ses flammes laissaient des ouvertures pour n'importe quel adversaire suffisamment doué pour les mettre à profit. Elle devait trouver un moyen de les faire tous les deux travailler sur ce qui leur manquait mais en même temps, plus elle les regardait faire plus elle avait l'impression de voir deux faces d'une même pièce qui, réunit, pourrait se montrer beaucoup plus puissante qu'il ne paraîtrait. Finalement, elle préféra commencer doucement plutôt que d'essayer de les rendre parfait du premier coup. Elle était loin d'être une enseignante parfaite, en même temps elle n'en avait pas reçu la formation, mais elle voulait vraiment les aider et leur permettre d'atteindre leur rêve. Comme elle avait pu le faire quand elle était adolescente.

_ Bon venez avec moi, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au milieu de la salle.

Netsu et Shoto se regardèrent intrigués mais obtempérèrent sans insister. Après tout, elle ressemblait tellement à leur enseignante qu'ils avaient presque l'impression que c'était elle. Et, cerise sur le gâteau elle était tout de même une héroïne bien connue même si elle avait disparu avant qu'ils naissent.

_ Je ne sais pas dans quelles proportions cela va marcher pour toi Netsu, mais normalement cela devrait tout de même t'aider à comprendre ton alter, pour toi Shoto je ne me pose pas de questions, au moins tes flammes sont la même alter que la mienne.

_ Hellflamme ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est ce nom qu'ils lui ont donné finalement ? Comprit la jeune femme en éclatant de rire.

Netsu fut surprise de la voir aussi joyeuse, après tout moins de trois semaines avant elle était encore dans le coma, cela avait dû être un choc terrible pour elle pourtant elle semblait aller bien. La jeune fille admirait son courage et cela l'inspirait grandement et lui donnait envie de se surpasser.

_ Peu importe son nom mais oui nous partageons, ton père, toi et moi la même alter ou du moins en partie puisque j'ai appris que tu maîtrises aussi la glace. Mais, avec un peu de chance elle fonctionne sur le même principe. Anyway, asseyez-vous à côtés de moi et fermez les yeux.

Shoto fit la moue, peu convaincue par son attitude et sa façon de faire assez étonnante et pas du tout en accord avec tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Mais, il se plia avec mauvaise grâce à ses instructions et ferma ses yeux lentement, comme à regret.

_ Maintenant, essayez de ressentir votre alter. Beaucoup de gens oublient que nos quirks ne sont pas justes des outils, elles font littéralement parties de nous, et à ce titre-là, elles sont aussi vivantes que nous. Vous devez chercher en vous l'endroit où elle se cache et essayer de la ressentir au plus profond de vous. Comme un battement de cœur ou un le bruit d'un tambour qui bats en rythme…

Pour Umiko, elle avait déjà effectué un nombre incalculable de fois cet exercice et elle ressentait constamment la présence de son alter à laquelle elle avait même donné un nom, Kitsunebi, qui était aussi devenu le sien. Etrangement, elle avait déjà commencé à enseigner cette façon de faire à Enji quand ils étaient encore à Yuei mais il ne semblait pas avoir jugé utile de la transmettre à son fils qui maintenant ne possédait aucun lien avec son alter.

Shoto tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son alter de flammes mais au lieu de se sentir apaisé, cela ne faisait que lui renvoyer à l'esprit tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir toute sa vie. Chaque injustice il la ressentait encore plus violemment comme gravée au fer rouge à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il avait envie de crier et de lutter mais il se força à continuer son introspection jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il ressentait aussi une douce sensation de froid réconfortante qui lui permettait tout de même de rester encore lucide, son alter de glace. Il n'avait jamais essayé de la ressentir ainsi mais elle s'imposait maintenant à lui comme une présence attentive et vigilante qui le protégeait du reste. Sauf qu'il devait dépasser ce stade, il ne pourrait jamais battre son père s'il se contentait de la moitié de son potentiel. Cette autre alter faisait autant partie de lui que celle de sa mère. Soudain, il ressentit vivement la brûlure à son visage. C'était comme un feu dévorant qui tentait de le consumer de l'intérieur, c'était tout simplement insupportable.

De son côté, Netsu voyageait avec étonnement en elle-même. Elle était partie de ses mains par habitude et avait une légère appréhension sur ce qui l'attendait en partant ainsi à la découverte d'elle-même. Mais, elle n'était pas partie seule, elle ressentait reposant sur sa poitrine le poids léger de la plume de Tokoyami. C'était comme un guide rassurant qui arpentait le chemin de son esprit à ses côtés. Sauf que tout lui semblait très vide. Elle resta de longues minutes à attendre un signe mais rien ne se passait, alors, elle s'imagina marcher encore et encore. Et, avec étonnement, il lui sembla entendre un léger bruit, comme un sifflement à peine inaudible mais dont la mélodie l'entraînait inexorablement dans une direction. Le temps passa comme une éternité et une fraction de seconde à la fois et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une boule lumineuse. Celle-ci était d'une couleur très claire comme du blanc mais elle voyait ses contours avec clarté comme si tout le reste était sombre en comparaison. La mélodie était maintenant dans sa tête avec force et la poussait à toucher cette étrange boule qui pulsait en rythme. Netsu s'approcha encorde davantage et ressentit la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Ce n'était pas brûlant, c'était même agréable. Mais, elle hésita. Elle revit ce qu'elle avait fait à sa mère et tous ceux qu'elle avait blessé. Elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre le risque de recommencer à nouveau ! Sur le coup, elle ressortit d'elle-même en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

La scène qu'elle découvrit lui sembla alors complètement invraisemblable, un véritable cauchemar.

_ C'est de votre faute si j'ai dû subir ça ! Hurla Shoto tandis que son corps s'embrasait littéralement.

_ Ne te laisse pas contrôler par ton alter, tenta de le calmer Umiko.

_ Non ! Je ne prendrais pas d'ordres de vous ! Mon père ! Vous ! C'est de votre faute !

Netsu était totalement choquée : l'adolescent devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui était son camarade. Le regard qu'il avait n'était que douleurs et violences tandis que son corps était une véritable torche humaine. La jeune fille recula ne sachant pas quoi faire et jeta un regard désespéré à sa sempaï. Celle-ci fixait Shoto avec un mélange de curiosité et de pitié. Mais, contre toute attente, un sourire finit par se dessiner sur son visage.

_ Comme tu veux Shoto, déclara-t-elle finalement. Tu veux te venger de ce que nous t'avons fait subir avec ton père ? Alors vas-y !

En une fraction de seconde, son corps se recouvrit d'une cape de flammes qui lui donnèrent l'aspect d'un renard de feu particulièrement effrayant, encore plus que la forme actuelle de Shoto. Celui-ci se jeta en hurlant sur Umiko mais elle para ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante, elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et Netsu qui observait le combat sans oser intervenir finit par comprendre ce qui se passait réellement sous ses yeux. Sa sempaï ne prédisait pas les coups de Shoto : elle les comprenait dans ses flammes. Plus le combat s'avançait, plus la cape d'Umiko semblait absorber celle de Shoto.

_ Je ne peux pas le contrôler, articula difficilement Shoto qui semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour tenter de juguler toute la haine et le chagrin qui l'habitait.

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin, le rassura Umiko avec un léger sourire. Ton alter, comme tes souvenirs font maintenant parti de toi. Ils ne sont ni bons ni mauvais, tu ne peux pas les rejeter sans te rejeter aussi.

_ Mais je veux battre mon père, insista le jeune homme en assénant un violent coup qui ne frappa que le vide.

_ Shoto, soupira Umiko en le prenant dans ses bras, c'est déjà le cas.

Dans un violent flash de lumière, la salle fut secouée par une bourrasque et les flammes de Shoto disparurent soudainement tandis qu'Umiko tenait toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras. Elle portait toujours sa cape de Kitsunebi mais elle recouvrait la totalité de la pièce sans brûler les deux étudiants qui s'y trouvaient.

_ Tu es déjà meilleur que ton père, répéta Umiko.

Shoto se laissa faire abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. La violence de ce qu'il avait ressenti l'avait complètement submergé mais la sensation d'apaisement et de soulagement qui avait suivi était encore plus déstabilisante. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis des années et les flammes d'Umiko l'entouraient d'un cocon protecteur et rassurant qui le calma instantanément. Il lui sembla que sa propre alter se mêlait à la sienne comme une enfant cherchant à être acceptée.

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là, murmura Umiko si bas que seul Shoto l'entendit.

Il dût serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Il y avait déjà pensé une multitude de fois depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence d'Umiko : si seulement elle n'avait pas disparu, alors sa vie aurait été complètement différente. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps que l'alter de Shoto se calme.

_ Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui, décréta la femme en faisant disparaître son alter. Shoto tu te sens suffisamment bien pour rentrer chez toi ?

Le jeune homme hocha vaguement la tête, il n'avait plus envie de parler ni de faire quoi que ce soit : il se sentait complètement vidé de toutes ses forces. Il ramassa ses affaires qui traînaient dans un coin puis franchit la porte de la salle sans se retourner.

Netsu qui était restée dans un coin finit par se lever à son tour dans le but de partir, après tout elle n'osait pas déranger sa sempaï surtout après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais, celle-ci la remarqua immédiatement.

_ Désolée Netsu, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je ne pensais pas que l'alter de ton camarade serait aussi _virulente_.

_ Vous… Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'adolescente en voyant ses traits tirés et son teint pâle.

_ Je ne suis visiblement pas encore complètement remise mais ça viendra, la rassura-t-elle. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer l'entraînement avec toi mais on peut aller discuter de ton alter autour d'un verre si tu veux.

_ C'est vrai ? S'exclama Netsu heureuse.

_ Bien sûr, je prends mon rôle de tutrice très à cœur, plaisanta Umiko. Laisse-moi me changer et je suis toute à toi.

Umiko accompagna Netsu dans un café qui avait été construit juste à côté de l'immense immeuble de l'agence d'Endeavor. L'aîné songea que le problème d'égo de son ex petit ami ne semblait pas s'être amélioré depuis qu'elle était partie.

_ Vous l'aimez toujours ? Demanda Netsu en regrettant immédiatement l'audace dont elle avait été soudainement prise.

Mais, elle la voyant ainsi regarder avec nostalgie dans la direction du bâtiment, la curiosité de Netsu avait été la plus forte.

_ Je pense que oui, avoua Umiko en grimaçant. Mais je te trouve bien curieuse pour une jeune fille !

_ Désolée, s'excusa piteusement Netsu.

_ Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle en riant. Les relations entre adultes sont bien compliquées…

_ Entre adolescents aussi, maugréa la jeune fille en sirotant son verre distraitement.

_ Problème de cœur ? Supposa Umiko amusée.

_ Oh, je ne sais pas trop, expliqua-t-elle étonnée de se sentir aussi à l'aise avec sa sempaï. Il y a un garçon qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui mais je l'ai rejeté assez…. Violemment.

_ Mais tu regrettes ? Supposa son interlocutrice.

_ Pas vraiment, enfin c'est compliqué… Mon alter m'a causée beaucoup de soucis, j'ai blessé des gens avec elle et je ne pense pas avoir le droit de quoi que ce soit… Je dois simplement m'en servir pour faire le bien mais il est trop tard pour moi.

Umiko posa ses yeux de feu sur la jeune fille en ayant l'impression de la redécouvrir pour la première fois. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle l'avait intriguée dès le début : elle lui ressemblait étrangement au même âge. Visiblement, elles en étaient arrivées aux mêmes conclusions à la seule différence qu'elle avait décidé à son âge de ne pas se laisser faire. Umiko se rendit compte que maintenant c'était à son tour de guider cet enfant.

_ Il n'est jamais trop tard, déclara Umiko. J'imagine que ma sœur t'a déjà raconté une partie de notre histoire. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il y a des personnes qui t'apprécient et tu ne dois pas les rejeter, car tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

Netsu retourna ces mots dans sa tête. Elle comprenait où elle voulait en venir et au fond elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

_ J'aimerais d'abords contrôler à 100% mon alter, reprit Netsu. Comme vous tout à l'heure ! A aucun moment vous ne nous avez brûlés !

_ C'est parce que je ne fais qu'un avec mon alter, expliqua Umiko, nous agissons sur la même longueur d'onde à tel point que mes cheveux et mes yeux sont aussi fait de flammes. Enfin, d'ordinaire, depuis mon réveil seuls mes yeux le sont et mes pointes.

Elle éclata de rire à la fin de sa phrase.

_ J'ai essayé de faire ce que vous nous avez demandé mais je me suis arrêtée, avoua Netsu.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si j'accepte toute mon alter… Comme Shoto…

_ Je suis là pour vous aider, la rassura Umiko. Il faudra que tu ressaie d'accord ?

_ D'accord.

Finalement, elles discutèrent de l'école et des enseignants, Umiko fut ravie d'apprendre des anecdotes sur ses anciens amis devenus maintenant professeurs. Puis, elle raccompagna son élève jusque chez elle avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Toutes ces histoires la faisaient réfléchir sur à quel point les alters avaient bouleversé les relations entre les personnes. Shoto avait été traumatisé à cause de son père, Netsu à cause de la puissance de sa quirk, et elle… Elle avait payé le prix cher à cause de celle de sa sœur. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir toute sa vie. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Natsume et Toshinori. Il était temps qu'elle affronte sa propre famille. Elle toqua à la porte avec appréhension.

_ Salut, lança-t-elle gauchement quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Umiko ! S'exclama Natsume au bord des larmes.

Sa sœur la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se rendit compte qu'elle sanglotait dans son cou. Umiko réalisa qu'elle avait sous-estimé l'état dans lequel était Natsume, elle avait dû la faire terriblement souffrir en l'évitant ainsi.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là.

_ C'est de ma faute ! Répliqua Natsume. Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé ça ! J'aurais tellement voulu prendre ta place !

Umiko sentit que ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer aussi et quelques larmes lui échappèrent pour couler sur ses joues. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa sœur en tentant de sa calmer malgré le flot de sensations qui se déversaient directement dans son esprit. Maintenant qu'elle se tenait tout près de sa jumelle, la force de leur lien était encore plus puissant que dans ses souvenirs et elles ressentaient maintenant avec toute la violence tous les sentiments qu'elles n'avaient pas pu partager jusque-là. Natsume sentit le désarroi et la peur d'Umiko à son réveil tandis qu'Umiko ressentait la culpabilité et la tristesse de sa sœur depuis son départ.

_ ça va aller maintenant, déclara la Kitsunebi. Je suis là maintenant.

0000

Netsu se trouvai aux côtés de Shoto tandis qu'ils suivaient Endeavor qui déambulait dans les rues à la recherche du tueur de héros. Elle avait entendu parler de lui aux infos, apparemment, ils s'en prenaient aux héros et visiblement le numéro 2 avait décidé de mettre fin à ses agissements. D'où leur présence. Shoto semblait légèrement sur les nerfs malgré son air impassible mais les dernières séances avec Umiko s'étaient plutôt bien passées et il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son alter de feu. Netsu était contente pour son ami mais elle s'inquiétait plus pour sa sempaï. Celle-ci avait réussi à les accompagner sans qu'Endeavor ne s'en rende compte et actuellement elle portait un masque de loup pour dissimuler son visage. Comme il possédait une grande agence, le héros numéro 2 ne connaissait pas tous ses acolytes et il ne s'inquiéta pas de voir une nouvelle venue. Celle-ci se contentait donc de les suivre silencieusement sans se faire remarquer et Netsu se demandait ce que pouvait bien être son but au final. Soudain, ils apprirent qu'un incident avait eu lieu pas très loin d'eux et entreprirent de s'y rendre pour prêter main forte aux héros déjà sur place.

Soudain, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et le sortit discrètement de sa poche sans que personne ne la voit. Elle avait reçu un message de Deku (ils avaient tous échangé leur numéro en début d'année) qui contenait uniquement une position géographique. Netsu regarda rapidement sur internet et remarqua que cela se trouvait seulement à quelques rues de leur position. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il dire ? Est-ce que leur ami avait besoin d'aide ? La jeune fille releva la tête et remarqua que Shoto avait lui aussi sortit son téléphone portable.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shoto ? Tonna Endeavor faisant sursauter Netsu.

_ La ruelle près d'Ekou Street, 4-2-10, déclara simplement Shoto en commençant à y aller. Quand tu auras fini, si des héros sont disponibles, j'aurais besoin de renforts. Mon ami pourrait bien avoir des problèmes.

_ Tout comme lui, ajouta rapidement Netsu avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les en arrêter.

Puis les deux amis partirent en courant sans attendre de voir si quelqu'un essayait de les retenir. Endeavor se retrouva étonné sans comprendre ce que venait de dire son fils. Il était aussi légèrement agacé qu'il ne soit pas resté pour admirer la qualité de son travail. Tant pis, il allait régler cet incident rapidement puis il irait l'aider. Ils tombèrent rapidement sur une espèce de créature étrange à moitié humaine mais dont le visage était affreux et son cerveau dépassait de façon dégoûtante. Les héros qui tentaient de le combattre semblait en très mauvaise difficulté et plusieurs étaient déjà à terre. Le vilain allait attaquer à nouveau une cible au sol et Endeavor se précipita pour combattre la créature. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger, une vague de flamme bleuté vient fouetter le vilain qui recula vivement brûlée tandis qu'un cocon de flammes jaunes venait protéger les héros blessés.

_ Bien joué Monsieur Endeavor ! Le félicita une de ses acolytes aux cheveux blonds.

_ Ce n'était pas mes flammes, répliqua-t-il refusant de se laisser attribuer le mérite de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il chercha des yeux qui pouvait bien avoir fait ça tandis que ces flammes faisaient retentir un étrange écho en lui. Il les connaissait… Même très bien, mais il refusait de l'accepter.

_ C'est qui là-bas ? S'étonna un autre héro. Vous la connaissez ?

_ Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu…

_ On dirait, mais oui, c'est la Kitsunebi ! S'exclama un passant.

Endeavor sursauta comme brûlé à vif mais c'était bien elle. Elle se tenait au milieu de la place, ses queues de feu fouettant l'air avec violence tandis que ses flammes se répandaient tout autour d'elle avec une maîtrise absolue. Le vilain elle le tenait à bout de bras refermant ses mains brûlantes sur sa gorge avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses cheveux brûlaient et flottaient autour de son visage lui donnant un air de beauté guerrière qu'il avait cru pouvoir oublier. Mais, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait refloués le reprirent aussi violemment qu'avant et le menacèrent de le submerger à nouveau. Impuissant, il la regarda avec la même fascination qu'il l'avait fait des années auparavant. Soudain, il aperçut un mouvement et un autre vilain se jeta sur la Kitsunebi qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Endeavor réagit au quart de tour et créa une lance qu'il lança avec précision pour venir se ficher dans l'œil du nouvel attaquant. Umiko se retourna avec étonnement et aperçu Enji à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Il avait son regard fiché sur le sien et elle lui sourit.

_ Merci pour le coup de main Endeavor ! Plaisanta Umiko.

Il resta abasourdi de l'avoir ainsi aussi forte et courageuse qu'à ses vingt ans et il sentit sa propre alter répondre à la sienne avec une envie irrésistible.

_ Concentre toi, répliqua Enji refusant de céder à ce qu'il ressentait et préférant s'acquitter de son devoir de héros.

_ Yes sir !

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs ruelles de là, Netsu se retrouva contre un ennemi d'une toute autre mesure pour la première fois de sa vie. Et elle avait peur qu'ils ne réussissent pas à le vaincre.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites moi tout :D

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me dire pour le spoil ! Soit je vous préviens quand je dépasse l'anime et le manga français soit je laisse tel quel :P**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Entêtement entêté

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien :D Un petit speech vous attends après la réponse à la review :p

 **Evilfaul** : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis surtout que tu es la seule u_u Donc je ferais comme ça : **je vous préviendrais quand j'aurais rejoins la fin de l'anime (saison 2)**

 **SPEECH : Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur le dernier chap (un seul en réalité) donc j'aimerais savoir si quelque chose vous a déplu ^^ Il est plus important pour moi de savoir que de rester dans l'ignorance car celle-ci ne permet pas de progresser :o Si vous avez des attentes particulières pour cette fic faites moi en part ! Même si vous avez des idées je suis toujours à l'écoute, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Tout sauf le silence x'D**

N'hésitez pas s'il vous plaît :p

 _edit : j'ai corrigé la faute sur le prénom d'Izuku (normalement)_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Entêtement entêté

* * *

Ce fut Umiko qui alla voir comment allaient ses stagiaires à l'hôpital. La Kitsunebi se promenait maintenant sans vraiment chercher à dissimuler son identité et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son chemin en voyant une femme en kimono dont les cheveux de flammes semblaient s'agiter comme s'ils étaient vivants. Malheureusement, beaucoup avait oublié l'existence de la Kitsunebi et pensait qu'elle devait être la sœur cachée d'Endeavor. Il lui fallut une grande patience pour ne pas s'arrêter à chaque fois pour les corriger et leur signifier qu'elle n'était pas de sa famille. Finalement, elle trouva la chambre de ses deux élèves, sans difficultés vu qu'elle avait l'habitude de venir ici pour sa rééducation. Qui, par ailleurs, se portait à merveille et qu'elle avait bientôt fini ! _Ce sera Elfe qui décidera ça, pas toi_ , se moqua Natsume dans son esprit. Umiko ne sursauta qu'à peine, il lui avait fallut un petit temps pour se réhabituer à la présence constante de sa sœur dans sa tête. _**Je ne me laisserais pas faire !**_ _On verra bien…_

_ Hello les enfants, s'exclama joyeusement Umiko en ouvrant la porte pour trouver un groupe d'éclopés. On dirait qu'un camion vous est passé dessus !

_ Sempaï ! S'exclama Netsu ravie malgré le bandage qu'on lui avait fait sur la joue là où elle avait été coupée.

_ C'est bien moi, je viens de la part de l'agence, toussa toussa, pour voir comment vous allez et quand vous serez prêt à reprendre votre stage, expliqua la Kitsunebi.

_ Endeavor n'a pas jugé judicieux de venir voir par lui-même ? Se moqua Shoto.

_ Ton père, le repris Umiko rien que pour lui couper le sifflet, est un busy man. Et puis, c'est moi qui suis chargée de votre entraînement non ?

_ Oui, sempaï, rechigna le jeune garçon ce qui fit sourire son professeur.

_ Bon, je vous laisse des chocolats que vous pouvez partager avec les autres, accepta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle déposa une espèce d'immense panier qu'on lui avait donné à l'accueil de l'agence puis en se relevant elle tomba nez à nez avec Izuku. Le jeune garçon la fixait avec des yeux surexcités qui la prirent totalement au dépourvue.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Vous êtes bien la Kitsunebi ? Vous avez toujours été mon héroïne préférée !

_Oh.

Umiko parut légèrement perdue. A son époque le fanboyisme n'était pas encore excessivement à la vogue et son retour à l'époque était passé plutôt discrètement mais visiblement, elle avait à faire à un fan !

_ Tu veux un autographe ? Supposa-t-elle en se demandant ce que ferait Enji ou Toshinori à sa place.

_ Oui s'il vous plaît !

Finalement, elle trouvait ça plutôt marrant et elle signa avec enthousiasme son carnet, elle prit même la liberté de dessiner une flamme à côté. Ce gamin lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'elle ne parvienne vraiment à savoir qui. _**Hey, Natsu, un gamin qui s'appelle Izuku tu le connais ?**_ _Oh, oui, c'est le disciple de Toshinori._ _ **Cette crevette ?!**_ _Toshi n'était pas beaucoup plus costaud à l'époque._ _ **Pas faux… Il faut vraiment que je me remette à la page.**_ _Passe ce soir à la maison, Toshi sera là._ _ **Noté.**_

_ Bon c'était bien sympa les enfants, reprit Umiko, mais je vais devoir y aller. Le devoir m'attend ! Et vous deux je veux vous voir dès que vous sortez !

Netsu et Shoto s'inclinèrent tant bien que mal tandis que Izuku était en pleine crise de fanboyisme aigue sur son lit. Seul Ida resta stoïque, ne connaissant que très peu cette nouvelle (ou ancienne, il n'était pas tout à fait sur) héroïne.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement en attendant que leurs parents viennent les chercher. En réalité, Shoto se doutait bien que son père serait trop occupé et il se décida à partir en avance. Soudain, son téléphone vibra et il vit avec étonnement qu'il avait reçu un message de sa sempaï : « Prépare tes affaires, ton père arrive. Il vient soudainement de se rappeler de ses devoirs de paternel. » Shoto resta un instant choqué devant le message. Devait-il être amusé ou surpris ? Ou énervé ? Très certainement un mélange des trois. Et, effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard Enji Todoroki se présenta à la réception, dans une tenue civile en plus, pour récupérer son plus jeune fils qui le regarda avec incompréhension. Comment diable Umiko avait-elle pu réussir ce tour de force ?

De son côté, Ida se contenta de changer de service pour aller voir comment se portait son frère. Et la mère de Izuku ne mit pas longtemps à venir le chercher tellement elle était inquiète pour son petit garçon. Il ne restait plus que Netsu qui avait reçu un message de sa mère pour s'excuser car leurs travails ne voulaient pas les laisser partir plutôt. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, ils travaillaient dur pour qu'ils puissent vivre sans problème. Elle se leva sans problème, elle n'avait que quelques coupures, puis elle se posta devant la fenêtre avec un léger soupire. Le combat contre le tueur de héros lui avait fait comprendre à quel point le métier pour lequel elle se destinait était très dangereux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fois où elle s'était défendue contre quelques vilains de bas étages en début d'années. Mais, sa détermination était loin de vaciller. Au contraire, cet affrontement lui avait aussi permis de puiser dans une nouvelle force pour devenir une héroïne.

_ Netsu ? Appela soudainement quelqu'un.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit alors que ses amis étaient venus la voir !

_ Fumi ! Aki ! Je suis trop contente !

Elle les prit dans ses bras chacun leur tour les prenant par surprise, en même temps, ils étaient peu habitués à recevoir de telles marques d'affections de sa part. Surtout le côté physique de lesdites marques d'affections.

_ Visiblement il en faut plus pour venir à bout de toi, se moqua Aki.

_ Heureusement qu'on était 4, assura Netsu sans quitter des yeux Fumikage. Tsuyu n'a pas pu venir ?

_ Non, elle est encore en pleine mer, lui appris son meilleur ami. Bon, j'avais juste le temps de faire un petit passage, mon maître de stage est assez strict, à plus !

Et, sans attendre, le jeune homme prit la fuite. Il n'était pas fou et sentait bien la pression qui régnait entre son amie et Tokoyami. En même temps, celui-ci avait semblait légèrement paniqué quand il avait appris que Netsu était à l'hôpital alors son calme apparent n'augurait rien de bon.

_ J'aurais dû venir quand j'ai reçu le message, déclara t-il soudainement.

_ Tu n'étais même pas dans la même ville, le rassura-t-elle en lui faisant signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_ Quand même, insista-t-il.

_ Fumi, je peux me protéger toute seule tu sais, répliqua Netsu avec humour. Mais, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue me voir.

Et, en disant cela, elle s'approcha lentement de lui en retenant sa respiration. Elle voulait simplement lui faire comprendre à quel point sa présence la rassurait et l'emplissait d'un bien être profond. Il prit doucement sa main nue dans la sienne et abaissa lui aussi sa tête pour venir délicatement toucher son front. Netsu frissonna doucement à ce contact si agréable et doux. Soudainement, elle eut envie d'aller plus loin. La peur qu'elle avait ressentit en se battant, le soulagement en voyant son ami, elle voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point elle tenait à lui.

_ Netsu, ta mère est à l'accueil, lança une infirmière. Oups, je repasserais.

Mais, c'était trop tard, l'instant était brisé et Netsu s'éloigna rapidement en rougissant tant qu'elle pouvait. De son côté Fumikage ne pouvait pas et il en était bien content, pour une fois que son alter était un avantage dans sa vie.

Finalement, il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée pour saluer sa mère puis il reprit le chemin de chez lui. Juste avant il reçut un message de Netsu : « Merci encore d'être venu. ».

0000

_ Bon aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de stage, expliqua Umiko en se tenant face à ses deux élèves. Je veux qu'aujourd'hui vous réussissiez l'exercice peut importe ce qui va se produire, et on va faire ça chacun son tour.

_ Bien sempaï, acceptèrent les deux élèves.

_ Netsu, tu étais la plus près de réussir, vas-y en première. Surtout, ne te mets pas la pression et vas-y calmement.

L'adolescente s'assit les jambes en tailleurs sur le sol puis elle ferma lentement les yeux en respirant profondément. Presque immédiatement, elle entendit à nouveau l'espèce de sifflement mélodique qui la guida jusqu'à la boule lumineuse. Elle appréhendait toujours la suite des évènements mais le poids de la plume sur sa poitrine la guidait et la rassurait : elle pouvait avoir confiance en sa propre force et volonté. Netsu s'approcha plus près qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, la lumière l'aveugla légèrement mais la chaleur était toujours aussi douce et agréable comme celle qu'elle ressentait quand elle posait son front sur celui de Fumikage. Et, d'un coup, elle enserra la lumière dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre son sein avec un mélange d'appréhension, de soulagement mais aussi une forme de reconnaissance et d'amour particulier. Cette lumière, c'était une partie d'elle qu'elle avait rejeté depuis tellement longtemps.

Umiko vit soudainement le corps de Netsu briller de plus en plus jusqu'à l'éblouir complètement, elle était incapable de voir le corps de son élève et ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout ce qui se passait était normale. Après tout, personne ne savait encore exactement quel type d'alter habitait cette courageuse jeune fille. La température de la pièce grimpa rapidement mais heureusement, leurs alters leur permirent de ne pas en être gêné. Puis, tout retomba d'un coup et la pièce retrouva son état normal.

_ J'ai réussi ! S'exclama Netsu.

_ Bravo, apprécia Umiko. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien, vraiment, expliqua l'étudiante.

Elle semblait légèrement luire comme si une lumière l'habitait et l'éclairait de l'intérieur. L'héroïne s'approcha et toucha sa peau.

_ Tu es brûlante, remarqua-t-elle, ce n'est pas étonnant vu la nature de ton alter mais tu vas devoir apprendre à la réguler.

_ Je vais blesser des gens ? S'inquiéta Netsu.

_ Je ne pense pas, ton alter devrait maintenant beaucoup mieux réagir à ce que tu veux ou non.

_ Géniale ! A toi Shoto !

Le jeune garçon s'avança et félicita son amie pour sa réussite. Mais, de son côté il était moins sûr de l'intérêt de ce qu'ils allaient faire. En son for intérieur, il craignait en acceptant cette part de lui d'accepter en quelque sorte son père et même pire de risquer de devenir comme lui !

_ Ne pense pas à ton père, l'encouragea Umiko. Tu dois te concentrer uniquement sur ton but : devenir un héros.

Shoto hocha sèchement la tête avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de fermer les yeux. Il avait beaucoup progressé depuis la première fois mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de comprendre son alter, celle-ci se contentait de le submerger de sentiments négatifs et d'une colère meurtrière. Pourtant, il devait réussir à dépasser tout ça pour pouvoir devenir le héros numéro 1. Etonnement, ce jour-là, il pu approcher ce qui semblait être son but sans grandes peines. Il la sentait comme un tambour qui battait dans son corps et courait dans les veines de son côté gauche. C'était une partie de lui présente depuis sa naissance qu'il avait simplement décidé d'ignorer plutôt que d'essayer de la comprendre. Si elle était aussi violente c'était tout simplement parce qu'il l'était avec lui-même.

Umiko sentit ses propres flammes s'agiter en réponse de celles de Shoto. Il était à deux doigts de réussir ce qui excitait son alter. Et, soudainement, le corps de l'étudiant fut recouvert littéralement de flammes, mais pas d'une cape, seul son bras en était recouvert comme une armure protectrice. C'était sa façon de l'utiliser qui avait motivé cette matérialisation qu'il pourrait ensuite entraîner et modifier à souhait.

_ Bien joué Shoto, apprécia Umiko en l'aidant à se relever.

_ C'est vraiment agréable, remarqua avec étonnement Shoto sans réussir à détacher son regard de son alter, je n'aurais jamais crû que ça puisse l'être…

_ Les alters ne sont pas des armes, rappela la Kitsunebi, elles sont une partie de nous et la seule façon d'être heureux est de s'accepter tel que nous sommes.

Les deux camarades se regardèrent avec soulagement et aussi une joie extrême, leur vie venait de prendre un nouveau virage qui leur promettait bien de nouvelles surprises !

_ Bon, maintenant je dois vous rendre à vos professeurs d'écoles. Faites bien attention à vous, je viendrais peut-être vous rendre visite un de ces quatre !

0000

Les cours venaient seulement de reprendre mais les enseignants de l'UA étaient motivés pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, peu importe si le stage de quelques-uns avait été plus mouvementés que d'autres.

_ Une course ? S'exclama Netsu peu convaincue.

_ Pour voir vos progrès depuis la rentrée, précisa All Might visiblement toujours aussi remonté à bloc.

La jeune fille fit la grimace : elle avait une bonne forme physique mais comparé à ces adversaires dont les quirks étaient complètement utiles à l'exercice, la sienne faisait plus décorations… A moins que… Une idée diabolique germa dans son esprit et elle se mit à ricaner. Aki qui se tenait juste à côté de son ami s'écarta discrètement, content de ne pas passer en même temps qu'elle.

_ Sero a remporté la première course, leur apprit Mineta.

_ C'était prévisible, commenta Tsuyu.

_ A mon tour de jouer ! S'exclama Netsu étrangement motivée.

Les concurrents suivants se mirent sur la ligne de départ, il y avait donc Netsu, Toru, Mineta, Koji et Sato. All Might annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir.

_ Flash Light ! Hurla Netsu.

Instantanément, elle sentit son alter lui répondre et couler dans ses veines tel un flot furieux et dévastateur. Tous les étudiants qui se tenaient encore près d'elle furent complètement éblouis et ne purent pas bouger complètement tétanisés. Mais, elle, sa quirk ne la blessait pas et elle pu commencer la course tranquillement. Par acquis de conscience elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait : grimpant à même les façades en les faisant fondre avec ses mains et ses pieds jusqu'à se hisser au près d'All Might.

_ Bravo jeune fille ! S'exclama-t-il. Peux-tu maintenant annuler ton alter ?

Elle remarqua alors ses yeux plissés et son regard légèrement au-dessus de sa tête. Mortifiée, Netsu s'en voulu de s'être laissée emportée et la lumière se résorba en elle sans aucun problème ce qui la rassura pleinement.

_ On dirait que Mineta a réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, remarqua soudainement leur enseignant.

Effectivement, celui-ci avait réussi à s'accrocher au dos de Netsu avant que son alter ne s'active et s'était enfoui la tête dans sa tenue pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière. La jeune fille ressenti un vague de dégoût et de crainte face à ce contact absolument pas voulu et désiré.

_ C'est chaud ! Hurla-t-il en lâchant soudainement ses grappes tandis que celles-ci tombaient carbonisées au sol.

_ Désolée, s'excusa froidement Netsu sans même regretter d'avoir risqué de le blesser.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de ne pas s'inquiéter plus que ça d'avoir pris ce risque. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi à fusionner avec son alter dans une parfaite osmose son comportement et ses sentiments semblaient ne plus être tout à fait les mêmes.

_ Bien joué Netsu, la félicita Toru en arrivant à son tour.

_ Merci, t'es arrivée avant les mecs c'est cool aussi, la salua la jeune fille.

Soudain, elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange à côté d'elle. Un léger frisson la traversa et ses poils se hérissèrent mais tout ce qui avait à côté d'elle c'était Toru dont elle devinait la présence grâce à ses gants qui flottaient dans les airs.

_ Toru… C'est…

Netsu leva vivement sa main et tapota sa tête en sentant étonnement directement ses cheveux sous ses doigts.

_ Netsu comment tu as fait ça ? S'étonna Toru.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus… Mais je sens tout ton… euh… corps, tenta d'expliquer Netsu.

Elle tenta quelque chose et se retrouva à agripper ce qu'elle espérait être son bras.

_ Ce n'est pas mon bras, précisa charitablement sa camarade.

_ Hm, jeunes filles, reprit All Might avec ce qui lui restait d'autorité, bravo pour vos efforts maintenant c'est au tour des autres.

Le reste des courses se passa sans autres évènements notables. Netsu alla rejoindre ses camarades qui venaient de finir leur tour dont Aki avait étonnement était le premier.

_ C'était vraiment incroyable ce que tu as fait, déclara Fumikage en la voyant arriver.

La jeune fille ressentit une certaine fierté en l'entendant et son cœur battit un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire, au moins certaines choses n'avaient pas changées.

_ Merci, fit-elle chaleureusement avant d'attraper sa main pour la tenir dans la sienne.

Fumikage se crispa complètement pris par surprise devant une telle démonstration de sa part surtout qu'elle semblait avoir abandonnée l'idée de porter des gants.

_ Comment tu as fait pour progresser autant ? S'étonna Aki en souriant en les voyant faire. Tu étais en stage chez Endeavor non ?

_ Oui, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est occupé de notre entraînement à Shoto et moi, avoua-t-elle avec une mimique mystérieuse, la Kitsunebi !

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna Tsuyu. Elle n'avait pas disparu ?

_ Plus ou moins, expliqua Netsu. Elle est maintenant une acolyte d'Endeavor.

_ Ils n'étaient pas ensemble à un moment ? Sembla se souvenir Aki en réfléchissant.

Aucun d'eux n'étaient nés avant sa disparition mais sa notoriété avait été-t-elle que beaucoup de personnes avaient continué de parler d'elle pendant plusieurs années après sa disparition, cherchant une explication à son départ si soudain. Et Aki avait adoré suivre la moindre de ses aventures : une femme qui s'était illustrée au même titre qu'All Might ou Endeavor ! Elle avait été comme un modèle pour elle pendant son enfance et son exemple lui avait donné le courage de vivre comme elle l'entendait.

_ Bon il est l'heure d'aller manger les enfants ! S'exclama joyeusement All Might. Have a nice day !

Et, avant que les étudiants n'aient eu le temps de répondre il disparut à une vitesse inimaginable comme à son habitude.

Finalement, le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme jusqu'à ce que leur professeur principal leur annonce la meilleur nouvelle pour toute la classe : un stage d'été ! L'enthousiasme fut au rendez-vous mais il leur assura que ceux qui échouent aux examens ne pourraient pas venir. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler leur motivation à vouloir travailler et ce qui était sûrement le but de Aizawa. Mais : le suspense était à son comble et tous les étudiants se mirent au travail avec acharnement.

0000

_ Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda Endeavor.

Umiko croisa négligemment ses jambes sans quitter du regard l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était presque incroyable pour elle de ne pas pouvoir se lever et le prendre dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Mais, elle avait déjà décidé de ne pas se traîner à ses pieds, ce n'était pas et ne serait jamais son genre. Par contre, il était aussi hors de question qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Elle avait attendu vingt ans et était prête à attendre encore autant pour pouvoir le récupérer. Elle têtue ? _A peine._ _ **Chut je vis un moment difficile là**_. _Mais bien sûr…_

_ Je suis simplement venue t'avertir, déclara calmement Umiko avec amusement.

_ Essaierais-tu me menacer Kitsunebi ? S'énerva-t-il en se leva pour la surplomber de toute sa stature.

Elle remarqua avec étonnement et un étrange mélange de satisfaction qu'il était encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Et, les flammes qui couvaient sur son visage lui donnait un charme certain et hypnotisant. Mais, il était loin de pouvoir l'effrayer aussi facilement qu'il pouvait sûrement le faire avec les autres personnes.

_ Je ne te menace pas très cher, susurra-t-elle en décroisant souplement ses jambes avant de se lever avec une souplesse qui avait quelque chose de provocateur. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que peu importe ce que tu as en tête…

Umiko avança de sa démarche lente et féline qui raviva une étrange sensation dans tout le corps d'Enji. Mais cela ne fit que intensifier sa méfiance devant le pouvoir et l'emprise qu'elle semblait toujours avoir sur lui et dont il avait décidé, il y avait bien longtemps, de s'en détacher complètement. Il s'était appuyé sur le bureau pour pouvoir la menacer mais maintenant elle se tenait si près de lui que les flammes de ses cheveux venaient allègrement lécher les siennes. Il sentit son alter s'agiter en lui en proie à une envie irrésistible de pouvoir à nouveau ressentir la sienne.

_ Je compte bien récupérer ma famille, déclara-t-elle en réduisant l'espace qui les séparait.

Il aurait voulu se détacher de son regard de braises incandescentes mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Umiko s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, il sentit sa respiration chaude et réconfortante sur sa peau. Il désira avec douleur qu'elle l'embrasse malgré tout ce dont il s'était persuadé pendant son absence.

_ You 're mine, susurra-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Ces mots semblèrent rouler sur sa bouche comme de doux baisers à la fois emplis de promesses et de défis. Il ne put tout simplement pas la repousser, même sa propre alter le suppliait de mettre fin à la souffrance qu'il ressentait en la laissant loin de lui. Mais, à l'instant où il leva la main pour accéder au fruit de ses désirs, Umiko s'écarta agilement.

_ Au plaisir de travailler avec toi, déclara-t-elle joyeusement en effectuant une mimique de révérence avant de s'enfuir en riant par la porte de son bureau.

Umiko s'arrêta dans le couloir le souffle court et le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire : être revenue n'était pas si mal que ça ! Elle avait maintenant la chance de pouvoir conquérir une deuxième fois l'homme qu'elle aimait : peu de couples avaient cette chance-là !

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D Des alters de Shoto et Netsu? Du couple d'Endeavor et la Kitsunebi? X'D

J'ai préféré ne pas faire le combat contre Stain pour éviter les redites :P Mais si jamais je vous l'écrirais :p

N'oubliez pas de me dire si quelque chose vous plaît ou non ! :p


	20. Chapitre 19 : Révisions en eaux troubles

Salut tout le monde :D J'espère que vous allez bien !

Petit point sur ma fic et celle de CupCakesCultII, comme elle est plus loin que moi dans la trame du manga je vais essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement :P Techniquement j'en suis aussi loin qu'elle mais comme je ne poste pas au même rythme que j'écris ;p (sinon un chapitre par jour presque xD) Je vous ferais sûrement un questionnaire moi aussi vers le chapitre 30 :P

 **Bibidi :** j'ai fait la correction dès que tu me l'as signifié, merci :D Et BRAVO ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un le remarquerais avant que je ne l'explicite xD Oui, Netsu est littéralement une ampoule à incandescence xD Vive le Enjiko :p

 **Evilfaul :** Taiyoken, tu m'as littéralement tuée, en vrai je pense que je vais garder ce nom x'D Première technique spéciale : Taiyoken xD

Bonne lecture !

 ** _P.S : Petits passages un peu holé holé ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Révisions en eaux troubles**

* * *

_ Je pensais que tu aurais de meilleurs résultats, s'étonna Fumikage en voyant ceux de Netsu.

_ Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, supplia celle-ci au bord des larmes.

_ Pourtant ce n'est pas si dur, se moqua vertement Aki avec un petit rire diabolique.

_ Faux frère, maugréa la jeune fille. Ça sert à rien d'en avoir dans la tête si tu n'as rien dans les muscles…

_ Si tu veux je peux t'aider, proposa Tsuyu.

_ Mais tu avais dit qu'on réviserait tous les deux ? S'exclama Aki qui visiblement avait une autre vision des révisions que la leur.

_ Moi je n'ai personne pour réviser, départagea Tokoyami. Tu peux venir chez moi ce week-end si tu veux.

Netsu se mit à rougir violemment sous le regard goguenard d'Aki. Elle aussi devait avoir une autre vision des révisions que celles de ses amis.

_ Tes parents sont d'accord avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

_ Bien sûr !

_ Tu… Tu me laisse y réfléchir ? Je te donne ma réponse dans la journée, promis Netsu.

_ Pas de soucis.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter d'avantage car Midnight entra dans la salle et le cours commença sans transition.

Pendant le reste de la journée Netsu réfléchit à la proposition de son ami. C'était très tentant : elle l'appréciait et le savait très bon pédagogue. Mais… Elle n'était jamais allée chez un ami de toute sa vie. Trop de données à prendre en compte et une logistique compliquée entre les draps ignifugés, ses vêtements spécifiques, entre autres choses peu amusantes.

_ Tu devrais accepter, déclara Aki alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le vestiaire pour se changer en prévision de leur cours suivant.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Netsu en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Sa camarade prit le temps de formuler sa réponse sans heurter son amie. Elle savait que depuis le retour de son stage elle était plus ouverte à la critique et à la remise en question mais certains sujets restaient sensibles avec elle. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il était flagrant qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Fumikage mais qu'elle refusait tout simplement de leur laisser une place.

_ C'est un garçon intelligent et il est d'une patience sans fin avec toi, expliqua simplement Aki en réajustant sa gaine pour sa poitrine.

_ ça ne te gêne pas trop ? Demanda Netsu en désignant l'objet du doigt.

_ Je n'y fais même plus attention, répondit-il évasivement.

_ Je me demandais… ça se passe comment avec Tsuyu ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. D'où une telle curiosité si soudaine de la part de son amie qui avait toujours évité le sujet jusqu'ici ? Et d'ailleurs elle aurait préféré que ça continue ainsi. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était effectivement un sujet qui la travaillait et dont elle ne pouvait parler à personne.

_ ça ne se passe pas, répondit simplement Aki en se laissant tomber à côté de Netsu.

_ Pourtant vous avez l'air d'un couple parfait, répliqua Netsu avec une légère pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

_ Dans un sens oui mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire si je rencontre ses parents ? Leur mentir ou leur dire la vérité ? Et puis, pour l'instant ça ne fait que quelques mois que Tsuyu et moi sommes ensemble mais si elle veut aller plus loin comment ça se passera ?

_ ça fait beaucoup de questions, se moqua gentiment Netsu en percevant la détresse réelle de son ami. Je pense que Tsuyu sait très bien ce qu'elle veut et que sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté de sortir avec toi. Pour ses parents… Tu devrais seulement leur dire ce que tu ressens. Il n'y a pas de mensonge ou de vérité : tu es un garçon dans un corps de fille c'est aussi simple que ça et s'ils sont comme leur fille je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème. Et puis, t'es un chic type ils ne pourront que t'apprécier.

_ Merci, soupira Aki avec un pauvre sourire. Mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton changement de sujet !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Faisons un deal : j'accepte de rencontrer les parents de Tsuyu ce week-end et toi tu acceptes l'invitation de Fumi.

Netsu fit les gros yeux, à la fois tentée par la proposition de son ami mais aussi amusée par sa technique fourbe. Elle ne pouvait plus se défiler maintenant !

_ Deal !

0000

Netsu se regarda dans le miroir en sentant le trac monter en elle comme une vague heurte le sable. Elle avait eu beau peigner ses cheveux ils s'évertuaient toujours à boucler joyeusement au bout lui donnant un air légèrement enfantin qu'elle n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Elle n'avait pas su comment s'habiller. D'ordinaire elle se contentait de mettre des manches longues et des pantalons mais elle s'était sentie obligée de se mettre sur son trente et un pour faire un effort. Finalement, elle avait réussi à enfiler une robe vert pâle qui ne possédait pas de décolleté, dissimulant ainsi son précieux collier, mais qui serait légèrement sa taille mettant légèrement en valeur sa poitrine tandis que la longueur laissait voir le début de ses cuisses. Elle avait longuement hésité devant son tiroir à accessoire mais avait réussis à résister à la tentation d'enfiler de longues mitaines. Une fois satisfaite de sa tenue, elle était descendue dire aurevoir à son père et sa mère. Mais, elle ne trouva que le premier.

_ Où est maman ? Demanda celle-ci étonnée.

_ Disons que je devais d'abords te parler de quelque chose, expliqua son père qui visiblement ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

_ C'est à dire ? Interrogea Netsu en sentant l'entourloupe arriver.

_ Tu sais qu'à ton âge... Certains garçons... Ont tendance à vouloir certaine chose…, il ponctuait ses phrases de longs silences espérant visiblement qu'elle vienne à son secours mais Netsu refusait totalement de participer à cette conversation. Je veux simplement que tu n'hésites pas à refuser ou nous appeler s'il y a un problème ! Et si jamais cela doit arriver utilisez ça.

Il lui fourra une pochette dans la main que Netsu regarda comme un ovni venu s'écraser.

_ Je suis fier de toi ma fille, déclara-t-il finalement en remarquant enfin sa tenue. Et ne te sens obligée de rien, je serais toujours fier de toi.

_ Merci papa.

Netsu sortit de la maison encore plus perturbée qu'au début. Cette histoire prenait un tournant auquel elle refusait tout simplement de penser. La jeune fille tira son téléphone de son sac avant de ranger la mystérieuse pochette à l'intérieur. Ensuite elle écrivit un message à Aki : _Je ne sais pas comment ont réagis tes frères mais mon père est devenu super bizarre !_

Au même moment, dans une autre maison, Aki se trouvait devant son miroir sauf qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider sur quoi mettre. Elle avait retiré sa gaine et s'était complètement déshabillée. Elle regarda son corps avec un dégoût grandissant : elle n'aimait pas ses jambes imberbes, son entre-jambe aussi inutile qu'inexistante pour finir par ces deux objets encombrants qui tentaient de reprendre forme sur son torse. Elle aurait voulu les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique mais ils étaient toujours là à lui pourrir la vie.

Un de ses frères, le plus vieux, qui pensait devant la porte de sa chambre sembla entendre des sanglots venant de l'intérieur. Il avait un rendez-vous urgent dans seulement trois quart d'heure et son hôpital se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Pourtant, il entra dans la pièce sans hésiter.

_ Aki ? ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il la retrouva debout devant son miroir, des larmes couler sur ses joues qu'il tentait de dissimuler à son frère. Mais, le plus choquant était qu'il portait une robe rose que leur père lui avait acheté des années de cela alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris la crise identitaire que traversait son fils.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petit frère ? Continua Tora en tentant de le calmer.

_ Je rencontre les parents de Tsuyu ce soir, avoua-t-il la voix entrecoupée de hoquets déchirants. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'empêchent de voir Tsuyu…

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

_ Pourquoi j'ai ce corps ?! Pourquoi vous êtes tous des garçons et pas moi ?!

Tora se figea en prenant ses accusations comme une gifle en pleine figure. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son frère se sentait à ce point mal. Il avait toujours l'air plutôt sur de lui mais l'entrée dans sa vie de quelqu'un avait sûrement dû bouleverser son équilibre fragilement construit au fil des années.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de porter une robe pour ça, répliqua Tora en tentant de choisir les bons mots qui apporteraient du réconfort à son jeune frère. Qui as déjà vu un mec avec une robe ?

Aki lança un regard surpris à son aîné.

_ Je pensais qu'on avait déjà acheté des tenus beaucoup plus convenables pour le premier rendez-vous avec les parents de ta petite amie. Allez viens, je vais t'aider à choisir.

_ Mais, tenta faiblement le jeune garçon.

_ Allez, retire-moi ça et mets-le à la poubelle, je ne comprends même pas que tu l'as gardée. Regarde-moi cette chemise : elle est parfaite. Je pense même que je pourrais te montrer comment mettre une cravate pour l'occasion.

Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à se préparer et quand ils eurent fini Aki se sentait vraiment mieux. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière avec son gel pour lui donner un petit côté charmeur tandis qu'il portait une chemise noire et une cravate bleu nuit qui lui donnait un air vraiment plus sérieux mais aussi très séduisant. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, Tora se força à aborder un sujet plus difficile dont il avait écopé car leur père était toujours absent.

_ Au faite, comme tu dors là-bas, n'oublies pas de vous protéger. Je t'ai mis tout ce que dont tu as besoin dans ton sac.

_ Merci ! J'imagine…, ajouta Aki mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il sous entendait.

_ Allez bonne chance petit frère !

L'étudiant lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de filer joyeusement dans les escaliers. Il remarqua alors le sms de Netsu et y répondit : _Pareil ! Ils s'imaginent quoi sérieusement ? On va juste réviser !_

0000

_ Tu as compris Dark Shadow ? Récapitula Fumikage. Tu tiens ta langue ce soir !

_ Tu n'es juste pas assez courageux pour t'occuper de Netsu, répliqua celui-ci visiblement de mauvais poil.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, soupira le jeune garçon dépassé et légèrement inquiet que la soirée se passe mal à cause de son alter incontrôlable.

_ Je ressens ce que tu ressens, sauf que moi je suis plus fort que toi !

_ Si tu veux la même chose que moi alors tu devrais m'aider plutôt que t'opposer à moi, tenta Fumikage. Laisse-moi essayer à ma façon et si cela ne te plaît pas on essayera la tienne.

L'ombre s'agira comme en pleine réflexion. Ils avaient passé une journée agitée et Dark Shadow semblait visiblement plus atteint par ses sentiments que ce que Fumikage n'avait d'abords crû.

_ D'accord. Ta façon.

_ Merci, apprécia réellement l'étudiant.

Son alter grommela une dernière fois avant de docilement retourner à l'intérieur de lui. Il se leva et sentit la tension grandir en lui avec une intensité qui le fit chanceler. Il se doutait bien que Netsu ne risquait pas de vouloir autre chose que réviser mais la simple idée d'être avec elle, chez lui, pendant deux jours valaient tous les trésors du monde.

_ Fumi chéri, appela soudainement la voix de sa mère. Ta copine est là !

_ J'arrive maman !

Netsu arriva devant la maison de son ami complètement remontée à bloc ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de Fumikage. Elle les imagina soudainement tous à son image avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas d'alters. Elle toqua courageusement et tomba nez à nez avec une magnifique femme aux cheveux noir corbeau. Elle semblait avoir dans la trentaine et lui sourit avec une bienveillance qui lui rappela instantanément son ami.

_ Bonjour, déclara Netsu sentant le tract la gagner, je suis Netsu Hoshano, une camarde de Fumikage. Merci d'accepter de me recevoir ce week-end.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

_ Le plaisir est pour nous, répondit chaleureusement la femme d'une voix légèrement chantante. Entre, Fumi t'attends.

0000

Aki fut accueillis par une Tsuyu visiblement totalement décontractée. Cette fille le surprenait toujours et il se demandait s'il la verrait un jour surprise.

_ Mes parents attendent dans le salon, expliqua-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Le jeune garçon se laissa guider incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison au décors simple et confortable pour arriver dans la salle où se trouvaient les parents de sa petite amie. Ceux-ci se levèrent en le voyant entrer.

_ Bonjour, fit-il, je m'appelle Aki Shinomiya.

_ Mon petit copain, précisa Tsuyu.

_ Enchanté, le salua sa mère, je m'appelle Beru. Voici mon mari Ganma et mes deux autres enfants : Samidare et Satsuki.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit poliment Aki en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ C'est bien de voir que notre fille a trouvé un garçon bien, apprécia son père en venant les rejoindre.

_ Je, commença Aki en sentant le poids de l'importance de ce qu'il allait dire. Je ne veux pas vous cacher quoi que ce soit. Je suis née comme une fille mais je me considère comme un garçon, expliqua-t-il en redoutant leurs réactions.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Beru avec un petit rire. Tsuyu nous a déjà tout expliqué. Tant que vous êtes heureux il n'y a aucuns soucis.

_ Tant que tu ne fais pas souffrir ma fille, assura Ganma. Tu seras comme notre fils.

Aki fut complètement surpris mais pas tellement étonné en se rendant compte qu'en réalité Tsuyu tenait son caractère de ses parents. Il était réellement tombé dans la famille la plus compréhensive du pays.

_ Merci beaucoup, les remercia-t-il chaleureusement, je prendrais soin d'Asui et la rendrait heureuse.

_ Charmeur, ribbit, se moqua Tsuyu.

0000

_ Les albums de tes parents sont juste magnifiques, avoua Netsu en riant en y repensant.

_ J'ai tellement honte, soupira Fumikage en maudissant ses parents pour lui avoir imposé ça devant la fille qu'il aimait.

_ Mais non ! Tu étais vraiment mignon, déclara la jeune fille.

_ Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il du tact au tact avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Oh, fit Netsu surprise. Je te trouve très bien maintenant aussi.  
Il avait voulu lui dire de ne pas répondre mais elle l'avait fait avant qu'il n'en ait le temps et il se sentit touché par son compliment. Il savait tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui aujourd'hui et il lui en était totalement reconnaissant. Il avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Même les révisions avaient été fabuleuses en sa présence.

_ Tu veux que j'installe le futon dans ma chambre sinon on a une chambre d'ami, proposa Fumikage ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Je, tenta Netsu en prenant son courage à deux mains. Je veux dormir avec toi.

Elle crut pendant un instant que son camarade était en état de choc car il resta complètement immobile sans rien dire.

_ Si tu ne veux pas je peux dormir dans le futon, ajouta-t-elle avec empressement.

_ Non ! Pardon, je veux bien que tu dormes avec moi.

_ Merci ! Je… J'ai besoin de me changer, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr, restes ici, je vais me changer aussi. Dans la salle de bain.

Son ami disparu à une vitesse impressionnante et Netsu se retrouva toute seule avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle sentit le stress se transformer en rire nerveux et elle finit par se laisser aller à rire pendant quelques secondes pour évacuer un peu de pression. Elle passait une superbe journée et n'avait pas voulu se séparer de Fumikage pour la nuit. Maintenant elle se rendait compte des problèmes que cela risquait de poser. Mais, elle repensa à sa sempaï et réalisa que personne d'autre qu'elle-même ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait réellement.

Elle retira sa robe et enfila son kigurumi pyjama qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle l'avait depuis longtemps, maintenant qu'elle ne grandirait plus, et il avait la forme d'un dragon noir avec une queue dans le dos et une capuche avec des cornes. Netsu rangea ses affaires dans son sac et tomba sur la pochette que lui avait donné son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait imaginer celui-là ?! Elle la poussa au fond et l'ignora complètement. Ensuite elle se retrouva un peu perdue dans l'univers de Fumikage. Sa chambre était très sombre avec des décorations gothiques mais elle adorait le style. Elle reconnut certaines figurines ou mangas qu'elle avait aussi chez elle et elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'ils aimaient vraiment les mêmes choses. Soudain, elle entendit toquer à la porte.

_ Tu peux entrer, accepta-t-elle.

Il entra vêtu d'un jimbei simple d'une couleur bleu nuit qu'elle trouva plutôt jolie. Elle remarqua qu'elle apercevait ses jambes et elle se sentit rougir bêtement et soupira mentalement de sa propre bêtise.

_ Changement de style, remarqua Fumikage avec humour.

_ Désolée, j'adore ce kigurumi, plaisanta Netsu en mettant la capuche pour s'amuser.

_ Il te va bien.

_ Merci…

Ils restèrent interdits quelques secondes en se regardant sans oser prendre l'initiative.

_ Je… On peut regarder quelque chose sur mon ordinateur avant de dormir, proposa Fumikage.

_ Ah, oui… Enfin… On pourrait déjà essayer voir si je ne mets pas le feu à ton lit déjà ? Demanda Netsu avec une moue inquiète.

_ Oui ! D'accord.

Elle lui fit signe timidement d'y aller en premier. Son futon était posé contre le mur mais il était largement assez grand pour deux alors elle s'y glissa à son tour. Il était tellement épais qu'elle eut presque l'impression de se fondre à l'intérieur. Fumikage se mit suffisamment loin d'elle pour ne pas la toucher par respect pour elle. Et Netsu lui en fut tellement reconnaissante. Elle se mit face à lui et tendit timidement sa main vers lui pour toucher son torse habillé. Elle le sentit se raidir mais il ne sembla pas brûlé. Rassurée, elle glissa une main téméraire entre les pans du tissu et sentit la peau nue de Fumikage. Elle sursauta étonnée de la sentir aussi chaude. Mais, elle ne trouva plus le courage de continuer. Elle se sentit soudainement terriblement perdue et inquiète avant de se mettre à trembler légèrement sans savoir quoi faire. Fumikage attrapa délicatement sa main avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Elle le laissa faire sans protester et se sentit étrangement rassurée quand elle sentit ses bras l'entourer avec tendresse.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, déclara-t-il. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse.

Netsu leva ses yeux indigo dans ceux rouges de son ami et y lut un amour sincère qu'elle crut ne pas mériter.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en glissant son visage dans son cou tout contre ses plumes si douces et agréables.

_ Non, décréta Fumikage d'une voix ferme. Je t'aime Netsu et je t'ai déjà promis que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

_ D'accord… Je te promets qu'un jour j'y arriverais…

_ Je t'attendrais toujours…

0000

Aki avait passé une journée tout aussi géniale que Netsu, il avait révisé avec Tsuyu puis s'était occupé de son frère et sa sœur qui voulaient qu'ils jouent avec eux. Finalement, la journée était passée avec une rapidité vertigineuse et maintenant il était totalement dépassé. Bien entendu il s'était attendu à partager le lit de Tsuyu. Mais, il avait évité de penser à la suite. Sauf que Tsuyu elle semblait y avoir pensé, elle. Il la regarda assise sur le bord, le visage légèrement penché tandis que ses cheveux reposaient pour une fois détachés sur toute la couverture. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient aussi longs et il la trouva tout simplement magnifique. Il ressentit soudainement cruellement le besoin de lui faire comprendre charnellement à quel point il l'aimait et de lui donner l'amour qu'elle méritait sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire. Ils n'avaient jamais parler de ça avant. Et l'erreur était sur lui, il avait sciemment veillé à éviter le sujet avec sa petite amie mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer.

_ Tu veux te mettre en pyjama ? proposa Tsuyu qui portait toujours sa tenue de la journée.

_ Non c'est bon, refusa Aki en prenant son courage à deux mains. Ça va aller…

_ Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise avec une certaine doigté.

Il sentit ses doigts frôler négligemment sa peau nue en-dessous et un frisson de plaisir le parcourut avec surprise. Il la trouvait tellement belle avec ses longs cheveux et ses grands yeux qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

_ Attends, fit-il soudainement tandis qu'elle s'en prenait à sa gaine.

_ Tu veux la garder ? proposa gentiment Tsuyu. J'aimerais te voir complètement…

_ Je… D'accord, accepta finalement Aki.

Il sentit la libération de son corps quand elle retira la gaine. Et la gêne commencer à prendre place en lui. Son pantalon disparut à son tour mais il était incapable de bouger ni de faire quoi que ce soit. Avec horreur il se rendit compte que la situation échappait totalement à son contrôle et qu'à ce rythme-là, il serait incapable de prendre soin de Tsuyu.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il amèrement.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

_ J'ai un peu peur, avoua-t-il.

_ Moi aussi, répliqua Tsuyu, je ne le montre juste pas.

Elle tira la langue et il ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il réussit à trouver le courage de s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit son corps nu contre le sien et désira sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Avec délicatesse, il retira ses vêtements puis il les fit basculer tendrement sur le lit.

Il l'embrassa avec passion découvrant son corps avec émerveillement. Il la caressa amoureusement mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Il était idiot. Il se sentait idiot.

_ Ne commence pas à penser des choses fausses, interdit Tsuyu d'une voix ferme en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Comment tu sais ce que je pense ? S'étonna Aki.

_ Le plis sur ton front, je le reconnais, ribbit. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler. Certaines choses demandent du temps.

Et, sans préavis, Tsuyu se glissa sur lui pour l'embrasser avec patience jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende à nouveau. Aki avait gardé ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie mais c'était elle qui menait maintenant la dance. Elle glissa des baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à arriver à ses seins qu'elle embrassa avec une tendresse et une douceur inimaginable. Aki se raidit complètement à ce contacte et tenta de s'y soustraire.

_ Calme toi, susurra doucement Tsuyu. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici…

Aki se força à respirer lentement et il sentit alors le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses de la jeune fille. Son corps sur le sien qui se mouvait et qui lui offrait une vue des plus magnifiques. Il sentit une de ses mains venir caresser son entre-jambe provoquant des vagues de plaisirs de plus en plus vertigineuses.

_ Aki, murmura Tsuyu à son oreille, je t'aime comme tu es.

Rapidement, les doigts adroits d'Asui trouvèrent le moyen de faire gémir Aki qui en fut à la fois surpris, choqué et ravis. Pendant quelques secondes il réussit à se laisser faire mais soudainement il renversa Tsuyu incapable de rester dans cette position.

_ Tsuyu, je ne peux pas comme ça, avoua-t-il excessivement malheureux de la situation dans laquelle il les mettait.

_ Désolée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister, s'inquiéta la jeune fille un bout de langue inquiet dépassant de sa bouche.

_ Ce n'est pas toi, la rassura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais fait ça… J'aimerais reprendre mais je veux que tu me montre pour que je puisse te faire du bien aussi…

_ D'accord !

Ils s'installèrent sur le côté face à face, leurs fronts se touchant et leurs lèvres jointent dans un baiser sulfureux. Tsuyu guida la main d'Aki jusqu'à son entre-jambe l'aidant jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer, sa respiration entrecoupée de légers gémissements qui excitèrent terriblement le jeune homme. Asui reprit alors aussi ses caresses sur le corps de son petit ami qui eut de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa propre tâche. Il passa son autre bras sous le cou de Tsuyu pour l'attirer davantage contre lui tandis que ses doigts venaient caresser son sexe avec une ardeur téméraire qui faisait tout simplement perdre la tête à la jeune fille. Mais, celle-ci semblait bien plus douée que lui car rapidement il n'arriva plus à bouger tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était puissant et vertigineux. Il sentit une vague de plaisir le submerger complètement et il se contracta un bref instant avant de ressentir comme un sentiment de délivrance le traverser. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit à cet instant-là lui fit pousser un gémissement qu'il ne parvient pas à étouffer avant de se retrouver totalement essoufflé et perdu.

_ C'était… Impressionnant, commenta-t-il choqué et heureux à la fois.

_ Merci, se moqua gentiment Tsuyu la langue tirée.

_ Je veux pouvoir te rendre la pareil, imposa Aki.

_ On a toute la nuit, fit-elle simplement remarquer.

0000

Le lundi des examens, les étudiants se retrouvèrent devant leurs enseignants dans l'attente insoutenable de la suite des évènements. Aki se glissa à côté de Netsu.

_ Alors ce week-end vous avez bien révisé ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr et vous ? Répondit innocemment Netsu.

_ … Oui bien sûr, répondit-il avec un rire nerveux.

A cet instant-là, leurs enseignants leur apprirent qu'ils devaient combattre contre l'un d'entre eux par binôme.

_ On est foutu, décréta Aki en voyant qu'ils seraient contre Raiko.

_ Alors Kiddo ? Prêts à vous prendre la raclée de votre vie ?

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?! C'était la première fois que je faisais un lemon yuri donc je ne sais pas si ça rends super bien ^^" j'ai essayé de rester soft pour ne pas gêner, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Sinon le Fumitsu évolue un peu :P Et à votre avis comment cela va se passer contre Raiko? Dites moi tout :D


	21. Chapitre 20 : Plus ultra !

Hello :D J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je passe mon concours début avril donc je commence à stresser x'D

 **Bibidi :** Merci encore ! C'est fou les fautes comme ça qui échappent à la relecture :o Raiko est la mort ! En vrai ça sonne plutôt bien la connaissant xD

 **Evilfaul :** Merci ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plus car c'est un des passages vraiment important de cette fic :3 Pour réussir l'examen... HAHAHA :o

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Plus Ultra !**

* * *

Netsu fut réveillée dans la nuit par l'impression d'être observée. Un léger frisson la traversa et elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur quelque chose qu'elle distingua d'abords avec difficulté. Puis, elle eut un éclair de compréhension.

_ Dark Shadow ? Murmura-t-elle avec étonnement.

Tokoyami ne semblait pas s'être réveillé malgré l'agitation visible de son alter et Netsu préférait le laisser se reposer.

_ Fumikage ne peut pas me contrôler quand il fait complètement noir, expliqua l'ombre d'une voix beaucoup plus mature qu'elle n'avait l'habitude.

_ Comment il fait d'habitude ? S'étonna Netsu.

_ Il dort avec une veilleuse.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire silencieusement en imaginant son camarade si sûr de lui dormir avec une petite lumière comme un enfant. Mais, elle se calma rapidement car elle était elle-même loin d'être une grande spécialiste avec sa propre alter.

_ Pourtant tu ne sembles pas incontrôlable pour l'instant, remarqua la jeune fille.

_ On a fait un marché, pour l'instant je lui laisse la main, avoua Dark Shadow.

Netsu eut un léger frisson de froid : elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que la voix de l'ombre venait de tout autour d'eux comme s'il emplissait la totalité de la chambre. Elle se força à se calmer et à ne pas paniquer. Tokoyami l'avait acceptée comme elle était malgré son alter incontrôlable donc le minimum était qu'elle fasse de même avec lui. Dark Shadow n'était pas mauvais en lui-même, elle était presque sûr que pour lui aussi cela devait être dur de dépendre d'un humain et ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait.

_ Merci, déclara Netsu en essayant de choisir ses mots. Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien.

_ Tu es une fille étrange, décréta Dark Shadow. Les autres ont tendances à avoir peur de lui. De nous.

_ Je ne suis pas comme les autres, ironisa Netsu en riant doucement. Toi comme Fumi, vous êtes deux personnes vraiment incroyables.

L'ombre resta silencieuse un long moment et la jeune étudiante se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas vexé. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle discutait seul à seul avec lui et elle n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre.

_ Dors.

Netsu fut surprise de son ordre mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle fut d'abords mal à l'aise à l'idée que Dark Shadow soit toujours là à les observer silencieusement dans le noir mais progressivement elle ressentie comme une chappe de chaleur protectrice qui les entouraient avec bienveillance. Lentement, elle plongea dans un sommeil agréable.

0000

_ Shibuya est un vrai monstre, déclara Aki. On ne pourra pas la combattre en ayant recours uniquement à la seule force physique.

_ On a que deux choix : soit réussir à lui passer les menottes soit réussir à ce que l'un de nous franchissent la porte de sortie. Tu crois que tu pourrais te téléporter aussi loin ?

_ Je n'ai encore jamais franchi une aussi longue distance et il faudrait que je puisse marquer l'arrivée avant mais ça serait de la triche.

Netsu sembla réfléchir longuement.

_ Mais tu penses que tu pourrais réussir sans marquer l'arrivée ?

_ C'est possible, imagina Aki en parlant lentement comme avec des doutes. C'est vraiment risqué et il est hors de question que je test ça sur toi.

_ Shibuya connaît nos alters, elle sait que tu es le plus dangereux donc c'est toi qu'elle essaiera de mettre hors service le plus rapidement.

_ Quand même, j'ai vu tous les progrès que tu as fait, avec ton alter tu pourrais être capable de lui tenir tête, je m'occuperais de t'assister.

_ D'accord. Ce sera notre plan A mais n'oublie pas le plan B, insista Netsu.

Aki était mal à l'aise avec l'obstination de son amie. Il l'avait connu hésitante face à son alter mais elle semblait maintenant presque trop téméraire comme si elle se sentait intouchable. Il connaissait les limites de sa quirk et la dernière chose qu'il désirait c'était de blesser sa meilleure amie en tentant le diable pour un examen. Il lui tendit tout de même un des badges qu'il portait toujours sur lui et qui lui permettait de plus facilement téléporter quelqu'un.

_ Bonne chance, déclara-t-il simplement.

Raiko les conduisit jusqu'à un terrain vague qui semblait presque trop vide pour être réelle. Aki grimaça : aucun moyen de se cacher ou de se dissimuler, de plus il n'y avait aucun repère pour qu'il puisse plus facilement téléporter Netsu. Visiblement, leur enseignante avait choisi avec soin l'endroit du combat pour les forcer à donner vraiment tout ce qu'ils avaient. Son amie avait peut-être raison, ils devaient peut-être vraiment aller jusqu'au bout s'ils voulaient montrer qu'ils avaient l'étoffe d'être des héros.

_ Alors kiddo, s'exclama joyeusement Raiko une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le centre du terrain. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je sais déjà exactement ce que vous allez faire, se moqua-t-elle sans aucun état d'âme.

_ Parfait alors ! Répliqua Netsu sur le même ton surprenant Aki. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si je vous blesse.

En une fraction de seconde le duel dégénéra tellement que le pauvre garçon se retrouva totalement paniqué. Shibuya avait semblé elle aussi surprise en voyant l'esprit combatif dont faisait preuve Netsu mais elle reprit rapidement possession de ses moyens. Elle commença d'abords lentement observant tranquillement les progrès qu'avait fait Netsu depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en action au tournoi de l'U.A. Et franchement, Umiko avait réussi à complètement la transformer. Par moment il lui semblait même revoir son amie à l'époque de sa gloire héroïque quand personne ne pouvait la battre. Mais, Netsu restait qu'une adolescente avec une alter pas si évidents à maîtriser dans un combat au corps à corps.

Elles échangèrent une série de coups de poings et de pieds d'une force remarquable mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait encore utilisé son alter pour essayer de prendre l'avantage. Raiko gardait aussi la vision sur Aki attendant le bon moment de mettre le gamin hors de combat histoire de s'assurer que Netsu n'aurait pas de porte de sortie durant leur combat. A un moment, elle vit une ouverture dans la position de son adversaire et s'y précipita pour tendre la main vers Aki. Mais, alors qu'elle traversait allègrement Netsu grâce à son alter et que ses doigts se refermaient presque déjà sur l'uniforme du jeune homme, elle ressentit une vive brûlure sur la main.

_ C'est moi ton adversaire, provoqua Netsu.

Raiko devina la lame invisible avant que celle-ci ne s'abatte sur elle et elle se déphasa pour éviter le coup. Elle ressentit tout de même une intense brûlure sur tout le bras comme si son alter était inefficace contre celle de Netsu. Avec une certaine fierté elle comprit que son élève avait réussi à dégager tellement de chaleur que même elle ne pouvait pas en échapper complètement, comme avec le vent et les éléments météorologiques.

_ Tu l'auras voulu, répliqua Raiko avec un malin sourire.

Elle avait voulu la ménager mais maintenant elle allait se donner à fond. Elle soupesa les poids qui entravaient ses mouvements avant de s'élancer de toutes ses forces contre Netsu. Même avec son épée celle-ci ne pouvait pas avoir le dessus sur elle dans un combat rapproché. Mais, alors qu'elle commençait à avoir le dessus, Aki entra dans la danse et commença à téléporter Netsu à chaque fois qu'elle allait subir un coup. L'étudiante sembla d'abords légèrement déboussolée par les changements successifs mais elle s'adapta rapidement et réussit à tirer avantage de la situation. Raiko était tout simplement impressionnée par le tandem surprenant par son efficacité, qu'ils arrivaient à former et surtout par la capacité de prédiction d'Aki qui en était arrivé à déplacer Netsu par avance de ses propres coups pour prendre par surprise leur enseignante.

De son côté, Netsu avait tout simplement arrêté de réfléchir. Être une héroïne signifiait aussi de croire en son équipier et elle n'hésitait plus devant les coups de Raiko sachant qu'Aki serait là pour l'aider à les éviter. Elle ne posait pas de questions et se contentait de taper dès qu'elle avait une ouverture. Elle se concentra à dégager de puissantes vagues de chaleurs successives pour déstabiliser son enseignante après avoir remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas les déphaser complètement.

Raiko se mit alors à utiliser sa capacité à flotter pour prendre l'avantage sur Netsu et Aki. Malheureusement, mais aussi heureusement, ils réussirent une nouvelle fois à la surprendre. Netsu qui une seconde avant se trouvait les deux pieds sur terre à la regarder avec une moue boudeuse disparut de son champ de vision. Son instinct la fit se retourner et elle réussit à bloquer la lame de chaleur uniquement grâce à un réflexe surhumain. La brûlure fut douloureuse mais surmontable et elle en profita pour projeter le plus loin possible l'arme de son élève. Ensuite, elle l'attrapa fermement par le col pour la frapper mais ils disparurent pendant quelques secondes. Raiko et Netsu réapparurent devant Aki qui brandit les menottes pour les passer à son enseignante. Mais, celle-ci, en se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait avait déjà rendu son corps intangible et elles passèrent tout simplement au travers d'elle.

_ Aki téléporte moi ! Ordonna Netsu en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient maintenant dans une position délicate.

_ On va arrêter avec ça, répliqua sèchement Raiko et elle arracha le badge que portait Netsu avant de donner un puissant coup de boule à Aki. Ça défoule !

Netsu se jeta sur elle avec rage mais l'enseignante utilisa son camarade comme bouclier vivant et il se prit de plein fouet la vague de chaleur qu'elle comptait envoyer sur son adversaire. Aki cria sur le coup de la douleur et Netsu s'effondra paniquée.

_ Je suis désolée ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta simplement Raiko. Tu as bien progressé mais si on te prend par surprise tu es encore loin de maîtriser à 100% ton alter. Maintenant je vais te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Netsu se releva maladroitement mais Raiko faucha sèchement ses jambes qui étaient mal placées.

_ Je pensais t'avoir mieux appris à te battre que ça, se moqua la rousse à fond dans son rôle de vilain et surtout car elle voulait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour voir se dont elle était réellement capable.

L'étudiante évita le coup suivant mais elle se fatiguait de plus en plus : elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait en début de combat et sans Aki pour l'aider elle se retrouvait maintenant en difficulté. Celui-ci gisait sur le sol visiblement hors d'état de venir en aide à qui que ce soit. Netsu se rendit compte qu'ils allaient perdre tous les deux à cause d'elle. Incapable de prendre le dessus malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait même encore blessé quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait ! Les remords la submergèrent et il lui sembla entendre le léger sifflement mélodieux à ses oreilles. Son alter voulait tout donner et bientôt ce serait la seule option qu'elle avait. Mais qu'est-ce qui arriverait si elle le faisait ? Pourrait-elle vraiment réussir ?

_ Plus Ultra ! Hurla Netsu en lançant ses dernières forces désespérées dans le combat.

Raiko ressentit avec étonnement la chaleur progressivement augmenter autour d'eux malgré le fait que Netsu perdait complètement le combat. Elle avait beau la frapper inlassablement elle n'abandonnait toujours pas et Shibuya répugnait à la mettre totalement au tapis. Après tous les efforts des deux élèves elle aurait bien aimé les voir réussir. Leur but n'était pas non plus de leur donner aucune chance de réussir mais plutôt une de se surpasser. Soudain, Netsu disparut. Raiko regarda autour d'elle et vit Aki se relever avec un sourire narquois. Il épousseta négligemment ses vêtements avec des manières de gentleman.

_ Nous avons gagné, déclarât-il avec une expression charmeuse. Plus Ultra !

Au même moment, la cloche de la sortie retentit et Raiko comprit qu'il avait réussis à téléporter Netsu jusque-là sans avoir recours à son badge et sans marquer l'arrivée.

_ Comment tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement curieuse.

_ J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, répliqua simplement Aki sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Tu saignes du nez playboy, répliqua Raiko en riant.

Celui-ci sembla horrifié d'un tel manque de classe et il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer rapidement. Il se sentait soudainement très faible et la tête lui tournait. Il espérait que Netsu s'en sortait mieux que lui…

De l'autre côté, Netsu se retourna pour voir la porte de la sortie derrière elle. Ravie elle leva les pouces en l'air.

_ Bravo Aki ! Plus Ultra !

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose couler sur ses lèvres, elle y porta ses doigts et les retira plein de sang.

_ Qu'est-ce que ?

Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'avantage car elle perdit brusquement conscience.

0000

Netsu se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec l'impression d'être passée dans un Moulinex. Plusieurs fois d'affilées. Elle referma les yeux pour éviter de voir le monde tourner à une vitesse vertigineuse et elle perdit à nouveau conscience.

Le deuxième réveille fut un peu moins laborieux et Netsu réussit à garder les yeux ouverts suffisamment longtemps pour apercevoir Recovery Girl qui lui tournait le dos.

_ J'ai soif, réussit-elle à marmonner sans reconnaître le propre son de sa voix.

_ Tu es enfin réveillée, parfait, fit l'infirmière avec satisfaction en allant chercher de quoi étancher sa soif.

_ Netsu ! S'exclama Aki en se précipitant à son chevet. Comment tu te sens ? Je suis tellement désolé !

_ Dude… Tu parles trop fort, se plaignit Netsu en fronçant les sourcils. On a réussi, c'est le principal.

_ Ecoute un peu ta camarade, ordonna Recovery Girl.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Netsu après avoir bu.

_ Disons que ton camarade ne t'a pas téléportée exactement simultanément, expliqua la vieille femme. Certaines parties ne sont pas arrivées en même temps et ton corps n'a pas apprécié l'expérience. Mais, ce n'est rien de grave, un peu de repos et tu seras comme neuve ! Je n'ai même pas eu à utiliser mon alter sur toi.

_ Oh tu vois Aki, rien de grave, plaisanta Netsu. Et puis j'ai fait bien pire, tu ressembles à une écrevisse comme ça maintenant.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, soupira le jeune homme qui avait effectivement la peau un peu rouge. J'ai déjà épuisé deux pots de crème…

_ Au moins vous avez réussis l'examen, les encouragea l'infirmière. Maintenant rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous pour le camps d'été.

Aki raccompagna Netsu jusque chez elle de peur qu'elle ne se sente mal sur le trajet. Mais, heureusement, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre et la jeune fille ne ressentait plus qu'une extrême fatigue due au choc qu'avait subis son corps. Elle alla directement se coucher et s'endormit sans manger.

0000

_ Netsu m'a vraiment surprise aujourd'hui, avoua Raiko en emmenant des bières toutes droits sortis du frigo.

_ Tu bois des bières toi maintenant ? Se moqua Umiko.

_ Depuis que je me fais cramer la face par mes élèves oui, répliqua la Cheshire avec un sourire narquois.

_ C'est vrai que nos élèves ont vraiment bien progressé, continua All Might sur la même lancée.

_ C'est le but, s'amusa Natsume. Même Shota a perdu.

_ Je leur ai laissé une chance, se justifia-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à les mettre hors-jeu sans avoir vu ce que Momo avait en réserve, plaisanta Raiko, je comprends totalement !

Ils s'étaient installés tous les cinq dans le salon de l'ancienne Cheshire comme ils en avaient l'habitude quand ils étaient encore adolescents puis jeunes adultes. Cette époque leur avait semblé tellement lointaine et révolue que c'était un réel plaisir de pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle fois. All Might prenait la totalité du canapé sous sa forme de malabar et Umiko se demanda pourquoi il restait ainsi et ne reprenait pas sa taille normale. Natsume était sur ses genoux histoire de gagner de la place tandis que Shota et Raiko occupaient le second canapé laissant Umiko seule sur le dernier. Normalement Enji aurait dû être à côté d'elle pour compléter le tableau mais bien entendu il ne risquait pas de venir… Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps !

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Raiko se leva pour ouvrir.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, lança gaiement Elfe.

_ Je n'ai pas vu cet appartement aussi peuplé depuis longtemps, se moqua gentiment Rin.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, répliqua Raiko je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Ichiyo ?

_ Il est là mais il a quelque problème avec Nui, expliqua Rin avec un regard entendu.

_ Oh.

Le couple entra dans le salon et tout le monde se leva pour saluer tout le monde dans un joyeux capharnaüm.

_ Je suis là ! S'exclama soudainement une voix juvénile et légèrement intimidée.

Umiko se retourna pour voir une version miniature complètement adorable d'Elfe. Ichiyo était un petit garçon d'une huitaine d'années aux yeux marrons comme son père mais avec des cheveux verts qui bouclaient adorablement tandis qu'une minuscule corne dépassait de son front.

_ Pourquoi y'a deux Natsume ? demanda-t-il surpris.

_ C'est Umiko, je t'en ai déjà parlée, précisa Elfe.

_ Salut, je suis ta tante moi aussi, se présenta la femme en comprenant que sa sœur n'ait pas voulu emmener son fils voire une nana dans le coma à l'hôpital.

_ C'est toi la Kitsunebi ?

_ En chair et en os !

_ Trop cool !

Soudain, un grognement attira l'attention d'Umiko qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en remarquant un énorme tigre blanc qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement.

_ Elfe… Il a la même alter que toi ? Demanda Umiko d'une voix blanche.

_ Plus ou moins… Disons qu'il s'est entiché d'un tigre blanc quand on est allé au zoo la première fois, soupira la jeune femme. Impossible de partir sans lui et depuis il le suit comme son ombre.

_ Parfait, après les écureuils, les tigres, se moqua Umiko en riant.

_ Famille de tarées, commenta simplement Shota.

_ C'est la tienne aussi, ajouta Raiko.

Ils se regardèrent tous avant d'éclater de rire. L'alter d'Elfe était vraiment incontrôlable mais visiblement celle de son fils était bien partie pour leur en faire voir aussi de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

Finalement ça n'a pas été facile de vaincre Raiko xD en même temps maintenant elle pourrait même tenir tête à Umiko xD Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Du combat? De la réunion de l'ancienne bande? Du fils d'Elfe? Dites moi tout :D


	22. Chapitre 21 : Encore et encore

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai de plus en plus de boulots avec la fac :o

D'ailleurs je fais une petite pause sur _My Hero Academia_ et j'écris actuellement sur _From the new world_ (ou _Shinsekai Yori_ ) si ça vous intéresse faites le moi savoir en commentaire ;)

Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour cette fic :P j'ai déjà écris 33 chapitres x'D J'attends juste que le manga continue un peu pour avoir du recule sur ce que j'écris ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Je ne connais pas cette histoire : _Le bien et le mal_ c'est quoi? :o Merci :3

 **Bibidi :** Merci j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi :D

 **BlueVassilissa :** Super ! Je suis allée voir dès que j'ai vu ton commentaire mais tu n'avais pas encore posté sur BNHA donc je vais aller revoir maintenant ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Encore et encore**

* * *

Les élèves de la 1-A attendaient avec appréhension que leur professeur principal fasse son apparition. Mina tordit ses mains roses en ressentant un tract infini : elle était sûr qu'il allait leur dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller au stage d'été. Après tout ils avaient raté l'examen donc c'était normale… Mais elle voulait y aller ! C'était tout simplement trop injuste s'il les laissait passer l'été ici tout seul. La jeune fille lança un regard oblique à Kirishima qui ne semblait pas vraiment aller mieux qu'elle. Son regard angoissé allait de la porte d'entrée au bureau du professeur dans un va et viens incessants. Leurs deux binômes étaient les seuls à avoir raté l'Examen. En même temps, elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance : elle et Denki n'avait rien pu faire contre le machiavélisme de leur directeur ! Qu'elle commençait sérieusement à croire tout droit sortie d'un asile de fous.

De son côté, Kirishima se rassurait en se disant que si même Mina n'avait pas réussi c'était peut-être qu'il n'était pas si nul que ça. Après tout, il admirait secrètement sa camarade depuis qu'ils avaient été dans le même collège. Elle qui était toujours si forte et courageuse n'avait pas non plus réussi l'examen. Il s'en voulu un peu de penser ça…

_ Salut les jeunes, lança mollement Aizawa en entrant dans la salle de cours. Comme vous le savez certains d'entre vous n'ont pas réussi l'Examen donc… TOUT LE MONDE IRA AU CAMPS D'ETE !

Kirishima éclata dans un grand cri de soulagement en même temps que tout le reste de la classe qui avait visiblement était aussi tracassé qu'eux.

_ Super Mina on va pouvoir y aller ! S'extasia le jeune garçon en s'adressant à sa camarade.

_ Yeah je suis trop contente ! Reprit-elle en souriant généreusement le poing en l'air.

Eijiro se rendit compte que son sourire était contagieux et il se sentit totalement soulagé et rassuré.

_ Par contre, continua Shota sans sembler prendre ombrage du brouhaha ambient. Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi auront des cours de rattrapages en plus avec moi.

_ Oh non, soupira Mina avec un air horrifié.

_ Au moins on sera ensemble, la rassura Kirishima aussi inquiet qu'elle.

_ Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur moi, plaisanta la rose en éclatant de rire.

_ Yeah ! Red Riot est là pour ça ! S'emporta-t-il avec sa pose de superhéros.

Tout le monde se mit à discuter joyeusement et Aizawa attendit qu'ils se calment un petit peu avant de reprendre.

_ Je vous distribue la liste des affaires à apporter avec vous pour ce séjour. Par mesure de sécurité le lieu précis restera inconnu jusqu'à ce que vous soyez arrivés à destination.

Sa remarqua perturba légèrement les étudiants mais ils finirent par passer outre et préférèrent discuter de ce qu'ils allaient devoir acheter.

_ Je n'ai plus de maillot de bain, soupira Jiro.

_ Je t'aiderais à en trouver un bien, promis Momo assise à côté d'elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent, elles étaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines et Kyoka se sentait vraiment bien avec Yaoyorozu. Elles étaient sorties ensemble peu après Tsuyu et Aki mais leur couple était resté plutôt discret même si toute la classe était au courant.

_ On pourrait aller faire du shopping tous ensemble, proposa Ojiro qui avait surpris leur conversation.

_ C'est une super idée ! Renchérit Toru visiblement excitée par cette proposition.

_ Qui en est ? Demanda Denki intéressé lui aussi par cette sortie.

_ Je dois refaire le plein de vêtements aussi, accepta joyeusement Netsu. Vous en êtes ?

_ ça peut être sympa, accepta Tokoyami.

_ Et toi Aki ? Tsuyu ?

_ Nous en sommes.

Finalement, c'est quasiment toutes la classe qui accepta de venir à part Bakugo et Shoto qui prétexta une visite à quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Momo sembla légèrement déçue et cela n'échappa pas à Denki qui se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux deux durant l'examen.

0000

_ C'est vraiment immense ! S'extasia Netsu.

_ Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? S'étonna Fumikage.

_ Hm, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de vêtements que je mettais avant, plaisanta la jeune fille visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Vaut mieux tard que jamais, l'encouragea Aki.

_ On va t'aider, ajouta Tsuyu avec son sourire si rassurant.

_ Merci !

Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction d'une boutique de maillots de bain. Ils s'occupèrent d'abords des garçons. Tokoyami trouva rapidement son bonheur sous la forme d'un short de bain complètement noir. Netsu remarqua alors que malgré le fait qu'il ne portait que ça, il avait conservé son étrange foulard autour du cou.

_ Pourquoi tu le garde ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille en essayant de le toucher.

_ C'est… Je ne veux pas l'enlever, se justifia-t-il maladroitement en évitant le contact. Désolé.

_ Oh, d'accord, accepta-t-elle en ne pouvait difficilement pas lui en vouloir d'être réservé alors qu'elle-même le faisait patienter depuis déjà tellement longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Aki ne savait pas dans quel rayon aller. Il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre juste un maillot masculin sans couvrir son insupportable poitrine. Il aurait tellement aimé juste pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Son frère lui avait promis qu'ils s'en occuperaient mais seulement une fois qu'il aurait fini l'U.A car il pensait qu'une telle opération pourrait avoir un impact sur sa scolarité. Après tout il était médecin et devait sûrement mieux savoir que lui.

_ Tu pourrais mettre un tee-shirt en plus de ton maillot de bain, proposa Tsuyu la langue légèrement tirée tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. J'ai déjà vu des garçons le faire.

_ C'est une bonne idée, effectivement, apprécia Aki soulagé de ne pas avoir à se montrer sous sa véritable identité devant ses camarades.

Sa petite amie le regarda choisir un short de bain avec plus d'enthousiasme et elle hésita une fraction de seconde à lancer un autre sujet plus délicat.

_ Tu pourrais prendre un maillot de bain féminin au cas où, proposa-t-elle doucement.

Elle vit Aki se figer tandis qu'une expression douloureuse passait sur son visage.

_ Tu seras toujours Aki pour les autres aussi, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Mais dans les bains ils risquent de ne pas accepter les tee-shirts…

_ Je… J'y réfléchirais…

_ Pas de soucis, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, déclara Tsuyu en attrapant sa main. Regarde celui-là est plutôt sympa.  
Elle lui montra un short de bain bleu foncé avec des vagues dessinées dessus dans le style d'Hokusai et Aki le trouva vraiment beau. Il l'essaya devant ses amis et tous approuvèrent son choix. Finalement, ce fut au tour des deux filles. Tsuyu savait déjà le genre de maillot de bain qu'elle voulait et rapidement elle dégota un deux pièces vert bouteille mais qui avait la particularité de se nouer avec des ficelles ce qui donnait un air très sexy à la lycéenne, faisant prendre la décision à Aki de la surveiller de très près quand elle le porterait. De son côté, Netsu finit par se décider sur un maillot de bain rouge et noir dont le bas faisait une espèce de petite jupe qui lui donnait un air presque innocent qui sembla perturber Tokoyami.

_ Maintenant les chaussures ! Lança Netsu libérée maintenant qu'elle avait fait le plus dur.

0000

Jiro se trouvait avec Momo pendant que celle-ci essayait une robe qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil dans une vitrine. Elle la regarda sortir de la cabine en la trouvant vraiment et terriblement séduisante. Ses formes étaient tout simplement parfaites et elle s'en rendait encore plus compte en comparaison de l'inexistence des siennes. Mais elle n'était pas jalouse ! Bien au contraire ! Elle aimait tellement Momo que cela relevait presque de la vénération. En même temps, elle était aussi belle qu'intelligente, aussi douce que réfléchie, aussi généreuse que patiente… Jiro n'était pas sûr qu'un adjectif existe pour décrire une telle perfection.

_ Comment tu trouves ? Demanda Yaoyorozu en tournant sur elle-même.

Jiro se leva avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle entoura sa petite amie dans ses bras pour lui voler un baiser.

_ Tu es parfaite, la complimenta la musicienne.

Momo rit doucement avant de se dégager de son étreinte. L'étudiante en fut légèrement surprise mais elle n'y prête pas attention mettant cela simplement sur le compte du fait qu'elles étaient dans un magasin.

_ Tu veux aller où maintenant ? Demanda Jiro une fois qu'elle eut acheté sa nouvelle robe.

_ Sur la liste Aizawa-sensei a noté qu'il nous faudrait des chaussures de randonnées, je crois avoir vu un magasin un peu plus loin.

_ Parfait, allons-y.

Jiro voulu attraper sa main mais Momo l'esquiva habilement et la musicienne sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle ne savait pas comment justifier son geste sans y voir un problème. Pourtant, elle n'osa rien dire et se contenta de la suivre la peur au ventre. Quelque chose n'allait décidemment pas ! Elles entrèrent dans la boutique de chaussures et Momo la guida dans les rayons jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle était venue y chercher.

_ Oh mais c'est Shoto ! S'exclama sa petite amie visiblement ravie.

Jiro la vit comme dans un horrible cauchemar se précipiter vers leur camarade un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne lui avait pas souri comme ça aujourd'hui ! C'était le sourire qu'elle lui réservait à elle d'ordinaire ! La peur qu'elle ressentît la prit au ventre comme un terrible serpent et sa tête commença à lui tourner dangereusement. L'étudiante préféra partir avant de commettre une bêtise, elle passa à côté d'eux en courant et bouscula Shoto au passage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'étonna le fils d'Endeavor.

_ Je ne sais pas, fit Momo visiblement gênée. Mais ce n'est sûrement rien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

_ Il me manquait des objets sur la liste donc j'ai finalement décidé de venir.

_ C'est super !

Pendant ce temps, Jiro courut jusqu'à sortir complètement du centre commercial, elle ne supportait plus les regards insistants des gens qui la regardaient comme un ovni. Elle s'effondra à l'écart là où personne ne pourrait la voir ni la déranger. La jeune fille sentit les larmes menacer de couler et elle ne put pas les retenir plus longtemps. Elle se sentait perdue et désemparée : pourquoi Momo se comportait-elle comme ça avec elle ? Est-ce qu'elle se faisait des idées ? Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé sa réaction ni la façon dont elle avait souri à Shoto ! Elle se mit à sangloter éperdument complètement submergée par ses émotions contradictoires.

_ Jiro ? Appela soudainement une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'un de ses camarades.

_ Denki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en tentant de dissimuler les traces de ses pleurs.

_ Je t'ai vu sortir en courant alors je me suis demandé si tu allais bien, se justifia celui-ci en comprenant rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu es sûr que ça ?

_ Je vais très bien, répliqua durement Jiro qui avait tout sauf envie de voir quelqu'un avoir pitié d'elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors tu peux t'en aller !

_ Comme tu veux, se braqua Denki qui n'aimait pas tellement qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton.

Il s'apprêtait à partir pour de bon mais quand il la vit : la main serrtée sur son bras, le visage tourné et des larmes brillant sur ses joues il ne put se résoudre à la laisser toute seule. Elle avait beau avoir un caractère insupportable elle restait sa camarade et il n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse. Visiblement quelque chose l'avait rendue triste alors il tenta de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la faire rire. Et il fit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : il se déchargea complètement.

_ Yeah ! Yeah ! Se mit-il à faire avec l'entrain d'une moule grillée les deux pouces en l'air et un filet de bave aux lèvres.

Jiro le regarda faire complètement choquée mais la scène était tellement improbable qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

_ Idjit ! S'exclama-t-elle amusée.

Elle le regarda faire pendant quelques secondes en hésitant à prendre des photos mais elle se sentait mieux et le lui devait. Alors, elle l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb grâce à son alter.

_ Merci, soupira Denki dont les neurones le chatouillaient encore un peu ce qui le faisait rire nerveusement.

_ Y'a pas de quoi, répliqua Jiro qui essayait de se montrer un peu plus aimable.

_ Alors tu veux discuter ? Proposa son camarade.

_ C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc non loin de là où ils étaient.

_ Je peux essayer de comprendre, plaisanta Denki en la rejoignant.

_ Je crois que Momo est amoureuse de Shoto…

Kaminari se figea en entendant ça. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il y pensait cela expliquait l'étrange expression déçue de sa camarade quand Shoto avait annoncé qu'il ne viendrait pas avec eux.

_ Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus, continua Jiro. Elle ne veut même plus me tenir la main…

_ Je suis sûr que c'est juste une incompréhension entre vous deux, tenta de la rassurer Denki. Ils ont réussi l'examen ensemble donc elle lui en est reconnaissante, c'est sûrement tout.

_ J'espère vraiment que c'est juste ça…

0000

Ochako était partit précipitamment après que les paroles de Yuga lui soient revenues en mémoire. De quoi se mêlait ce garçon ?! La jeune fille s'arrêta une fois suffisamment loin pour que personne de sa classe ne puisse venir l'embêter avec ce genre de questions absolument pas essentielles. Elle ne trouvait pas Deku déplaisant mais… Il était seulement un ami, un camarade de classe, et son but était d'aider ses parents pas de fricoter avec le premier garçon qu'elle croise en entrant à l'U.A. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait croire ça ? Surtout qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle puisse retourner la situation à leur avantage en tirant profits de ce qu'elle avait appris pendant son stage. Vraiment… A quoi pouvait bien penser Yuga ? Avec son sourire énigmatique et son expression toujours brillante il était au final le plus difficile à cerner de toute leur classe.

L'agacement d'Uraraka s'estompa progressivement et elle songea que ce n'était pas très sympa d'avoir laissé son ami en plan comme ça. Tout ça à cause d'un camarade qui ne se mêlait pas assez de ses propres affaires ! Alors qu'elle faisait demi tours pour retourner dans le hall d'entrée, elle percuta de plein fouet un passant qui ne l'avait pas vue.

_ Putain ! Fais attention où tu veux ! S'énerva-t-il comme à deux doigts d'exploser.

Et il n'existait qu'une personne de sa connaissance dont la capacité première était de s'énerver et la seconde de ressembler constamment à une grenade dégoupillée.

_ Bakugo, répliqua-t-elle goguenarde. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir.

_ Pas tes oignons Uraraka, fit-il visiblement agacé d'être tombé sur quelqu'un de leur classe.

_ Toujours aussi charmant, se moqua-t-elle loin d'avoir peur de son comportement qu'elle savait maintenant n'être qu'un trait de sa personnalité comme un autre. Si tu veux je peux t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches, je connais bien ce centre.

Il sembla sur le point d'exploser pour de bon mais il lança un regard à la ronde et sembla réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du shopping et quand sa mère avait appris qu'il n'avait pas voulu y aller avec ses camarades elle l'avait littéralement mis dehors pour qu'il y aille tout seul.

_ C'est bien parce que tu le demande, déclara-t-il finalement avec un air arrogant.

_ Merci pour ton immense mansuétude, se moqua Uraraka en levant les yeux aux ciels. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

_ Chaussures de randonnées, avoua-t-il finalement après l'avoir regardée bizarrement pendant quelques secondes.

_ C'est au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans parler tandis que la jeune fille devait se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire devant le comportement de son camarade. Elle avait passé le début de l'année à l'éviter à cause de son caractère explosif mais maintenant elle l'appréciait bien. Il était complètement différent de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait et être avec lui avait quelque chose de… Reposant. Ce qui était assez étonnant au vu de son comportement ! Mais, il était tout le temps franc sans arrières pensées et la considérait comme une combattante au même titre que n'importe quel autre de ses camarades masculins. Rien que pour cela, elle lui vouait un certain respect visiblement réciproque.

_ C'est qui ce type avec Deku ? Grogna soudainement Bakugo.

Ochako raccrocha brusquement avec la réalité pour voir son ami en compagnie d'un étrange type encapuchonné qui l'empêchait de voir son visage. Elle sentit un léger frisson d'appréhension comme un sixième sens qui lui criait quelque chose de pas normale était entrain de se produire. A côté d'elle, Bakugo semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion car il avait les poings serrés comme prêt à se lancer dans un combat.

_ C'est ce type, déclara-t-il. Celui qui nous a attaqué à l'U.A.

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu le reconnaître d'aussi loin mais Bakugo était quelqu'un doué d'un excellent sens de l'observation donc elle ne douta pas une seule seconde de sa déduction.

_ On ne peut pas y aller comme ça alors, décida-t-elle. Je vais y aller en première, tu me couvres s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Katsuki la regarda impressionné par son sang froid qui dénotait complètement avec son apparence de fille fragile puis il hocha sèchement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord avec son plan. Il la suivit du regard pour s'avancer jusqu'à Deku. Il resta en retrait mais il se sentait mal à l'aise avec l'idée de la laisser prendre un tel danger alors que lui restait en sécurité à l'arrière. Il allait la rejoindre quand il vit le vilain se lever et lâcher leur camarade avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Le jeune étudiant fut dérangé par son regard et son sourire mais il s'avança tout de même jusqu'à rattraper Uraraka. Shigaraki passa à côté de lui et ses yeux étranges se posèrent sur lui avec une lenteur malsaine avant que ses lèvres ne se rétractent davantage dans ce qui semblait être un rictus ravi qui le laissa avec une désagréable impression de malaise pendant plusieurs secondes.

L'impression resta même quand le vilain eut quitté le centre commercial mais Katsuki préféra s'occuper en priorité de Uraraka. Celle-ci était en compagnie de Deku qu'elle essayait visiblement d'aider à reprendre son souffle. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'appeler la police et celle-ci fit évacuer les lieux avant d'emmener Midoriya avec eux pour enregistrer sa déposition. Bakugo se retrouva à nouveau seul avec sa camarade mais le centre commercial avait été fermé le temps de l'enquête. Il se retrouva alors à raccompagner Uraraka jusque chez elle.

_ Tu vis toute seule ? Demanda-t-il étonné en voyant que seul son nom apparaissait sur la boîte aux lettres.

_ Mes parents travaillent loin d'ici, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pour eux que je veux devenir un héros.

Bakugo hocha simplement la tête, plutôt impressionné qu'elle ait eu le courage de venir vivre toute seule ici pour accomplir son rêve alors que lui-même vivait encore chez ses parents.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Uraraka elle-même étonnée d'avoir envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec son camarade.

_ Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-il simplement, ma mère va s'inquiéter si elle regarde les infos.

_ Comme tu veux, répondit simplement la jeune fille légèrement déçue.

Ils se saluèrent puis l'étudiante se retrouva à nouveau seule dans son appartement qui lui sembla soudainement beaucoup trop grand.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu remarquer, dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de laisser un peu plus de place aux autres personnages :P Vous aimez bien ? J'ai quelques couples que j'ai envie de développer comme ça :P Si il y en a que vous aimez vraiment je pourrais sûrement les faire ;)

Dites moi tout :D


	23. Chapitre 22 : Camps d'été nous voilà !

Hello ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien ;) Je suis en cours huhu mais ne le dites pas à ma prof!

 **Bibidi :** j'ai commencé à regarder du coup c'est plutôt sympa ! Alors je suis désolée si ça ne t'as pas plus mais pour moi cela m'apparaissait comme un couple assez obligé car le but de cette fanfic est vraiment de voir comme évolue les adolescents tout en jouant avec la pression de futur héros :) Et pour idjit c'est idiot en écossais x'D Je vous apprends de nouveaux mots discrètement ;)

 **Evilfaul :** Je suis contente que ça t'ai tout de même un peu plu :3 Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir les voir dans ce chapitre et surtout les prochains seront mouvementés ! :D

 _Petite explication : Il m'arrive d'écrire en anglais ! Certains petits mots seront dispersaient dites moi si vous voulez que je traduise ;)_

 **Quand j'écris une fanfic il y a souvent un but autre que les couples. Pour** _Faux Semblants, Vraisemblance_ **il s'agissait d'explorer les travers des alters et de la société avec des héros. Ici, il s'agit pour moi de voir comme les adolescents/étudiants se construisent dans un monde héroïque et comment ils vivent leurs amours/genres, etc... Voilà pourquoi il y aura des couples qui se font, se défont, transgenre, homosexuel, transsexuel, polyamoureux même.**

Voilà bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Camps d'été nous voilà !**

* * *

Fumikage arriva devant la porte de la salle des professeurs avec appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait de s'y rendre et bien entendu il y était allé. Mais, maintenant qu'il se trouvait face au mur (ou à la porte en l'occurrence) il commençait à redouter ce qui allait se passer. Il était plutôt un bon élève et contrairement à Deku ou Bakugo il ne faisait pas vraiment de remous. Mais, aucun des deux n'avaient jamais été convoqué ici contrairement à lui. Le jeune étudiant se força à se détendre : après tout, dans moins de deux heures ils partaient au stage d'été, il y serait en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis et surtout de Netsu. Rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur, même pas la sensation de Dark Shadow qu'il sentait commencer à s'agiter en lui. Finalement, il toqua et la voix de Raiko l'invita à entrer.

_ Bonjour professeurs, fit-il poliment en avisant Natsume et Raiko.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par la présence d'une autre femme dans la pièce. Raiko était négligemment assise sur le bureau à côté de la fenêtre, Natsume sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la porte, les jambes croisées et un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres, tandis que la dernière personne était adossée à la fenêtre, à côté de la blonde, le regard fixé sur lui avec une telle intensité qu'il crut qu'elle pourrait le faire brûler vivant. Elle ressemblait à Natsume comme son reflet vivant mais dans une version plus dure et plus brûlante car ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient totalement enflammés. Fumikage se rappela alors la personne dont lui avait parlé Netsu, sa sempaï, Umiko.

_ Bonjour Tokoyami, commença la nouvelle venue. Je m'appelle Umiko Otori, la sœur jumelle de ton enseignant Natsume Otori.

_ Netsu m'a déjà parlé de vous mais j'ignorais votre nom de famille.

_ C'est un détail qui a été finalement réglé que très récemment et je suis presque sûr que ma sœur a trouvé son inspiration dans un livre, se moqua allègrement Umiko.

_ Pour en être sûr il faudrait déjà que tu en ouvres un, de livre, répliqua malicieusement Natsume.

_ Je l'ai déjà fait… une fois, ça a été horrible. Anyways. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici jeune homme ?

Fumikage fit signe que non. Les jumelles avaient beau avoir l'air amusantes, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère était légèrement oppressant et inquiétant. Shibuya se leva et s'approcha l'air visiblement préoccupée.

_ C'est moi qui m'occupe de votre bien être physique, déclara-t-elle soudainement, et ainsi je suis sûrement celle qui remarque le plus les dérives de vos alters. Il y a plus de vingt ans de cela, personne n'a remarqué la particularité de celle de ma meilleure amie et nous en avons dû en payer le prix cher. Mais, maintenant que je suis professeur il est hors de question que je laisse ça se reproduire une nouvelle fois. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

_ Non pas vraiment, répondit Fumikage tout en ayant peur d'avoir trop bien compris au contraire.

_ Il s'agit de ton alter, Dark Shadow, l'éclaira Natsume d'une voix douce.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il sur le quivive.

_ Parce qu'il existe la possibilité que ton alter ait une conscience propre indépendante de la tienne, explicita Raiko. Et cela pourrait mener à des problèmes sérieux surtout que nous savons pas à quel point Dark Shadow est humain ou non. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé aux jumelles de voir avec toi.

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir petit, proposa Umiko en venant prendre place à côté de sa soeur.

Fumikage aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle le laisse partir. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation. Il été né avec Dark Shadow et s'était toujours efforcé de ne pas penser plus loin que la condition de son alter. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se défiler, alors il se força à s'asseoir face aux soeurs Otori tandis que Shibuya restait debout dans son dos.

_ A l'origine, commença Natsume, je ne suis pas vraiment née. Mon enveloppe physique n'a pas survécu à la gestation dans le ventre de ma mère mais mon alter s'est alors déclenchée et m'a permise de survivre à travers le corps de ma soeur. J'ai vécu en elle comme un fantôme pendant plusieurs années, je n'avais pas de vie ni de véritable volonté propre tellement on été fusionné. J'ai dû attendre d'avoir seize ans avant de comprendre que je pouvais avoir ma propre vie. Malheureusement, aucune de nous deux n'a compris que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Je ne peux pas mourir mais comme je suis liée à Umiko, c'est elle qui prend les dégâts à ma place. Nous ne savons pas si cela va exactement de même avec ton alter mais Shibuya m'a expliqué que tu as du mal à contrôler Dark Shadow et qu'il manifeste ses propres désirs de plus en plus.

_ C'est vrai, avoua finalement le jeune homme au bout d'un court silence. Mais il n'a pas de corps, ce n'est qu'une ombre.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile à attendre, le rassura Natsume. On ne décide rien, seulement nous ne voulons prendre aucuns risques. Pour l'instant nous voulions seulement t'expliquer que nous allons se voir régulièrement pour essayer d'améliorer ta relation avec ton alter, d'accord?

Fumikage hocha sèchement la tête, incapable de bouger tandis qu'une sueur désagréable le fit frissonner. Le regard presque dur d'Umiko qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, la présence omniprésente de Shibuya dans son dos et les attentes de son enseignante le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

_ Tu peux aller rejoindre ta classe, déclara finalement la plus jeune Otori.

L'étudiant se leva comme un automate, il retenait Dark Shadow en lui avec de plus en plus de difficultés à tel point que la pression en était presque douloureuse en lui. Raide, il s'inclina rapidement avant de sortir de la salle avec soulagement. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'une voix l'interrompit, c'était Umiko, la Kitsunebi.

_ Désolée si on t'as fais peur, déclara-t-elle en tentant d'adoucir son regard.

_ Je vais bien, rassura-t-il.

_ Tu es un garçon courageux, tes enseignantes veulent seulement t'aider et t'éviter de souffrir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Demanda Fumikage s'en se rendre compte qu'il avait osé poser la question qui le démangeait depuis le début.

_ Natsume a été mortellement blessée, avoua Umiko avec un air distant. J'ai fini dans le coma pendant près de vingt ans. C'est justement ce genre de choses que je veux t'éviter. Et pas seulement qu'à toi, quand tu es blessé tu n'es pas la seule personne qui en souffre, tout ceux qui tiennent à toi en payent les conséquences.

_ Je comprends, murmura Fumikage en pensant instantanément à Netsu.

_ Allez souris gamin ! S'exclama soudainement Umiko avec un grand sourire. Tu pars en camps d'été, profite de la vie et des filles ! Enfin pas trop non plus hein, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Merci… J'imagine, répondit-il surpris par son soudain enthousiasme.

Finalement, Fumikage pu retourner dans sa classe sans être interrompus.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Aki en faisant allusion à Shibuya.

_ Rien, des questions sur mon alter, répondit-il évasivement peu désireux de s'épancher sur ce qui venait de se passer.

_ T'as fini de préparer ton sac? Interrogea Netsu en arrivant à leur hauteur. On se met à côté dans le bus?

_ Oui, je te suis.

Aki regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner légèrement curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Tokoyami n'ait pas envie de leur en parler. Il se doutait que cela devait avoir un lien avec Netsu pour que cela le préoccupe autant.

_ Tu es dans la lune? Fit Tsuyu en arrivant à son tour. Aizawa nous a demandé de tous aller dans le bus.

_ J'arrive, répliqua-t-il en la rejoignant. Tu ne trouves pas que Fumikage est bizarre en ce moment?

_ Hm? S'étonna sa petite amie. ça se passe plutôt bien avec Netsu j'ai l'impression qu'il va bien, supposa-t-elle en tirant légèrement sa langue. Pourquoi, ribbit?

_ Je ne sais pas, une impression, c'est sans doute rien, la rassura-t-il avant de passer une main autour de sa taille.

Le couple rejoignit le reste de la classe dans le bus et tout le monde s'installa dans un joyeux bazard. Bakugo entra en dernier et remarqua rapidement la dernière place sur laquelle il se laissa tomber avec un grognement.

_ Commence pas à râler maintenant! Menaça Uraraka qui se trouvait être la deuxième personne.

_ Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-il vaguement.

_ On va passer deux heures assis à côtés, alors non, imposa-t-elle avec une voix ferme qui le fit étrangement sourire. Tiens prend un cookie.

Elle lui fourra dans la bouche de force avec un grand sourire et il se retrouva forcé à le manger s'il ne voulait pas mourir étouffé.

_ Tsundere, marmonna-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit moi, se moqua sa camarade.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un calme relatif. La musique tournait en fond et les conversations allaient bon train tandis que chacun avait quelque chose à raconter.

Au bout d'une heure de route, le bus se gara sur une air de repos et les élèves descendirent se dégourdir les jambes. Sauf que la suite ne se passa pas exactement comme ils l'espéraient : à peine eurent-ils posés les pieds sur le sol que deux héroïnes effectuaient une mini danse d'introduction tandis que Midoriya tombait en extase littérale.

_ Les pussycats ! S'exclama leur camarade. Elles ont au moins 12 ans d'expériences dans les milieux de montagnes!

_ L'endroit où vous allez dormir est là-bas, expliqua la brune en ignorant la remarque de Deku. Si vous y arrivez avant 12H30 vous aurez à manger sinon tant pis!

Un mouvement de foule traversa la totalité de la classe 1-A mais les héroïnes avaient déjà tout prévu et le terrain les emporta tous en contrebas de la zone de repos. Netsu se fit tacler par une espèce de vague de cailloux qu'elle se prit en pleine tête la sonnant légèrement. Malheureusement, elle ne réussit pas à se réceptionner correctement.

_ Dark Shadow!

En une fraction de seconde l'ombre avait jailli et ratrapée la jeune fille légèrement sonnée. Il la fit déposer sur le sol.

_ Merci Fumi, le remercia-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle toucha sa tête et ressortit le bout de ses doigts rougies.

_ ça fait mal, plaisanta-t-elle en riant. Bon on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on veut manger !

_ On vous suis ! Déclara Aki en apparaissant à côté d'eux Tsuyu dans ses bras.

_ Tu penses pouvoir nous téléporter sur combien de mètres? Demanda Tokoyami.

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra! Mais je compte sur vous pour gérer les créatures qui rôdent.

_ Compte sur nous, le rassura Netsu.

Ils attachèrent tous le badge qu'il leur donna et Aki leur adressa un sourire confiant. Il avait faillit tuer son amie durant l'examen mais il était hors de question que cela se renouvelle une fois encore. Il devait se contrôler. Le jeune homme effectua des bons rapides sans exagérer la distance et en utilisant ses stylos pour marquer la zone d'arrivée par sécurité. Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement ils arrivèrent nez à nez avec une énorme créature qui faisait au moins deux fois leurs tailles.

_ Holy shit, marmonna Netsu. Tokoyami couvre moi ! Tsuyu distrait le !

Leur petit groupe se mit en mouvement avec une rapidité éclaire prenant au dépourvu la pauvre créature qui se retrouva instantanément encerclée. Netsu se projeta sur son dos avec l'aide de Fumikage tandis que Tsuyu l'empêchait de s'en prendre à elle. Ensuite, Warmly Girl apposa ses mains sur la tête de sa cible en espérant qu'il s'agissait bien de boue et qu'elle pourrait la faire fondre seulement en utilisant son alter. La créature se mit à se débattre violemment et elle dût glisser ses jambes sous son cou pour éviter de tomber. Malheureusement, elle ne se laissait pas faire alors Fumikage entreprit de sectionner les jambes pour le fragiliser. Leur adversaire tomba sur le côté et Netsu profita d'avoir fragilisé la tête pour donner un puissant coup de pied dedans la décrochant sur le coup.

_ Parfait ! Les félicita Aki. Pas le temps de traîner on y retourne!

Ils furent interrompus encore de nombreuses fois et ce fut de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'arrivée. Ils virent le soleil monter haut dans le ciel déversant sa chaleur écrasante sur leur dos pour ajouter un nouvelle difficulté. Ce qui fit que quand ils arrivèrent, ils étaient tout simplement épuisés et tombèrent à moitié de fatigue dans la clairière. Leur groupe de quatre arriva en premier, rapidement suivit du reste de la classe.

_ On dirait que la menace de vous priver de faim n'aura servit à rien, se moqua la deuxième héroïne aux cheveux blonds. Il est 17h30 !

_ Je vais mourir de faim, se plaignit Kirishima.

Netsu acquiesça vivement en sentant son ventre grommeler. Aki et Fumikage se taisaient en tentant de garder le peu de dignité qui leur restait mais les nombreuses coupures et l'état de leurs vêtements ne les aidaient pas. De son côté la jeune fille ne sentait plus son corps à part la faim grandissante. Elle aurait pu manger n'importe quoi dans cet état là !

_ Vous quatre, continua l'héroïne en désignant Bakugo, Deku, Shoto et Ida, vous êtres plutôt bons. Vous n'avez pas hésité contre ma créature chapeau. Mais le groupe le plus impressionnant c'est vous autre, une telle cohésion est plutôt rare à observer à votre âge.

Netsu fut plutôt surprise de recevoir un tel compliment en la voyant s'adresser à eux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchis sur le coup agissant par réflexes ils avaient appliqué tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en tirant partis de chacune de leurs alters. Visiblement, cela avait été remarqué et Aki lui lança un clin d'oeil ravi.

_ Je me demande bien ce que vous deviendrez tous dans trois ans ! S'exclama Pixie-bob. Je prends les paris!

_ Allez assez rigolé, coupa court Aizawa, le repas vous attends dans le réfectoir, ensuite allez prendre un bain et reposez vous. La suite sera encore pire. Je dirigerai les entraînements à partir de demain avec Shibuya.

Un frisson de peur et d'appréhension traversa la classe qui se dirigea vers le réfectoir la mort dans l'âme. Mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur bonne humeur en découvrant toute la nourriture qui les attendait comme par miracle. Les quatre amis se réunirent ensemble à une table et commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'avait dit Pixie-bob sur eux.

_ C'est vrai que tu réagis plutôt bien et de façon très pertinente en cas de combat, commenta Aki en s'adressant à Netsu.

_ Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais fais attention, avoua la jeune fille. J'ai juste dis ce que je pensais.

_ Peut-être que tu dirigeras une agence plus tard, imagina Tsuyu.

Netsu fit la moue peu convaincue par ce futur. Elle voulait être une héroïne pour que tout le monde puisse vivre heureux et égaux peu importe leur apparence ou leurs alters. Après, si elle devait devenir une chef d'agence pour y parvenir, alors elle le deviendrait. Soudain, elle remarqua le manège de Tokoyami qui mangeait avec ses baguettes sur le côté de son bec. Elle l'avait déjà vu faire mais avec la fatigue et la pression des dernières heures de la journée elle se mit à rire en le voyant avoir du mal à viser le côté de son bec pour manger.

_ C'est trop choux, commenta-t-elle en riant. Je vais t'aider.

Elle prit ses baguettes et la présenta sur le côté de son bec en faisant bien attention d'y aller doucement. Tokoyami posa son regard rouge sur elle et Netsu rit à nouveau nerveusement ce qui l'amusa lui aussi. Après tout, il était exténué et voir la jeune fille de bonne humeur le rendait heureux, donc il se laissa nourire comme un enfant.

_ Trop d'arcs en ciel, se moqua Aki en éclatant de rire à son tour.

_ Moi aussi je veux manger comme ça, répliqua Tsuyu avec une poker face.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres madame, fit le jeune homme en se pliant à sa volonté.

Il attrapa les baguettes avec doigté et commença à faire manger Tsuyu à la becqueté avec un déférence exagérée qui ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité de ses camarades.

_ Allez faire ça dans un love hôtel, se moqua Kirishima.

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas de copines, se plaignit Mineta.

_ Parce que tu es un pervers dégueulasse, répliqua diligemment Jiro.

_ Mais je ne suis qu'amour pour les femmes !

_ C'est ça… C'est ça…

Une fois le repas terminé, les élèves furent invités à aller prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes dont disposait l'installation. Il y a avait deux espaces collectifs : un pour femme et un pour homme. Netsu se sépara de Fumikage en se dirigeant du côté qui la concernait mais Aki se bloqua complètement.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille demander à Aizawa sensei s'il y a des douches individuelles? Proposa Tsuyu.

Aki ne répondit pas mais elle entendit sa respiration s'accélérer et se faire plus erratique alors que son regard semblait totalement perdu.

_ Je… Je vais essayer, déclara-t-il soudainement en prenant le chemin du côté des filles.

_ Je suis avec toi, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Ils se tinrent la main tout le long du chemin même si Aki ralentit de plus en plus jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter devant le vestiaire. Momo se retourna en les entendant entrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Aki? S'écria-t-elle en dissimulant sa généreuse poitrine derrière sa serviette.

_ Je, balbutia-t-il.

_ Va de l'autre côté, exigea la jeune fille visiblement outrée qu'il ose venir ici.

_ Attends Momo, la calma Jiro l'air intriguée.

Aki ferma brièvement les yeux submergé par ce qui était entrain de se passer. L'air choqué de sa camarade le travaillait et il s'en voulait de les mettre dans une telle situation. Tsuyu serra doucement sa main et il se sentit profondément soulagé.

_ Je suis désolé de vous embêter, déclara-t-il en retrouvant ses manières précieuses. Mais j'ai ma place ici autant que vous.

Et, sans plus de cérémonies, il déboutonna sa chemise laissant apparaître sa brassière qu'il défit dans la foulée libérant ainsi sa poitrine moins impressionnante mais tout aussi réelle que celle de Momo.

_ Oh, fit seulement celle-ci terriblement gênée, je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'étonna Mina en voyant que personne ne venait la rejoindre dans l'eau.

_ Aki vient de nous révéler qu'il a un corps de fille, déclara Jiro comme si c'était normale. Comme si on ne le savait pas déjà.

_ C'est pas trop tôt, se moqua la rose. Bon vous venez l'eau est super bonne!

_ Oh salut Aki, contente de voir que tu assumes enfin, s'exclama gaiement Toru en se dirigeant directement vers le bassin.

_ Salut Aki, fit simplement Uraraka avec un petit sourire en les rejoignant.

Le jeune garçon les regarda faire interdit.

_ Il y a vraiment que Momo qui ne savait pas? Demanda-t-il sans savoir s'il devait être soulagé ou dépité.

_ Je ne comprends pas moi non plus, le rassura la jeune femme. Encore désolée d'avoir réagis comme ça.

_ Pas de soucis, c'est moi qui ait provoqué cette situation en premier lieu, se justifia Aki.

Momo lui lança un petit sourire gênée avant de finir de se déshabiller pour se dépêcher de rejoindre ses amies dans l'eau.

_ Tu vois ça c'est plutôt bien passé, conclu Tsuyu.

_ Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage sans toi, avoua Aki en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou légèrement bouleversé par ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrée…

_ ça va aller, ribbit, l'encouragea-t-elle. Changeons nous et allons profiter de l'eau, ribbit.

De l'autre côté, les garçons profitaient aussi des biens fait du bassin d'eau chaude.

_ Où est Aki? S'étonna Midoriya en s'approchant de Tokoyami.

_ Je ne sais pas, élucida celui-ci en ne voulant pas vendre la mèche sur l'identité sexuelle de son ami.

_ Peut-être qu'il a eu le droit à une douche individuelle…

Fumikage le vit marmonner dans sa barbe, décidément il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'analyser tout ce qui passait et tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'il n'irait pas chercher des ennuis auprès de son meilleur ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mineta? S'écria Ida outragé.

_ Je vais voir les filles! S'exclama le plus petit de leur classe avec un expression lubrique sur le visage.

Quand il arriva en haut, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir vaguement quelque chose avant qu'un gamin n'intervienne et le repousse sans ménagement. Mais, juste après, celui-ci tomba aussi et Midoryia le ratrapa grâce à son alter. Finalement, l'incident fut clos mais cela avait attisé la curiosité de Fumikage. Il avait déjà passé une nuit avec Netsu mais il ne s'était rien passé. Et, malgré son désir de donner tout le temps qu'elle avait besoin à celle qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait empêcher ses hormones d'entrer dans la danse. Simplement imaginer qu'elle soit à côté, à seulement quelques mètres sans qu'il puisse la voir alors que Aki était peut-être à côté d'elle… Il se sentit soudainement excessivement jaloux et Dark Shadow s'agita à nouveau en lui. Le jeune homme se força à se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, encore moins maintenant qu'il avait entendu l'histoire des soeurs Otori.

Malheureusement, Fumikage ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, et quand les vilains attaquèrent… Tout changea.

* * *

Je n'ai pas fait attention, la fin fait très _Avatar le dernier maître de l'air_ x'D

Water, Earth, Fire, Air  
Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.  
Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

 _Eau, terre, feu, air / Les quatre nations vivaient ensemble en harmonie / Puis tout changea quand la nation du feu attaqua._

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	24. Chapitre 23 : Trial of courage !

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien :D Perso j'ai une semaine de vacances ça fait du bien ! :D

Je poste un peu plus rapidement car lire la fanfic de **Bibidi** m'a donné envie de continuer x'D Vous pouvez le remercier ou le haïr au choix :P Pourquoi ça? Lisez et vous comprendrez x'D

 **Bibidi :** Je n'ai pas hésité :p j'espère que mes commentaires te feront autant plaisir que les tiens me ravissent :3 Ouai dans cet arc, Tokoyami va en baver !

 **Evilfaul :** Vive Fumi ! Ce perso est trop cool je trouve :D Ouaip Aki doit essayer d'aller plus loin s'il veut pouvoir vivre pleinement mais ça ne se fera pas facilement ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Trial of courage**

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu plus mal finir. Pourtant, le début du camp d'été avait été plutôt agréable. Loin de la pression de la ville et du reste, la plupart des étudiants avaient réussi à se surpasser pour essayer de progresser dans la maîtrise de leurs alters. Aizawa et Shibuya s'étaient partagé les élèves en deux groupes pour superviser personnellement leurs progressions. La rousse était ravie par ce stage car il lui permettait de profiter de deux semaines entières pour uniquement s'occuper de ses élèves chéries. Et les torturer. Enfin, les entraîner. Mais s'était un peu la même chose non ?

De son côté, Aki se retrouvait à devoir téléporter des objets de plus en plus loin. Sans les marquer. Au début se fut plutôt simple mais rapidement Aizawa lui imposa des distances ridiculement lointaines jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus les avoir en visuel. A ce moment-là, deux cas de figures se développèrent : soit il était déjà allé dans le lieu et il n'eut presque pas de mal à téléporter la pomme en question, soit il n'y était jamais allé et il lui fut tout simplement impossible de faire bouger sa cible. Bon, dans le premier cas le fruit était aussi arrivé en plusieurs parties mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Le jeune homme fut forcé à continuer toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'une pomme arrive intacte dans un lieu qu'il ne voyait pas mais qu'il avait déjà visité juste avant.

D'un autre côté, Netsu avait comme opposant Shibuya elle-même qui lui imposa de rester dans un environnement complètement glacé (crée par les bons soins de Shoto fournisseur de glaçon depuis 1960) avant de devoir essayer d'utiliser son alter. L'endroit la remplis de malaise car il lui rappela l'attaque de l'UA qu'ils avaient essuyé en début d'année. Mais, rapidement, elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle partiel de son alter à part qu'elle était beaucoup moins puissante que d'ordinaire. Son enseignante avait prévu une parade pour la forcer à progresser : un opposant, elle. Et, contrairement à l'examen, elle n'avait pas de poids pour l'entraver. Ensemble, elles cherchèrent comment faire progresser l'alter de Netsu. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait brûler ou non sur commande, créer une épée de chaleur, il fallait trouver comment la rendre encore plus redoutable. Donc, elles s'attaquèrent aux vagues de chaleur. Une fois qu'elle fut à la fois exténuée par son entraînement, et par l'environnement, Shibuya la laissa sur place en lui disant qu'elle pourrait aller manger uniquement quand la glace aurait totalement fondue uniquement grâce à ses vagues de chaleurs. Donc, elle devait à la fois ne pas brûler le sol avec ses pieds mais aussi produire suffisamment de chaleurs pour faire fondre la glace de Shoto. Netsu soupira. Elle avait vraiment faim en plus !

_ J'ai faim, se plaignit Netsu à moitié en rampant jusqu'au camp où la cuisine était installée.

_ On a fini de cuisiner, lui apprit Tsuyu.

_ Je t'ai gardé une part, déclara Tokoyami en lui tendant un bol rempli de curry.

_ Mon héros, s'écria la jeune fille en saisissant la précieuse nourriture sans faire attention à son ami qui sembla ravi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu manges Aki ? S'étonna Tsuyu en le voyant sortir une pomme.

_ Aizawa sensei m'a autorisé à la manger si je réussissais mon exercice.

Le jeune garçon emmena soudainement le fruit jusqu'à sa bouche avec une rage intensifiée par les longues heures d'entraînement mais à peine eut-il croqué dedans qu'il la recracha immédiatement.

_ C'est déguelasse ! S'écria-t-il avec dégoût.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire sans aucune pitié pour lui.

_ C'est super bon ce curry ! S'étonna Aki appuyé par des hochements de tête excitée de Netsu.

_ C'est Bakugo, il cuisine vraiment bien, expliqua Tsuyu.

Effectivement, leur camarade s'était révélé être un très bon cuisiner et Uraraka le regardait faire avec un mélange d'étonnement et de fascination.

_ Où tu as appris à cuisiner comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Va crever, répliqua-t-il.

_ Allez réponds, continua la jeune fille en ignorant son sale caractère.

_ J'ai toujours bien aimé cuisiner. Ma mère a horreur de ça alors je cuisine pour tout le monde à la maison.

_ Je devrais t'employer comme cuisiner chez moi, je suis vraiment nulle, plaisanta Uraraka.

_ Chui pas une putain de femme à tout faire, s'énerva Bakugo.

_ D'un s'est misogyne et de deux, tu serais un homme à tout faire, nuance !

Et elle éclata d'un rire diabolique visiblement très fière d'elle-même et de sa répartie.

_ T'as qu'à demander à Deku si tu veux, répliqua Bakugo énervé qu'elle le fasse tourner en bourrique sans qu'il ne puisse totalement la détester comme Izuku.

Uraraka faillit lancer une nouvelle pique pleine d'ironie mais elle remarqua qu'il avait la tête baissée et qu'il évitait son regard comme si sa dernière remarque était tout sauf anodine. Elle songea que son comportement envers Midoriya n'était peut-être pas uniquement motivé par une haine infondée. Mais, ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour le laisser descendre sur cette pente qui était décidément la pire solution.

_ Hm, fit-elle semblant de réfléchir intensément. Non, je préfère t'imaginer toi avec un tablier rose.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?!

Uraraka le regarda puis éclata de rire sans aucune retenue.

La nuit fut plus ou moins longue en fonction de la personne à laquelle on s'intéressait. Aki sombra dans un sommeil réparateur proche du coma tandis que Tsuyu fidèle à elle-même s'endormait paisiblement. Raiko Shibuya réussis à rejoindre discrètement Aizawa en passant à travers les murs et ils profitèrent tous deux de ces vacances improvisées. Netsu, l'esprit embrouillé par tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée mis beaucoup de temps à trouver le sommeil, elle s'installa à côté de la fenêtre et regarda pensivement le ciel étoilé qui était magnifique dans cette région car non pollué par les lumières de la ville. Étrangement, cela lui faisait penser à Tokoyami. Elle se sentit en sécurité et sombra progressivement dans un sommeil agréable. De son côté, Fumikage avait quitté la chambre oppressante qu'il partageait avec ses camarades. Plongé dans le noir, dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas familier, au milieu d'amis endormis, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'endormir et laisser le contrôle à Dark Shadow. Il veilla une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube renaissent à l'horizon.

0000

_ Un lapin ? Fit Aki visiblement mal à l'aise avec l'idée.

_ C'est une peluche, précisa Aizawa avec son expression de poker face légendaire.

_ Oh…

_ Je veux que tu réussisses comme hier à la déplacer. Si tu l'abîmes, prends en une autre.

Et, ce disant, il désigna le sac qu'il avait emmené et qui se révéla rempli de plusieurs exemplaires de la même peluche de lapin. Aki imagina soudainement son enseignant aller acheter lesdits objets dans un magasin… L'idée le fit rire mentalement.

_ Réussis avant ce soir sinon pas de repas.

Aki redevient instantanément sérieux et se mit immédiatement au travail. Il lui fallut l'intégralité de la journée pour s'acharner sur la peluche jusqu'à arriver à la dernière alors que le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon.

_ Tu es le dernier, déclara-t-il solennellement à la dernière peluche. Tu dois réussir pour que tes camarades ne soient pas morts en vain.

Autour d'eux des cadavres de lapins traînaient avec de la mousse un peu partout à côté. Aki inspira profondément et projeta mentalement la peluche là où Aizawa le lui avait demandé. Une fois qu'il eut fait disparaître le dernier lapin, le jeune garçon se précipita pour voir le résultat. Et avec étonnement il le retrouva entier.

_ Pourquoi tu te promènes avec une peluche ? S'étonna Tsuyu.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, se vanta-t-il ému. Elle est spéciale pour moi.

_ C'est elle ou moi, répliqua sa petite amie sans rire.

_ De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna faussement Aki en jetant rapidement la peluche par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y a que toi.

Tsuyu le laissa l'embrasser avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Hey ! Les interpella Netsu en arrivant à leur hauteur en compagnie de Fumikage. Vous avez entendu ? On va faire un parcours de l'horreur après manger ! Trop bien !

_ Ça a l'air sympa en effet, reconnu Tsuyu.

Aki remarqua que Fumikage n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que son amie mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

_ C'est trop bon, s'extasia Netsu sur la nourriture.

_ Tu es vraiment de bonne humeur en ce moment, remarqua Aki avec un sourire.

_ En même temps il fait beau, on est tous ensemble, on mange bien, que demander de plus ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Sa tête d'écureuil heureux fit rire ses amis et elle les rejoignit avec joie. Tokoyami la regarda avec un mélange de contentement et d'appréhension. Il voulait la protéger et prendre soin d'elle mais son alter se révélait de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser. Finalement, il devrait peut-être s'éloigner d'elle…

_ Hey Fumi, tu tires au sort ? Lui demanda Netsu en le regardant avec ses magnifiques yeux lagon.

_ Oh oui pardon, s'excusa-t-il vaguement en prenant le bâton qu'elle lui tendait.

_ Tu es avec moi super !

Tokoyami fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception et avoir l'air aussi ravie qu'elle. Mais, se promener dans une forêt plongée dans le noir avec son alter instable était tout sauf une bonne idée. Pourquoi fallait-il que même le hasard soit contre lui ? Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à s'entraîner dans le noir mais Dark Shadow s'était seulement montrer encore plus instable comme si le fait d'être dans un nouvel environnement lui donnait plus de forces. Ces sombres pensées le tracassèrent toutes la durée du parcours. Netsu était agrippée à son bras et babillait joyeusement en poussant des petits cris de surprise quand un de leur camarade essayait de les impressionner ou de les effrayer.

_ Ceux de la 1-B sont plutôt sympa enfaite, reconnu la jeune fille alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin.

Son camarade remarqua avec une légère amertume qu'en début d'année il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer un tel moment avec Netsu. Elle lui tenait le bras, collée contre lui, sans gants et une confiance totale brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Mais, la situation s'était maintenant totalement inversée et c'était en lui qu'il n'avait plus confiance. S'ils continuaient ainsi il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la garder en sécurité et cette idée le terrorisait. Peur dont se nourrissait sans vergogne son alter pour essayer de prendre le contrôle sur lui. Et, vu l'obscurité qui régnait, il redoutait de pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme-là. Seulement, ce n'était pas une décision temporaire, s'il voulait vraiment protéger son amie, il devrait s'éloigner d'elle définitivement.

_ ça va Fumi ? Demanda doucement Netsu alors que son camarade c'était soudainement arrêté.

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara froidement Tokoyami en puisant tout le courage qui lui restait.

Il vit son visage se crisper dans l'appréhension et il s'en voulut d'avoir fait partir la joie de ses traits si beaux. Mais, il faisait ça pour elle.

0000

Aki s'était retrouvé en groupe avec Uraraka tandis que Tsuyu finissait avec Bakugo. Les deux duos se regardèrent sceptiques. Puis, mine de rien, Ochako et Asui échangèrent de place sous les regards amusés de leurs camarades.

_ Dépêchez-vous, les encouragea Pixie Bob en leur montrant la direction de la forêt.

Aki et Asui s'enfoncèrent en premier dans l'épaisse forêt en ayant la désagréable impression que celle-ci se refermait derrière eux comme pour les dévorer vivant.

_ C'est bien creepy, commenta le jeune garçon en tentant de conserver son calme.

_ Tu veux qu'on se tienne la main ? Demanda gentiment Tsuyu.

Il la regarda vexé mais son expression était tellement innocente qu'il ne put pas lui en vouloir et il attrapa sa main avec gratitude.

_ Ne le dis jamais à Netsu s'il te plaît, elle ne me lâchera jamais sinon, supplia-t-il.

_ Je ne dirais rien, promis la fille grenouille.

Ils continuèrent leur petite promenade jusqu'à tomber sur deux de leurs camarades qui firent la peur de l'année à Aki. L'une d'elle avait fait semblant de se fondre dans le sol avec seulement la tête dépassant au niveau de leur pied. Le jeune étudiant avait failli faire une crise cardiaque et son cœur mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre un rythme normal.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, ils reprirent le chemin mais maintenant Aki sursautait au moindre bruit. Il avait l'impression que la forêt était remplis d'étudiants prêt à lui faire une mauvaise blague à chaque tournant.

_ Tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Ce n'est rien, juste le vent, le rassura Tsuyu en continuant d'avancer.

_ Non, attends, imposa-t-il sur le qui-vive.

Asui n'essaya pas d'insister : son expression était mortellement sérieuse et il fixait les broussailles avec une telle intensité que s'en était presque effrayant. Soudainement, un éclat brillant fut projeté dans leur direction et Tsuyu l'esquiva de peu.

_ Hm bien joué, commenta quelqu'un en sortant de l'ombre.

_ Qui es-tu ? L'interpella Aki en se plaçant devant sa petite amie.

_ Trop mignon, un couple, c'est super, sembla savourer la nouvelle venue. J'ai juste besoin de votre sang alors vous allez me le donner !

Sans avertissements, elle se jeta sur Aki mais ses deux cibles disparurent de sous ses yeux pour réapparaître un peu plus loin.

_ Plutôt pratique comme alter, commenta tranquillement la vilaine. Voyons combien de temps tu pourras échapper à mes attaques !

Elle lança plusieurs couteaux dans leur direction et Aki les téléporta à nouveau sans grande difficulté. Mais, à l'arrivée, une des armes blanches se ficha dans son bras lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Le jeune homme la retira brusquement faisant couleur du liquide rouge le long de son tee-shirt.

_ Trop prévisible, se moqua-t-elle visiblement excitée de voir du sang couler. Continue d'essayer de protéger ta petite amie !

La vilaine enchaîna d'autres coups en prenant soin de viser dans plusieurs directions à la fois pour être sûr d'atteindre sa cible. Aki dû les téléporter plusieurs fois à la suite, de plus en plus vite, mais il ne put pas esquiver toutes les attaques. Plusieurs lui laissèrent des marques profondes et sanguinolentes sur les bras et le visage.

_ On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, décréta Tsuyu en profitant qu'Aki ait réussi à les emmener suffisamment loin pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

Au même instant, ils reçurent un message mental d'une des héroïnes Pussicats : des vilains attaquaient (ça ils étaient déjà au courant) mais Aizawa se portait garant d'eux leur donnant ainsi l'autorisation d'utiliser leurs alters pour se défendre.

_ Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de nous téléporter trop loin, répliqua Aki à bout de souffle.

_ Tu connais les dortoirs, tu l'as déjà vu, insista Tsuyu.

_ Mais et les autres ? Netsu et Fumikage sont sûrement quelques parts dans la forêt aussi !

Tsuyu sembla réaliser et son visage parut soudain très inquiet comme si elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Au même instant, la vilaine refit son apparition et avant qu'Aki ne réagisse elle agrippa violemment Tsuyu et la plaqua au sol. Le jeune homme se retourna avec stupeur et se jeta sur l'attaquante. Sans se retourner elle lança un couteau qui se planta directement dans la jambe du jeune garçon qui s'effondra sur le coup de la douleur.

_ Vous allez rester sages mes deux amoureuses, fantasma la vilaine en rougissant violemment. Je vais prendre votre magnifique sang !

Aki se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà perdu trop de sang : sa tête tournait et sa vision devenait flou. Mais il entendit Tsuyu gémir sous le coup de la douleur et il lutta pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se releva difficilement et posa maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de la vilaine. Celle-ci se retourna vivement pour le repousser mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre.

_ Dégage, déclara-t-il d'une voix pâteuse mais froide.

Instantanément, la vilaine disparut complètement et la forêt retrouva un semblant de calme étrange.

_ Tu l'as envoyée où ? Demanda Tsuyu étonnée.

_ Aucune idée, répliqua Aki. Faut qu'on bouge, rejoindre les autres.

Asui se releva mais au même moment Aki se mit à tanguer dangereusement et elle le rattrapa in extremis.

_ Je crois que je vais reposer, commença-t-il mais il s'évanouit avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

0000

Netsu n'aimait absolument pas la façon dont Fumikage la regardait. Elle s'était habituée à cet éclat doux et tendre dans ses yeux mais pas à cette douleur et toute cette incertitude qu'elle y voyait maintenant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fumi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète et redoutant ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Je suis désolé Netsu, commença-t-il. Mais… Il faut qu'on arrête de se fréquenter.

Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et l'expression blessée qu'elle lui renvoya lui broya littéralement le cœur. Il aurait mille fois préféré que cela se passe autrement mais s'il devait faire ça pour la protéger alors il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

_ C'est trop dangereux pour l'instant, se justifia-t-il. Dark Shadow devient de plus en plus incontrôlable….

Mais, il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Il vit le visage de Netsu se crisper dans une incompréhension la plus totale puis avec une stupeur inégalable il la vit se tordre comme si un serpent venait de la mordre. Il ne remarqua qu'en dernier la lame qui venait de traverser son épaule de part en part dépassant d'une dizaine de centimètres dans sa direction.

_ Netsu !

* * *

Vous me haïssez maintenant? x'D Comment bien commencer le week-end en une leçon x'D

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D Dites moi tout :D


	25. Chapitre 24 : Farewell's Song

Hello tout le monde :D

J'espère que le retour des vacances n'est pas trop dur pour vous ;) voici un petit chapitre pour vous donner du courage en ce terrible lundi!

 **Bibidi :** Je ne suis pas sadique c'est faux ! (c'est cette phrase qui sonne faux enfaite x'D) Pour Toga, effectivement heureusement que Aki s'était entraîné avant !

 **Evilfaul :** En réalité c'est toi la sadique ! x'D Ainsi Toga se retrouva... Sur la tour effeil x'DD

Déjà **60 reviews**! Who j'en ai jamais eu autant je crois x'D Peut-être qu'il y en aura **100** avant la fin :o Merci à ceux qui commentent !

 _ **Ceux qui ne commentent pas, il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Farewell's song**

* * *

Raiko profita que Aizawa soit occupé avec les élèves en rattrapages et que les autres soient en train de s'amuser dans les bois pour s'octroyer une soirée tranquille de totale détente. Premièrement, elle s'était baignée dans le bassin vide de toute présence indésirable. L'enseignante avait pu effectuer plusieurs brasses pour se débarrasser de la pression de la journée jusqu'à se sentir complètement bien. Finalement, après plusieurs heures, elle songea qu'elle devrait bien sortir un jour. La soirée était maintenant bien entamée et elle n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de manger. A cet instant-là, son ventre gargouilla allègrement lui signifiant qu'il était clairement temps d'aller trouver de quoi apaiser son estomac.

Shibuya compta sur les Pussicats pour lui avoir gardé une part de ce qu'avait préparé les élèves à la sueur de leurs fronts. Elle sortit des bains, attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer avant d'enfiler tranquillement sa tenue. Ensuite, elle sortit de la pièce dans la ferme intention de se rendre dans la cantine.

Mais, elle n'atteignit jamais sa destination.

0000

Tokoyami avait du mal à respirer, la panique le paralysait totalement mais il se força à porter Netsu jusqu'à un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher. Il se plaqua sur elle et retient difficilement sa bruyante respiration le temps que le vilain disparaisse du chemin. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'il était trop loin pour les atteindre il s'occupa de Netsu avec un élan de panique tellement douloureux que son regard se troubla.

_ Netsu ! Réponds-moi je t'en supplie !

Il revoyait en boucle, avec à chaque fois une horreur grandissante, le moment où la fille qu'il aimait avait été littéralement empalée. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. La lame s'était rapidement résorbée éclaboussant légèrement Tokoyami du sang de Netsu puis celle-ci s'était effondrée sur lui comme une poupée de chiffons dont on aurait coupé les fils.

_ Netsu, pitié ! Continua-t-il en paniquant totalement.

Les règles de secours ! Il essayait de se souvenir de ses cours de premiers soins mais la peur lui brouillait les pensées et l'inquiétude rendait son alter de plus en plus instable. Il n'arrivait pas à se contenir et s'occuper de Netsu en même temps. Soudain, celle-ci se mit à tousser avec difficulté. Il vit sa blessure se teindre davantage de rouge et se demanda si un poumon n'avait pas été touché.

_ Netsu ne meurs pas !

_ Fumi, murmura Netsu avec difficulté en entrouvrant ses yeux bleus. J'ai si froid….

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de toi !

Il retira prestement son sweet et son tee-shirt. Le dernier il le découpa en deux pour s'en servir de compresse de chaque côté et il lui enfila avec difficulté le premier pour tenir lieu de compresse. Netsu gémit de douleur pendant l'opération mais elle serra les poings pour ne pas crier et attirer l'attention sur eux.

_ ça va aller Netsu, continua-t-il de promettre comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il la prit dans ses bras et sentit son visage glacé contre le sien ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Jamais il n'aurait crû un jour sentir la peau de Netsu aussi froide.

_ Tu ne peux pas la protéger, déclara Dark Shadow.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'emporta Fumikage qui ne l'avait même pas senti sortir de lui et s'en effraya.

_ Si. Je t'ai laissé une chance, répliqua son alter. Mais tu as essayé de l'éloigner de nous !

Il pouvait sentir la colère et la haine émaner avec force de son alter et celle-ci faisait écho à sa propre peur et frustration de ne pas avoir pu protéger Netsu comme il l'avait tant voulu.

_ Tu ne peux pas me retenir, constata simplement Dark Shadow. Ici, dans l'obscurité, c'est moi le maître !

En une fraction de seconde, Fumikage fut complètement englouti.

0000

Quand Netsu reprit connaissance, elle avait l'impression d'être emportée dans une mer de sentiments tellement violents qu'elle crut qu'elle allait être littéralement consumée par une telle haine. Elle ressentie toute la frustration, toute la colère d'avoir été aussi longtemps refoulé et emprisonné. Il lui fallut de longues secondes de lutte pour réussir à reprendre possession de ses propres pensées et se rendre compte que quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras. Mais, il lui semblait aussi entendre des cris.

_ Fumi, appela-t-elle désespérément.

Il lui sembla sentir quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son visage et remplir sa bouche. Avec horreur elle se rendit compte que c'était son propre sang et qu'elle avait sûrement le nez cassé. Elle sentait aussi une douleur harassante au niveau de l'épaule et il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas se recroqueviller en boule.

_ Fumi, aide-moi, supplia-t-elle en tentant de se sortir de là où elle était.

Avec stupeur, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle était à l'abri avec lui. Puis, le déchaînement repris avec plus de violence et de fureur qu'avant. C'était comme entendre le bruit de deux volontés qui s'affrontent, comme deux géants de roches qui se combattent.

_ Arrêtes Dark Shadow ! Hurlait désespérément Tokoyami.

_ NON ! JE SUIS CELUI QUI CONTRÔLE MAINTENANT !

Netsu paniqua complètement. Au milieu d'un tel affrontement elle n'était qu'un caillou qui se ferait atomiser à la moindre incartade. Elle devait impérativement trouver une solution pour aider son ami à reprendre le contrôle de son alter. Elle entendit les arbres se plier et tomber sous les coups rageux de Dark Shadow. Il lui fallait de la lumière ! Instantanément elle pensa au feu comme celui de Shoto mais elle ne savait pas où était son camarade. Puis, une autre idée lui vient. Au tournoi, quand elle s'était battue contre Denki. Tout son corps s'était mis à luire comme une lumière. Si elle arrivait à le reproduire maintenant alors elle pourrait peut-être sauver Fumikage.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et tenta de convaincre sa propre alter de l'aider. Elle la sentit affluer dans toutes ses veines avec une passion dévorante qui faisait écho à ses sentiments pour son ami qui luttait avec les forces du désespoir. Doucement, sa peau commença à luire comme si des vagues de lumières couraient tout le long de ses membres jusqu'à briller de plus en plus intensément. Mais, elle n'arriva pas à produire plus d'éclairage qu'un ver luisant agonisant. Ce qu'elle était peut-être. Netsu préféra rejeter cette idée dérangeante dans un coin de son cerveau et se concentra sur la suite.

_ Netsu, murmura soudainement Fumikage comme s'il reprenait légèrement le contrôle de lui-même. Je suis désolé… Je n'arrive pas à contrôler Dark Shadow.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai confiance en toi.

_ Mais je t'ai blessée…

_ Moi aussi j'ai blessé des personnes auxquelles je tenais pourtant tu m'as laissée une seconde chance, tu dois faire de même avec toi-même…

Netsu se mit à tousser violemment tandis qu'elle sentait son sang l'étouffer à cause de sa position. Elle tenta de se redresser tant que mal mais Dark Shadow les bousculaient sans ménagement déversant sa rage sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Fumikage criait de colère et d'impuissance pour essayer de le contrôler. La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle allait peut-être mourir. Elle ne fut pas particulièrement effrayée. Peut-être était-elle trop blessée pour ça mais… Elle se sentait rassurée, elle avait confiance ici, dans les bras de Fumikage.

0000

Bakugo devait bien reconnaître que Uraraka était vraiment une fille intelligente qui savait réagir avec un certain sang-froid. Alors que le gaz avait soudainement commencé à se répandre autour d'eux, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et les avait fait flotter au-dessus de la forêt pour les protéger. Ensuite, elle avait replongé en apercevant un élève en difficulté. Maintenant ils étaient trois et elle tentait de les diriger tant bien que mal en direction d'un endroit de la forêt qui ne serait pas atteint par le gaz.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna Bakugo en pointant une immense ombre et les arbres qui se balançaient violemment.

_ On dirait, commença Uraraka avec étonnement. Dark Shadow ?

_ Cet abruti de Tokoyami n'a pas pu se retenir, fais-moi descendre !

_ Mais on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends en bas !

_ Rien à foutre ! Fais-moi descendre bordel !

Uraraka finit par obéir. Après tout, si leur ami avait besoin d'aide et il était hors de question de l'ignorer. Ce fut une opération délicate de ne pas les embrocher sur la cime d'un des arbres encore debout mais ils finirent par poser pied sur le sol sans trop de difficulté. La jeune fille prit garde de déposer délicatement leur camarade de la 1-B toujours inconscient. Bakugo ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si elle allait bien et il fonça sur Tokoyami toutes explosions dehors.

_ Ne t'approches pas ! Menaça Tokoyami. Netsu est là !

Katsuki se stoppa net en comprenant qu'avec son alter il risquait tout simplement faire plus de mal que de bien.

_ Dégagez ! Hurla soudainement une voix venant de derrière eux.

Ils virent alors arriver Shoto et Shoji, portant Deku, qui semblaient poursuivis par un vilain d'un tout autre gabarit de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir avant. Il semblait se déplacer grâce à des lames géantes qui faisaient la taille des arbres et seules la glace et les flammes de Todoroki les empêchaient de se faire embrocher dans le dos.

Dark Shadow remarqua instantanément les nouveaux intrus ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa rage et il tenta de s'en prendre à ses camarades qui y échappèrent de peu. Puis, il aperçut le vilain et le reconnu immédiatement.

_ JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla l'ombre avec une voix inhumaine qui fit trembler les étudiants présents.

Ils virent tous l'alter de Fumikage réduire le vilain en miettes en l'espace de quelques secondes avec une facilité qui rendait la chose encore plus effrayante.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Shoji choqué.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Uraraka avec un frisson. Il était déjà dans cet état quand on est arrivé.

_ Je peux faire de la lumière pour l'aider, proposa Shoto.

_ Fais attention, Netsu est avec lui, précisa sombrement Bakugo.

_ Je la protègerais avec ma glace.

Ils attendirent que le vilain soit définitivement et clairement hors d'état de nuire avant de se lancer au secours de Fumikage et de Hoshano. En une fraction de seconde Dark Shadow fut obligé de se replier à l'intérieur de son hôte en criant de rage avec une telle force qu'ils en furent tous secoués. Leurs deux camarades se retrouvèrent libérés : Tokoyami tenait toujours Netsu mais celle-ci semblait à peine consciente.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa Fumikage avec une telle honte qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avoir à affronter cela.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tenta de le rassurer Netsu. Je suis toujours en un seul morceau.

_ Tes blessures sont graves, répliqua Shoto en arrivant à leur hauteur. Tu devrais retourner immédiatement au camp.

Au même instant, Tsuyu et Aki les rejoignirent.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda le jeune homme. On a entendu des bruits de combats ! Netsu ! Fumikage !

_ ça va, le rassura Netsu à son tour, tout va bien.

_ Aki tu peux la transporter au camp ? Demanda Fumikage.

_ Non ! Hurla Netsu en surprenant tout le monde autour d'elle. Ne me laisse pas !

Elle sembla soudainement complètement paniquée et elle le repoussa pour se relever toute seule. Ils la regardèrent faire sans savoir s'ils devaient intervenir et Fumikage semblait le plus déboussolé. Ils la virent retirer le sweet puis les compresseses jusqu'à se retrouver en soutien-gorge devant eux sans aucune hésitation. Ensuite, elle appliqua brusquement sa main sur sa blessure qu'ils virent se mettre à fumer avec une odeur insoutenable de chairs brûlées.

_ Tu vois je peux encore me battre ! Insista-t-elle en leur montrant la blessure qui avait cautérisée.

_ Netsu, tenta Fumikage visiblement choqué par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_ Il est hors de question que je sois laissée de côté, imposa-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me rejeter.

Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit avant que le vilain n'intervienne. Il se sentait perdu et honteux mais le regard déterminé de Netsu lui donna un peu de réconfort. Si elle ne le rejetait pas alors il y avait encore peut-être une chance pour lui.

_ Shoto, tu peux t'occuper de mon dos ? Demanda Netsu.

_ D'accord.

Son camarade cautérisa sans hésitation la blessure de la jeune fille qui émit un léger grognement de douleur tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Fumikage. Celui-ci remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait échappé sous le coup de l'émotion : Netsu portait un collier autour du coup qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais, ce n'était pas un bijou ordinaire, c'était une plume noire qui ressemblait étrangement aux siennes. Et, soudain, il comprit, c'était justement une des siennes. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait sous-estimé les sentiments de Netsu. Il ressentit un mélange de honte et de joie, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la serra brièvement dans ses bras. Netsu releva ses yeux bleus sur lui avec un petit sourire gêné que lui rendit Fumikage. Leurs fronts se touchèrent délicatement et ils profitèrent de ce rare moment de complicité.

_ Hm, hm, fit Aki de façon appuyée en désignant de la tête le reste de leur groupe qui ne savait plus où poser les yeux.

Le couple se sépara prestement, gardant leurs mains liées. Puis, une fois qu'ils se furent tous assurés que tout le monde était plus ou moins en état, ils décidèrent de former un bataillon de protection de Bakugo car apparemment celui-ci était une des cibles des vilains.

Ils commencèrent à avancer avec précaution dans l'optique de rejoindre le camp où devait certainement se trouver les pro héros comme le leur avait appris Midoriya qui en revenait. Mais, alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, Netsu se retourna dans l'intention de voir comment se remettait Fumikage.

_ Les gars ! Hurla-t-elle en paniquant.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir que Bakugo et Fumikage avaient littéralement disparu du chemin.

_ Vous auriez dû être plus attentifs, se moqua un homme masqué qui tenait quatre boules de glaces entre ses doigts.

_ Rends nous nos amis ! Imposa Midoriya malgré son état de faiblesse.

_ Je suis désolé jeune homme mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et, il entreprit de se faire la malle en se déplaçant d'arbres en arbres.

_ Préparez-vous ! Hurla Aki.

En une fraction de seconde il jeta adroitement un stylo sur le magicien et les téléporta tous dans sa direction. Le vilain ne s'était pas attendu à ça et il les emmena directement au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait établi avec ses complices. Les six étudiants débarquèrent dans un énorme fracas renversant les vilains sans hésitation. Tsuyu tenta immédiatement de neutraliser la vilaine à laquelle elle avait déjà eu à faire juste avant mais celle-ci esquiva son attaque sans difficulté.

_ Il faut récupérer les billes ! Hurla Midoriya.

Aki se jeta sur lui mais un étrange type lança des flammes noires dans sa direction. Netsu s'interposa entre-eux en érigeant un mur de chaleur pour les protéger de son attaque. Ce qui marcha étrangement bien et son ami réussit à atteindre le magicien avec un autre de ses stylos. Il téléporta instantanément le manteau de la cible et en sortit les quatre billes de glaces. Mais, alors qu'il les touchait elles se transformèrent en glaces sans rien d'autre à l'intérieur.

_ Désolé chers spectateurs, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser berner par de simples étudiants, se vanta-t-il en abaissant son chapeau.

Au même instant, un immense portail noir apparut derrière le vilain faisant ressurgir de terribles souvenirs.

_ Ils vont s'enfuir ! Comprit Shoji.

_ Non ! Hurla Netsu.

Il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse s'enfuir avec ses amis en otages.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos camarades seront bien mieux avec nous…

Aki se téléporta une dernière fois de toutes ses forces sur le magicien mais le portail se refermait déjà. Alors qu'il allait lui échapper, un rayon de lumière jaillit d'un buisson et força le vilain à recracher deux billes. Aki tenta avec la force du désespoir de les rattraper mais une seule fut sauvée. L'autre lui échappe de peu.

_ Hm trois sur quatre, tant pis, constata simplement le magicien avant de disparaître définitivement.

Au même moment, la bille libéra une des héroïnes Pussicats. Netsu tomba à genoux et des larmes se mirent à couleur sur ses joues tandis qu'elle comprenait qu'elle venait de perdre Fumikage.

0000

Fumikage se réveilla dans une pièce complètement sombre dans laquelle pas une seule lumière ne lui permettait de se repérer ou de comprendre où il était. Il se força à rester maître de lui mais étrangement Dark Shadow ne se manifesta pas immédiatement. Le jeune homme en profita pour se déplacer et tenter de comprendre où il se trouvait exactement. Ses yeux lui permettaient de voir dans le noir dans une certaine limite mais ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose de mirobolant. Il fit rapidement le tour et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une espèce de cellule. Il avait aussi trouvé la porte mais malgré ses nombreux essais elle resta hermétiquement close. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était exactement passé… Il se souvenait seulement qu'il regardait Netsu marcher devant lui. Elle avait remis son tee-shirt mais il pouvait apercevoir à travers les trous les brûlures qu'elle s'était infligée dans le seul but de pouvoir continuer à se battre à leurs côtés. Ses cheveux verts bouclés étaient teintés de rouges mais cela ne faisait qu'intensifier son apparence de guerrière déterminée. Mais, c'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, ensuite il s'était réveillé ici.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Fumikage se tient prêt à profiter de la première occasion pour s'enfuir de là.

_ Visiblement notre ami est réveillé, déclara une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je suis ravi que tu rejoignes nos rangs. Ici tu seras accepté comme tu es.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, fit calmement Fumikage, mais il est tout simplement hors de question que je travaille avec des enfoirés comme vous.

_ Oh mais je ne parlais pas à toi, se moqua ironiquement son geôlier. Je parlais à celui que tu appelles Dark Shadow.

_ De quoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme tandis que son appréhension grandissait.

_ Pauvre garçon, soupira son interlocuteur. Seule ton alter nous intéresse vraiment, tu n'es qu'une meatsuit pour nous. N'est-ce pas Dark Shadow ?

Fumikage voulut répliquer mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre parla à travers lui.

_ Tout à fait, accepta une voix semblant venue d'outre-terre.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Sur une échelle de 1 sur 10 de "je suis dans la merde", à combien est Tokoyami? x'D

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? De Netsu? De Dark Shadow? Dites moi tout :D

 _ **Et je n'insisterais sûrement jamais assez, n'hésitez pas à commenter même un tout petit mot minuscule.**_ _ **Ou même un chiffre !**_

 _ **1 = nul**_

 _ **2 = moyen nul**_

 _ **3 = correct**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **100 = GIGA BIEN**_

Bref, je m'égards, c'est dur la reprise x'D A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	26. Chapitre 25 : Be reborn again

Hello :D J'espère que vous allez tous bien :D

 **BlueVassilissa :** Grave ! Tu m'avais manquée :P Pour le fait que ce soit nébuleux qui a été enlevé, c'était fais exprès et si tu es attentive aux détails tu peux le comprendre ;) Pour la description, j'essaierais d'en tenir compte lors de la relecture du chapitre :)

 **Evilfaul :** ça fait un gros chiffre ça dit donc x'D J'espère que celui-ci en aura une aussi bonne ;)

 **Bibidi :** Merci x'D Yep merci d'avoir relevé cette coquille sur Ochako ! Je le modifierais à l'occasion ^^ Ahah suspence ! :P

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Be Reborn again**

* * *

Netsu s'était réveillée à l'hôpital avec l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé à part que les vilains avaient attaqué durant le parcours du courage. Distraitement, elle vit qu'on avait soigné sa blessure même si elle avait déjà été cautérisée par ses soins. On avait aussi bandé les autres blessures qu'elle avait et après avoir touché doucement son nez elle comprit qu'il avait été remis en place. Netsu se sentit épuisée rien qu'après ça et dû se laisser aller contre son oreiller. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux mais instantanément des images violentes l'assaillirent la laissant fébrile et les larmes aux yeux. Au même moment, Aki et Tsuyu entrèrent dans sa chambre.

_ Comment ça va ? Demanda son amie en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

_ Où est Fumikage ? Répliqua Netsu inquiète.

Elle surprit le regard qu'ils échangèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler son angoisse.

_ Dites-moi où il est ! Insista-t-elle en tentant de rester maître d'elle-même malgré les tremblements qui la gagnaient.

_ Les vilains l'ont emporté, lui apprit sombrement Aki.

_ Tu étais là Netsu, lui rappela Tsuyu, mais tu as perdu connaissance juste après.

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Elle détourna son visage de ses amis pour voir le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Ils avaient réussi à rejoindre les vilains et Yuga leur avait donné l'opportunité de sauver leurs amis. Mais elle avait lamentablement raté. C'était sa faute. Maintenant Fumi était quelque part, prisonnier, blessé et c'était entièrement à cause d'elle. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, tenta de la consoler Aki.

_ C'est faux, répliqua simplement Netsu. C'est entièrement ma faute.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Tsuyu.

_ J'ai triché… Quand on a tiré les bâtons j'ai fait exprès pour que Fumi tire le même numéro que moi.

Il y eut un petit silence et Netsu ferma les yeux pour tenter de réguler ses larmes, sans succès.

_ Ça ne change rien, tenta Tsuyu.

_ Si. Sans ça Fumikage n'aurait pas relâché Dark shadow après que j'ai été blessé. Sans ça les vilains ne l'auraient pas remarqué et il serait toujours avec nous.

Aki et Tsuyu ne savaient pas quoi répondre à ça. Leur amie ne semblait pas prête à entendre leurs paroles. Finalement, ils préférèrent la laisser seule, rien ne pourrait atténuer son chagrin et ses regrets pour l'instant. Netsu resta seule dans la chambre en ressassant ce qui c'était passé la vieille. D'autres élèves de sa classe vinrent lui rendre visite mais elle se contenta de répondre vaguement à leurs courtoisies. Netsu n'avait plus aucune volonté, elle se sentait vidée et complètement anéantie à la fois honteuse et choquée par la réalité. Lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués à l'UA en début d'année, elle avait réussi à protéger son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait raté cette fois-ci ? A quel point c'était-elle fourvoyée ?

_ Tu comptes rester longtemps à te morfondre comme ça ? Demanda froidement Shoto en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua Netsu en se sentant agacée par son intervention.

Il la regarda, agacé de la voir ainsi s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Il hésita une seule seconde à la laisser tranquille mais son caractère s'enflamma et en deux enjambés il la rejoignit et la saisit durement par les épaules.

_ Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite Hoshano ! Ordonna-t-il. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas sauver Tokoyami ?!

Netsu le regarda choquée qu'il s'énerve autant. Elle l'avait déjà vu hausser le ton mais là son regard était tout simplement furieux le rendant légèrement menaçant et effrayant. Mais ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. _Sauver Tokoyami_!

_ Comment tu veux que je le sauve ? Demanda-t-elle perfidement. Je n'ai même pas réussi la première fois…

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas en abandonnant que tu y arriveras !

Netsu détourna le regard sans savoir quoi répondre à ça. Elle avait tellement l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que détruire ce qui l'entourait, ratant toujours ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle songea à sa sempaï Umiko, qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place ? Elle le savait déjà… Mais elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour ça.

_ C'est bon laisse tomber, souffla finalement Shoto en la relâchant soudainement. Fumikage n'aurait jamais abandonné si c'était toi qui avait été enlevé. Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu n'hésiterais pas.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre décrétant que sa camarade était définitivement irrécupérable. Il avait cru qu'elle était courageuse, après tout il l'avait vue se battre à de nombreuses reprises mais finalement ce n'était qu'une façade.

_ Shoto attends ! Supplia Netsu.

Il la sentit le saisir par sa veste avec la force du désespoir. Il se retourna pour la voir le visage baigné de larmes mais ses yeux lagons n'avaient plus la même expression de désespoir et d'abandon. Au contraire, maintenant ils brillaient d'un éclat déterminé qui le rassura.

_ Je veux sauver Fumi ! Si tu sais quoi que ce soit tu dois me le dire ! Ordonna-t-elle.

_ Je te reconnais mieux comme ça, ironisa-t-il.

_ Je ne recommencerais plus, déclara Netsu en essuyant ses larmes. C'est la première fois et la dernière fois que j'abandonne.

Elle se redressa de toute sa stature et planta son regard dans le sien avec la force d'une lame aussi déterminée et courageuse qu'il l'avait toujours connue.

_ Alors suis moi, proposa simplement Shoto.

0000

_ Comment as-tu pu laisser quelqu'un s'en prendre à Raiko ? S'énerva Umiko.

Elle était tellement hors d'elle que ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa tête comme des serpents de feu prêt à mordre le premier venu. Shota la regardait sans rien dire, il avait l'air totalement absent comme s'il ne ressentait rien ce qui bien entendu ne faisait qu'intensifier l'énervement de la Kitsunebi.

_ Shota ! Continua-t-elle. Tu n'avais qu'un seul job putain !

_ Umi calme toi ! Tenta d'intervenir Natsume en s'interposant entre eux. Shota a aussi un devoir envers les étudiants de Yuei ! Et Raiko est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule !

Umiko la regarda furieuse qu'elle ose défendre Aizawa et elle claqua la langue sur son palais avec une frustration grandissante. Enji était dans la même salle qu'eux, plusieurs des pro héros avaient été appelé pour une réunion importante et il était plutôt ravie que la sulfureuse Kitsunebi passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle était devenue une de ses acolytes, il avait dû faire avec son tempérament de feu et cela n'avait absolument pas été de tout repos pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire toi ? Se retourna Umiko en s'en prenant à Enji. Ma meilleure amie vient de se faire kidnapper par une bande de psychopathes et ça te fais rire ?

Le héros numéro 2 sentit le vent tourner dans le mauvais sens pour lui et il commença à songer à une stratégie de replie tandis que la turbulente Kitsunebi avançait nerveusement vers lui toutes griffes dehors.

_ I'm here ! S'exclama soudainement All Might en apparaissant parmi eux drapé dans tout son héroïsme.

Enji grogna de frustration en le voyant ainsi se pavaner devant eux mais il n'intervient pas, lui-même brûlait d'en découdre avec les vilains peu importe s'il devait supporter la présence de son némésis.

_ Grâce au courage de l'un de nos élèves nous avons pu déterminer l'emplacement des planques de nos cibles, nous allons donc nous séparer en deux équipes, expliqua le héros numéro 1.

Umiko regarda les autres personnes présentes avec une moue peu convaincue : la plupart était trop jeune pour qu'elle les ai connus avant son coma et elle n'était pas sûr à quel point elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais, grâce à Enji, elle avait pu rejoindre l'escouade donc elle allait se plier aux ordres si c'était ce qui fallait faire pour pouvoir secourir sa meilleure amie.

_ Je dois retourner à Yuei, la conférence de presse va bientôt commencer, déclara Shota en commençant à s'éloigner.

La femme de feu le regarda faire sans intervenir une moue dubitative sur les lèvres mais elle aperçut sa sœur jumelle l'accompagner. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer puis elle revient à leurs côtés tandis que Toshinori et Naomasa leur expliquaient la suite des évènements. _**Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**_ _Je l'ai seulement assuré qu'on récupérerait Raiko coûte que coûte._ _ **S'il l'avait protégée dès le départ on n'en serait pas là.**_ _Tu ne peux pas lui mettre ça sur le dos. Je sais que tu as peur pour Raiko mais ne mets pas ton impuissance sur une autre personne._ Les paroles de Natsume la touchèrent directement là où ça faisait mal et elle préféra ne pas répondre.

Finalement, les deux premiers héros furent détachés pour aller s'occuper de récupérer les deux étudiants qui avaient disparu tandis que les autres s'occuperaient d'un entrepôt dans lequel des Nomus (on avait expliqué à Umiko qu'il s'agissait de personnes modifiées jusqu'à devenir des monstres) devraient être neutralisés. La Kitsunebi étai entrain de réaliser que toute cette histoire lui rappelait désagréablement ce qui c'était produit vingt ans avant. A son réveil Toshinori lui avait assuré qu'il s'était occupé de All for one mais visiblement le travail n'avait pas été parfait. Umiko serra les poings en ressentant une profonde colère contre celui qui avait déchiré sa vie sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Mais elle avait changé, et elle allait se venger.

_ Tu iras avec Best Jeanist, déclara Enji en la toisant de haut.

_ Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! S'indigna Umiko en s'enflammant à nouveau. Je veux aller secourir Raiko !

_ Je suis ton supérieur, tu dois m'obéir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Umiko vit rouge et regretta soudainement sa terrible idée de se faire embaucher par ce sale type prétentieux ! _Je pense qu'il veut te protéger._ _ **De quoi ?!**_ _Tu n'es pas la seule à faire un rapprochement avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…_ _ **Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je ne suis pas faible je peux et je veux me battre avec eux !**_ Umiko vit Natsume lui adresser un petit sourire désolé tandis qu'elle-même était affectée dans la même équipe que sa sœur. Todoroki regarda la Kitsunebi lui lancer des éclairs dans les yeux mais il se contenta de l'ignorer.

_ Héros, déclara solennellement Naomasa, il est temps de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ses vilains !

0000

_ Comment cela a pu arriver ? Marmonna Denki complètement anéanti.

Il se trouvait au chevet de Jiro qui était toujours dans le coma depuis qu'elle avait inspiré trop de gaz. Lors de l'attaque il se trouvait en cours de rattrapage avec ceux qui avaient raté l'examen du premier semestre. Quand il avait entendu le message mental, Aizawa leur avait ordonné de rester à l'abri tandis que leurs camarades se faisaient attaquer, blesser et même enlever. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il avait obéis. Il était resté bien tranquillement en sécurité sans même songer une seule seconde à aller les aider. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Netsu et Midoriya étaient ressortis gravement blessés, Bakugo et Fumikage avaient été enlevés, et Toru et Jiro étaient toujours inconscientes. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage d'y aller ? Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre vouloir devenir un héros alors qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger la personne qu'il aimait ?

_ Mate, fit Kirishima en entrant dans la salle où reposaient leurs deux camarades. Ça va bientôt être l'heure.

_ Je ne peux pas venir, déclara Denki.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas agir ? S'étonna son ami avec une expression de totale incompréhension.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! S'emporta-t-il en repoussant la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule. Tu te sens en sécurité car Mina n'a pas été blessé ! Je dois veiller sur Jiro. Tu diras à Momo qu'au moins moi je veillerais sur sa petite amie.

Kirishima sembla blessé par ses mots mais il n'insista pas. Il devait rejoindre rapidement Shoto et Momo, il n'avait donc pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses paroles. Avant de sortir de la pièce il lança un regard en arrière pour voir son ami se prendre la tête dans les mains d'un air dépassé. Il songea à Mina et comment il aurait réagi si elle avait été dans le même état que Jiro… Il sentit son sang bouillir à cette seule idée et préféra se dépêcher de rejoindre ses amis pour pouvoir se défouler sur les véritables coupables de l'histoire.

Netsu sortit dans le froid de la nuit et eut du mal à le braver. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était loin d'être totalement remise car avec son alter elle n'aurait même pas dû remarquer le changement de température. Elle s'était habillée en sortant de l'hôpital : une veste noire, un tee-shirt sombre et un pantalon dans les mêmes teintes. S'ils devaient effectuer cette mission de sauvetage alors elle devait passer le plus possible inaperçue. Elle ne put rien faire pour ses cheveux verts légèrement bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules ni sur son visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un cadavre fraîchement sortis de terre : elle avait le teint cireux, des cernes sous les yeux et maintenant elle avait même une cicatrice sur le nez qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une bagarreuse.

Elle retrouva Deku, Ida, Shoto, Kirishima et Momo devant la sortie de l'hôpital et cette dernière leur apprit que le lieu se trouvait à Yokohama. Elle ne connaissait pas cette ville mais elle n'hésita pas à mentir à ses parents et prendre le train avec ses amis pour se rendre sur les lieux. Ils mangèrent durant le trajet mais Netsu fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit tellement elle avait l'estomac noué. La jeune fille avait repoussé au loin tous les sentiments négatifs pour se remplir uniquement d'une détermination froide et inébranlable mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ses poings étaient constamment serrés et son regard perdu vers l'avant dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire. C'était à peine si elle avait conscience de la présence de ses amis autour d'elle.

Une fois arrivés dans la ville, Momo leur proposa de se déguiser pour passer plus inaperçue dans les rues. Netsu se plia avec impatience à son petit manège et tout en s'habillant elle songea à Aki et Tsuyu qui avaient refusé de les accompagner. Ses amis avaient voulu lui faire entendre raison comme quoi leur plan était une très mauvaise idée et qu'ils risquaient seulement d'entraver le bon fonctionnement de l'action des pro héros mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Mais, elle ne leur en voulait pas. Ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir tous les deux durant l'attaque du camp d'été, pourquoi voudraient-ils se plonger à nouveau dans un tel Enfer ? Elle, elle avait encore un compte à régler avec elle-même. Netsu ressorti du magasin de déguisement avec les cheveux rasés sur le côté et des vêtements en cuir qui lui donnait encore plus l'apparence d'une racaille à laquelle il ne valait mieux pas se frotter.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment en question et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Kirishima sortit des jumelles de sa poche et avec l'aide de Midoriya ils réussirent à voir à l'intérieur. Ils découvrirent plusieurs dizaines de cuves remplies de Nomus tandis que dans une autre salle se trouvait Shibuya visiblement dans un salle état. Quand Netsu pu voir à son tour elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines en imaginant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire à Tokoyami si même leur enseignante si courageuse et forte n'avait pas pu leur résister !

_ On doit faire quelque chose, décréta Netsu déterminée à agir.

_ On a dit qu'on ne combattrait pas, rappela Ida d'une voix ferme.

_ Tu serais prêt à laisser Shibuya agoniser ? S'indigna Netsu. Et Fumi ? Et Bakugo ?

_ Laissez-moi réfléchir, je vais trouver une solution, déclara Midoriya en se mettant à marmonner en explorant toutes leurs options.

Soudain, le bâtiment fut littéralement coupé en deux et ils virent tous l'imposante Mount Lady céder le passage à plusieurs pro héros.

_ Netsu, La Kitsunebi est là, remarqua Shoto en lui montrant sa sempaï.

Mais, ne recevant pas de réponse, il se tourna pour chercher sa camarade.

_ Momo, Kirishima, vous avez vu Netsu ?

Les deux se regardèrent interdit : leur amie s'était tout simplement volatilisée.

_ Je pense qu'elle est partie chercher Fumikage, déduisit Midoriya.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne va pas avoir de problème, s'inquiéta Ida.

_ Attendez ! Les interrompis Momo. Il se passe quelque chose !

Ils se tournèrent tous à nouveau vers l'intérieur du bâtiment mais maintenant tous les pro héros semblaient avoir été comme soufflés par une puissante explosion tandis qu'un homme étrange se tenait encore debout au milieu du carnage.

_ Ce n'est pas possible !

Les quatre étudiants restèrent choqués et tétanisés de peur derrière leur mur. La situation venait de complètement déraper et ils étaient totalement impuissants.

0000

Umiko s'était finalement pliée à la volonté d'Enji et avait rejoint la deuxième équipe de pro-héros. Après avoir discuté avec le numéro 4, elle s'était rendu compte que malgré son allure malingre il était quelqu'un de très intelligent et réactif. Avec l'aide d'une nouvelle, Mount Lady qui visiblement n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, ils s'occupèrent rapidement de vider les cuves des Nomus qu'elles abritaient. C'est alors qu'elle trouva Raiko.

_ Raiko ! Hurla Umiko déchirée de voir son amie dans un état pitoyable.

Elle la saisit dans ses bras mais son corps était tout simplement gelé comme si on lui avait transféré de la glace dans les veines. Mais, son amie ne réagit pas à tous ses appels, totalement inconsciente. Elle semblait avoir été roué de coups ce qui mit Umiko hors d'elle. _**Natsume ! J'ai trouvé Raiko, j'ai besoin que tu l'emmènes à Elfe toute de suite !**_ A peine eut-elle parlé que sa sœur apparaissait à côté d'elle à bout de souffle. _Je vais m'occuper d'elle._ Natsume prit précautionneusement leur meilleure amie dans ses bras puis repartit rapidement vers le poste de secours qui avait été construit à l'écart pour être protégé en cas de combat.

Umiko resta un instant dans la pièce en essayant de deviner ce qui y avait bien pu se produire. Elle devait trouver des réponses pour aider son amie ! Finalement, elle rejoignit ses collègues mais un inconnu fit alors son apparition.

_ La Kitsunebi, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui semblait complètement décharnée comme si elle n'était pas humaine.

L'héroïne eut alors envie de vomir. Les souvenirs, la douleur, le désespoir qui l'envahirent furent pire qu'un coup.

_ Qu'as-tu fais à Raiko ? Réussit-elle à articuler se surprenant elle-même.

_ Son alter m'intéressait depuis longtemps, malheureusement j'ai dû la concéder à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais puisque tu es là, je n'ai peut-être pas perdu mon temps.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda Mount Lady perplexe.

_ Tant de héros, tant d'alters à portée de mains, soupira l'inconnu.

_ Fuyez ! Hurla Umiko.

Mais, c'était trop tard. Pendant vingt ans, la Kitsunebi était restée alitée tandis que lui emmagasinaient toutes les alters qu'il rencontrait. La force de leurs deux alters s'entrechoquèrent avec une puissance qui finit de faire effondrer le bâtiment. Mais, ce n'était pas suffisant pour protéger tout le monde. Umiko se retrouva propulsée sur le sol à plusieurs mètres incapable de se relever. La rage l'envahit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été trop faible pour aider ses alliés. Pourtant, elle vit Best Jeanist se redresser et elle comprit qu'il avait utilisé son alter pour supporter les autres héros et les protéger de l'explosion. Ce type était vraiment formidable.

_ Tu ne m'intéresse pas, déclara All for one en levant la main pour en finir avec celui-ci.

_ Non ! Hurla Umiko.

Une lance bleutée jaillit de ses mains à une vitesse inimaginable pour venir se ficher dans la main du vilain.

_ Je ne te laisserais plus jamais faire du mal ! Jura-t-elle en se jetant entre son allié au sol et son adversaire devant elle.

_ Kitsunebi, scanda-t-il avec une espèce de fascination. J'étais pourtant sûr de t'avoir tuée il y a si longtemps…

_ Dommage mais tu n'es pas aussi puissant que tu sembles le penser, répliqua Umiko avec tout le courage dont elle était capable.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment devant lui. A l'époque déjà ils n'avaient pas réussi à le contenir alors maintenant ? Mais elle devait donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour protéger ses amis quitte à y laisser la vie. Après tout, elle était elle aussi un héros.

_ Ramène toi asshole!

0000

Netsu avait foncé tête baissée vers le bâtiment dans l'idée de retrouver coûte que coûte Fumikage. Elle n'était pas venue pour se faire sermonner par Ida et attendre bien sagement que les pro héros fassent leur boulot. Mais, alors qu'elle arrivait près de l'entrée, elle fut arrêtée par des barrières installées par la police et les pro-héros pour empêcher les civils de se retrouver pris dans les combats. Frustrée, elle dut reculer et réfléchir à une autre solution pour entrer. Au même instant, les pro héros entrèrent en action et rapidement elle comprit que Fumikage ne se trouvait pas ici. La station médicale était déjà occupée avec plusieurs blessés mais ils ne semblaient attendre personne d'autre. Elle avait vu Otori sortir avec Shibuya mais ce fut tout. Il n'y avait ni Bakugo ni Tokoyami. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Finalement, alors qu'elle se décidait à retourner voir ses camarades, quelque chose attira son regard. Un léger mouvement, discret du coin de l'œil qu'elle seule remarqua. Intriguée, elle s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'artère principale. C'était un cul de sac plongé dans la pénombre et Netsu eut du mal à distinguer ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle crut apercevoir quelqu'un debout devant elle.

_ Netsu, appela-t-il.

Avec stupeur elle reconnut la voix de Fumikage et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : il était vivant ! Elle tiqua à peine à cause de l'intonation de sa voix qui avait quelque chose de non-humain, peut-être était-il blessé, et elle s'approcha rapidement de lui.

_ Comment as-tu réussi à sortir ? Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle soulagée de le revoir. Je me suis tellement inquiétée !

_ Je vais bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis tellement longtemps…

Netsu fut légèrement intriguée par le sens de ses paroles qui n'en avait aucun pour elle. Peut-être avait-il été torturé… Elle se mit à s'inquiéter. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car en une fraction de seconde il l'eut rejointe et la pris dans ses bras avec une possessivité qui la prit totalement au dépourvue. Avec une brusquerie qui ne lui ressemblait pas il attrapa ses cheveux d'une main et de l'autre la plaqua contre lui la serrant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il colla son bec contre son cou touchant la chair délicate, chaude et sensible avec une insistance qui la dérangeait.

_ Fumi, supplia Netsu, tu me fais mal.

_ Fumikage n'est plus là, répliqua-t-il brusquement tandis que sa prise dans ses cheveux s'intensifiait pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière lui faisant pousser un petit cri.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu, commença la jeune fille paniquée. Dark Shadow ?!

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D Si vous voulez, vous pouvez réutiliser les chiffres pour commenter x'D


	27. Chapitre 26 : In the Shadows

Hello :D Je m'ennuyais ce soir donc voici la suite en avance ;)

 **Bibidi :** la réponse est... Difficilement x'D J'avance tellement à tâtons parce que ce n'était absolument pas DU TOUT ce que j'avais prévu à la base pour cette fic x'D Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ;)

 **Evilfaul :** C'est un peu l'idée oui xD Dark est une yandere xD Contente que ça te plaise :D

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : In the Shadows**

* * *

Alors qu'elle combattait de toutes ses forces contre All for One, une multitude de vilains firent soudainement leur apparition accompagnés d'un des élèves de l'U.A. Umiko resta interdite pendant quelques secondes qui lui valurent de prendre un coup monumental qui la laissa sur le carreau pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle réussit enfin à se relever, elle n'était plus seule.

_ All Might ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie de le voir et surtout de soulagée de ne pas devoir se battre seule contre autant de vilains.

_ Umiko, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet mais sans quitter du regard son adversaire.

_ Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas un coup aussi faible qui aura raison de moi.

La Kitsunebi le rejoignit d'un bond et observa comment les choses avaient tourné. All for One se trouvait face à eux tandis que Bakugo était toujours aux prises avec d'autres vilains qui paraissaient plus faibles. Elle hésitait entre lui porter secours ou aider Toshinori à neutraliser le plus dangereux. Mais, finalement, elle n'eut pas besoin de trancher car d'autres étudiants de la Yuei apparurent à leur tour et récupérèrent Bakugo grâce à l'intervention à point nommée de Mount Lady et Gran Torino. Puis All For One fit disparaître ses alliés grâce à un portail. C'était dommage mais au moins maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul adversaire.

_ On peut y aller All Might, déclara Umiko. Comme au bon vieux temps.

En une fraction de seconde, l'Enfer se déchaîna une nouvelle fois. Le monstre qui leur faisait face était dix fois, cent fois, mille fois plus fort que celui qui lui avait valu de perdre vingt ans de sa vie. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se mettre en danger pour le vaincre. Elle attaquait sans relâche, secourait Toshinori quand il en avait besoin et protégeait les pro héros encore inconscients. Rapidement, elle fut exténuée et commença à faire des erreurs.

_ Kitsunebi, je vais finalement pouvoir récupérer ce qui m'appartiens et que tu m'as volé il y a si longtemps…

Umiko regarda All Might mais celui-ci se remettait difficilement du dernier coup et elle comprit que sa transformation touchait à sa fin. Si elle n'arrêtait pas All For One maintenant alors tout était perdu. Le symbole que son ami avait réussi à devenir s'effondrerait et le monde redeviendrait celui dans lequel elle était née. Et elle refusait cela de toutes ses forces ! _**Natsu… Je suis désolée… Tu pourras dire à Enji… Non, ne luis dis rien. Je t'aime petite sœur.**_ _Umiko ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_

La Kitsunebi laissa la rage et la haine l'envahir profondément se drapant dans une mer de flammes bleus qui envahit la totalité de la rue. Un masque de renard monstrueux se superposa sur son visage tandis que des dizaines de queue de feu se mettaient à fouetter dans l'air avec une violence qui ébranla les bâtiments autour.

_ Subarashi, commenta All for One visiblement transporté par sa tenue et la puissance de son alter. Subarashi !

_ C'est fini All For One ! Hurla Umiko. Plus jamais tu ne feras de mal !

Elle s'élança de toutes ses forces sur lui, sans reculer, sans hésiter, elle protègerait tout le monde, jusqu'au bout pour que personne n'ait jamais à subir ce qu'elle avait subis. Elle pensa à sa famille, elle pensa à Netsu et elle désira plus que tout de leur offrir un futur sans monstre.

_ Tu ne peux pas me vaincre Kitsunebi, tu m'as toujours appartenue !

_ Non ! Je ne suis à personne !

Elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces le prenant par surprise et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la repousser ou l'attaquer, elle relâcha la totalité de son alter. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'était allée jusque-là. Toujours elle avait retenu sa quirk utilisant le strict nécessaire mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, elle tirait sa révérence. Elle avait eu droit à une seconde chance. Elle avait pu revoir sa famille et ceux qu'elle aimait, elle avait même pu apercevoir la future génération et c'était déjà beaucoup plus que certains d'autres avaient eu.

Les journalistes qui filmaient virent une colonne de flammes s'élancer vers le ciel, trouant les nuages comme une lance incandescente créant une scène complètement surréaliste. Soudain, la couleur des flammes vira à un bleu foncé d'une telle teinte qu'ils eurent l'impression qu'un soleil venait d'être crée devant leurs yeux ébahis. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, tout cessa. Il y eut comme un silence assourdissant et tout le monde resta comme tétanisé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Umiko chancela doucement. Elle sentit le froid comme un vieil ami qui venait s'investir en elle. Elle se sentait apaisée : elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait mais elle l'avait fait en servant fidèlement son but jusqu'au bout. La Kitsunebi vacilla comme une poupée désarticulée avec un côté complètement abominable comme si tout cela était tout simplement impossible.

_ Umiko ! Hurla All Might en se jetant vers elle.

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. All For One surgit de la fumée qui s'était levée, presque comme si l'attaque de la Kitsunebi ne lui avait rien fait. Il fit jaillir une épée de sa main et embrocha Umiko de part en part l'épinglant sur le sol avec une force démesurée et abjecte.

_ Reste ici Kitsunebi, je reviendrais très vite pour m'occuper de toi, déclara le vilain avec satisfaction.

L'héroïne eut un soubresaut, elle tenta de respirer mais du sang se mit à dégouliner de sa bouche l'étouffant à moitié. Son regard se voila progressivement. _Umiko ! Umiko !_ _ **Natsu…**_ Tout lui paraissait limpide maintenant, elle voulait que sa sœur puisse voir ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant-là. Ce n'était pas la douleur ni le désespoir mais bien le calme et la sérénité. Elle ressentit une puissante vague d'amour déferler en elle tandis qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. _**Natsu… Je suis tellement heureuse !**_ Alors que son esprit commençait à s'éloigner imperceptiblement, elle revit Enji avec autant de netteté qu'elle crut un instant qu'il était là. Quelle chance elle avait eu de le rencontrer ! L'amour qu'elle lui portait n'avait jamais faibli malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était un trésor inestimable qu'elle chérissait et emporterait avec elle.

_ Umiko !

La Kitsunebi eut un sursaut en entendant son nom hurler si près de ses oreilles. Le désespoir qu'elle y entendait ne lui plut pas du tout. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que tout était bien qui finissait bien ? Elle était revenue mais elle n'avait plus sa place ici. Elle avait accompli son but en combattant jusqu'au bout, maintenant elle pouvait enfin se reposer. Cesser de lutter contre ce temps qui lui coulait entre les doigts comme de l'eau.

_ Umiko ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me quitte pas à nouveau !

La phrase la frappa comme un coup de poing, elle s'agita avec difficulté, tenta de respirer à nouveau et se mit à tousser du sang avec un désespoir grandissant. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et virent à nouveau avec une netteté presque irréelle et pendant un instant elle crut vraiment qu'elle était arrivée de l'autre côté. Enji était là. Il la tenait dans ses bras et son masque de froideur et de condescendance semblait avoir fondu sous l'effets de ses flammes. Elles étaient si chaudes qu'elle ne sentait plus le froid, c'était tellement mieux ainsi. Elle aurait préféré partir sans le revoir, le laisser vivre sa nouvelle vie. Mais, elle avait bien le droit d'être égoïste, non ? Elle avait gagné ce droit, juste une fois… Pour la première et la dernière fois…

Umiko leva une main tremblante vers le visage de l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur à l'instant où elle l'avait vu la première fois. Elle sentit tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait la traverser et venir se lover dans sa main avec toute la tendresse qui l'habitait.

_ Je t'aime Enji, murmura-t-elle avec passion.

_ Je t'aime aussi Umiko ! Répéta-t-il avec angoisse en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. Je t'en supplie accroche toi ! Accroche-toi !

Il agrippa sa main contre sa joue mais celle-ci glissa à cause du sang et Umiko cessa tout simplement de bouger.

0000

Au final, la mission qui avait pour but de démanteler la ligue des vilains ne fut pas un réel succès. Le Japon perdit son héro numéro 1, plusieurs héros furent grièvement blessés et des deux élèves qui avaient été enlevé, un seul fut retrouvé. L'héroïne Cheshire perdit son alter et la Kitsunebi qui venait seulement de refaire son apparition était toujours entre la vie et la mort. Les instances du pays se penchèrent sur la question sans réussir à trouver vraiment de consensus mais la vie ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de détails et tout le monde du bien reprendre le cours normal de leur existence.

_ Shibuya vous devez rester allonger !

_ Hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus ici ! Répliqua Raiko en se levant prestement. J'ai perdu mon alter mais je suis encore en un seul morceau !

La rousse bouscula sans ménagement son infirmier et s'enfuit avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Elle avait largement eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort durant les deux dernières semaines mais il était temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main dès maintenant ! Elle était vivante, elle était toujours Raiko Shibuya, et elle était toujours l'héroïne Cheshire !

_ Raiko.

Elle se stoppa net dans le couloir pour tomber nez à nez avec Shota. Son petit ami avait prononcé son prénom d'une voix égale mais il évitait soigneusement son regard. Il semblait au bout de sa vie : ses cernes atteignaient un nouveau record et il portait ses cheveux attachés en arrière.

_ C'est quoi cette nouvelle coupe ? S'étonna Raiko.

_ ça ? Peu importe, s'impatienta-t-il. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

_ Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je fais ce que je veux. Et pour l'amour de moi, arrête de regarder le sol ! Je suis devant toi ! Pas morte !

Aizawa sursauta comme brûlée par sa dernière remarque et il dénia la regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Elle y lu une profonde culpabilité et une gêne sans nom. Raiko soupira. Finalement, elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se blottir doucement entre ses bras, il la laissa faire, étonné par son comportement peu ordinaire. Il finit tout de même par la serrer contre lui et Raiko se sentit terriblement bien.

_ Je suis toujours moi, même sans alter, le rassura-t-elle.

_ Raiko… Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû être là pour toi…

_ Shota… J'accepte tes excuses pour cette fois. Mais c'est la dernière, nous sommes des héros, nous avons accepté les risques en en devant. Je ne regretterais jamais ce qui est arrivé.

_ Tu es vraiment incroyable.

_ Je sais, plaisanta Raiko. Allez, je veux aller voir Umiko.

Et, disant cela, elle se soustreya à son étreinte pour s'élancer joyeusement vers le mur le plus proche qu'elle se prit de plein fouet.

0000

Enji était resté aux côtés d'Umiko durant les jours qui suivirent. Il refusa de bouger et manga uniquement quand Shoto à bout de nerfs le menaça de quitter Yuei. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Umiko une nouvelle fois. Il avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois et il ne la referait pas une deuxième fois. Malheureusement… C'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir gardée dans son équipe durant l'assaut. Il avait crû la mettre à l'abri en faisant cela mais il ne s'était jamais autant trompé de toute sa vie. Il l'avait rejetée dès son réveil et avait refusé de la garder auprès de lui. Si elle était dans cet état c'était entièrement sa faute. Les médecins n'osaient pas se prononcer sur son état. Elfe l'avait soignée elle-même, refusant que qui que ce soit s'occupe de sa grande sœur. Mais, même elle n'avait su dire si elle s'en sortirait. La blessure était profonde et avait touché des organes vitaux. Pourtant, grâce à ses connaissances et ses capacités, la jeune femme avait réussis à tout remettre en ordre. Sauf que Umiko ne se réveillait toujours pas.

La dernière fois, il avait abandonné. Cette fois-ci, s'il devait attendre à nouveau vingt ans il le ferait. Ces derniers jours qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été les meilleurs depuis les derniers vingt dernières années. Elle l'avait suivi sur le terrain, le faisant tourner en bourrique mais se battant à ses côtés avec toujours autant de fougue et de talent qu'avant. Une nouvelle fois, il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

_ Hm, j'ai envie de glace.

Enji se redressa d'un bond avec une expression choquée.

_ Oh. Enji, salut, fit Umiko. Tu n'aurais pas une glace par hasard ?

La Kitsunebi allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car Enji l'avait embrassée avec une fougue qui lui coupa le souffle.

_ Deuxième essai ! Cheshire is in the place ! S'exclama Raiko en réussissant cette fois-ci à entrer par la porte. Ok, je repasserais, je dois aller vomir !

Et elle ressortit avec autant de panache qu'elle était entrée.

Umiko remarqua à peine son passage tellement elle était occupée par Enji. Celui-ci avait passé son bras sous son cou pour la tenir tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser passionnément ce qui n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire. Finalement, avec regret, il se recula légèrement.

_ C'était pourquoi ça ? S'étonna la Kitsunebi.

_ Tu es à moi, répondit autoritairement Enji.

_ Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose, répliqua avec amusement Umiko. Tu as mis du temps.

_ Je me rattraperais.

_ Je compte bien là-dessus !

Il y eut un petit silence.

_ Et sinon pour ma glace?

0000

Netsu se réveilla la peur au ventre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, seulement qu'elle était dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté. Le jour venait de se lever, s'était lui qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil fébrile. Un courant d'air glacé passa à travers les ouvertures sans fenêtres et vient balayer ses cheveux verts. Elle frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi faible et malade, pourtant jamais elle n'avait attrapé froid mais visiblement il fallait bien une première fois à tout. Elle tenta de se lever mais un léger cliquetis lui rappela sa condition actuelle. Des chaînes… Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou du reste mais actuellement elle prenait la situation avec beaucoup d'humour et de distance. Pour récapituler : Fumikage Tokoyami, le garçon qu'elle aimait (elle s'en était enfin rendue compte et l'avait finalement accepté avec beaucoup de facilité aidée par la fatigue) et qui l'aimait (ça ce n'était pas nouveau), l'avait enlevée et enchainée dans un vieux bâtiment au milieu de nulle part. A quel moment sa vie était-elle partie autant en vrille ?

Finalement, elle se traîna jusqu'au rebords de la fenêtre pour essayer de voir par l'ouverture, elle devait pour se faire laisser sa jambe tendue au maximum mais au moins elle pouvait poser sa tête sur le rebord et profiter de la vue. Elle n'apercevait aucuns bâtiments dans l'immédiat, seulement la ville un peu plus loin, l'avait-il vraiment traînée jusqu'ici ? Le ciel était d'un bleu très pur et elle se sentit apaisée en le regardant. La frayeur de son réveil s'était dissipée et maintenant elle ne ressentait aucune haine pour Dark Shadow. Elle avait toujours vécu en marge des autres pour éviter de les blesser tout en voulant rendre justice en devenant un héros. Donc, maintenant elle allait enfiler ses bottes de héros et aider son ami en difficulté. Sa sempaï lui avait un peu révélée ce qui lui était arrivé quand elle était adolescente, peut-être qu'il arrivait actuellement la même chose à Tokoyami à la différence qu'eux ne semblaient pas s'entendre et dirigeaient leur corps hôte de façon légèrement dictatrice et à tour de rôle.

Bon, Dark Shadow l'avait kidnappée et enchaînée mais comme sa sempaï lui avait pertinemment fait remarquer : tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Alors qu'elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion, elle aperçue justement le jeune homme qui arrivait en contre bas. Netsu sentit sa volonté vaciller mais elle tient bon. Tokoyami avait toujours été patient avec elle mais Dark Shadow se révélait beaucoup moins compréhensif et beaucoup plus autoritaire. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un viendrait les aider, puis elle se rappela qu'il avait utilisé son téléphone pour faire croire à leurs familles qu'ils allaient bien…. Elle se gifla mentalement : elle ne pouvait pas penser à s'enfuir ! Elle devait aider son ami et essayer de rendre justice aussi justement qu'elle pouvait entre Dark Shadow et lui.

_ Tiens, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un bento.

Elle le regarda l'air légèrement agacé en tentant d'avoir l'air légèrement sévère.

_ Tu ne peux pas juste me garder enchaîner ici et me nourrir de bento acheter en supermarché, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son ventre gargouilla la trahissant mais elle sut garder la tête haute et attrapa le plat avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

_ Je m'en contenterais pour l'instant grommela-t-elle en saisissant les baguettes avec dextérités.

Fumikage s'installa devant elle et ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle mangeait ce qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle se reprit mentalement : pas Fumikage, Dark Shadow ! Physiquement c'était le même mais ses yeux avaient une couleur complètement différente. Au lieu d'être rouges ils étaient jaunes.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, déclara-t-il soudainement la surprenant avec sa voix légèrement plus rocailleuse. Je prendrais soin de toi contrairement à l'autre empafé.

_ Fumikage, il s'appelle Fumikage, répliqua Netsu pour la énième fois. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit prenne soin de moi. Je suis assez grande pour ça, Dark.

Dark Shadow était trop long à prononcer et elle avait cru comprendre qu'il aimait bien qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

_ Mais je t'aime ! Explosa-t-il soudainement. Je ne pouvais pas passer le reste de ma vie à le voir échouer lamentablement à te protéger !

_ Ça n'a rien à avoir, soupira la jeune fille en posant ses baguettes. Fumikage respectait ma force et me faisait confiance, tu vas devoir apprendre à le faire aussi.

_ Il voulait t'abandonner, lui rappela-t-il avec perfidie.

Netsu fit une grimace, elle aurait préféré oublier cette partie-là de l'histoire. Y penser lui faisait toujours un peu mal mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

_ Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était exempté de défauts, dit-elle finalement en évitant sciemment le sujet.

_ Il est hors de question que je redevienne une marionnette, moi aussi j'ai le droit de vivre, siffla-t-il et Netsu comprit qu'il était furieux.

Il se précipita sur elle à nouveau possessif et violent comme s'il contrôlait mal les pulsions qui l'habitait. La jeune fille retient un cri de douleur quand ses bras se refermèrent comme des serres, une sur son bras et l'autre autour de son cou. Elle sentit son bec contre la base de son oreille tandis que son souffle fort résonnait dans sa tête. Elle sentait cette tension énorme en lui tandis qu'il tentait de se contrôler. Netsu comprit alors qu'il n'était qu'une victime. Ils avaient cru que leur société était prête pour les alters mais ils étaient encore très loin de la vérité. Et, c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait devenir un héros depuis toute petite, pour que les gens comme elle, comme Dark Shadow, puissent obtenir justice.

Avec douceur, elle posa sa main sur la tête de son ami et commença à la caresser doucement en savourant le contact agréable de ses plumes sur sa paume. Elle le sentit frémir à ce contact et lentement son souffle ralentit jusqu'à redevenir normale. Soudain, il se blottit contre elle, posa sa tête sur son épaule et resta là sans bouger. L'image d'un enfant s'opposa à elle. _Qu'est-ce que cette société nous a fait faire Fumi ?_ Elle avait blessé sa mère jusqu'à la défigurer définitivement, il avait enfermé une créature innocente dans son corps pendant seize ans…

_ ça va aller Dark, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je ne vous quitterais jamais.

Maintenant, elle devait trouver une solution. Qui pourrait la comprendre et l'aider ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de permettre à Fumikage et Dark Shadow de vivre heureux ensemble, avec elle.

_ Dark Shadow, répéta dans un murmure son camarade. Je n'ai même pas de prénom à moi… Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi je suis venu au monde si ce n'est pas pour y avoir une place ?

_ Je trouverais une solution, lui promit-elle le cœur serré. Si tu veux je peux te trouver un prénom, un qui serait qu'à toi, ça te plairait ?

_ Si c'est toi qui me le trouves alors oui, accepta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux jaunes dans les siens.

_ Hm Kuro serait un peu trop simple et pas vraiment original, réfléchis Netsu à voix haute en cherchant quelque chose qui soit suffisamment originale. Karasu ?

_ Karasu, reprit Dark Shadow comme s'il goûtait le prénom dans sa bouche. Je serai Karasu à partir de maintenant.

Netsu resta silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite. Son but n'était pas de favoriser un de ses amis mais bien de les équilibrer dans une meilleure relation.

_ Karasu, appela-t-elle. Tu serais d'accord pour essayer de faire la paix avec Fumikage ?

Elle sût qu'elle était allée trop loin quand il s'écarta brusquement d'elle visiblement hors de lui.

_ Oublie le ! Hurla-t-il. Je ne te suffis pas ? Je suis exactement pareil que lui !

_ C'est faux, répliqua doucement Netsu.

Elle se leva tant bien que mal pour le regarder droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle sentait l'émotion la prendre à la gorge.

_ Fumikage ne m'aurait jamais enchaîné comme une prisonnière, il ne m'aurait jamais forcé à le toucher alors que je ne le voulais pas.

Netsu prit une grande inspiration en sentant les larmes menacer de couler mais elle les refoula et sourit à la place.

_ J'aime Fumikage, déclara-t-elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'apprécie pas non plus Karasu. Mais jamais tu ne pourras me forcer à t'aimer comme je l'aime lui.

Le coup partit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le voir. L'ombre jaillit du corps de Dark Shadow et vient la frapper en plein visage la faisant tomber au sol. Netsu ne cria pas mais elle ne bougea pas non plus. Ses yeux bleus virent Karasu visiblement choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, il hésita, s'avança vers elle mais finalement il se détourna et partit de la salle où elle se trouvait.

La jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau seule sans savoir quoi faire pour améliorer la situation. Elle se refusait de mentir à Karasu car justement elle le considérait comme un ami, elle ne pourrait pas jouer la comédie avec lui, ce n'était pas dans son caractère tout simplement. Elle songea à nouveau à sa sempaï et espéra de tout cœur qu'elle puisse être là pour lui donner des conseils. Soudain, elle eut une illumination : c'était ça la solution ! Sa sempaï et sa sœur pourraient sûrement aider Fumikage et Karasu ! Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à récupérer son téléphone que Dark Shadow avait conservé pour communiquer avec leurs parents pour les tenir éloigner d'eux.

Netsu sourit, confiante.

_ Fumi, Kara, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :D De Karasu? De Netsu ? De Umi et Enji? De Raiko et les murs? Dites moi tout x'D


	28. Chapitre 27 : Seuls face au reste

Yo!

Desolée pour mes absences mais j'ai mon concours lundi et mardi donc c'est un peu compliquée pour moi en ce moment /

 **Bibidi** : je n'ai pas regardé cet anime donc je te crois sur parole :p Desolée que le combat ne t'ai pas convaincu mais je suis plus dans la description stylisée et incisive que dans l'épenchement :) J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ;)

 **Evilfaul** : Haha yandere j'adore xD je crois que je vais le surnomer comme ça maintenant :p

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Seuls face au reste du monde**

* * *

Umiko se réveilla en sursaut sans comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas chez Raiko et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'elle avait déménagé pour aller s'installer chez… Chez Enji. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ou presque.

_ ça va ? Demanda la voix rauque mais terriblement rassurante de son compagnon.

_ Oui, juste un mauvais rêve, tu peux te rendormir.

Il grogna pour lui signifier ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de remarque ce qui la fit sourire. Son caractère était loin de s'être arrangé avec le temps mais elle ne l'en trouvait que plus attachant. Elle sentit ses lèvres sur son épaule avant de descendre en multiples baisers jusqu'à ses hanches. Soudainement, il s'arrêta tandis que ses doigts dessinaient dans son dos. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il suivait du regard.

_ Je voudrais la faire disparaître, grogna t-il.

_ Je trouve ça plutôt sexy moi, plaisanta Umiko en se tournant vers lui.

Une nouvelle fois elle fut saisit par la passion qui brûlait dans ses yeux faisant écho à la sienne avec une telle symbiose que s'en était tout simplement enivrant. Elle l'embrassa avec une délivrance délicieuse et elle sentit ses mains partirent à l'exploration de son corps. Elle le laissa faire savourant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait mais alors qu'il la basculait pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle, elle le stoppa net du regard. Elle vit sa frustration mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et s'allongea de nouveau à côté d'elle sans un mot. Umiko se sentait génée et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Mais, son corps, elle, n'était pas prête.

_ Je suis désolée, soupira t-elle.

_ C'est bon, coupa t-il brusquement.

 **Bravo** , se houspilla t-elle mentalement. **Tu l'as vexé! Décidément tu sais t'y prendre avec lui !** _Visiblement ce n'est pas la comédie romantique qu'on pourrait croire_ , fit remarquer une voix moqueuse. **Tu ne devrais pas dormir toi ?** _Tes pensées sont tellement fortes que tu m'as réveillée._ **Manquait plus que ça… Désolée…** _Tu sais, tu devrais lui laisser une chance_. **Il s'est marié avec une autre femme ! J'ai l'impression de la sentir dès qu'il me prend dans ses bras !** _Qui dit que tu aurais été mieux que lui ?_ Umiko prit la mouche mais ne trouva rien à redire. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne pourrait jamais savoir comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait été à sa place. **Au moins je n'aurais pas torturé mes gosses.** _Là je n'ai rien à redire, mais je suis sur que tu sauras le lui faire regretter. Bon allez je vais essayer de me rendormir alors essaies de ton côté de ne pas faire trop de bruits._ **Comme si j'allais me gêner.** _Je te hais._ **Je t'aime.** _Moi aussi idiote._

_ Natsume ne dors pas? Fit remarquer Enji en la dévisageant.

Elle le regarda surprise, comment avait-il deviné ?

_ Je n'ai jamais oublié l'expression de ton visage quand tu lui parles, tu regardes légèrement un peu plus à gauche quand tu le fais.

_ Je n'avais jamais remarqué…, avoua la Kitsunebi troublée.

Il y eut un nouveau silence mais Umiko décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

_ Je veux vraiment qu'on redevienne comme avant, expliqua t-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Mais… Je ne pourrais pas aller de l'avant sans avoir vu… Sans l'avoir rencontrée, elle.

Enji se redressa brusquement visiblement agacé qu'elle ose faire allusion de sa femme devant lui.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire semblant, insista Umiko qui préférait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Tu es toujours marié avec elle ! Elle est la mère de tes enfants ! Je veux pas être une simple maîtresse qui se cache du grand public ! Et je veux parler avec elle.

_ Je peux la quitter, déclara t-il abruptement. Pourquoi tu veux lui parler?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Umiko, mais je pense que ça m'aidera à te pardonner… Peut-être…

Elle vit qu'elle l'avait blessé dans son regard, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement fermer les yeux et aller de l'avant? Enji soupira et se passa une main devant le visage.

_ Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

_ Merci, soupira Umiko soulagée qu'il prenne sur lui.

La Kitsunebi l'enlaça tendrement et elle sentit son intense chaleur se mêler à la sienne ce qui fit agiter ses flammes en leur sein.

_ Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, lui promit-il.

_ Je sais.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation car Umiko entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle venait de recevoir un message qu'elle lu distraitement.

_ Faut que j'y aille! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

_ Où tu vas ? Demanda Enji qui n'aimait pas la voir partir ainsi alors qu'elle sortait à peine de l'hôpital.

_ Secret ! Je reviendrais ne t'inquiète pas !

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit elle s'était déjà enfuie. Endeavor réalisa à quel point elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours exactement la même. Totalement imprévisible et complètement indépendante.

0000

_ Désolée de t'avoir dérangée Raiko, fit Umiko légèrement inquiète pour son amie qui se remettait difficilement de la perte de son alter.

_ Aucun soucis ! Tout pour ne plus voir la tête des gens qui ont soit pitié de moi soit me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes, répliqua Raiko. Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ?

_ Je suis curieuse aussi puisque tu as refusé de me le dire avant, ronchonna Natsume.

_ Je n'avais pas envie de me répéter deux fois, avoua la Kitsunebi. J'ai reçu un message de Netsu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? S'étonna Raiko qui avait entendu parler qu'elle s'était fait la malle avec un autre élève profitant des vacances d'été.

_ Alors, je pense qu'elle a des problèmes, soupira Umiko. Elle m'a donné une heure et un endroit en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide mais c'est tout.

_ Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Natsume.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… J'étais inconsciente quand ça s'est produit donc je ne me suis pas inquiétée tant que ça mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé quand on a récupéré Tokoyami et Bakugo. Et si Netsu avait été faites prisonnière par les vilains qui se sont enfuis ? Vous avez parlé à leurs parents ?

Raiko et Natsume se regardèrent interdites.

_ Je n'y ai pas pensé non plus, avoua Natsume soudainement inquiète. J'ai leurs adresses, on peut y aller maintenant.

_ Je viens avec vous ! Imposa Raiko.

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda Umiko.

_ Ceux sont toujours mes élèves et même sans alter je reste toujours cent fois plus forte que vous deux.

_ Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, ironisa la Kitsunebi en riant.

_ ça personne ne pourra me l'enlever!

Les trois amies partirent donc en vadrouille avec l'impression d'être soudainement redevenues adolescentes. Même si beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans leur vie, elles étaient toujours ensemble et s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Et secrètement, elles espéraient toutes que leurs deux élèves allaient bien. Finalement, elles arrivèrent chez les parents de Hoshano et ceux-ci leur ouvrirent rapidement la porte quand elles se furent présentées.

_ Vous avez des nouvelles de votre fille? Questionna poliment Natsume une fois qu'ils se furent installés dans le salon.

_ De temps en temps on reçoit des messages, élucida le père mais quelque chose sur son visage semblait faux.

Raiko le remarqua rapidement, les quelques années qu'elle avait passé dans la police lui avait appris à déceler la vérité du mensonge et cet homme leur cachait clairement quelque chose.

_ Monsieur Hoshano, reprit la rousse fermement. Nous sommes ici pour aider votre fille et son camarade, si vous savez la moindre chose vous devez nous le dire.

Umiko lui lança un regard inquisiteur mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. De son côté, le mari regarda son épouse qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Natsume ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette sublime femme: ses cheveux bleus descendaient telle une cascade sur ses épaules tandis que son regard bleu était exactement le même que celui de Netsu. Et, la brûlure qui défigurait à moitié son visage n'enlevait rien à sa beauté mais la rendait seulement encore plus vulnérable et majestueuse. A côté, son mari faisait bien pâle figure avec son physique plutôt commun même si carrure restait impressionnante et il semblait à Netsu que ses yeux noisette cachaient une forme de malice.

_ Simplement, les messages que nous recevons ne sont pas de notre fille, expliqua celui-ci en reprenant finalement la parole.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être sur? S'étonna Natsume.

_ Notre fille n'aurait jamais quitté la maison ainsi, les informa tranquillement Madame Hoshano. Vous connaissez beaucoup d'enfant qui fuguerez ainsi?

Les trois amies se regardèrent, elles étaient elles-mêmes de très mauvais exemple de réussite familiale. Elles avaient justement fugué toutes les trois à seize ans et avaient vécu par elles-mêmes pendant quasiment un an.

_ Pas vraiment, élucida Raiko en tentant de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que Tokoyami, son camarade, avait été enlevé durant le camps d'été et soudain votre fille vous envoie un message pour vous dire qu'ils vont bien mais ne rentrerons pas. C'est tout de même étrange.

_ Nous avions déjà rencontré ce jeune homme à plusieurs reprises, avoua Monsieur Hoshano en soupirant. Alors on ne s'est pas inquiété au début… Mais maintenant ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne sont pas revenus.

_ Vous avez rencontré les parents de Tokoyami? Demanda Umiko.

_ J'en avais l'intention quand vous êtes arrivés, expliqua la mère de Netsu. Ils doivent sûrement être aussi inquiets que nous.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura doucement Natsume. Nous nous occupons de tout.

Le père de Netsu ne sembla pas extrêmement convaincu, surtout après les derniers évènements mais sa femme le calme d'un regard doux et tranquille.

_ Nous vous faisons confiance, déclara-t-elle. Mais vous devez nous ramener notre fille en bonne santé.

_ Comptez sur nous, assura Umiko avec un sourire confiant. J'ai moi-même eu l'occasion d'entraîner votre fille et elle est aussi forte que courageuse, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle. Si jamais quelqu'un s'en est pris à elle, je m'inquiéterais davantage pour lui.

Finalement, ils prirent congés des parents de Netsu et partirent en direction de la maison des Tokoyami qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes en voiture. Natsume conduisait et pendant ce temps Raiko réfléchissait à ce qui avait bien pu se produire.

_ Tu as été enlevé en même temps que lui non? Rappela Umiko. Tu ne te souviens de rien?

_ Excuse moi mais j'avais autre chose à penser quand cet abruti, qui est aussi accessoirement mon père, me passait à tabac! Répliqua durement Raiko.

_ On s'occupera de son cas en temps voulu, la rassura la Kitsunebi. Essayons d'abords de récupérer tes étudiants.

_ Oui désolée… Des fois c'est vraiment… Dur à supporter, soupira la rousse. Je crois l'avoir entendu parler de Tokoyami. Mais ce n'était pas comme pour Bakugo, c'était quelque chose d'autre qui les intéressait en lui.

_ Dark Shadow, souffla Natsume sans quitter la route des yeux. Durant le camp d'été son alter s'est déchaînée et une force telle que la sienne serait un puissant atout pour les vilains!

_ Mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas utilisé quand on s'est battu contre eux? S'étonna Umiko.

_ Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, supposa Raiko songeuse. C'est un garçon très intelligent et je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu se faire manipuler par les vilains.

_ Et Dark Shadow? Répliqua Natsume. Tokoyami avait beaucoup de mal à le contrôler dernièrement…

Umiko eut un frisson, toute cette histoire ne lui paraissait pas être bien partie. Si les vilains avaient trouvé une solution pour donner le contrôle à Dark Shadow alors Tokoyami était probablement perdu. Natsume s'était déjà renseignée sur lui et il ne s'agissait pas du même type d'alter que celle de l'enseignante, donc il était fort à parier que Dark Shadow soit manipulable et même choisisse sciemment de rejoindre les méchants simplement pour avoir l'opportunité de vivre par lui-même et non plus dans l'ombre de Tokoyami.

_ Vous pensez qu'il aurait été capable de faire du mal à Hoshano? Demanda Natsume d'une voix craintive.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Umiko inquiète.

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison des Tokoyami et les deux parents les reçurent avec autant de bienveillance que la famille Hoshano. A part que ceux-ci semblaient beaucoup plus inquiets. La mère de Fumikage avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle tandis que son père semblait avoir des difficultés à dissimuler les tremblements de ses mains.

_ Nous sommes vraiment désolées de vous importuner, commença Natsume. Mais nous aurions voulu savoir si vous savez où se trouve Fumikage actuellement.

_ vous avez des nouvelles de notre fils? Demanda madame Tokoyami tandis que son regard s'animait soudainement.

_ Non désolée, élucida Raiko. Mais sa camarade, Netsu Hoshano, aurait contacté ses parents pour dire qu'ils sont ensemble mais ne veulent pas rentrer.

_ Pourquoi notre fils ferait ça? S'étonna son père. J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire mais pourquoi ne nous contact-il pas nous?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Natsume.

_ Est-ce que votre fils avait des problèmes avec son alter? Interrompus Umiko qui commençait à s'impatienter. Est-ce que l'un de vous a la même que lui?

Les deux parents se regardèrent visiblement gênés par sa question ce qui étonna la Kitsunebi jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui donnent leur réponse.

_ Nous n'avons pas d'alters, ni mon mari ni moi, avoua la mère de Fumikage.

Les trois amies se regardèrent prises de court: ça c'était un retournement de situation auquel elles ne s'étaient absolument pas attendues. Surtout pour les deux jumelles cela leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, si leurs parents les avaient abandonnées c'était en partie à cause de leur incompréhension face à leurs alters et au fait qu'eux n'en possédait pas. Umiko pensait que c'était une époque révolue ou que les personnes sans alters étaient vraiment très rares mais tomber sur un couple qui avait en plus donné naissance à un garçon avec une alter surpuissante, cela était vraiment compliqué.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, les rassura la jeune femme en voyant leurs regards perdus. Fumikage a toujours été un garçon très calme et aimant. Son alter était un peu imprévisible mais Dark Shadow n'a jamais été déplacé avec nous au contraire.

_ C'est une bonne chose, dit Natsume un peu à court de mots. Vous n'avez aucunes idées de pourquoi il aurait préféré ne pas rentrer?

Umiko intercepta le regard inquiet du père et sa femme soupira.

_ Depuis que Fumikage s'intéressait à Netsu, sa camarade, Dark Shadow s'est montré plus instable.

_ Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu prendre le pas sur Fumikage?

Le regard horrifié des deux parents fit comprendre à Umiko qu'elle était allée un peu loin dans son hypothèse.

_ Ce n'est qu'une supposition, tenta de les rassurer précipitamment Natsume. Ceux sont deux adolescents, ils ont peut-être juste voulu s'offrir des vacances!

Finalement, elles n'apprirent rien de plus. Elles eurent tout de même le droit de visiter la chambre du jeune garçon mais elles n'y trouvèrent rien de concluant.

_ A quelle heure tu es censée rejoindre Netsu? Demanda Natsume tandis qu'elles reprenaient la voiture.

_ Dans une heure, cette adresse ne me dit rien, s'étonna Umiko.

_ C'est une vieille usine à l'extérieur de la ville, la renseigna Raiko après avoir regardé par-dessus son épaule. Il faudra au moins une heure pour y arriver.

_ C'est parti.

Natsume gara la voiture pile à l'heure. Elles préférèrent laisser le véhicule à l'écart pour ne pas se faire remarquer et Umiko fut envoyée en éclaireur. De toute façon, avec la capacité qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, elle pourrait les prévenir suffisamment rapidement si un problème se produisait. La Kitsunebi traversa l'immense cour de goudron complètement vide avec une drôle d'impression. L'endroit était complètement désert mais elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être une cible facile dans cet environnement. Elle s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et aperçut le visage de Netsu à la fenêtre du deuxième étage, celle-ci lui fit signe. **Je la vois. Elle semble aller bien, je la rejoins et vous tiens au courant.** _Fais attention à toi_. **Toujours.** Umiko grimpa rapidement les marches jusqu'à se retrouver au même étage que son apprentie. Celle-ci se tenait assise sur le sol et la regarda avancer vers elle sans faire mine de se lever. La Kitsunebi remarqua alors les chaînes qui entravaient ses jambes et la retenaient prisonnière.

_ Qui t'as fait ça? S'étonna Umiko en se précipitant vers elle.

_ Karasu, enfin Dark Shadow, expliqua Netsu l'air contrite. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais pu les faire fondre si je voulais mais je ne veux pas m'enfuir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? S'inquiéta la Kitsunebi en se demandant si son élève n'avait pas pris un coup sur la tête. Tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais!

_ Je suis désolée, soupira Netsu. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Fumikage et Dark Shadow, ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont nés dans ce corps!

Umiko fit la moue mais ne put rien répondre à ça. Elle-même avait chèrement payé le fait d'avoir eu le malheur d'héberger sa propre sœur dans son corps dès sa naissance.

_ Est-ce qu'il t'a blessée? Demanda sérieusement Umiko.

_ Pas vraiment, élucida Netsu. Il est parti en ville me chercher à manger, il devrait rentrer d'ici une heure, j'avais besoin de vous voir pour savoir s'il existait un moyen de concilier ces deux personnes dans un même corps, comme vous avez fait avec votre sœur quand vous étiez adolescentes.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil, soupira l'héroïne. Natsume possède une alter qui lui permet de se matérialiser en dehors de moi tandis que Dark Shadow semble ne pas pouvoir vivre en dehors de Fumikage.

_ Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution! S'emporta Netsu.

La volonté qu'elle vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille la fit sourire. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir une grande héroïne et sa réaction ralluma une certaine volonté qu'elle-même possédait. Celle de sauver les gens.

_ Je peux demander à Natsume de s'occuper de Dark Shadow. Je pense qu'elle pourrait peut-être aller dans son corps, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais on peut essayer. Je ne te promets rien et il est hors de question de faire ça ici. Je connais une médecin spécialisée dans les alters difficiles, si Dark Shadow accepte, on pourrait l'y emmener et essayer quelque chose.

Netsu sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait une confiance absolue en sa sempaï mais elle ne connaissait pas cette autre personne. Et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger Karasu. Mais, d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Fumikage esclave dans son propre corps. Devenir un héros signifier devoir prendre des risques, alors si jamais quelque chose arrivait, elle les protégerait!

_ Je suis d'accord, accepta finalement la jeune fille.

_ Parfait, laisse-moi le temps de m'occuper des préparatifs. Rejoignez-nous-en bas, ce soir avant que le soleil ne se couche.

_ Je compte sur vous, répliqua Netsu avec autant de courage que de témérité.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, plaisanta Umiko en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Netsu regarda sa sempaï partir avec un léger soulagement, si elle l'aidait alors tout était possible. Ces durs jours étaient peut-être déjà derrière elle mais il lui restait encore une étape difficile avant de pouvoir enfin être rassurée: elle allait devoir convaincre Karasu du bien fondé de cette opération.

Le jeune homme refit son apparition quelques heures plus tard et Netsu mangea avec appétit.

_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua Karasu visiblement soulagé de la voir ainsi.

_ C'est parce que j'adore les omurices, plaisanta Netsu.

Elle hésita un instant puis reposa le plat sur le sol après l'avoir fini.

_ Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Karasu? Demanda-t-elle en tentant précautionneusement le terrain avant de s'y aventurer.

_ Oui, assura-t-il ce qui la surprit mais la conforta.

_ Je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour toi et Fumikage.

_ Pourquoi t'évertuer autant à t'occuper de lui! S'indigna Karasu en se levant brusquement.

_ Ne t'énerve pas! Répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer puisqu'il fait partie de toi. Même lui ne t'infligeais pas une telle torture que ce que tu lui fais maintenant subir!

_ Mais il l'a mérité, insista Karasu.

_ Personne ne mérite un tel traitement, assura Netsu. Je veux seulement que vous soyez heureux tous les deux.

_ Je veux que toi tu sois heureuse, répliqua-t-il en la prenant soudainement dans ses bras avec une possessivité à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer.

_ Je le serais, si tu acceptes de voir les personnes que je veux te présenter.

_ Tu ne m'abandonneras pas après? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

_ Je serais toujours avec vous, assura doucement Netsu en caressant affectueusement ses plumes.

_ D'accord.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon et Netsu apprécia le magnifique tableau qui se dessinait dans le ciel. Karasu se tenait à ses côtés et l'aidait à marcher, ses jambes étaient ankylosées à force d'être restée prostrée durant plusieurs jours sans se lever. Elle sentait son cœur battre vite dans sa poitrine et comprit qu'il avait peur. Mais pas elle, Umiko allait l'aider et ensuite tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. C'était son devoir de futur héro de s'en assurer.

Elle aperçue les deux sœurs Otori qui s'avançaient vers eux accompagnées par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts et dont le crâne était orné de deux grands cors en bois. Umiko s'avança un peu plus dans leur direction.

_ Dark Shadow, fit-elle en s'adressant à son camarade.

_ Je m'appelle Karasu, répliqua-t-il sèchement en agrippant Netsu. Au moindre faux pas je n'hésiterais pas, déclara-t-il en la saisissant par la gorge.

Netsu sentit l'inquiétude monter en elle mais Umiko ne fit pas mine de s'énerver, elle vit son regard briller et se décaler légèrement vers la gauche. Puis, soudain, un coup de feu retentit, une balle fusa vers eux, directement sur Dark Shadow.

* * *

 _Et voilà! A votre avis que c'est-il passé? Karasu va-t-il reussir à conquerir le coeur de Nestu ou Fumi va pouvoir refaire surface ? Dites moi tout :D_


	29. Chapitre 28 : Acte V Scène 5

Hello ! J'ai survécu au concours ! Maintenant je dois attendre les résultats le 15 mai :o ça va être long xD

 **Evilfaul :** Tu vas enfin savoir si quelqu'un s'est pris un headshot xD j'espère que tu es prête :p

 **FlamiraSplitz :** Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer pour l'italique et le gras, je le fais tout le temps mais cette fois-ci le site ne l'a pas pris en compte ^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi :p

 **Bibidi :** Mais est-ce qu'une vie d'ombre est vraiment une vie? Telle est la question xD Merci pour ton commentaire :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Acte V Scène 5**

* * *

Netsu comprit avec horreur en entendant le coup de feu que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Vive comme l'éclair elle libéra son alter.

_ Ne le touchez pas ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Umiko vit la balle littéralement fondre sous ses yeux et fut rassurée. Elle ne savait pas qui avait tiré mais celui-ci devait maintenant s'en mordre les doigts. Elle fut également ravie de voir que Netsu avait autant progressé dans la maîtrise de son alter car sa chaleur parvenait presque à la brûler elle aussi alors qu'elle était le feu incarné. Mais, elle avait d'autres préoccupations : plusieurs policiers se déployaient autour d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Naomasa ? S'indigna Umiko en apercevant son ami parmi eux.

_ Fumikage Tokoyami, veuillez-vous rendre sans opposer de résistance, déclara le porte-parole en ignorant délibérément l'héroïne.

_ Ne l'approchez pas ! Hurla Netsu en sentant la colère la submerger. Vous nous avez trompés !

Elle entendit la musique flotter à ses oreilles et la colère qu'elle ressentait l'alimenta avec toute sa rage qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis le camp d'été. Les adultes avaient été incapable de les aider et maintenant ils les trahissaient.

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal !

La température monta drastiquement et le vent se mit à souffler tout autour d'eux avec une puissance de plus en plus grande. Mais, les policiers, concentrés sur leurs cibles, ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Netsu relâcha alors toute la chaleur qu'elle avait emmagasinée créant une gigantesque libération de pression qui se transforma en une onde de choc qui renversa les représentants de l'ordre. Seule Umiko resta debout ainsi que Natsume et Elfe qu'elle avait protégée de sa cape de feu.

_ Netsu ? S'inquiète la Kitsunebi en voyant la jeune fille soudainement s'affaisser.

_ Je ne me sens pas bien, soupira-t-elle incapable de rester debout.

Malheureusement, les policiers reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et ils commencèrent à s'approcher avec détermination, leurs armes aux poings prêt à s'en servir.

_ Je ne me répéterais pas, insista le porte-parole. Rendez-vous Fumikage Tokoyami ou nous serons contraints d'ouvrir le feu.

Le garçon resta figé, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Netsu ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça, elle l'avait sauvée et avait même essayé de combattre les policiers mais ils étaient surentraînés et équipés pour se battre contre des supers-vilains. Deux étudiants comme eux n'avaient aucune chance. Il ressentit une terrible frustration en comprenant qu'une fois encore ce monde le forçait à abandonner tout espoir d'une vie. Soudain, il sentit Netsu s'agripper contre lui. Elle tremblait légèrement et tentait de se remettre debout.

_ Ne les laisse pas t'attraper Karasu, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux à cause de sa propre impuissance à rendre justice.

Dark Shadow fut étonné qu'elle veuille encore fuir alors qu'il l'avait traitée si durement, il la regarda et grava ses traits dans son esprit. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux verts, dont un côté avait été rasé, ainsi que ses deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à un ciel libre de tout nuages.

_ Otori, appela sèchement Karasu. Prenez là.

Umiko attrapa vivement Netsu alors que l'étudiant la faisait basculer dans sa direction. Ensuite, il avança de quelques pas en direction des policiers, les mains négligemment en l'air.

_ Je me rends.

0000

Netsu se réveilla une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital et elle songea distraitement qu'elle devrait peut-être prendre un abonnement à l'année. Ensuite, elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait fini là et son cœur s'emballa.

_ Fumi ! Kara ! S'écria-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

_ Ne me fais pas peur commença ! Ronchonna Umiko en surgissant dans son champ de vision. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils vont très bien.

La jeune fille lança un regard meurtrier à sa sempaï qui le soutient calmement sans sourciller.

_ Vous m'avez trahie, déclara amèrement Netsu. Je vous faisais confiance.

_ Ne tire pas de conclusions actives, répliqua sèchement Umiko qui n'aimait visiblement pas être ainsi jugée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai vendu la mèche.

_ Qui alors ?

_ Je préfère ne pas révéler son identité, soupira la Kitsunebi. De toute façon tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant c'est le principal.

Netsu croisa les bras peu convaincu de la pirouette que venait d'exécuter la Otori… Qui pouvait-elle bien vouloir protéger à ce point ?

_ Je serais toi, je me dépêcherais de sortir d'ici, Fumikage a été relâché il y a une heure, lui appris Umiko l'air de rien.

En une fraction de seconde la jeune fille avait littéralement disparue de la chambre et la Kitsunebi se retrouva toute seule.

_ Tellement prévisible…

Netsu sortit de l'hôpital avec une sensation d'excitation et d'appréhension mêlées. Elle avait voulu aider son ami mais au final elle avait lamentablement échoué. Elle avait honte mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que tout se soit tout de même bien réglé. Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait au coin de la rue en se disant qu'elle n'avait finalement aucune idée d'où se trouvait son ami, elle sortit son téléphone dans l'intention de le contacter. Mais, au même moment elle faillit lui rentrer littéralement dedans.

_ Oh désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en maudissant son inattention.

_ Aucun problème, répliqua Fumikage.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avec une gêne grandissant tandis qu'ils évitaient sciemment et mutuellement leurs regards.

_ Tu veux aller quelque part ? Proposa finalement Netsu en puisant dans le peu de courage qui lui restait.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc juste à côté de l'hôpital et ils s'assirent tous les deux en silence sur un banc. Les lieux étaient quasiment vides à l'exception de quelques sexagénaires qui se promenaient tranquillement. Aucun des deux adolescents ne semblaient prêt à entamer la conversation en premier et Netsu dû à nouveau puiser dans ses ressources pour débloquer la situation.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle brusquement en se tournant vers lui.

Netsu inclina sa tête jusqu'à toucher le bois du banc de son front dans une position prosternée à la hauteur de ses remords.

_ J'aurais dû être capable de mieux vous aider, déclara-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_ Ne fais pas ça, demanda Fumikage en la forçant à relever son visage. Dark Shadow est le seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Cela devrait même être à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir mise en danger…

_ On n'a qu'à dire qu'on repart à zéro ? Proposa Netsu d'un ton espiègle malgré ses joues mouillées.

_ C'est bon pour moi, accepta Fumikage en posant son front délicatement contre le tien.

La jeune fille savoura cette sensation qui lui avait tellement manqué. Elle réalisait maintenant à quel point il lui avait manqué et à quel point elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse d'être autant ravie de le retrouver alors que cela signifiait que son alter se retrouvait à nouveau enfermée.

_ Comment va Karasu ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

_ Je crois qu'il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre, avoua Fumikage visiblement déstabilisé par le prénom qu'elle avait donné à son alter.

_ Tu as assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna-t-elle sans bouger d'un cil.

_ Oui.

_ Fumi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime.

0000

Toshinori regagna son appartement quelques jours après l'enquête menée sur le compte de Tokoyami. Il avait suivi l'histoire depuis son lit d'Hôpital avec un mélange d'inquiétude grandissante et d'impuissance frustrante. Heureusement, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Umiko sortant en claquant la porte de chez lui, visiblement passablement remontée et criant à sa sœur des mots peu esthétiques.

_ Tu as encore essayé de la convaincre de regarder Titanic vendredi soir ? Supposa l'ex numéro 1 en entrant dans le salon.

_ Toshi ! S'exclama Natsume en s'élançant dans ses bras.

Elle se stoppa net en voyant son état décharné et dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions. Elle avait pris l'habitude ces dernières années à le voir sous cette forme et elle en était venue à l'aimer comme ça mais elle remarqua tristement à quel point sa condition physique s'était détériorée. Il ne restait plus rien d'All Might.

_ Outch, s'exclama-t-il quand elle se jeta tout de même dans ses bras.

_ Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa Natsume en se reculant légèrement.

Ils se regardèrent soudainement mal à l'aise comme deux étrangers qui peinaient à retrouvaient leurs repères. Ils avaient vécu tellement d'années dans le mensonge et les secrets que tout ceci leur paraissait comme irréel. Natsume avait honte de se l'avouer mais elle était heureuse. Enfin, elle pouvait souffler et arrêter d'imaginer le pire pour son petit ami dès qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui. Peut-être enfin allait-il penser à lui, à eux. C'était terriblement égoïste de sa part et elle s'en voulait d'y penser.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta sœur ? Demanda Toshinori en reposant son sac sur le canapé avant de s'y asseoir déjà fatigué par son trajet.

_ Je, commença Natsume en s'installant à côté de lui. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

Toshinori regarda avec étonnement sa petite amie tandis qu'elle déposait sa tête sur ses genoux sans parler.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Insista-t-il doucement en commençant à caresser doucement ses cheveux roux.

_ Umiko a retrouvé Hoshano et Tokoyami, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Mais j'ai eu peur que quelque chose se reproduise comme avec Bakugo. Alors j'ai prévenu Naomasa…

_ Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? S'étonna Toshi.

_ Je voulais protéger Umiko, sanglota Natsume. J'ai crû vous perdre tout les deux contre All for One, je ne pouvais pas supporter de prendre autant de risques une deuxième fois.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était choqué qu'elle n'ait plus confiance en eux et en leur qualité de héros mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus c'était de comprendre à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour eux. Elle avait toujours tout gardé en elle mais le retour de sa sœur semblait avoir bousculé ses défenses.

_ ça va aller maintenant, la rassura-t-il. Maintenant je ne serais plus qu'un simple professeur.

Natsume hocha doucement la tête en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes tandis que Toshinori savourait amèrement ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas être un simple professeur, il était incroyable frustré et savait d'or et déjà que cette vie ne lui conviendrait pas. Mais, Natsume avait déjà suffisamment payé tandis que lui-même vivait son propre rêve. Il l'avait forcée à dissimuler leur relation pendant plus de vingt ans et n'avaient jamais pu fonder une famille. Il se rendait maintenant compte avec le recul à quel point il avait été égoïste.

_ Si tu veux, on peut officialiser notre union ? Proposa Toshinori.

Natsume se redressa vivement et plongea ses yeux bruns-rouges dans les siens avec une telle émotion visible dans son regard que le pauvre homme s'en sentit bouleversé.

_ Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours ? Demanda-t-elle comme une enfant.

Le sourire de Toshinori se figea et à cet instant là il songea qu'il devait lui dire. Ce qu'il lui avait caché depuis si longtemps… Mais, son visage soudain si innocent et si aimant l'empêchant de se livrer et une fois de plus il fit le mauvais choix.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-il avec bienveillance. Je serais toujours avec toi.

0000

Raiko regarda son téléphone sur lequel venait de s'afficher un nouveau message de Shota. Elle le lu avec un mélange de frustration et de soulagement. Il ne l'avait pas encore oubliée et pensait à elle. Mais, malgré tout ses grands airs et ses grands discours, elle n'arrivait plus à rester en sa présence. Elle avait crû pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était, les premiers jours. Sauf que la pression, la culpabilité étaient devenus un poids dévorant qui la laissait amorphe et déprimée. Elle se détestait pour être dans cet état là mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le reste, répétant ainsi un cercle sans fin.

 _Ça va ?_

Message simple, peu loquace, typique de son petit ami.

 _Je vais toujours bien. Occupe-toi de redorer le blason de notre école._

Mentir. Se cacher derrière un masque, typique de la Cheshire. Sauf qu'elle avait cessé de l'être à l'instant où celui qui aurait dû la protéger et la chérir lui avait fait arracher son alter pour se l'approprier. Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur et elle se recroquevilla sous sa couette en tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Son téléphone éclairait faiblement son visage et elle se figea dans l'attente de la réponse de Shota. Qui ne vient pas. En même temps, ce n'était pas son genre d'insister ni de s'apitoyer. Et puis, comment pourrait-il vouloir prendre soin d'une loque comme elle qui n'avait pas été capable de garder l'essence de son être ? La seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû permettre qu'on lui vole ?

Raiko songea à disparaître. Elle pourrait partir loin d'ici, loin des regards de pitiés et inquisiteurs des autres gens. Elle pensa à Natsume, mais elle ne pourrait pas rester avec celle qui avait toujours tout ce qu'elle avait perdu (son alter et son poste à Yuei), il y avait aussi Umiko mais celle-ci ne pourrait pas rester avec une ratée comme elle alors qu'elle sortait maintenant avec le héros numéro 1 du Japon. Même Elfe avait sa propre vie et sa propre famille à s'occuper sans devoir en plus prendre en charge quelqu'un comme elle.

Le Moyen-Orient. Ça pourrait être une destination sympa. Il y fait tout le temps chaud et personne n'oserait jamais venir l'y chercher à cause du climat politique instable. L'idée lui paraissait de plus en plus alléchante. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour y être ? Une dizaine d'heures ? Peut-être moins. Personne ne remarquerait son départ.

_ C'est bon tu as fini de te lamenter sur ton sort ? Demanda Shota d'une voix blasée en retirant brusquement sa couverture.

Raiko lui lança un regard choqué et tenta de récupérer son bien.

_ Rends. Moi. Ma. Couette.

_ Nope.

S'en suivit un duel de regards aussi matures que peu raisonnables. Raiko finit par abandonner et se recoucha en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Comment avait-il pu arriver sans qu'elle ne l'entende ?!

_ Il est hors de question que tu restes à te lamenter sur ton sort sans que je ne dise rien, insista Shota en piquant son oreiller.

_ Non pas l'oreiller ! S'indigna la rousse.

_ Alors promets que tu vas te reprendre en main.

Raiko lui lança un regard mauvais et croisa les bras en soufflant. Bon, elle était peut-être un peu contente qu'il ait pris la peine de se déplacer, mais elle n'allait pas changer d'avis pour si peu ! Son cinéma n'était rien d'autre que l'expression de sa pitié pour elle et elle n'en voulait pas !

_ Je ne peux pas, soupira-t-elle. Quand j'étais petite la seule chose qui m'a permise d'avancer c'était de devenir un héros. Maintenant que je n'ai plus ça, je n'ai plus rien.

_ Je pourrais presque être vexé.

_ Arrête je sais très bien que tu pourrais faire ta vie sans moi.

Raiko se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être aller un peu trop loin et regretta instantanément ses mots. Mais, d'un autre côté ils n'avaient jamais abordé sérieusement leur relation et il était peut-être enfin le temps qu'elle soit fixée. Soudain, Shota l'attrapa par le menton et la força à le regarder.

_ Écoute bien, je ne le redirais pas deux fois, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Je t'aime Raiko Shibuya. Et avec ou sans ton alter tu restes l'héroïne la plus forte et la plus courageuse qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer.

_ Plus qu'All Might ? Taquina-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Plus que All Might, assura-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Raiko reprit sa respiration tandis que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire la touchait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé aussi franchement et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant-là.

_ Je peux aller chercher tes chats, proposa Shota en sachant que ces trois boules de poils étaient capables de lui rendre le sourire plus sûrement qu'une glace au chocolat.

_ Idiot, répliqua Raiko.

Et elle l'embrassa. Adroitement, elle le fit basculer sur le lit et se blottit dans ses bras.

_ Tu crois que je pourrais rester à Yuei ?

_ Nezu en a déjà parlé, expliqua Shota. Il veut que tu reviennes dès que tu iras mieux.

_ On fait un bébé ?

_ Il y a un rapport entre les deux ?

_ Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il y en ai un ?

Shota sourit. Et se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était que Raiko reste comme ça pour toujours.

0000

Umiko se glissa dans le lit au près d'Enji qui visiblement s'était endormi en l'attendant. Elle avait été appelée pour une patrouille et avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne. Après tout elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule merci. Mais, quand elle le vit à moitié avachis sur le lit, toujours habillé et ses flammes bougeant au rythme de sa respiration elle ne pu pas résister à la tentation de l'embêter. Umiko s'allongea sur le ventre et entreprit de souffler puérilement la moustache de son ex-nouveau-le-retour petit ami pour voir si elle pouvait l'éteindre.

_ Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda une voix rauque tandis que deux yeux bleus comme la glace se levaient sur elle.

_ Absolument, répliqua-t-elle avec un malin plaisir.

Sans prévenir il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

_ Tu es en retard, se plaignit-il.

_ Tu es t'es endormi.

Il grogna et elle rit doucement en profitant du goût de ses lèvres qui lui avait terriblement manqué durant les dernières heures plutôt mouvementées. En une journée elle avait failli perdre son apprentie, avait dû plaider la cause de son camarade devant la police, puis les juges. Et quand elle avait enfin cru qu'elle pourrait se reposer, l'agence l'avait appelée pour se rendre sur le lieu d'une intervention. Qui s'était révélée être un braquage minable à l'autre bout du pays, donc en résumé elle avait passé plus de temps dans le train qu'à se battre.

_ Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Enji lui lança un regard surpris, soulevant un sourcil sans dire un mot.

_ Ne dis rien, profite seulement avant que je ne change d'avis.

_ Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, accepta Endeavor en la faisant basculer sous lui.

Umiko eut soudainement l'impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière quand elle avait passé sa première nuit avec lui. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite tandis qu'elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien. Comment avait-elle pu attendre aussi longtemps ? Sa résistance lui paraissait maintenant dérisoire et elle se plongea dans une volupté indescriptible qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle redécouvrit le corps d'Enji avec un mélange de joie et de désir auxquels il répondait avec un désir équivalent voir supérieur. Elle avait craint qu'il soit différent mais elle se rendit compte qu'il était resté exactement le même. Umiko s'abandonna complètement dans son étreinte et leurs flammes se lièrent à nouveau avec une impatience dévorante. Rapidement, elle sentit le plaisir la submerger par vagues de plus en plus fortes tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains parcourir son corps avec une douceur et une habilité dont elle avait rêvé pendant ces dernières semaines. L'émotion la submergea et Umiko perdit pieds tellement elle était bien à cet instant-là. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent répondant aux grognements rauques d'Enji qui était finalement entré en elle avec un appétit visible sur les traits de son visage. Il conquit sa bouche avec une possessivité qui la fit frissonner mais à laquelle elle répondit avec autant d'entrain que lui. Leurs corps se mouvèrent avec la même force et au même rythme comme s'ils étaient totalement liés et pensaient simultanément. Leurs flammes dansaient sur leurs corps s'agitant et dansant autour d'eux comme pour célébrer cette réunion qui avait été si longue à se produire. La chaleur qui les enveloppait leur donnait la puissante impression d'être seuls au monde et Umiko se serra encore d'avantage contre Enji qui la serra dans ses bras comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour lui. A cet instant-là, ils étaient redevenus les deux adolescents en quêtent d'amour et comblé par le bonheur.

_ Comment j'ai pu faire pour attendre aussi longtemps, ironisa doucement Umiko en s'allongeant sur le torse d'Enji une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

_ Je me demande aussi, répliqua-t-il sans vergogne.

Umiko lui sourit en jouant avec ses cheveux rouges. Elle l'aimait. Plus que tout au monde et jamais elle ne pourrait en aimer un autre, maintenant elle le comprenait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

_ ça n'empêche pas que je veux quand même rencontrer ta femme.

_ Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça ? Grogna-t-il en faisant une grimace d'agacement.

_ Non, jamais !

_ Demain, peut-être.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Il clôture cet arc et annonce le suivant avec l'examen pour la licence provisoire ! :D

Le chef otaku a sorti une vidéo sur boku no hero, franchement je n'ai jamais autant ri même s'il a démonté tout mes personnages préférés x'D

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D


	30. Chapitre 29 : Are you kidding me?

Hello :D Non je ne suis pas morte même si je ne suis pas loin x'D j'espère qu'il y a encore des personnes qui suivent cette fic x'D

Si vous voulez tout savoir j'ai eu mes écrits et là je révise mon dernier oral (mercredi) mais j'ai du prendre un boulot à côté (prof de fr en collège yeah)

et valider mon master 1, bref beaucoup de choses xD

Mais j'aime toujours boku no donc j'ai repris le HS qu'on écrit avec une pote xD si vous voulez je vous mettrais des extraits ;) et j'aimerais continuer cette fic également :p

Bref voilà **enfin** la suite :p

 **bibidi :** si tu as aimé c'est le principale, j'imagine xD

 **Evilfaul :** grave c'était tellement drôle que je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir x'D

 **Guest :** attends le pire est pour bientôt, ça ce n'est rien encore huhu :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Are you kidding me ?**

* * *

_ Are you kidding me ? S'étouffa Umiko sans avoir besoin de faire semblant.

_ Je peux comprendre que cela vous paraisse soudain, commença l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

_ Soudain ? C'est un euphémisme, s'agaça la Kitsunebi en sentant ses flammes commencer à s'agiter dangereusement. Vous nous demandez littéralement de nous _marier_ pour satisfaire la promotion de l'image de numéro 1 d'Endeavor ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est lui le numéro 1 ?

Enji qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et lui lança un regard aussi surpris que noir auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcils provocateurs.

_ Si ce n'est que ça, reprit leur interlocuteur avant de se faire interrompre à nouveau.

_ Je n'étais pas sérieuse, répliqua Umiko en haussant les épaules. Il peut garder la place de numéro 1 mais je trouve que j'ai assez donné à toute votre société qui soi-disant favorise la paix, etcetera etcetera.

_ Sans le symbole de la paix, All Might, expliqua un deuxième homme en costard. L'équilibre de notre société est menacée. Et, Endeavor, en tant que numéro 1 doit redorer son nom… Disons que ce mariage permettra aux citoyens de le voir sous un autre jour.

Umiko songea qu'elle l'avait senti en se levant ce matin-là que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'aller voir ces personnes. Mais, d'un autre côté, les régents du secteur des héros n'étaient pas vraiment des personnes à qui on pouvait décemment raccrocher au nez. Elle soupira dramatiquement. Cela faisait quoi, deux semaines ? Peut-être trois qu'elle était à nouveau avec Enji, ils n'en avaient parlé à personne à part leurs proches amis mais visiblement ils n'avaient pas été assez discrets puisqu'on les avait convoqués ensemble.

_ Je vous rappelle qu'il est déjà marié, répliqua sèchement Umiko en jouant sa dernière carte.

En même temps elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se marier pour une raison aussi minable ! Ces types avaient essayé de l'emprisonner, puis de la tuer il y avait vingt ans de cela et maintenant ils essayaient aussi de lui dicter sa vie ?

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, s'avança leur interlocuteur.

_ Pas un problème ? S'horrifia-t-elle.

_ Mademoiselle Otori, l'arrêta celui qui semblait présider la réunion. Je pense que ce cher Endeavor a peut-être son mot à dire.

Effectivement, dans son indignation, elle avait à peine remarqué qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de la conversation la laissant seule défendre ce qui leur restait de dignité. Elle déposa son regard de feu sur lui et se rappela que pour l'occasion il s'était habillé avec un costard et avait rangé ses flammes, elle en eut presque du mal à le reconnaître. Mais, elle le trouvait étrangement beau et sexy dans cet accoutrement peu ordinaire.

_ Est-ce que nous devons donner une réponse immédiatement ? Demanda Endeavor d'une voix égale et calme ce qui surpris sa compagne.

_ Non, nous pouvons comprendre que vous aillez besoin de temps, tranquillisa l'un d'eux. Demain serait bien.

Umiko faillit monter à nouveau sur ses grands chevaux mais Enji posa une main sur son épaule ce qui la calma instantanément. Elle lui adressa un regard furieux mais il avait le visage tourné vers leurs interlocuteurs.

_ Nous vous répondrons d'ici là, répondit-il poliment.

_ Merci Héros Endeavor, Kitsunebi.

Elle effectua une révérence ironique avant de sortir de la salle en claquant des talons sur le sol tellement elle était hors d'elle. Enji sortit à son tour mais il ne prononça pas un mot comme plongé dans ses pensées. Umiko hésita à l'interrompre car elle n'aimait pas tellement ronger son frein, elle se contient tout de même jugeant qu'ils avaient tout les deux de quoi réfléchir sur le sujet.

Ils montèrent dans leur voiture et Enji prit le volant en silence. Le trajet dura que quelques minutes et Umiko s'étonna de le voir s'arrêter devant un complexe moderne qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur maison.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Tu voulais la rencontrer, répliqua Enji d'une voix dure. Chambre 42.

Umiko comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui s'il était dans cet état là et elle se contenta de descendre avant de le voir partir sans attendre. C'était vraiment une journée où elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée.

La Kitsunebi se présenta à l'accueil et on lui indiqua que la patiente de la chambre 42 n'était nulle autre que Madame Todoroki. Cette révélation la fit hésiter. Elle avait insisté pour la rencontrer mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela se passerait dans de telles conditions. Finalement, elle jugea qu'elle n'avait qu'à profiter de la situation pour en tirer ce qu'elle pouvait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver son chemin et elle toqua avec une légère appréhension à la bonne porte. Une voix plutôt douce lui répondit et Umiko ouvrit pour découvrir une femme visiblement plus jeune qu'elle, avec de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux gris très pâles. Elle la regarda avec étonnement.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

0000

Enji lança un regard attentif à Umiko quand elle entra dans leur cuisine quelques heures plus tard.

_ Tu as réfléchi ? Demanda-t-il finalement avec un soupçon d'appréhension.

Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas excusable, et il ne comptait pas s'excuser mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus perdre une nouvelle fois la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimait dans sa vie. Umiko ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'aller se servir une bière dans le frigo de la cuisine. Elle la déboucha machinalement et en but la moitié d'un seul coup. L'alcool lui fit du bien, ce n'était pas son genre de boire ainsi mais les derniers évènements avaient légèrement émoussé sa patience. Entre sa sœur qui trahissait sa confiance, Enji qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à pardonner et les hautes sphères qui entraient dans la danse. Comment tout cela avait-il pu autant dégénérer ? Alors que la veille au soir elle se perdait encore dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Finalement, elle leva son regard vers lui et l'observa longuement en silence. Il la laissa faire, visiblement il n'aimait pas être mis à nu ainsi mais il devait se douter qu'elle était en pleine réflexion à son propos et il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'enfoncer davantage en essayant de se justifier inutilement.

_ Je veux que tu la fasses sortir de cet hôpital, déclara finalement Umiko.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua fermement Enji. Elle a brûlé le visage de Shoto.  
_ N'importe qui aurait commis l'irréparable après ce que tu lui as fait subir, s'agaça la Kitsunebi en se plaçant devant lui.

_ Je ne me justifierais pas, et je ne m'excuserais pas.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux que tu la laisses partir et que tu divorces d'elle.

Il sembla surpris et Umiko n'ajouta rien non plus pendant plusieurs secondes.

_ Cette femme a autant le droit de vivre que moi, déclara t-elle finalement sa voix étrangement douce.

Enji se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais mécaniquement elle évita son étreinte. Le regard blessé qu'il lui renvoya lui fit mal au cœur. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir mais l'idée que cet homme qu'elle aimait ait pu être aussi cruel la rendait nerveuse et l'emplissait d'une incompréhension qui irrigeait maintenant une barrière entre eux.

_ Je, commença Umiko en cherchant ses mots. J'essaie de comprendre, vraiment, expliqua-t-elle hésitante. Mais c'est difficile.

_ Personne ne peut comprendre, il n'y a rien à comprendre, répliqua-t-il agacé. J'ai fait un choix à cette époque et je continuerais à l'assumer.

_ Même si tu risquais de me perdre à nouveau ?

Sa question sembla le déstabiliser complètement même s'il essaya de le dissimuler, Umiko comprit qu'il n'y avait même pas songé.

_ Si tu décides de partir je ne te retiendrais pas, déclara-t-il finalement mais elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était anéanti à cette simple idée.

Il ne laissait rien transparaître de ses sentiments mais Umiko avait appris à lire dans ses flammes et maintenant elle pouvait deviner ce qu'il ressentait. La détresse qu'elle sentit à cet instant la submergea totalement.

_ Je ne partirais jamais, répliqua doucement Umiko. Mais tu dois faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Elle vivra sa vie de son côté, et si elle veut voir Shoto elle aura le droit mais pas sa garde. Ça te va ?

_ Je vais faire une demande provisoire, si tout se passe bien alors oui, décida finalement Enji.

Umiko soupira soulagée que cela se passe aussi bien. Elle posa doucement sa tête contre son torse et à son grand soulagement elle ne se défila pas à nouveau quand il la prit dans ses bras. La Kitsunebi se demanda comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là alors que pour elle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait à peine de le quitter. Au final, ceux pour qui cela avait été le plus dur ce n'était pas elle mais bien ceux qui étaient restés… Elle songea à sa sœur et se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être essayer de lui parler. Elle avait sûrement dû paniquer mais elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter que sa propre sœur jumelle ne lui fasse pas confiance. Quant à Enji… Elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, seulement la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et elle-même, contre son gré, elle l'avait abandonné. Il ne tenait qu'à elle d'essayer de le rendre, de les rendre, meilleurs.

_ Enji ? Demanda finalement Umiko se reculant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

0000

Le mariage eut lieu dans le courant du mois d'août. Ils passèrent les jours à tout organiser, Umiko ayant refusée que ceux soient les régents qui s'en chargent. Même si c'était à cause d'eux, elle avait décidé que ce serait tout de même _son_ mariage. Raiko et Natsume avaient accepté de l'aider tandis que Shota et Toshinori prétextaient une mission super importante pour le compte de l'école à laquelle la Cheshire n'avait pas été convoqué. Celle-ci rumina d'ailleurs ce refus pendant longtemps et Enji se retrouva le seul homme à devoir venir leur prêter main forte. Elfe passa dès qu'elle put mais avec son travail de médecin elle était tellement débordée que c'était le plus souvent Umiko qui finissait par la mettre dehors à force d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Au bout du compte, la date fut fixée au vingt août.

Seuls leurs amis furent invités, ainsi que Naomasa, des collègues de l'agence d'Endeavor et une partie des enseignants de Yuei. Des journalistes avaient été aussi imposé pour pouvoir transmettre tout cela à la télé et dans les journaux, au plus grand déplaisir d'Umiko.

_ Ouch Raiko t'essaies de faire quoi ? M'assassiner ? S'exclama la Kitsunebi en tentant de se soustraire aux doigts de son amie.

_ Arrête de bouger aussi ! Ronchonna la Cheshire la bouche pleine d'épingles qu'elle essayait de ne pas avaler. C'est l'enfer à accrocher ce truc !

_ Ce n'est qu'un peigne pourtant !

_ Je t'y verrais bien !

_ Quand tu veux ! Dès que tu auras fais ta demande à Shota, se moqua Umiko.

_ Ce n'est pas censé être les hommes qui demandent ? Ironisa doucement Natsume qui assistait à la scène.

_ Parce qu'il y a une norme pour ça aussi ? S'indigna Umiko en se rappelant nettement que c'était elle qui l'avait fait.

_ C'est l'heure ! Annonça Elfe en passant ses bois par la porte.

_ Merde bon ça tiendra comme ça pourra, décréta Raiko en lâchant le peigne qui par miracle resta en place.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais Umiko se figea devant la porte.

_ Les filles, je crois que j'ai le trac, annonça-t-elle blanche comme un linge.

_ Mais ça va bien se passer, la rassura joyeusement Raiko.

_ Allez courage, fit Natsume.

Elles lui prirent chacun un bras tandis que Elfe fermait la marche. Umiko commença à avancer à nouveau en se sentant pleinement soutenue par sa famille, surtout que Natsume l'inondait d'ondes positives et rassurantes. Elles traversèrent le couloir à une vitesse digne du plus lent des escargots car Umiko devait constamment prendre soin de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans son kimono qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau devant la porte vitrée qui menait à l'extérieur. Elles attendirent que la musique commence et à ce moment-là, Rin ouvrit la porte les laissant passer. Le silence se fit rapidement à l'extérieur où les chaises avaient été installés en rang. Le tigre de Ichiyo était allongé dans un coin tandis que Présent Mic, Shota, Midnight, Shoto et d'autres occupaient les sièges laissaient libres. L'allée était dessinée par un tapis rouge qui gagnait l'autel où se trouvaient le prêtre, deux Miko ainsi que Enji. Umiko ne l'avait jamais vu habillé ainsi et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort tandis qu'elle oubliait momentanément tout ceux pourquoi ils étaient là. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, seul lui comptait. Il portait hakama et un montsuki de couleur bleu nuit qui s'éclaircissait en descendant. Cela lui donnait un air à la fois plus sérieux mais aussi plus irréel, accentuant l'impression d'Umiko que le temps s'était arrêté pour eux.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au pied des tatamis et élégamment, la future mariée se déchaussa et monta dessus. Elle sentit le bambou sous ses pieds et s'appliqua à avancer avec autant de finesse qu'on le lui avait appris les deux dernières semaines. Enji l'accueillit devant l'autel en lui offrant son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer avec soulagement. Elle vit que son regard brillait autant que le sien et elle se sentit transporté par l'émotion. Ils s'agenouillèrent, Umiko à gauche d'Enji puis une des Miko tendit à Endeavor une coupe laquée de rouge dans laquelle elle versa du saké. L'homme hocha religieusement trois fois la tête avant de la porte à ses lèvres et de boire le contenu. Ensuite, l'autre Miko emmena la coupe à Umiko qui répéta l'opération avec déférence. Ensuite, on confia à la Kitsunebi une deuxième coupelle qu'on remplit à nouveau de saké, elle inclina trois fois la tête avant de la boire lentement. On tendit ensuite l'objet à Enji, répétant ainsi l'opération pour la seconde fois. Enfin, la troisième commença par lui et finit par Umiko. La Miko récupéra la dernière coupelle et la posa délicatement sur l'autel tandis qu'Umiko gardait la tête basse.

Le prêtre saisit les deux anneaux posaient devant lui et les rendit à leurs possesseurs. Ensuite, Umiko tendit sa main à Enji qui la saisit délicatement, elle sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son corps et l'intensité de l'instant la traversa à nouveau. Le métal glissa à son doigt avec une beauté presque poétique puis elle s'exécuta à son tour. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de savourer le contact doux de la peau d'Enji sous les siens tandis qu'elle lui mettait son anneau au doigt.

Ensuite, le prêtre effectua une courte prière et les mariés furent invités à se lever pour rejoindre leurs invités qui se mirent à applaudir avec entrain. Umiko s'étonna à rougir tellement elle était heureuse à cet instant-là, entourée de tout ceux qu'elle aimait (excluant mentalement les journalistes) et au bras d'Enji qui venait de jurer devant les dieux de ne jamais la quitter. Les félicitations furent nombreuses mais ils finirent par atteindre la table du repas qui avait été elle aussi dressé à l'extérieur en raison de la température parfaite qui régnait. Umiko en profita pour s'absenter discrètement pour changer de kimono. Natsume l'accompagna pour l'aider à défaire toutes les épaisseurs ainsi que l'obi qui était légèrement compliqué. La nouvelle mariée quitta avec soulagement le lourd tissu blanc pour en enfiler un plus léger teint d'un rouge puissant et orné de magnifique hérons noirs et argentés qui semblaient prêt à prendre leur envol.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, déclara Natsume en la prenant soudainement dans ses bras.

_ Merci, soupira Umiko en répondant sincèrement à son étreinte.

Elles rejoignirent à nouveau les convives et Umiko s'installa à côté d'Enji, présidant ainsi tous les deux la tablée immense qui se déroulait devant eux.

Un peu plus loin, Raiko ronchonna en s'éloignant des journalistes qui n'avaient visiblement pas appréciés qu'elle confonde leurs perches de son avec des portes manteaux. Pourtant la ressemblance était vraiment saisissante ! La rousse se faufila ensuite à table et récupéra une coupe de champagne. Elle regarda le liquide doré avec un grand sourire, et le renversa sur la caméra la plus proche d'elle.

_ Oups, quelle maladroite je fais ! S'exclama-t-elle faussement désolée. J'ai renversé mon champagne sur votre caméra hors de prix !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, lâcha le journaliste en serrant les dents. J'en ai une autre.

_ Super, répliqua Raiko en pensant exactement le contraire.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et attrapa un gâteau qui passait à sa portée. S'ils avaient assez de matériel, peut-être que si elle visait directement les journalistes… Elle commença à viser minutieusement mais la main de Shota attrapa la sienne l'empêchant ainsi de mener à bien son plan diabolique.

_ Reste sage, ordonna-t-il.

_ Tu n'es pas drôle, ronchonna-t-elle en grignotant un bout de son gâteau qu'elle recracha aussitôt. Y a quoi là-dedans ?!

_ De la prune je crois, commenta simplement Shota étonné de sa réaction excessive.

_ Je crois que je vais aller aux toilettes, marmonna Raiko en se levant précipitamment.

Shota n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage car elle s'était déjà réfugiée à l'intérieur à toute vitesse. L'ancienne héros se précipita sur une cuvette et vomit joyeusement ce que contenait son estomac. Alors qu'elle releva la tête elle aperçut Umiko dans le cabinet voisin.

_ Toi aussi tu n'as pas supporté les mochis ? S'étonna Raiko en se rinçant la bouche.

_ Non moi c'est le champagne, soupira Umiko en la rejoignant blanche comme un linge.

_ Pourtant t'aimes ça non ?

_ Autant que tu aimes les gâteaux, répliqua la Kitsunebi.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire tandis que leurs cerveaux faisaient le reste de l'équation.

_ C'est quand que tu as eu tes règles pour la dernière fois ? Se demandèrent-elles simultanément.

_ Je ne sais plus, paniqua Umiko en commençant à compter sur ses doigts.

_ J'étais sûr d'avoir fais attention la dernière fois, s'agaça Raiko en réfléchissant aussi.

_ ça doit faire au moins… un mois et demi, réalisa la renarde de feu en se figeant.

_ Un peu moins pour moi, renseigna son amie tout aussi blanche.

Elles se regardèrent tandis qu'un tic nerveux agitait soudainement leurs lèvres. Un léger rire forcé jaillit de leur gorge.

_ Tu veux être marraine ? Proposa Umiko l'air de rien.

_ Et toi ?

* * *

C'est un passage que j'avais décidé depuis longtemps mais j'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible les traditions japonaises (puisque Enji y semble très attaché et Umiko les apprécie également). Pour la fin... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Des pronostiques ? Je prends les paris x'D


	31. Chapitre 30 : Retour à Yuei

Heyo ! J'ai validé mon Master 1 \o Mais j'ai raté mon concours :o Tant pis ce sera pour l'année prochaine x'D

Sinon je viens de voir qu'on était à 78 reviews ! C'est la première fois je suis méga émue, merci à tous ! En plus, les derniers scans commencent à me donner des idées pour la suite :D ça serait cool d'arriver aux 100 reviews !

 **Bibidi :** je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plus, j'y pensé depuis tellement longtemps x'D

 **Flamira Splitz :** Tu as un bon flair :p effectivement ça va être un peu plus léger après tout le camps d'été :p

 **Evilfaul :** Presque x'D En vrai elle le voulait simplement elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir le faire à cause d'autres personnes qu'elle-même ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! Une surprise vous attends dans ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Retour à Yuei ou le premier échec des surveillants du dortoir**

* * *

_ C'est immense ! S'extasia Netsu en entrant dans leur nouveau dortoir.

Elle se souvenait encore quand All Might et Erashead étaient venus rendre visite à ses parents pour leur demander leur autorisation pour qu'elle retourne à Yuei. Ses parents s'étaient empressés d'accepter, en même temps elle y serait allée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais, au moins, ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas de la faute de ses enseignants ce qui était arrivé durant le camps d'été.

Rapidement elle nota que tout ses camarades étaient là et elle en déduisit que tout s'était bien passé pour eux aussi.

Finalement, après tous les tracas du camp d'été, Netsu avait quand même réussis à profiter de ses derniers jours de vacances avant la reprise des cours. Elle avait suivi en direct le mariage de sa sempaï comme une grande partie du peuple japonais qui avait enfin repris un peu espoir après que All Might se soit retiré du métier de héros. La jeune fille avait été fasciné par le couple hypnotisant et superbe que formait Endeavor et la Kitsunebi. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le comparer au sien… Car oui, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital elle était officiellement en couple avec Fumikage ! Rien que d'y penser elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre et un sourire niais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Je ne savais pas que ma simple vue te faisait autant d'effet, se venta Aki en prenant la pose avec nonchalance et un charme indéniable.

_ Baka ! Répliqua Netsu en faisant semblant de lui donner une pichenette. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

_ Tu refuses simplement de voir l'évidente réalité, continua son ami qui n'avait décidément rien perdu de son caractère pendant les vacances.

_ Tu ne changeras jamais hein ? Soupira-t-elle avec amusement.

_ Jamais ! Alors tes vacances ?

Elle savait la question anodine mais elle reconnaissait aussi cette lueur mêlée d'inquiétude et de curiosité dans le regard d'Aki. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la mission de secours pour récupérer Bakugo et Fumikage à part qu'elle avait fonctionné. Ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge ! Seulement, elle ne voulait pas risque de biaiser l'amitié entre ses deux amis.

_ Très bien, répondit-elle en évitant sciemment de répondre précisément. Et toi ?

_ Je suis allé chez Tsuyu quelques jours, sa sœur est vraiment mignonne, expliqua-t-il en acceptant de reporter son investigation à plus tard. Et mon frère m'a parlé de quelque chose…

Aki sembla chercher ses mots et Netsu attendit patiemment qu'il se livre à elle. Mais elle se rendit aussi compte à quel point c'était hypocrite de sa part d'attendre de la sienne qu'il le fasse alors qu'elle-même ne se prêtait pas au jeu.

_ Il existe quelqu'un avec une alter très spéciale : elle permet de changer le sexe d'une personne, avoua finalement Aki comme s'il se débarrassait d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Dis comme ça, ça a l'air simple mais c'est un processus beaucoup plus compliqué.

_ C'est super ! L'encouragea Netsu sincèrement ravie pour son meilleur ami.

_ Je… Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûr d'avoir le courage…

_ Rien ne presse, le rassura-t-elle. On a que seize ans, tu as encore le temps pour te décider.

_ C'est ce que mon frère m'a dit aussi, lui apprit Aki. Je vais y réfléchir.

Au même moment, leur professeur principal apparut devant les marches qui menaient au nouveau bâtiment et il s'adressa directement à eux. Il était aussi accompagné du professeur Shibuya qui leur adressa un franc sourire made in Cheshire.

_ Tout d'abords je tiens à vous signifier à quel point il est important pour nous que vous soyez tous sains et saufs, déclara-t-il solennellement.

_ Je suis contente que vous ayez pu revenir senseï ! S'exclama Uraraka en s'adressant à ses deux professeurs.

Netsu hocha la tête aussi soulagée qu'elle. Ils avaient tous vu l'interview des journalistes qui avaient voulu démontrer la culpabilité de Aizawa dans les évènements du camps d'été ainsi que les critiques quant aux maintien du poste du professeur Shibuya alors que celle-ci avait perdu l'usage de son alter.

_ Je suis aussi étonnée que vous, leur apprit Aizawa.

_ Avec ou sans alters je peux vous botter les fesses quand je veux, répliqua Shibuya visiblement rayonnante.

_ Ou pas, grommela Bakugo.

_ Tu as dis quelque chose ? Demanda son enseignante avec un regard mortel.

_ Non…

_ Bref, reprenons, coupa court Aizawa. Le but du camps d'été était d'obtenir une licence provisoire mais évidemment ce n'a pas été le cas. Alors pourquoi certains d'entre vous ont agis comme si cela l'avait été ? Ecoutez moi bien, Todoroki, Midoriya, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Iida et Hoshano, vous six, vous vous êtes rendus au site de secours de Bakugo et Tokoyami.

La plupart de leurs camarades se sentirent gênés et baissèrent la tête tandis que Netsu tentait fièrement de redresser la tête. Peu importe les remontrances, elle avait fait son devoir et elle ne regretterait pas.

_ Vous devez comprendre que si All Might ne s'était pas soudainement retiré, continua sombrement Aizawa, je vous aurais tous renvoyé. A l'exception de Bakugo, Tokoyami, Jirou et Hagakure. Cette sentence aurait valu aussi pour ceux qui ont laissé faire alors qu'ils connaissaient la situation. Vous avez trahis notre confiance, la mienne mais aussi celle de l'école. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir travailler d'arrache pieds pour la regagner.

Un silence de mort régna après sa déclaration et même Netsu se sentit légèrement mortifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on leur reprochait d'avoir voulu faire ce qui leur semblait juste. La jeune fille intercepta le regard de Shibuya et celle-ci avait le regard gris dur comme si elle se remémorait cette nuit là avec une douleur presque palpable.

_ Allez, haut les coeurs, le encouragea Aizawa. Suivez moi.

_ Il y a un bâtiment par classe, expliqua Shibuya en ouvrant la voix. Le premier étage est une salle commune, ensuite chaque chambre comprend une salle de bain et un frigo ainsi qu'un balcon.

_ Je serais votre surveillant principale, All Might s'occupera des garçons et Shibuya des filles, précisa Aizawa. Maintenant je vous laisse vous installer, la distribution des chambres est affichée dans la partie commune.

_ Amusez vous bien, finit la rousse avec un sourire enjoué.

Les étudiants remercièrent leurs professeurs puis partirent s'atteler à leur installation. Netsu et Aki regardèrent où se trouvaient leurs appartements : deuxième étage, aile de droite. La jeune fille fut encore plus ravie quand elle aperçu que la chambre qui lui faisait face était nulle autre que celle de Fumikage ! Avec un regain d'énergie elle déballa tout ses cartons. En début d'année elle aurait été probablement perdue à l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit absolument pas conçue pour gérer son alter mais aujourd'hui elle ressentait seulement une excitation extraordinaire à l'idée de vivre complètement et totalement pour son futur métier de héros. Elle installa sa chambre en l'organisant de telle façon que ses livres et ses armes ne se gênent pas. Au final, son lit était collé dans un coin; un pan de mur servait entièrement de bibliothèque et l'autre d'armurerie. Cela faisait un peu encombrant mais au moins elle se sentait chez elle !

Finalement, ils se rejoignèrent tous dans la partie commune une fois finie. Kirishima était allé faire des courses et ils récupérèrent des boissons dans le frigo commun.

_ ça vous dis un concours des chambres? Proposa gaiement Mina en les rejoignant.

Sa proposition fut acclamée par les autres étudiants et ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à visiter les chambres tout en prenant les paris sur laquelle serait élue reine de leur classe. Fumikage refusa d'abords d'ouvrir la porte mais un sourire de Netsu le convainquit, persuadant ainsi le reste de leurs camarades que quelque chose s'était bel et bien passé pendant les vacances. Ensuite ce fut un joyeux fouillis. La chambre d'Aki ressemblait à celle d'un garçon rangé avec des affaires bien pliés dans son armoire et quelques décorations choisies avec un soin et un goût raffinés. Contre toute attente, la reine fut celle de Satou car il avait eu la bonne idée de faire un gâteau et la plupart des filles votèrent pour lui s'attirant ainsi les foudres des garçons.

_ J'ai voté pour toi, plaisanta Netsu en s'approchant de Fumikage.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé, répondit simplement celui-ci.

_ Je sais, répondit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Mais je l'aimais bien.

Le jeune garçon se figea mais personne ne sembla leur accorder une quelconque importance tellement ils étaient tous occupés à se battre pour savoir si un gâteau comptait oui ou non comme un pot de vin. Mais, alors que Fumikage posait à son tour sa tête contre celle de Netsu, Uraraka s'approcha d'eux.

_ Désolée de vous déranger, fit-elle rouge comme une cerise. Vous pouvez venir une seconde?

Les deux amoureux acceptèrent et la suivirent à l'extérieur pour retrouver Tsuyu et le reste de la bande qui s'était mêlée de la mission de secours.

_ Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit quand vous y êtes allés, expliqua Tsuyu en pleurant. ça m'a rendue triste de m'être comportée ainsi… Ribbit…

_ Hey Tsuyu ça va aller, la rassura Netsu en la prenant spontanément dans ses bras.

_ On est toujours amis, la rassura Kirishima avec une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Uraraka s'assura que tout le monde se réconciliait puis s'éclipsa à son tour discrètement. Elle alla toquer directement à la porte de Bakugo. Elle crut quelques secondes qu'il n'allait pas répondre mais le battant finit par s'ouvrir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Grogna t-il les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié fermés.

_ Oh! Tu dormais, désolée, ça peut attendre, s'empressa de se défiler la jeune fille en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Katsuki ne chercha pas à la ratraper et retourna se coucher en se demandant vaguement ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre.

De leur côté, les autres étudiants finirent par aller se coucher chacun son tour et Fumikage se retrouva à nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Il y régnait une certaine obscurité qui à la fois le rassurait et l'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était avec Dark Shadow car celui-ci refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'ils étaient retournés chez eux. Il avait beau essayer d'écouter les conseils de Netsu et de tenter de comprendre son alter, rien n'y faisait. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et il découvrit justement la jeune fille devant sa chambre.

_ Netsu? ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ J'aimerais rester avec toi cette nuit, avoua-t-elle visiblement intimidé mais son regard bleu semblait briller plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Fumikage hocha la tête et la laissa entrer en sentant son coeur s'emballer. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle accepterait de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui après tout ce qui était arrivé. Même s'ils étaient maintenant ensemble ils n'étaient pas vraiment allés plus loin qu'auparavant. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées et Netsu voulait simplement dormir avec quelqu'un car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sa nouvelle chambre. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

_ Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune homme soudainement embarrassé et intimidé.

Il était plus facile de savoir quoi faire quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble que maintenant qu'ils l'étaient. Car même si elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait, leur relation ne semblait pas avoir vraiment évoluée et lui-même n'osait pas faire d'avance concrète. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances… Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que oser recevoir quelque chose d'elle ? Plus il y songeait plus il était mal à l'aise. Il avait voulu s'éloigner d'elle, puis son alter l'avait blessée et même après tout ça elle lui avait quand même offert ses sentiments mais il n'avait pas l'impression de les mériter. Soudainement, Netsu lui fit une pichenette sur le front et il lui lança un regard surpris et perdu.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant le front.

_ Tu avais l'air de penser quelque chose de bête, répliqua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules avec une moue amusée.

Tokoyami la regarda sans pouvoir se départir de l'impression qu'elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il la connaissait. Mais cela ne faisait que la rendre encore plus admirable à ses yeux. Elle avait tellement mûri et progressé depuis le début de l'année… Il se rappelait encore au début de l'année quand il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois avec ses longs cheveux verts bouclés et son regard bleu lagon qui posait un regard curieux sur le monde. Maintenant, elle avait rasé ses cheveux sur un côté et le reste de la longueur s'arrêtait au niveau de ses oreilles lui donnant une allure de guerrière assez redoutable. De plus, elle avait aussi cette cicatrice sur son nez qui était un rappel incessant de son impuissance à contrôler son alter.

_ Arrête de me fixer comme ça c'est gênant, se moqua Netsu en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit. Tu n'aime pas ma nouvelle coupe ?

_ Si si ! ça change, avoua-t-il en tentant de trouver les mots justes.

_ Merci.

Netsu observa Fumikage en se demandant si c'était vraiment le bon moment. Puis, elle se souvient que cet été elle avait faillit perdre la vie au moins deux fois donc le bon moment était quelque chose d'assez relatif. Un silence légèrement gêné s'installa entre eux et Netsu se sentit intimidée par le regard rouge de son petit ami.

_ Ferme les yeux, intima-t-elle soudainement.

_ … D'accord.

Fumikage ferma lentement les yeux en se demandant ce que pouvait bien mijoter Netsu mais il savait aussi que c'était peine perdue de lui poser la question.

Netsu sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Elle s'approcha timidement du visage de Fumikage et se demanda vaguement où elle pourrait l'embrasser. Elle avait repassé des centaines de fois le film dans sa tête mais elle hésitait toujours sur ce qui était le mieux. Finalement, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le coin du bec de Tokoyami qui frissonna à ce contact inconnu. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et de ravissement. Le jeune homme passa une main courageuse dans le dos de Netsu pour l'attirer contre lui tandis que l'autre se glissait avec plaisir dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa amoureusement. Rassurée par sa réaction la jeune fille continua de déposer de léger baiser sur son bec qui était à la fois doux et chaud, complètement différent de ce quoi elle s'était attendue. Fumikage la laissa faire mais il était désireux d'échanger quelque chose de plus concret mais il hésitait sur la démarche à adopter. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'embrasser comme un garçon normal même s'il le souhaitait plus que tout. Timidement il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de Netsu qui fit un petit bruit qui l'encouragea à continuer. Ce baiser était totalement étrange et hors norme mais c'était la chose la plus puissante et la plus formidable qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Netsu se perdit complètement dans cet échange tellement désiré et ses mains partirent à l'exploration du corps de Fumikage. Elle ne prit pas peur comme la première fois et elle caressa courageusement son torse sous son tee-shirt, il était beaucoup plus musclé que ne le laissait présager son gabarit. De son côté, Tokoyami n'osait pas prendre l'initiative de peur de la faire fuir et il se contentait de la tenir serrée contre lui et de veiller à ne pas lui faire mal avec son bec. Soudainement, Netsu se déhancha pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux le surplombant légèrement. Il vit le rouge sur ses joues et sentit qu'elle le désirait autant qu'il la désirait. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire avec quelle force ils s'aimaient malgré leur enveloppe physique qui les limitait malgré eux.

 **/!\ Lemon /!\**

Netsu entreprit de délester Fumikage de son tee-shirt et elle l'embrassa amoureusement dans le cou juste à la base de la naissance de ses plumes. Son collier en dissimulé une partie mais elle trouvait ça amusant de redessiner avec ses lèvres cette limite entre le côté animal et le côté humain de son petit ami. Celui-ci la laissa faire avant de la pousser du bout du bec avec amusement. Netsu se frotta à son tour contre lui et ils trouvèrent ce nouveau contact encore plus satisfaisant que le précédent. Ainsi ils pouvaient sentir l'autre avec précision bien plus qu'avec un baiser.

Comprenant que Fumikage n'oserait pas prendre les devants, Netsu retira son propre tee-shirt et elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Le pauvre garçon remercia au moins pour la centième fois ses plumes qui empêchaient toute forme de rougissement. Il avait une vue parfaite et légèrement plongeante sur les seins à demi-dissimulé de sa petite amie et il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Je n'enlèverais pas le soutien-gorge, le taquina Netsu avec une étincelle de provocation dans le regard.

_ C'est une invitation ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et glissa sa main dans son dos pour tenter de désagrafer le sous-vêtement rebelle. Il batailla quelques secondes tandis que Netsu restait stoïque tout trouvant très amusant de le voir ainsi galérer. Finalement, son soutien-gorge tomba et Fumikage s'en débarrassa presque rageusement en l'envoyant dans un coin de la pièce. Maintenant, il se retrouvait à nouveau limité par son alter, embrasser les seins de sa petite amie lui était totalement interdit mais ils étaient comme deux fruits interdits posés devant lui et l'appelant au péché charnelle. Finalement, il les attrapa dans sa main et commença à les caresser doucement en s'attardant particulièrement sur ses tétons qui se dressèrent sur le coup du plaisir. Netsu le laissa faire quelques secondes mais rapidement elle désira plus que cela et elle frotta sa joue contre la sienne pour lui signifier son impatience.

Tokoyami la fit alors basculer sur le lit, reprenant le dessus. Il retira rapidement son pantalon et fit de même avec celui de Netsu qui le regardait maintenant avec un regard beaucoup moins rassuré.

_ On peut arrêter là, propos a-t-il en tentant de dissimuler l'excitation dans sa voix.

_ Baka, répliqua simplement Netsu en l'attrapant soudainement par le bras pour le faire basculer sur elle.

Fumikage se retrouva complètement allongé sur le ventre de sa petite amie et il se suréleva légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucuns des deux ne réussit à se défaire de cette passion qu'ils voyaient en l'autre répondant avec perfection à la leur. Netsu passa ses mains dans le dos de Fumikage et entreprit de descendre lentement jusqu'à la limite de son caleçon avec laquelle elle joua avec perversion. Tokoyami grogna, frustré, et frotta son bec contre sa joue tout en s'occupant de se venger. Il glissa sa main au niveau de la cuisse de Netsu et remonta jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte. Il sentit la jeune fille se serrer contre lui comme si elle redoutait et désirait à la fois le contact. Il posa d'abords ses doigts sans les bouger puis commença à caresser lentement le sexe encore protégé par le tissu. Rapidement, Netsu commença à se tortiller et gémir doucement. Fumikage sentit l'excitation le gagner brusquement en réponse aux bruits qu'elle faisait. Il avait envie de l'entendre encore plus fort, il voulait lui donner tout le plaisir qu'elle méritait.

Netsu perdait totalement ses moyens. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela et avec étonnement elle se rendait compte que son corps ne brûlait plus au contact. Elle pouvait donc se laisser aller sans craintes et elle se fondit dans l'étreinte de Fumikage avec un délice absolu. Les caresses qu'il lui procurait menaçaient de la rendre folle et soudainement elle ne désirait plus que de le sentir en elle.

_ Fumi, demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus troublés dans les siens.

_ Tu es sûr ?

Sa voix rauque la fit chavirer un peu plus tandis qu'il glissait une main dans sa culotte pour caresser de ses doigts son sexe sans défense. Elle le sentit s'aventurer à l'entrée, la tisant sans honte et la faisant gémir de frustration.

_ Je suis sûr !

Il frotta à nouveau son bec contre sa joue tout en se débarrassant souplement de son caleçon qui alla rejoindre le soutien-gorge et qui fut rapidement accompagné par la culotte de Netsu. La jeune fille avait tellement chaud mais elle était aussi tellement bien. Ses pensées se mêlaient confusément dans son esprit mais tout ce dont elle était sûr c'était qu'elle aimait Fumikage et qu'elle voulait que cette nuit soit la leur.

Netsu sentit le sexe de son petit ami contre sa cuisse et elle n'osa pas regarder se sentant légèrement ridicule et puéril. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment tout cela était censé se passer ! Finalement, elle osa aventurer ses mains dans sa direction et le toucha doucement comme avec crainte. Etonnement, elle le trouva plutôt doux et s'amusa à titiller le bout.

_ Netsu, grogna soudainement Fumikage qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre surtout que ses caresses le rendaient fou de désir.

_ Hm, désolée, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire contrit.

_ Je vais y aller d'accord ?

Netsu hocha la tête en essayant d'être courageuse. Elle avait entendu tellement tout et n'importe quoi au sujet de la première fois qu'elle ne savait plus quoi croire. Fumikage s'allongea sur elle et caressa amoureusement sa joue la rassurant pleinement.

_ Attends ! S'écria soudainement Netsu en le repoussant.

Elle se précipita sur son pantalon et le fouilla fébrilement avant d'en ressortir triomphalement un préservatif. Elle regarda Fumikage avec un air de soulagement et celui-ci éclata soudainement de rire en la voyant s'agiter ainsi complètement nue dans sa chambre.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, maugréa Netsu légèrement vexée. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit le sachet et Fumikage l'ouvrit avant de l'enfiler avec dextérité. Netsu se demanda avec étonnement s'il avait déjà fait ça et un certain doute s'insinua en elle.

_ Ne rigole pas, répliqua Fumikage en surprenant son regard. Je me suis entraîné…

La jeune fille dût se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire tellement son aveu était amusant.

_ Je ne ris pas.

_ Bien.

Fumikage se leva à son tour, il éteignit la lumière ne laissant que des veilleuses éclairer faiblement la chambre. Ensuite, il prit à nouveau Netsu dans ses bras, toujours debout au milieu de la salle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que leurs corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre avec passion. Son autre main se posa sur le bas de son dos qu'il explora avec un mélange d'excitation et de plaisir interdit. Finalement, Netsu s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit et Fumikage la rejoignit. Il la regarda un instant, allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux verts dessinaient une auréole autour de son visage, elle était tellement désirable et magnifique. Ils se frottèrent amoureusement leurs joues puis le jeune homme se plaça à l'entrée du sexe de Netsu. Celle-ci retient son souffle et se contracta soudainement en le sentant entrer en elle. La sensation était à la fois étrange et très douloureuse. Fumikage s'y prit lentement, se laissant guider par les ongles de la jeune fille qui s'enfonçaient plus ou moins profondément dans son dos au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait. Finalement, il fut pleinement en elle et le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent à cet instant là dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Netsu eut le sentiment de se sentir enfin complète, encore plus qu'avec son alter. Elle pouvait sentir Fumikage à la fois sur et en elle et le plaisir qui en découlait était tout simplement merveilleux. Le jeune homme commença à bouger et elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir en ressentant une vague volupté la traverser brusquement. Fumikage enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux et la serra fermement contre lui tout en continuant de bouger en elle. Netsu passa une main dans les plumes de son petit ami et de sa main libre elle caressa son dos. Mais, rapidement, la jouissance qu'elle ressentait l'empêcha de bouger comme elle voulait, incapable de penser, incapable de réfléchir, elle ne pouvait que gémir en tentant faiblement de ne pas faire trop de bruits. Soudain, Fumikage attrapa sa hanche et accéléra son rythme, un bruit rauque s'échappait de son bec provoquant en elle un bien ineffable. Alors que Netsu pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas ressentir plus de plaisir que ça, Tokoyami accéléra une dernière fois et elle sentit tout son corps de contracter et elle se laissa retomber sur le lit le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Son petit ami en fut aussi surpris qu'elle et dans un grognement il finit à son tour.

 **/!\ Fin lemon /!\**

Tokoyami se débarrassa du préservatif maintenant inutile et retourna s'allonger aux côtés de Netsu, celle-ci se blottit contre lui et leurs mains se lièrent amoureusement.

_ Je t'aime Netsu, murmura le jeune homme toujours à moitié étonné de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés.

_ Je t'aime aussi Fumi, répondit-elle heureuse d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Les deux adolescents s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, pour le bien ou le pire, seul le futur permettra de trancher.

* * *

Enfin ! Après tout ce temps x'D J'espère que ce lemon vous a plu :D Netsu et Fumi sont un peu mes chouchous :3

En ce moment j'écris un OS sur Hawks pour une amie, ça vous intéresserait de le lire?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D


	32. Chapitre 31 : Annonce et Contre Annonce

Ohayo! Vous connaissez ces petits tricks du destin? Je commençais tranquillement ma dernière année d'études (Master \o) et bim je suis au japon jusqu'en Janvier x'D

Du coup je publie sur mon téléphone, désolée pour la qualité de mise en page ^^"

du coup j'ai un peu du mal à rester assidu sur mes publications car j'ai souvent l'impression que celles-ci passent inaperçues dans le flot de fanfics mais j'aime toujours mes OCs donc je continuerais ;)

Bref, bonne lecture !

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, vous faites la différence !

P.S : Je publierai sûrement mon OS sur Hawk du coup ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 31: Annonce et contre-annonce**

* * *

_ Hey Fumikage tu as vu Netsu? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre? Demanda Aki en ouvrant la porte de la chambre sans attendre.

A ce moment-là, son regard tomba sur ses deux amis, dans le lit, qui le regardaient l'air aussi surpris que lui.

_ Je n'ai rien vu! S'exclama-t-il en sortant précipitamment de la chambre les joues soudainement rouges.

Tsuyu qui l'attendait à l'extérieur le regarda sortir avec étonnement.

_ Tu l'as trouvée? Demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête.

_ Non! Oui, enfin tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit-il en se mélangeant les pinceaux enfin les mots.

_ Ils ont couché ensemble?

Aki lui lança un regard choqué qui valait tout l'or du monde. Il avait tendance à oublier à quel point sa petite amie n'avait pas peur d'appeler un chat un chat. Ou en l'occurrence une partie de jambes en l'air, une partie de jambes en l'air.

_ On le fait bien nous aussi, ribbit, ajouta Tsuyu le plus naturellement du monde.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil, répliqua son petit ami dans le déni.

_ On dirait une mère qui se rend compte que ses enfants ont grandis, se moqua sans vergogne Asui.

Aki n'eut pas le temps de sauver son honneur car Netsu sortit au même moment de la chambre, habillée en pyjama, les joues légèrement rougies et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

_ Salut! Je dois passer dans ma chambre vous m'attendez? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je t'accompagne, proposa Asui en lui emboîtant le pas.

_ Merci.

Aki se retrouva seul mais pas pour longtemps car Fumikage fit son apparition à son tour, heureusement, il avait pris le temps de s'habiller.

_ Salut, fit-il simplement en voyant son ami.

_ Hm, salut, répondit Aki visiblement troublé après ce qu'il a vu.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et les deux filles qui avaient attendu dans un coin du couloir pouffèrent de rire en les voyant faire comme deux idiots.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites en pyjama dans les couloirsMademoiselle Hoshano? Qui plus est à cette heure-ci? Questionna soudainement Aizawa en apparaissant derrière elles.

_ Je suis désolée! S'excusa Netsu horrifiée de s'être fait surprendre dans cette tenue par son professeur principale.

_ Oy, Shota, commence pas de si bon matin, râla Raiko en arrivant à son tour.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas du matin car ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens de façon encore plus comique que ceux de Netsu et elle paraissait également plutôt mal réveillée.

_ Tu sais que nous sommes censés donner l'exemple? S'enquit Aizawa légèrement agacé par son intervention qui sapait clairement son autorité. _ Je, commença Raiko mais elle devient soudainement verte, je dois aller aux toilettes!

Et, sans plus attendre, elle fila à l'autre bout du couloir. Avec un soupir désespéré, le responsable du dortoir se tourna à nouveau vers ses élèves fautives pour découvrir qu'elles avaient profité de la diversion pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_ ça commence bien, soupira-t-il.

0000

_ Tu crois que Shibuya-sensei est enceinte ? Demanda Tsuyu songeuse.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Netsu en prenant sa douche dans la salle de bain.

_ Hm comme ça, fit évasivement son amie. Sinon comme ça s'est passé avec Fumikage hier soir ?

Netsu faillit se prendre le pommeau de douche en se relevant brusquement alors qu'elle était en train de se savonner.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bégaya-t-elle en se remémorant ce qui c'était effectivement passé.

_ Est-ce que vous avez fait l'amour ?

_ Tsuyu on t'as déjà dit que tu étais vraiment cash ? Répliqua Netsu légèrement blasée. Et pour ta gouverne, oui on l'a fait.

Un petit silence s'en suivit.

_ Et toi et Aki ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_ Bien sûr. Souvent même.

_ Est-ce que tu resterais avec lui s'il devenait totalement un garçon? Demanda Netsu en sortant de la douche.

_ Pourquoi? S'étonna son amie. ça changerait quelque chose, ribbit? Son sexe importe peu.

_ T'es vraiment une fille super sympa, déclara Netsu en riant. Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre les autres sinon il n'y aura plus rien au réfectoire!

0000

Shota était partit sans se presser pour rejoindre la chambre de Raiko. Ils en avaient des séparées malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais officialisés leur union? Il imaginait mal Raiko vouloir un mariage comme Umiko, même si celle-ci avait eu la main légèrement forcée sur ce coup-là. Il retrouva sa petite amie qui sortait des toilettes avec un air malade à souhait.

_ ça va? S'enquit-il machinalement.

_ Je vais tout le temps bien, répliqua Raiko en riant de façon tellement forcée que s'en était presque risible.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Shota en fronçant les sourcils.

La rousse se dandina sur ses pieds comme si elle espérait soudainement pouvoir passer à travers le sol. Si elle avait toujours eu sa quirk il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait mais, heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas et elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

_ Raiko, insista-t-il en s'approchant sensiblement de lui.

Raiko se retrouva bloquée entre lui et le mur rendant l'absence de son alter encore plus brûlante dans sa poitrine. Elle détestait cette impression de faiblesse comme si on lui avait coupé ses ailes qui lui permettaient d'être libre comme l'air. Mais, la situation était différente. Elle devait seulement se calmer, Shota ne lui voulait pas de mal et elle n'avait aucunes raisons de lui rendre la vie plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ Tu vas être papa! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement comme si elle cherchait à se débarrasser de quelque chose. Bravo! Félicitation!

_ De quoi?

_ Je. Suis. Enceinte, précisa Raiko en articulant chaque mot avec soin.

Elle pencha la tête étonnée, elle n'aurait pas pensé que l'annonce l'aurait autant surpris. Après tout, c'était ce qui arrivait entre deux adultes consentants. Bon, vu qu'ils utilisaient des protections depuis plus de vingt ans cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Raiko réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé. Elle se rappela alors de la fois où Shota était venu la réconforter chez elle… Après la perte de son alter elle avait complètement oublié de prendre sa pilule… Quelle idiote!

_ C'est super, marmonna finalement Shota qui semblait vraiment bouleversé par cette nouvelle.

_ Cache ta joie, maugréa Raiko qui n'aimait pas spécialement son manque d'enthousiasme.

_ Désolé, se reprit-t-il en tentant de sourire. Tu sais depuis combien de temps?

_ Quelques semaines je dirais, supposa-t-elle, peut-être deux ou trois.

_ Tu comptes le garder? Je n'ai rien dis! Répliqua-t-il en voyant son regard choqué. Désolé. C'est seulement… C'est inattendu. Je ne sais pas si je ferais un bon père.

_ Tu seras parfait Shota, le rassura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule. J'ai besoin de toi Shota…

_ Je ne quitterais jamais Raiko, murmura-t-il.

Il avait été perdu quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, mais, au fur et à mesure, il sentait une espèce de joie fébrile le traverser. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer correctement et quelque part il doutait de ses capacités à gérer un enfant. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à garder dans la même pièce ses étudiants.

_ On s'occupe déjà d'une centaine d'élèves ici, s'amusa Raiko, un seul à nous deux cela devrait être une partie de plaisir non?

0000

 _Tu es enceinte?! **Ne crie pas dans ma tête**_ , ronchonna Umiko en se frottant les tempes. _Depuis quand? Qui c'est le père? **C'est quoi cette question?! C'est Enji le père!**_ _On ne sait jamais…_ **_Merci pour la confiance. Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'aider à lui annoncer?_** _Nope, par contre je vais tout suivre avec grand intérêt. **Je te hais.**_ _Moi aussi je t'aime._

Umiko souffla un bon coup et prit une bière dans le frigo. Qu'elle débouchonna et porta à ses lèvres avant de se stopper brusquement.

_ Fais chier.

Elle vida le contenu de la bouteille dans l'évier en se rendant compte de tout ce dont elle allait devoir se priver durant les neuf prochains mois. Enfin, si elle survivait à son entrevue avec Enji. Elle lui avait envoyé un sms dès qu'elle avait effectué le premier test positif. Hors de question de lui cacher ça. Avec tout l'historique qu'il avait avec ses quatre précédents enfants, Umiko entendait construire quelque chose de plus sain cette fois-ci.

_ Umiko qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Enji en la surprenant vider la bière.

_ Elle avait mauvais goût, mentit-elle effrontément.

T'es vraiment mal barrée. Tais-toi.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir? Continua le nouveau numéro 1. J'étais occupé.

_ C'est important, soupira Umiko. Tu veux bien t'asseoir?

Enji lui lança un regard étonné. Il sembla hésiter mais finalement il prit un siège de mauvaise grâce. Umiko s'installa sur ses genoux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y cherchait désespérément une preuve qu'il n'était plus l'homme qu'on lui avait décris à son réveil. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas être sûr à 100% qu'il ne recommence pas. Si jamais cela arrivait alors…

_ Umiko? Appela Enji en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

_ Enji… Ces dernières semaines, commença Umiko en cherchant ses mots. Tu as été parfait, un mari exemplaire… Et je suis enceinte.

 _Y a un lien dans ce que tu dis?_ S'étonna Natsume sans vergogne dans son esprit. _**Je préfèrerais un peu de soutien!**_ _J'ai une chambre d'amis_. _**Pas ce genre de soutien!**_ Umiko ignora le rire sarcastique de sa sœur qui était en réalité un vrai démon quand elle savait que personnes ne pouvaient les entendre. Pendant ce temps, Enji n'avait toujours rien dit. Son regard s'était littéralement enflammé mais il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

_ C'est qui le père? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette question! ça ne fait même pas trois mois que je suis revenue à la vie! Je ne me suis pas amusée à courir après les mecs, soupira Umiko désespérée. C'est toi le père baka, précisa-t-elle dans le doute.

_ C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-il en la prenant soudainement dans ses bras.

Un vrai sourire sincère s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et Umiko fut totalement rassurée par son enthousiasme débordant. Mais, elle devait tout de même mettre quelque chose au clair avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

_ Enji, continua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce que tu as fais à tes autres enfants. Donc, tu dois savoir que si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à partir. Avec notre futur enfant.

Endeavor se raidit et son regard se fit plus sombre. Elle l'avait blessé et elle s'en voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire comme si rien ne s'était passé durant son long coma.

_ Je tiens à toi Umiko, déclara-t-il soudainement la prenant au dépourvu. Je ne ferais rien qui risque de me séparer à nouveau de toi, je te protègerais toi et notre enfant, tu as ma parole.

_ Enji…

Umiko l'embrassa passionnément et il répondit avec entrain à son baiser. La Kitsunebi était tellement heureuse! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir finalement retrouvé l'homme qu'elle avait laissé vingt ans auparavant. Et, elle avait totalement confiance en lui.

_ Maintenant je vais aller l'annoncer à Shoto, décida Umiko.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? S'étonna Enji.

_ Ce sera aussi son frère ou sa sœur, insista-t-elle.

_ Tu comptes en parler à Fuyumi, Toya et Natsuo? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ Tu m'as promis que tu ferais des efforts, ceux sont aussi tes enfants et je ne veux rien leur refuser. Cette maison est aussi la leur et tu reste leur père. J'irais aussi voir leur mère.

_ Comme tu veux, laissa tomber Enji.

_ Tu devrais les voir, tenta Umiko.

_ Non.

C'était un sujet encore difficile et sensible. Mais, elle savait reconnaître quand une bataille était inutile. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il avait déjà fait un nombre incroyable de concessions et elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il lui restait encore neuf mois avant que leur enfant ne voie le jour donc elle n'était pas non plus totalement pressée.

_ Je dois retourner au travail, déclara finalement Endeavor.

_ Ok. Je vais aller voir Yuki alors.

Enji tiqua mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils échangèrent encore un baiser qui failli déraper mais le devoir l'appelait et Endeavor dût prendre congé de sa femme. Umiko resta quelques secondes dans la cuisine plutôt satisfaite de comment s'était déroulée les choses. Maintenant, elle devait aller voir Yuki. Elle se sentait encore légèrement mal à l'aise avec elle mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser les choses à moitié faites. C'était son caractère, elle allait jusqu'au bout peu importe qu'il y ait de la casse sur le chemin.

Enji avait finalement donné l'autorisation à Yuki de quitter le centre dans laquelle elle était prise en charge depuis quelques années. Ensuite, Umiko avait insisté pour qu'ils l'aident à trouver un appartement et elle avait même passé quelques après-midis avec elle à en visiter quelques un. Finalement, elle avait élu domicile dans un petit immeuble proche de Yuei car elle souhaitait pouvoir s'occuper de Shoto. Le jeune garçon vivait maintenant avec elle à part quelques exceptions quand il se décidait à venir voir Enji ou Umiko. Quant à Fuyumi, elle avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et elle habitait avec son petit ami pas très loin de l'immeuble de sa mère. Pour les deux autres frères aînés, cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils avaient quitté le foyer familial et avaient fondé leurs familles respectives.

_ Bonjour Yuki, fit Umiko en se présentant poliment devant chez elle.

_ Bonjour Umiko.

Elle l'invita à entrer et la Kitsunebi veilla à respecter toutes les marques de politesse. Yuki était une jeune femme incroyable douce et non dénuée de charmes même si des cernes indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas totalement remise. Umiko avait consulté son médecin et celui-ci lui avait appris que sa patiente était tout de même victime de trouble du comportement et de dépression qui étaient déjà présents avant son mariage avec Enji mais que leur relation n'avait fait qu'aggraver jusqu'à ce qu'elle commette l'irréparable: blesser son plus jeune fils.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène aujourd'hui? Demanda Yuki en leur servant du thé avec une grâce que Umiko lui jalousait légèrement.

_ J'aurais aimé te parler de quelque chose à toi et Shoto, il rentre bientôt de l'école?

_ D'ici quelques minutes je pense.

Umiko l'observa en se rendant compte à quel point elles étaient totalement différentes: Yuki était aussi douce et délicate alors qu'elle était forte et virulente, leur beauté même n'était pas comparable. Même si elle savait que leur mariage n'avait été que fait dans le but d'obtenir un enfant à l'alter intéressante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère rancœur. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

_ Je suis rentré, fit Shoto. Bonjour mère, sempaï.

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement vers Umiko puis il s'installa à côté de sa mère.

_ Je voulais vous annoncer que j'attends un enfant de Enji, déclara Umiko en se décidant que laisser les choses en suspens serait inutile.

_ Tu es sûre de toi? S'enquit Yuki visiblement troublée par cette nouvelle inattendue.

_ Je sais que Enji a tout sauf été un bon père ou un bon mari, répondit posément Umiko. Mais, je ne peux pas non plus payer le prix de ses erreurs à sa place.

_ Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas, proposa Shoto mortellement sérieux.

_ Merci tête brûlée mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule, plaisanta-t-elle en riant doucement. Bon je vais aller voir tes frères pour les prévenir aussi, merci pour le thé.

Ils échangèrent quelques formules de politesse puis Umiko s'en allât pour se rendre chez Fuyumi. Elle trouva la jeune femme chez elle et elles discutèrent quelques minutes. Celle-ci lui faisait étrangement songer à Natsume, elle était très douce et posée, de plus elle adorait l'enseignement. Cela lui rappela qu'à l'origine, sa sœur ne s'était pas destinée à enseigner à Yuei et qu'elle l'avait fait uniquement pour devenir une héroïne comme elle-même l'avait voulue. Hey Natsu? Oui? Tu sais tu n'es plus obligée de te forcer à rester à Yuei maintenant… C'est trop tard pour ça, se moqua-t-elle en riant. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber tous ces enfants turbulents. Si ça te va, alors ça me va aussi! Comment se passe ton tour de la famille Todoroki? Plutôt tranquillement. On dirait bien qu'aucun n'a hérité du caractère de leur père. Heureusement! Vilaine! ça a un certain charme. Mais bien sûr ~

Umiko rencontra ensuite Toya et Natsuo qui travaillaient tous les deux à la caserne de pompiers de la ville. La Kitsunebi essaya de n'y voir aucune métaphore et s'abstient de rigoler tandis qu'une image saisissante se dessinait dans son esprit.

_ Yo Umiko! S'exclama Toya en la voyant arriver.

Son frère, Natsuo, se tenait à côté de lui et la salua d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard mais l'aîné compensait largement pour deux.

_ ça va tous les deux? Et votre famille, les enfants? Demanda poliment la Kitsunebi en s'approchant d'eux.

_ Très bien et toi? Répondit Toya.

Ils étaient tout les deux des géants comme leurs pères et cette impression était redoublée par leurs impressionnantes tenues de pompiers complètement noires.

_ Niquel, vous allez bientôt être à nouveau grands frères, leur annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Encore ? S'exclama Natsuo en roulant des yeux.

_ Et oui ! Je compte sur vous deux pour être sympa avec le petit dernier, se moqua Umiko.

_ Tant qu'Enji ne fait pas de la merde comme avec Shoto, répliqua sombrement Natsuo qui semblait moins emballé que son grand frère.

_ Compte sur moi, le rassura la Kitsunebi. Bon je voulais juste m'assurer en personne que tout le monde était au clair avec ça, maintenant je vais pouvoir retourner vomir toute ma vie tranquillement chez moi!

Natsuo et Toya firent une expression dégoutés et leur synchronisation donnait presque l'impression d'avoir à faire à des jumeaux à part leurs couleurs de cheveux totalement différentes.

_ Hésite pas à passer par chez nous, l'encouragea Toya en lui faisant signe tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

_ Tu penses qu'elle survivra ? Demanda Natsuo une fois qu'elle fut partie.

_ Je pense que la vraie question est : est ce que notre abrutis de géniteur survivra !

0000

Netsu sortit de cette journée avec l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était littéralement passé dessus. Aizawa leur avait annoncé qu'en vu de l'obtention de la licence provisoire, ils devaient nommer et travailler deux techniques de héros. Ils avaient donc passé ensuite toute la journée à se donner à fond dans la Dream land.

Alors qu'elle rentrait en direction des dortoirs, elle s'arrêta net en apercevant Momo et Kyoka à quelques mètres de là. Elles se tenaient dans l'ombre du bâtiment et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait failli passer sans les voir. La jeune fille surpris leur conversation sans le vouloir.

_ Je suis désolée Momo mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, déclara Jiro suffisamment fort pour que Netsu l'entende depuis le buisson derrière lequel elle s'était cachée.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans une situation délicate car elle ne voulait pas spécialement entendre la conversation mais si elle continuait son chemin elle risquait seulement de les interrompre et les déranger… Finalement, elle opta pour la discrétion et espéra qu'elle n'entendrait rien de très important mais vu ce que sa camarade venait de dire c'était mal parti.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kyoka ? S'étonna Momo.

Sa voix semblait mal assurée comme si elle se doutait de ce qui se passait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

_ Tu sais très bien, s'agaça légèrement celle-ci.

Son visage semblait troublé, sa main gauche agrippait nerveusement son bras droit mais son regard était déterminé.

_ Quand j'étais à l'hôpital tu n'es pas venue me voir une seule fois, lui reprocha Kyoka.

_ Je suis venue ! S'exclama Momo indignée. Mais tu étais déjà partie, sans me prévenir…

_ Quand je me suis réveillée… Kaminari m'a expliqué que vous étiez parti à la rescousse de Bakugo et Fumikage. Ce que je comprends totalement mais… ça fait depuis l'examen que j'ai l'impression que tu es distante avec moi… Je ne veux pas continuer une relation comme ça, déclara la jeune fille visiblement au bord des larmes. Je sais que tu ne m'aime plus, alors voilà je romps avec toi.

_ Kyoka, attends ! Tenta de la ratraper Momo.

Celle-ci attrapa désespérément son bras sans trop savoir quoi lui dire mais elle sentait qu'elle devait au moins essayer.

_ Non c'est fini entre nous, insista son ancienne petite amie.

Netsu assista à toute la scène et se sentit mortifiée pour ses deux camarades. Comme la plupart dans leur classe, elle avait bien remarqué que leur couple battait de l'aile mais assister à leur rupture en live avait quelque chose d'excessivement triste et bouleversant. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit quelque chose de fondamentale : être avec quelqu'un ne voulait absolument pas dire l'être pour toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle-même un jour elle serait à la place de Momo… Netsu frissonna en imaginant Fumikage lui dire les mêmes mots que Kyoka et l'émotion la submergea.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda une voix étonnée.

_ Fumi ! S'exclama Netsu en se jetant dans ses bras. Ne me quitte jamais !

_ D'accord, fit-il lentement en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

Kyoka aperçu le nouveau couple et sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine en songeant à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Yaoyorozu. Elle aurait tellement aimé que cela continu pour toujours mais ces derniers temps… Momo avait été complètement absente et Kyoka avait pu assister en direct à la naissance de ses sentiments pour Shoto. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à son camarade, ce n'était pas de sa faute ni de celle de Yao. Elle regrettait seulement d'avoir été si impuissante… Au moins, elle avait été suffisamment courageuse pour mettre fin à cette farce et éviter de ternir leurs souvenirs.

* * *

On se retrouve sur un chapitre plutôt de transition mais où il se passe beaucoup de choses ! Vous avez pensé quoi des annonces de Umi et Raiko ?

Pour les fils aînés de Enji, j'avais écris ce chapitre avant les derniers chapitres donc je manquais d'information, j'ai néanmoins pris le temps de changer correctement leurs prénoms ^^

Quant à Yaomomo et Kyoka, j'ai vraiment envie de faire une fanfic plus réaliste avec des histoires et des romances plausibles, qui pourraient arriver dans la vie réelle avec ses hauts et ses bas. Vous en pensez quoi? :3

J'en profite pour prendre les paris ! A votre avis à quoi vont donner naissance Umi et Raiko ? (oui "quoi" parce qu'avec elles, il faut s'attendre à tout) x'D


	33. Chapitre 32 : Nouvelles tenues

Ohayo ! Bonjour à tous ! Je suis revenue en France pour mes stages mais je retourne bientôt au Japon :3

Et **Evilfaul**... tu n'es pas loin de la vérité x'D

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Nouvelles techniques !**

* * *

Netsu se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait rêvé de son enlèvement par Karasu et un sentiment étrange l'avait traversée. Depuis qu'ils étaient retournés à U.A, celui-ci ne s'était pas vraiment manifesté. Il écoutait et obéissait à Fumikage mais il ne prenait plus la parole comme s'il était plongé en état de choc ou entrain de bouder. Netsu ne savait pas vraiment laquelle des deux hypothèses étaient la bonne mais elle était sûr que ce n'était pas une situation très saine pour qui que ce soit. Karasu se retrouvait à nouveau exclu et cela risquait de le conduire à reproduire le genre de comportement dont il avait fait preuve au camp d'été. Fumikage avait essayé d'entamer le dialogue mais rien n'y faisait. En se réveillant, Netsu avait eu comme une illumination, c'était à elle de parler à Karasu.

La jeune fille vérifia que son petit ami était profondément endormi (ils dormaient quasiment toutes les nuits ensemble maintenant qu'ils vivaient dans les dortoirs de U.A) avant de susurrer son prénom à son oreille.

_ Karasu.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas dans le noir complet (Fumikage avait parsemé sa chambre de veilleuses qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce) et Netsu pu apercevoir la forme noire qui apparut soudainement. Karasu avait à nouveau l'apparence d'un corbeau noir avec deux bras, en résumé il était totalement redevenu Dark Shadow. Il resta immobile dans le vide, la tête tournée vers elle mais sans dire un mot.

_ Karasu ? Répéta Netsu en tentant d'adoucir sa voix.

Bon, elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de quoi lui dire mais malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il était un peu comme un frère pour elle et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi en le laissant ainsi souffrir sans rien dire.

_ Je suis désolée.

Ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant mais c'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire et elle le pensait sincèrement.

_ J'aurais dû continuer à me battre… Les empêcher de vous emmener… Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça, je te le promets…, continua-t-elle sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. J'aimerais simplement qu'on puisse être heureux tous les trois…

_ Alors ce n'est pas toi qui m'a trahi ? S'étonna lentement Dark Shadow en sortant finalement de son mutisme.

_ Jamais je n'aurais fait ça !

Netsu plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop fort et elle craint pendant une fraction de seconde d'avoir réveillé Fumikage. Mais, celui-ci se contenta de bouger sa tête pour l'enfouir dans son cou comme un chat cherchant de la chaleur, elle vérifia qu'il ne se brûle pas. Rassurée, la jeune fille regarda à nouveau Karasu. Étrangement, elle avait pris l'habitude de le voir avec l'apparence de son petit ami et le revoir sous cette forme presque fantomatique la dérangeait un petit peu. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse lui aussi avoir son propre corps.

_ De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça, déclara simplement Karasu en détournant ce qui lui servait de visage.

_ Non, répliqua Netsu doucement. J'aimerais que vous trouviez une meilleure solution. Tu as autant le droit de vivre que n'importe qui d'autre.

_ Mais tu aimes Fumikage, pas moi.

_ C'est vrai, reconnut la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Mais je t'aime aussi, comme un frère. Je tiens à toi et je veux que tu sois heureux.

_ Comment je peux l'être en vivant dans un corps qui ne m'appartiens pas ?

_ La proposition que je t'avais faite tient toujours, supposa Netsu. Otori-sensei sera sûrement d'accord pour vous aider.

_ Je vais y réfléchir. Dors maintenant.

_ Oui oui, bonne nuit Karasu.

Netsu se recoucha en sentant légèrement rassurée d'avoir pu avoir cette conversation qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Les deux mois d'été avaient été mouvementés mais ce nouveau semestre s'annonçait peut-être plus paisible mais non moins riche en émotions avec l'examen pour la licence provisoire qui approchait à grands pas !

0000

Netsu rampa en-dehors de la dreamland avec l'impression qu'un de ses bras allait se détacher, voir peut-être les deux.

_ Cette expression que tu fais, se moqua sans vergogne Aki qui l'accompagnait.

_ Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas humain pour toujours être aussi frais, marmonna Netsu en le fusillant du regard.

_ Je peux t'affirmer qu'il est bel et bien humain, ribbit, répliqua doctement Asui.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir ! S'exclama leur camarade en se cachant les yeux des mains avec exagération. Tu viens Fumi?

_ Je vais rester encore un peu, je dois réfléchir au nom de ma nouvelle technique, refusa poliment celui-ci.

_ Ok à tout à l'heure, accepta tranquillement sa petite amie.

Fumikage frotta affectueusement sa joue contre celle de Netsu qui rougit et ferma les yeux en appréciant totalement ce contact si agréable.

_ Hm hm, fit Aki au bout de cinq minutes.

Asui leva les yeux en l'air en se demandant comment Aki et Netsu pouvaient être autant amis mais aussi autant nier tout l'aspect amoureux et charnels de leur vie respective. En réalité, cela ressemblait un peu à une relation frère/soeur. Netsu se sépara à regret de Fumikage et ils reprirent leur route en direction du support où ils avaient décidé d'aller pour faire apporter des améliorations à leurs tenues de héros en prévision de l'examen pour la licence provisoire.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Jiro qui semblait revenir des toilettes. Ses yeux étaient rougis et elle ne sembla pas les apercevoir. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous qu'elle avait rompu avec Momo, les rumeurs allaient bon train surtout maintenant qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble sous le même toit, mais Netsu se sentait encore plus touchée par sa détresse car elle avait involontairement assisté à toute la scène.

_ Je vous rejoins, déclara-t-elle distraitement à ses amis avant de se diriger vers leur camarade. Hey ! Kyoka !

_ Oh, Netsu, fit celle-ci visiblement surprise de la voir.

_ Comment ça va ? Demanda doucement la jeune fille en espérant pouvoir au moins la consoler un petit peu de son chagrin.

_ Bien, menti effrontément Kyoka malgré ses yeux rouges.

_ Tu es sûr ? Insista Netsu qui ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser mais ne voulait pas non plus abandonner.

_ Hey les filles ! Appela soudainement un troisième larron.

_ Oh Denki, fit confusément leur camarade qui semblait se demander pourquoi autant de monde surgissait tout d'un coup dans ce couloir alors qu'elle voulait seulement être tranquille.

_ Je vais au support et vous? Demanda joyeusement celui-ci sans sembler se rendre compte de l'atmosphère.

_ Moi aussi, répondit Netsu.

Kyoka sembla hésiter légèrement mais soudainement un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et Netsu eut presque l'impression qu'elle paraissait moins déprimée qu'avant.

_ Je vous accompagne !

De l'autre côté du couloir, une autre rencontre tout aussi inattendue s'était produite. Alors que le nouveau trio tournait en direction du quartier du support, Midoriya surgit à son tour pour se rendre au même endroit. Sur le chemin, il croisa quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir ainsi.

_ Salut Shinso, fit-il timidement.

Son camarade avait à la fois le don de l'intimider mais aussi de le mettre mal à l'aise, pourtant il comprenait totalement ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en voulant devenir à tout prix un héros malgré le fait que personne ne croyait en lui, exactement comme lui. Hitoshi s'arrêta et tourna ses yeux violets et soulignés de cernes dans sa direction, visiblement il semblait légèrement ennuyé et peu désireux d'engager la discussion. Pourtant, il ne fit pas mine non plus de continuer son chemin comme s'il lui donnait une chance de l'intéresser et le sortir de son ennui.

_ Je, tenta Midoriya fermement décidé à tenter sa chance. Tu fais quoi ici?

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir devenir un héros, répliqua un peu durement Hitoshi.

_ Oui c'est vrai, s'en voulut Izuku en maudissant sa maladresse.

Shinso s'approcha vivement de lui ce qui le prit totalement au dépourvu. Sa façon de bouger avait complètement changée de celle du tourno : pendant une fraction de seconde, Midoriya eu l'impression de voir une personne totalement différente. S'était-il entraîné tout seul pour arriver à une telle maîtrise?

_ Tu as du potentiel Midoriya, déclara Shinso en seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Euh merci.

Au moment où il lui répondit, il comprit qu'il s'était encore fait avoir par le pouvoir de son camarade.

_ Mais tu es vraiment trop facilement manipulable, s'amusa Hitoshi.

La situation semblait profondément l'amuser et le pauvre Izuku en fut presque heureux, même si c'était à son dépourvu. Mais, il commença à s'inquiéter quand Shinso continua de s'approcher de lui sans qu'il puisse faire mine de bouger. Étonnement, il n'avait pas besoin de dire un seul mot pour que son corps soit totalement tétanisé par son regard violet qui l'hypnotisait et le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Hitoshi s'arrêta quand leurs visages furent à peine séparés par quelques millimètres, Izuku pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres ce qui acheva de le déstabiliser. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire? Il se mit à paniquer graduellement malgré la confiance et le respect qu'il avait pour son camarade. Mais, il oublia tout ceci quand les lèvres de Shinso frolèrent les siennes. Celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de sourire avec un amusement légèrement ennuyé pourtant son regard semblait très profond.

Le contact ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes puis Hitoshi se recula sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Peut-être que maintenant tu apprendras à faire attention, se moqua Shinso. A la prochaine.

Midoriya resta tétanisé jusqu'à ce que son camarade disparaisse au bout du couloir, le libérant ainsi de son emprise. Il se mit à respirer précipitamment à la fois surpris et totalement dérangé par ce qui venait de se passer. Shinso l'avait embrassé ! Un garçon ! Le jeune étudiant repris maladroitement son chemin jusqu'au support et tomba sur une scène de l'apocalypse avec Aki, Tsuyu, Denki, Kyoka et Netsu qui semblaient bien s'amuser avec Hatsune Mei. Il connaissait déjà cette dernière puisqu'il était déjà venu ici à plusieurs reprises.

_ ça va Izuku? Demanda Aki qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et qui remarqua instantanément son visage blême et son regard perdu.

Midoriya sursauta et eut peur que son camarade découvre ce qui s'était passé, tout sauf ça! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait presque honteux de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Rien ! Oui, ça va, bafouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

_ Mei semble être ravie d'avoir pu à nouveau mettre la main sur Netsu, expliqua Aki en décida que cela ne valait pas la peine d'insister pour l'instant mais il se promit d'y revenir en temps et en heure.

Effectivement, Mei était actuellement entrain de faire essayer tout un tas de nouveaux équipements à Netsu qui luttait faiblement contre son engouement un peu fou.

_ Meiiii, râla celle-ci à bout de souffle et les joues rouges. Tu m'étouffes!

Effectivement, Hatsume était actuellement sur Netsu entrain d'essayer de lui enfiler des bottes à propulsions tandis que celle-ci gigotait dans tous les sens car elle avait une partie de l'anatomie de son amie sur sa poitrine et une bonne partie de ses camarades qui se rinçaient l'oeil.

_ Tu vas voir c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Insista Mei.

_ C'est ce que tu as dis pour les dix derniers items que tu m'as fais essayer !

_ Fumikage n'est pas là donc je compte bien profiter huhu !

Netsu rougit encore un peu plus et lança un regard empli d'un mélange de détresse et d'amusement à l'intention d'Aki qui se contenta de lui faire un petit coucou de la main avec un sourire ravie.

_ Faux frère ! Lança-t-elle en comprenant qu'il savourait la situation avec autant de plaisir que Mei.

_ Il ne faudrait pas l'aider? Demanda avec hésitation Midoriya.

_ Hm noooon, répliqua Denki qui semblait lui aussi apprécier la scène.

_ Pervers ! S'exclama Kyoka choquée.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es plus jolie qu'elles, la rassura son camarade sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

_ … Merci, marmonna la jeune fille à la fois étonnée et étrangement ravie de son compliment inattendu.

Midoriya se rendit compte alors à quel point sa classe était loin d'être ce qui s'appellait une classe normale. Puis, il réalisa aussi qu'il trouvait ça vraiment fabuleux de voir autant de personnes différentes et commença à marmonner tout un tas d'idées par rapport à la corrélation entre les personnalités et l'héroïsme établis d'un héros.

0000

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, soupira Netsu en regardant comme elle pouvait sa nouvelle tenue.

_ Hm moi non plus, commenta Mei en la regardant d'un air critique. Je pense qu'il manque quelque chose…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, proposa une nouvelle étudiante sortant de nul part.

Netsu la regarda avec étonnement : elle avait des yeux et des cheveux d'un bleu indigo qui faisait presque mal aux yeux tandis qu'ils étaient rasés sur les côtés lui donnant un air assez revêche et un peu fou. Elle sourit avec une espèce de fierté en sortant un énorme canon à bras d'un tas de débris de la salle.

_ Un magnifique canon à avant bras ! ça a une portée de cinq mètres cette petite merveille !

_ Hm non je pense plutôt que c'est la couleur de la tenue qui n'est pas bonne, songea une autre étudiante sortit de nulle part.

Elle avait les cheveux aussi bleu que la première à la différence qu'ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos et qu'elle paraissait à moitié endormie. Sans compter qu'elle semblait littéralement recouverte de tissus en tout genre et aux motifs les plus extravagant les un que les autres.

_ Pourquoi ma robe est bleue avec des bananes maintenant? Soupira Netsu qui ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Et puis vous êtes qui?

_ Je suis Chachami, se présenta avec passion la couturière.

_ Je suis Luna ! S'exclama la première avec beaucoup trop d'entrain.

_ Et avec moi nous sommes les trois bonne fées de Yuei ! Termina Mei en exécutant avec ses deux amies une espèce de danse totalement ridicule.

_ Je crois que je vais finir par m'en aller, décréta Netsu en tentant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_ Personne ne peut nous échapper, répliqua Luna avec des yeux brillants.

_ Help me ! S'écria l'étudiante de la 1-A.

Malheureusement, ses camarades étaient déjà partis puisque Power Loader avait largement eu le temps de leur fournir ce dont ils avaient besoin le temps que Mei et sa clique s'amusent sur elle.

_ Je ne veux pas mourir !

Finalement, Netsu sortit de là encore plus épuisée encore qu'à son entrée. Mais ! Maintenant, son costume avait subis de nombreuses améliorations qui lui tardaient de pouvoir tester. Déjà, Mei et Luna avaient réussis à bricoler des circuits à l'intérieur du tissus de sa robe; grâce au don de Chachami avec les aiguilles, qui lui permettaient d'emmagasiner de la chaleur comme elle voulait pour pouvoir ensuite la faire sortir à volonté. L'avantage principale était qu'elle pouvait constituer tranquillement des réserves plutôt que de devoir s'en préoccuper pendant un combat. Par contre, Chachami avait insisté pour changer la couleur de sa tenue et maintenant sa robe était d'un rouge à la fois sombre et brillant qui lui donnait une allure beaucoup plus dangereuse que la première version d'un bleu plus doux.

_ Tu as vu Fumi? Demanda Netsu en apercevant Aki à l'entrée de la DreamLand.

_ Non, répondit son ami visiblement concentré sur son nouveau costume.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_ Un mini ordinateur de bords, expliqua-t-il sans quitter l'écran qui était accroché sur son avant-bras gauche. Il me donne les coordonnées géographiques en tant réelle ce qui pourrait techniquement me permettre de téléporter plus facilement ce que je veux…

Il semblait totalement absorbé par son nouveau gadget et Netsu préféra le laisser tranquille. Visiblement, le support avait fait du bon boulot mais cela représentait une réflection et une rapidité de prise de décision qui paraissaient compliquées aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle était plus du genre à agir sur le coup plutôt que de réfléchir à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais, cela ressemblait bien à Aki qui s'était perfectionné dans son rôle de support en combat. Son amie ne doutait pas qu'il ferait un héros excellent capable de prendre les bonnes décisions en plein coeur du combat. Elle songea que les héros plus "bourrins" comme eux avaient de la chance qu'il y ait des personnes plus réfléchis comme eux pour les aider.

Bon, il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant l'examen pour la licence provisoire donc il était grand temps qu'elle peaufine ses nouvelles techniques.

0000

Fumikage se rendit dans la salle des professeurs. Pas celle qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble mais plutôt celle où ils allaient quand ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés. La même que celle où il s'était rendu juste avant le camps d'été. C'était étrange mais il avait l'impression que cela remontait presque à plusieurs années tellement ses souvenirs semblaient flous et lointain. Il hésita une fraction de seconde devant la porte. Dark Shadow ne s'était pas montré aussi docile depuis qu'il était un enfant et il aurait préféré continuer ainsi en ignorant le fait que son alter avait très probablement une conscience mais… Il avait pris sa décision. Il était enfin avec Netsu et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quoi que ce soit dérape à nouveau. Fumikage toqua en tentant d'intérioriser sa nervosité.

_ Entrez.

La voix calme et posée de son enseignante le rassura légèrement et il entra sans hésiter. Elle était accompagnée de sa soeur jumelle, Umiko Otori. Il avait confiance en elle car Netsu ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet mais il était tout de même mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

_ Bonjour, fit-il poliment.

_ Bonjour Tokoyami, répondit Natsume.

_ Yo.

Umiko détonnait complètement avec le paysage mais d'un autre côté cela faisait légèrement retomber la pression qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune garçon.

_ Bon je n'ai jamais essayé de faire ça mais ne t'inquiète pas, Umiko s'occupera de veiller sur nous, expliqua lentement Natsume en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_ D'accord.

Fumikage s'installa sur le canapé en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où sauf ici. De préférence avec Netsu. Il ne quitta pas Umiko du regard, ses yeux de flammes avaient quelque chose d'irréel ce qui était renforcé par son sourire narquois mais qui au moins allégeait l'atmosphère légèrement tendue de la salle.

_ J'y vais, préviens Natsume.

_ Bonne chance, se moqua Umiko en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tokoyami sentit comme une douche froide le traverser complètement et il eut un long frisson qui le secoua entièrement. Puis, une présence s'insinua dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris en compte celle de Dark Shadow puisqu'il était né avec, mais celle-là il la ressentait avec beaucoup trop de force. Il se tendit involontairement. _Détends-toi,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête. _C'est moi, Natsume Otori._ _ **Comment se fait-il que je vous entende dans ma tête ?**_ Se demanda-t-il. _Mon alter n'est pas la même que celle de ma soeur, je peux me transférer dans l'esprit des gens même si je ne le fais habituellement qu'avec elle._ **Trois personnes dans un seul corps, c'est le bordel.** _Tu dois être Karasu, ou Dark Shadow, je présume,_ devina Natsu en entendant cette voix qui n'avait rien d'humain. **Moi-même. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?** _Je veux seulement vous aider à comprendre votre alter. Même si elle me semble légèrement différente de la mienne._ _ **Je n'ai jamais eu de frère jumeau.**_ _C'est bien ce que je craignais. Karasu n'a pas de corps à lui-même._

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la présence indiscrète et incongrue disparut de son esprit. Natsume croisa les jambes sur le canapé tandis que Umiko relevait la tête avec intérêt.

_ Alors? Demanda celle-ci curieuse.

_ Alors, Fumikage a le corps, comme toi, sauf que Karasu n'est pas né comme moi. Il est simplement une conscience rattachée à son corps.

_ Donc pas de solutions miracles, conclu Umiko.

_ Avec de l'entraînement, supposa Natsume le regard perdu. Mais pour l'instant… Tokoyami tu connais la thérapie de couple?

* * *

Alooors vous en avez pensé quoi? :D Des nouvelles tenues? Vous avez des idées pour aider Fumi? :o


End file.
